


Is It Never Worth The Pain

by Infernos



Series: Miles To Go Before I Sleep [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Isaac, Beta Liam Dunbar, Character Death, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Jackson Needs a Hug, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sex Talk, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stilinski Family Feels, The Hale Family, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 128,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernos/pseuds/Infernos
Summary: The Beacon Hills Pack - this is the life and story of the pack after the end of "Letting Go" - If you haven't read that, this will not make a lot of sense. There are a lot of original characters. The focus moves through different characters as their lives change. This story starts about 10 years after "Letting Go" and covers about 100 years of time. There is no big bad in this story. No build up to conflict with some evil character. This is just life.





	1. Remember Who You’re Talking To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, if you really want to know, I'll explain why Jackson needs to be spanked once in a while. How about a day of retail therapy with your Aunt Lydia? A friend of mine just opened a new boutique downtown and she brought a lot of vintage couture in for me to look at. I’ll buy you something completely inappropriate to wear that will make your father’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Then we can go get something totally decadent for a late lunch.”
> 
> “No to Uncle Jackson’s need for a spank and tickle. Yes to the shopping, lunch, and abusing my father’s eyebrows. I need about 2 hours to finish this report for my business finance class, then I can get ready to go.”
> 
> “Perfect. Meet me downstairs at 11. I’ll let you drive Jackson’s new Porsche.” She says with a smile.
> 
> “Oh goody, I get to drive the new Douche-Mobile. Can't wait. I’m going back to my room where I can finish this in peace and quiet.” Sophia says as she gets up and leaves.

Stiles and Derek were lounging on the sofa in their living room. It was early on a Saturday morning, and Sophia was sitting nearby engrossed in her laptop. Stiles had brought up a tray of coffee from the main kitchen. Derek leans over to refill his coffee and kisses Stiles on the way.

Sophia mumbles something like “ugh” under her breath 

Stiles started to giggle while Derek put his coffee down and turned to Sophia. 

“Really?” He asked as she gives him a look. 

“You guys are always after each other. It’s gross.” She says, turning back to her laptop. 

“Some day you’re going to love someone so much you can’t keep your hands off of them, and when you do…” Derek says. 

“After what I heard this morning, don’t count on it.” She says, interrupting him, but not bothering to look his direction.

At this point, Stiles has rolled over and is laughing against the corner of the sofa. “Didn’t I tell you not to growl so loud?” He chokes out. 

“I will not apologize for having a healthy sex drive. I expect my 18 year old daughter would have learned to tune out ambient noise by now. This is a house full of werewolves. We aren’t the only ones in this house who have sex, and it’s long past time you stop pretending to be traumatized by it.” He says. 

“I know full well you aren’t the only ones in the house that have an active sex drive. Scott and Raven broke their bed again last week, Lydia was spanking Jackson last night. Lilly is out of town, so Liam had a quickie by himself and then started snoring. I have no idea what Isaac and Clara were doing last night, but I heard both of them giggling like two little girls. You, my dear father are the only one who growls when he gets off. It’s a good thing the twins are off camping with Papa John and Melissa or I would have to explain it to them. Again. Will you please soundproof your room, or my room, or the whole house? I’m up late at night, and early in the morning studying and I can’t deal with the distraction of you growling like a rabid dog.” She replies, typing away on her laptop and not looking at her father. 

Derek’s eyes turn red and a low snarl escapes his lips. Stiles puts a hand on his chest and says , “Cool it. We have incoming.” just as someone knocks on the door. 

Stiles gets up and opens the door to find Lydia standing there, coffee pot in one hand and a bag of pastries in hand. 

“Good Morning.” She says, turning to look at Derek. “I brought breakfast”

“Thanks. I went down and got coffee earlier, but I’ll happily take the pastries.” Stiles says, taking the bag from her hand and laying them out on a nearly tray.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Derek says through clenched teeth as he gets up from the sofa. He snags a pastry on his way past Stiles. 

When Derek closes the bedroom door, Lydia looks at Styles and asks. “I haven’t seen SourWolf in a long time. Is everything ok?” 

“We were a little loud this morning, and Sophia heard it. Derek told her to stop pretending to be traumatized by it, and she told him to stop growling like a rabid dog. I think that about covers it.” Stiles says. 

“That’s my girl.” Lydia says, giving a bright smile to Sophia. “There’s a very easy solution to this. Move into that small suite by the garage. You’re still in the house, but far enough away from your parents who act like horny teenagers all night. See. Problem solved. Everyone is happy.” 

“Great idea. Far enough away that I won’t hear you spanking Jackson either.” She says, still looking at her laptop.

“Well, if you really want to know, I'll explain to you why Jackson needs to be spanked once in a while. How about a day of retail therapy with your Aunt Lydia? A friend of mine just opened a new boutique downtown and she brought a lot of vintage couture in for me to look at. I’ll buy you something completely inappropriate to wear that will make your father’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Then we can go get something totally decadent for a late lunch.”

“No to Uncle Jackson’s need for a spank and tickle. Yes to the shopping, lunch, and abusing my father’s eyebrows. I need about 2 hours to finish this report for my business finance class, then I can get ready to go.” 

“Perfect. Meet me downstairs at 11. I’ll let you drive Jackson’s new Porsche.” She says with a smile. 

“Oh goody, I get to drive the new Douche-Mobile. Can't wait. I’m going back to my room where I can finish this in peace and quiet.” Sophia says as she gets up and leaves.

“Wow. She’s saucy today. Reminds me of you as a teenager, but with estrogen.” Lydia says to Stiles. 

“She gets that way when she’s deeply involved in something for school. Her focus is laser sharp and adults interrupting her bring out the attitude. She’s never that way with the twins though. She would drop anything for them. It’s her poor dads that get kicked to the curb and beaten down by her sarcasm. When she’s not working on something for school, she’s her happy, bubbly self. This sarcastic side really gets under Derek’s skin, and he’s never done well with it.”

“Well, if he didn’t love you like the does, you would have never survived to adulthood.” Lydia says as she sits down across from Stiles.

“True that.” Stiles replies. 

“So what brings you to our happy little apartment this morning? With pastries from my favorite little patisserie. I smell a bribe.”

“Well, I'm here in my official capacity as Emissary.” She replies with a formal tone to her voice.

Stiles releases a dramatic sigh. “Who fucked what up now? Do we need Scott here as well as Derek?”

“No, just you and Derek. It can wait until he gets out of the shower.”

“Well, he doesn’t take long if he’s in there by himself.” Stiles says with a smirk. “it should only be a few more minutes.”

“You guys never quit do you?”

“Have you met me?” Stiles asks with a twinkle in his eye. “Don’t tell me you haven’t asked Jackson to go all beast master on you.” He continues, making his voice loud enough that Sophia hears it. 

As if on cue, Sophia storms out of her room, laptop in hand, right at the same time Derek comes out of his own bedroom. 

“I’m going downstairs so I can throw up, and when I’m done, maybe I’ll drown myself in the toilet.” She says as she storms past Derek and out the door.

“You can’t go shopping with Aunt Lydia if you’re dead.” Stiles calls out after her. 

“Good Morning, Sourwolf. I’m here in my official capacity as the Beacon Hills Pack Emissary.” Lydia says, as she turns to him.

“Don’t start with me, Miss Lydia Whittemore Hale.” Derek says, leaning in to rub his cheek against her face. “I’ll take Jackson with me on my next trip, and we’ll be gone for weeks.” 

“Don’t waste your idle threats on me. I have enough batteries to last me for months.” She snaps back at him. Below them in the house, there is an outburst of snarling and a slamming door.

“I have no sympathy for her when she’s in study mode. She’s brilliant, but sometimes she’s just miserable.” Derek says. 

“Don’t worry. Mom and Dad will be back tomorrow with the kids and everything will be right with the world again.”

“Good. I miss them when they are gone for more than a day or two.” 

“So, speaking of children.” Lydia says, sitting down in one of the chairs. 

Derek sighs and pulls Stiles down to sit with him on the sofa.

“What have the pups done now?”

“Well, this is not about any of ours. Like I said, this is an official pack thing. Last night I received a call from an Emissary in Washington State. There are 3 orphans who need a family, and she wanted to know if the Beacon Hills Pack was in a position to take them in. Scott and Raven are aware of it, but they are working on number 5.” 

“What’s the background?” Derek asks. 

“Parents and three older relatives were killed in a car accident. The children had no serious injuries and healed quickly. They were a small pack of 5 adults, and 3 kids. Alpha father, and his elderly parents. Beta mother, and her elderly human mother. Three children. Two boys with a girl in the middle. Ages 4, 2, and 6 months. No extended family. The pack pretty much kept to themselves but would sometimes contact the Emissary for advice. Someone in the state child protective services recognized them as not human and placed them with her for temporary foster care. She fosters a lot of children, almost all supernatural. She works with a few select people at the state level to find appropriate and permanent families.” 

Derek turns to look at Stiles who gives an almost imperceptible nod of his head. Derek won’t turn down the opportunity to help any child who has lost their parents. He knows this will mean disruption and chaos for a while, but in the long run, it’s worth it.

“One more person to ask.” Derek says. “Will you call her up here?”

Stiles is quiet for a second and then says, “She’s on the way.”

Not two minutes later, Sophia comes through the door, laptop in hand. She drops herself into a chair and stares at her father with a surly look on her face. 

“I’m working on my last final report for school and then I have the summer off. I hope you didn’t call me back up here to inflict me with more of your sexcapades because I’m seriously fucking over it.” She says smartly. 

In a flash Derek is off the sofa and in her face growling. “I’m sorry our sex life is an issue for you, but I’m over your attitude about it. You better remember who you’re talking to. Understood?” 

Sophia nods and turns her face to the side. “Sorry Daddy.” Before Derek can pull back she plants a kiss on his cheek. 

“Now there’s the girl I love so much.” He says, returning the kiss and goes back to his place next to Stiles on the sofa. 

“Lydia brought something to our attention and we wanted to get your opinion on it.” Stiles says. “Lyds?” 

“So,” Lydia begins. “I’ll spare you the details, but there are three little ones who need a home and I’ve been asked if our pack is in a position to adopt them. Two boys and a girl, ages 6, 4 and 6 months”

Sophia turns to her father with an arched eyebrow and just stares at him. After a few minutes of silence she says, “Why are you even asking me? Three little ones to teach sarcasm to. Fuck yes!”

Stiles starts to laugh again, and Derek smiles and says. “Make it happen Lydia. Whatever you need, make it happen.” 

“Consider it done. I’ll call her back and get the process rolling.” She says as she stands up. “My work here is done. Downstairs at 11, or I’m leaving without you.” She says, pointing to Sophia as she walks towards the door. 

“Ok, here's the plan. Stiles, make a list of what we need. Furniture, supplies, etc. As before, we’ve probably got a month of lead time while Lydia deals with the cross state adoption process. With her contacts, it might take less, so we need to be ready. Sophia, my little financial wizard, here is your task. We don’t have enough space in this suite. There are two large storage rooms on this side of the floor, and two on the other. I know Scott and Raven are cramped as well, so let’s get all of those rooms emptied and see what it will take to enlarge our suites and add two more rooms each. Find a contractor that will give us the best price and get it done. I want you to handle all of it. Estimates, contracts, construction, and payment. When it’s done, we’ll go over it with Raven and see how you did.”

“I have a suggestion, Daddy.” Sophia says, to which Derek raises his eyebrows as a signal for her to continue. 

“Lydia suggested I move into the small suite downstairs by the garage. It would give me quiet space away from the noise that I find so distracting. It’s like moving out on my own, but not really. Olivia can take my room since she loves it so much. I need something fresh anyway. Oliver can stay in the room they share and you can let him redecorate it however he wants. They are almost 10, so it’s time they had their own rooms. The two storage rooms could be broken up into three bedrooms and there is probably enough room for a Jack n Jill bathroom between two of them. That will give the little's the chance to have their own rooms as they grow up. The other benefit of me moving downstairs is that you can send the little ones down for sleepovers and you can growl as much as you want.” 

Stiles starts to laugh again and Derek turns on the grumpy frown before he smiles and says. “Fine, but I expect weekend morning coffee with you, and dinners unless your school schedule dictates otherwise. Add soundproofing to the project as well. I’ll try to keep the growling to a minimum so I don’t traumatize little ears, and you promise you won’t fill their little minds with sarcasm until they are at least 10 years old. One last thing. When you get a boyfriend, all best are off.” 

“Bring it on, Daddy Dearest.” She says as she gets up from her chair. She grabs her laptop and gives Stiles and Derek a kiss on the way out of the room. She tells them that she’s further ahead on the report than she thought and she’s going to finish it up and then go spend the day with Lydia.

“Doomed, Sourwolf. We’re doomed. Six kids. Can you imagine the chaos? Scott and Raven with their 4 and working on number 5 as often as possible. We have 11 adults, and 15 children in the house at the moment. Three more on the way, and with Scott and Raven wanting one more, that will be 31. We have a twenty thousand square foot house and we’re running out of room.” Stiles says, curling up to Derek. 

“Chaos, panic, and disorder, I’m looking forward to every fucking minute of it. Let’s see how Sophia does with this little house project. If she kicks ass at it, I’ll talk with Scott again and we can plan on having another house built. It’s not like we don’t have the land for it.” He says, kissing Stiles on top of his head. “How are you going to tell dad?” 

“The same way I did last time. Hey Daddio, are you free? He’ll come over here with his tires smoking.”

“When are you going to give that poor man a break?.” Derek says with a sigh.

“The same day I give you one.”

“Well, there goes eternity. So, let’s talk about what we need for our expanding family.” Derek says. Stiles gets up to grab his own laptop and starts to make a list of things they have in storage and things they need to get to accommodate 3 more children.

They work together on the list for an hour or so when Sophia comes out of her room. She’s showered and dressed to go. 

“I’m off to spend the day with Aunt Lydia. She’s going to let me drive Uncle Jackson’s new Douche-Mobile. Any requests while we’re out shopping?” She asks. 

“I think you should buy your father some of that chocolate he loves so much. Maybe as a peace offering.” Stiles says. 

Sophia dips her head a little and blushes. “Your command is my wish, oh great and powerful father number two.”

“Just your happy smile is all I need.” He says. 

She laughs and then kisses them both before heading out the door. It’s early, so she stops in the kitchen and makes herself a small snack. Just as she finishes Lydia appears next to her. 

“Ready, my saucy little niece?” She says, holding out a set of car keys in her hand. 

“Let’s go. Can I smoke the tires all the way down the driveway?” She asks, snatching the keys from Lydia. 

“How about No?” Derek says from behind her, holding the coffee pot from their room. “If you’re going to call it a Douche-Mobile, you should at least remember that it doesn’t belong to you.”

When she turns around, he has one eyebrow raised higher than the other. She purses her lips and pretends to pout then smiles at him. 

“When are you going to buy me my own car?” She asks, batting her eyes at him. 

“When you stop smoking tires of cars that don’t belong to you.” He says while he rinses the coffee pot out and puts it in the dishwasher.

“Fine. Are you ready, Aunt Lydia? I’ll sit in the back and you can drive me around like Miss Daisy.” She says, holding the keys out for Lydia while she gives her father the same look he gave her earlier.

Lydia takes the keys and grabs Sophia by the arm. “Let’s go. I’m sure your father has something better to do, like see Uncle Scott for his yearly distemper shot.” She says as she pulls her away towards the garage door.

When Lydia closes the door behind her, she throws the keys back to Sophia. “You know the drill.” 

Derek and Stiles are standing on the front porch of the house when the garage door opens. Smoke comes billowing out and as soon as the door is all the way up, the car shoots out, tires screaming, pulling the cloud of smoke behind it. It fishtails up the driveway and out of sight between the trees. 

“Jackson is going to kill her.” Derek says, shaking his head.

“You know that was Lydia driving just to agitate you.” Stiles says. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Derek says as he throws Stiles over this shoulder and pushes the door closed behind him.


	2. Because Of All The gggrrrrrr That Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Lydia go shopping. Stiles drops a bomb on his father, and Olivia shows off her sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder - if you haven't read Letting Go, this may not make any sense to you.

Sophia parks the Porsche behind the building where Lydia seemed to have her own private parking place. She had known the owner for years and it came with certain perks. Once inside, Lydia introduced Sophia to her friend and they started looking through the vintage couture. Lydia immediately picked out an outfit and held it up for Sophia. 

“What in the world is that?” Sophia asks. 

“Do you like it?” Lydia asks. “It’s from the 1920’s. Slinky black dress, showing just enough skin without being vulgar. It will look beautiful on you, and it has fringe!.” 

“Well, it’s a 1950’s reproduction of a 1920’s dress. Considering its age, it’s in fantastic condition.” Lydia’s friend Sally says, holding up a hair band from the same period. “This would look great if you had a matching hairstyle. 

Sophia looks confused for a second until Lydia says, “This was the fashion of the world coming out of the Victorian era. Women were covered from head to toe in long dresses and the only skin they showed was from the neck up, and their hands. When the 1920’s came, everything changed. Women went to bars. They danced, drank, smoked, showed a lot of skin. It was scandalous at the time.”

“I’ll take it.” Sophia says. “Liam’s doing one of the singing shows for the high school at Dunbar’s next weekend. I was thinking of finally doing a number for him. This will be perfect.” 

“You need a different hair style to finish the look.” Sally says. “Women also cut off their long hair and went with short bobs or finger waves.” 

“Fancy a trip to the hair salon after lunch? I’m sure Marco could fit us in.” Lydia asks.

“Yes, but not today. I want to pull off the whole look at once, so let’s go next Saturday morning. That way when daddy shows up he’ll totally surprised by it.”

“I like the way she thinks.” Sally says to Lydia.

Sophia browses the other items in the store while Lydia chats with her friend. She picks out a few more items and takes them to the front where Lydia pays for them. When they’re done, Lydia suggests her favorite place for lunch. Sophia is quiet once they get there. 

“What’s on your mind, sweetie?” Lydia asks. 

“Why haven’t you and Uncle Jackson had any children?”

“We both love children, and when we first got married, we wanted a house full of them. Things changed. We grew and saw things in a different light. We decided that maybe having kids wasn’t a good idea.” 

“Why is that?”

“Well, I inherited my Banshee power from my grandmother. I don’t want to pass that on to another child.” 

Why?” Sophia asks. 

“Do you remember how you felt when your mother died?” Lydia asks and when Sophia nods her head, she continues. “Beacon Hills isn’t that big, but several people die each week, and I feel it every single one of them. When we travel, I feel it. In large cities where hundreds of people die each day, I feel it. It never ends. I’ve learned how to handle it, but what if we had a child that came into their powers before they were able to understand what they felt? There was another Banshee in Beacon Hills, and she went crazy because of it. She wasn’t able to handle what she felt and it drove her mad. We also don’t know what would happen from the combination of a werewolf and a Banshee. Human genetics is pretty straight forward, but therianthropic matings have a mystical component to them that we don’t understand. You dad is a werewolf, same with his siblings, and his parents. Peter, your dad’s uncle was a werewolf, but his daughter, your cousin Malia, is a coyote. He killed someone and she came back as a jaguar. You’re a werewolf, but you’re different from your father. We don’t understand why things happen the way they do, so with that in mind, we decided not to have children.”

“Understandable. Do you regret it?” 

“Well, no one will ever call me Grandma, but I’m ok with it. I do, however, love being Aunt Lydia to all of you and your cousins. Besides, you’re the oldest, and you’re the closest thing I have to a daughter of my own. I say it’s a fair trade.” Lydia says, giving Sophia a bright smile. 

“I'm honored.” Sophia says.

“What about you, young lady? Do you want kids?” 

“I do.” She says, but she leaves it hanging as if she’s not sure. 

“I sense a but in there. Care to elaborate?” 

“I want children, but I don’t want a husband.” 

“Sweetie, when it comes to having children, you don’t need a husband. You just need a man, and not for very long.” Lydia asks, leaning forward to take Sophia’s hand. “No one says you have to get married, but don’t write it off as a possibility. It took Jackson and I years to decide to finally take that step, and it wasn’t easy for us, but we’ve made it work. Look at your dads. Stiles met your dad when he was a teenager. They lost touch and didn’t see each other again until he was 23 when they ran into each other at my wedding. Then they didn’t see or hear from each other for 5 years. You came into the picture only a few months later and before a year was out, they were married. From the moment they met, it was clear they would end up together, but they just needed to be in the right time and place before things could work for them. Then there is Papa John and Melissa. They were each married before. It wasn’t until Uncle Scott and Stiles graduated from high school that they started seeing each other and eventually got married. They had known each other for almost twenty years. If you ask them why it took so long they will tell you the same thing. They both wanted to wait until their sons were out of school and on their own before they could concentrate on their own lives again. Uncle Scott and Raven, well they just fit together from the beginning. You never know what life has in store for you. You’re just transitioning into adulthood. Be open to all the possibilities that life has to offer you. In my own experience, sometimes you just have to let the universe do what it will, then sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Thanks. That gives me a lot to think about.” Sophia says quietly.

Lydia and Sophia enjoy their lunch, then stop at another store so she can get the chocolate her father loves so much. She picks up a bag of a few extras. It never hurts to have a little for a bribe now and then. Lydia stays in the car because she doesn’t really like chocolate and the smell in the store is overwhelming.

When Sophia gets back in the car, Lydia turns to her and asks, “So what’s the problem with your dads having sex all the time?”

“Um, it’s gross. I get it that they’re very much in love and in the prime of their lives, but it’s like a constant thing. Almost every morning I wake up to it, and again when I’m trying to sleep. Not only do I get to hear it, but I smell it too. It never goes away. I’ll be so happy to move down there by the garage. The only thing I’ll be able to hear down there is you firing up the espresso machine each morning. That’s the best thing to wake up to.” 

Lydia starts to laugh and says, “Yes, I know how much you love your morning coffee. I’ll tell you a secret. Years ago, Stiles and your dad decided to pull a prank on Jordan. Papa John had just retired and Jordan had become the Sheriff to finish out his term. They parked along the side of the road and were making out. They left the window down, but they got so involved in what they were doing that they didn’t notice Jordan walk up to the car. He stuck his head in the window and scared your dad who shifted and snarled at him. In return Jordan lit himself up and caught the inside of the car on fire. Papa John has a picture that Jordan sent him. It’s a Most Wanted style picture of the inside of the car, engulfed in flames, with your dad’s hairy ass crawling away from him. I think the comment was something about your father having a spectacularly furry ass. Ask Papa John. I’m sure he will be happy to show it to you.” 

“Eeewwwww. They are such pigs.” She says before she starts cracking up.

“I believe your father was mortified over it, but I think this would be the perfect time to remind him of it. In fact, if you play your cards right, you might be able to guilt him into finally buying you a car.” Lydia says with a laugh. 

“Oh no. That’s much too easy. I’m going to kick ass at this home project he gave me and when all is said and done I’m going to present him an invoice for my services. Payment in cash, net 10 days, or the vehicle of my choice. I’m going to get that picture from Papa John and hold on to it. He wants me to not to teach the little ones sarcasm until they are ten years old, but he wasn’t specific enough. The twins are almost 10. I’m just going to teach them all I know and then they can do the dirty work for me by passing it along to the younger ones when the time is right.”

“There are times I really wonder if maybe you’re Stiles biological daughter instead.”

“Maybe mom absorbed some from him and passed it along to me.” 

“Well, let’s go home and see what Danny has up his sleeve for dinner tonight.” Lydia suggests. 

Sophia hands her the keys and says, “I’m going to get in the back seat so I can be Miss Daisy when we get home.” 

Lydia laughs and takes the keys from her. “Alright. I’ll play it your way.” 

When Lydia gets to the entrance to the pack property, she floors it and the car goes flying up the driveway towards the house. Derek and Stiles who heard them approach of the car are waiting on the porch. Lydia drifts the car right up to the garage door and it comes to a screeching halt. When the smoke clears, Lydia gets out of the drivers seat and goes to open the passenger side rear door for Sophia with a flourish. 

“Hi Daddy!” She calls out to her father when she gets out. “Isn’t Lydia an amazing driver?”

Lydia gets back in the car and pulls it into the garage, then closes the door behind her. Sophia walks up to the door and gives her fathers each a hug. “Did you guys have a nice day with the house all to yourself?”

Stiles just looks at her with a sour look on his face. “Someone napped all day, so I was busy researching.” 

“You kept me up all night long. I needed to recuperate.” Derek says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Good. Your endurance is flagging in your old age and I won’t have to deal with this the rest of my life. It also means one of you is tired and I’ll be able to get a full night’s sleep tonight. Yay me!” She says, dropping the bag of chocolates into Derek’s hand, and patting him on the back as she walks into the house.

Stiles looks at Derek to find that his eyebrows are high up on his head. “Let it go grumpy pants. She has Stiles level sarcasm and you know you can’t win.” 

“It disturbs me that you speak of yourself in the third person.” He says. 

“You were disturbed long before you married me, now shut up and share your chocolate with me.” Stiles commands as he turns Derek and pushes him towards the door.

Sophia left her bags in the car, and Lydia brought them up for her. She’s going to keep them in her closet until the following weekend. When she comes back downstairs, Sophia is in the kitchen hand feeding Danny bits of chocolate. The man is making mewling sounds like a kitten.

“Sophia, what are you doing to that poor man?” She asks as Derek and Stiles come up behind her.

“Are you blind? What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Stop tormenting Uncle Danny and leave him to work his magic, that is unless you want Uncle Scott to cook.” Stiles says. 

“Oh hell no.” Danny says, snapping the last piece of chocolate from Sophia’s fingers. “I barely trust him to come in here and make coffee.”

“If you want to keep him away from the coffee pot, put the pressure cooker next to it. He won’t even come in the kitchen.” 

“Stiles, don’t be evil.” Lydia says with a laugh.

“All right, all of you get out of the kitchen unless you want take out tonight. This house is going to be packed full of people in a few short hours and I need the space and time to get dinner finished. Out! Out!” He says, shooing them towards the family room. 

At Danny’s command, everyone scattered to go do their own thing. Danny hadn’t taken the bite yet, but the age of forty was creeping up fast. Soon, he kept saying every time the subject came up. He lived in a small house not too far away, but once a week he came to the den to cook for the pack. When Danny stepped into the kitchen, it was his domain and no one dared interrupt him. Preparing dinner for that many people took a lot of time and effort. 

Later that night, the pack sat down to a feast of Thai curry dishes. All made from scratch. Danny had made noodles by hand, and all of the curry sauces. Many of the pack members loved the spicy heat of Thai food, so it was a favorite. They usually got it delivered, but Danny had pulled off a good one this time. After dinner was finished and cleaned up, there was a huge puppy pile in the family room. Sophia and Stiles didn’t usually join them on the floor. Stiles found it too hot physically, and since he was an active sleeper he usually woke someone up with his tossing and turning during the night. When Sophia first joined them, she would cuddle with anyone for a nap. As she got older, she avoided it for anyone but her fathers or the twins. She had no reason other than she didn’t have the tactile needs that the other wolves did. The puppy piles didn’t last all night anyway. Sometimes between midnight and two in the morning they would start to drift off to their own rooms. 

Early the next morning, the twins burst through the front door running straight for their fathers. Stiles and Derek were downstairs waiting for them. John and Melissa came in behind them with the kids backpacks over their shoulders. 

“Hey munchkins.” Stiles said, swooping them both up into his arms. They showered him with kisses before jumping to Derek’s arms to be scented and fussed over. Sophia came into the kitchen just as Derek was putting them both down and they pounced on her. 

“Sophie!” They both scream in unison. 

“Hello, my little kalamata’s” She said, as they threw their arms around her waist. “I missed you so much. Did you have fun?” She asked. 

They both started talking a mile a minute to her so she drags them into the family room to give the adults some peace and quiet. 

Stiles handed both John and Melissa extra large cups of coffee and said, “Hey Daddio, let’s all take a walk.”

John looked up at him in surprise and said “Seriously Stiles. You’re going to give me a fucking heart attack. What have you done this time?”

“Potty mouth!” three voices yell out in unison from the family room.

“Sorry” John calls out as Derek puts his coffee cup down and steered both him and Melissa towards the door. 

“For once, he hasn’t done anything.”

“Sophia, when the twins finish telling you about their camping adventure, please make sure they eat something.” Stiles calls out. 

“Okay” he hears her reply as he follows the other three out the front door. 

As they head out towards where the family cemetery is, Melissa turns to Derek and says, “Spill”

Derek stops and leans against a nearby tree. He turns to Stiles and ask “You want detail, or the quick and dirty?” 

Without giving him an answer, Stiles looks at his father and says, “We’re adopting 3 more children.”

“Yeah, what he said” Derek adds, jerking his thump towards Stiles.

Melissa does a little dance and starts to laugh excitedly. “Yes! More kids to spoil. Now give me details.”

“Orphan siblings from Washington state. Small pack, with no extended family. The adults were killed in a car accident. Two boys, ages 6 and 4, and a 6 month old girl. We don’t have names yet, but Lydia is hard at work on the legalities of the adoption, so it will be just a few more days before we have all the details. They should be here in a few weeks.”

“With your six and Scott working on another one that’s going to give us eleven grandchildren. Between Isaac and Liam there are another eight. That’s nineteen kids and eleven adults. My Christmas budget is ruined.” John says with a laugh.

“Spare me your complaining Daddio” Stiles says, putting his arm over his father’s shoulder and then poking him in the ribs with his other hand. “You said you wanted the house to be full of grandchildren. You got exactly what you wanted. You’re the first one to ask Derek for your pack credit card every year and you do it on October first because it takes you that long to get your shopping done. ”

“Hey, I’m a grandparent. We have to buy the best gifts. It’s in the job description. You just wait until your grand kids start coming.” 

Derek give a deep shiver and Stiles says. “Don’t say that again. I’m not ready to be a grandparent.”

“I don’t recall anyone asking my permission, but it happened anyway, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Melissa says. 

“Have you told the twins yet?” John asks. 

“No.” Derek says, looking at Stiles. “I think maybe we’ll take them out for lunch and tell them.”

“How do you think Oliver will take it?” Melissa asks. 

“Who can say. How was my delicate flower this week?” Stiles asks. 

“He was good. He cried over a little bird we found that had fallen out of its nest, but Olivia gave him a hug and told him it was ok. Then she told him to suck it up and knock it off, and he did. I call that progress.” John replies with a shrug.

“Well, more children is always good news, so I’m hoping for happy tears.” Derek says.

“And Sophia?” John prompts. 

“She said, and I quote, Fuck yes!” Stiles replies. 

“Really, and she has the nerve to call me a potty mouth.” 

“She swears so rarely that I don’t make an issue over it. She was in study mode yesterday. You know how she gets.” Derek says. 

“She seems to be her cheerful self today.” Melissa asks. 

“I gave her a gentle reminder that I’m her father and that the attitude only goes so far. Lydia took her shopping afterwards and everything was back to normal.” 

“Well, she did torment Danny with chocolate while he was cooking dinner.” Stiles adds.

“He adores her, but he lives for chocolate. I doubt it was any kind of torment for him.” Derek replies.

“Ok, son of mine. I need to get unpacked and the camping gear needs to be cleaned. Then I want a long hot bath to get some of the knots out of my back. I think camping is going to be replaced by trips to amusement parks.”

“Think about that for a minute Daddio. Prepubescent werewolves in crowded parks. Pushing, shoving, strange scents.” Stiles says. 

John gives a little shudder and then says, “I’ll stick with camping. Maybe we’ll do something safe like pillow forts in the living room, or camping on pack lands. I know. Derek, you can build us a hunters lodge out on the property and we can stay there and pretend to rough it for a weekend.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” Derek says giving him and Melissa a dead-pan look.

“Nice try Grandpa.” Melissa says. “Now let’s go. If you hurry it up, you won’t have to take that hot bath all by yourself.”

“Don’t start.” Stiles warns. “We get grief from our daughter over our own sex lives. I’ve heard enough about yours to last me a lifetime.”

“Then you know how much pleasure if give us to make you squirm over it.” John says with a smile. “If you really want to help your old man out, you could do something about this stiff back.” 

Stiles goes over to his father and places his hands on his back. After a few minutes John stretches and lets out a deep groan of relief.

“Take a foam pad next time, Dad. You aren’t proving anything by sleeping on the ground, and a sleeping bag just isn’t enough underneath you.”

“Ok. Lesson learned. Thanks for fixing me up.” He says. 

“Anytime.” Stiles says, leading them back towards the house. He can hear Sophia and the twins laughing from the yard. 

Derek and Stiles stay out front while John and Melissa say goodbye to everyone. They watch as they drive away and then they go back inside. The kitchen is chaos with Sophia fixing breakfast for Oliver and Olivia. Brandon has come downstairs and is sitting in between them wanting to know all the details about their camping trip. He’s gone with them before, but wasn’t able to this time due to a school event he wanted to go to.

Stiles looks at the mess Sophia has made and says “I hope you aren’t going to leave this mess for someone else to clean up.” 

Sophia looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “You know I always clean up after myself. Don’t spoil my fun.”

“I know. You always clean up after yourself, unlike these three.” Stiles says, putting his arms around the three younger ones and tugging them close. “Help clean this up when you’re done, and don’t eat too much. We’re going out for lunch. You can join us if you want Brandon. Just let your mom or dad know.” 

“Thanks Uncle Stiles. Dad wants us to stay home and have lunch with them today. We’re going over to grandma’s house for dinner.” Brandon says, looking up at Stiles.

Derek pats Brandon on the shoulder and says, “When you guys are done eating, and are finished with the kitchen, go unpack your camping gear. Leave it in the garage so it can get washed and them go get yourselves cleaned up. We’ve got some things to talk about over lunch, but we can’t go anywhere if you smell like you’ve been running through the woods for a week. What sounds good for lunch? Burgers, salad bar, seafood?”

“I vote salad.” Oliver replies. “Grandpa made us burgers three days in a row and he’s not as good with the grill as Uncle Isaac is.”

“Same. No more burnt cow for me.” Olivia says.

“Oh no. Grandpa said he was going to make burgers tonight.” Brandon says. 

“Ugh. I’ll take care of that.” Stiles says as he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Melissa, reading it aloud as he types it out. “Please tell dad not to make burnt cow for Brandon tonight. The O’s said it was too much this week. Threatened to riot if they get it again anytime soon. Thanks. Signed, the great and powerful Stiles Stilinski-Hale, or wayward son number 2.”

The twins giggle and Brandon smiles at him. Within seconds he gets a text back that says, “Tell Brandon there will be no burnt cow, but there will be fried chicken.”

“Thanks” He text back. “There you go. Problem solved.”

“You’re the best Uncle Stiles.” Brandon says giving him a high five.

“Where are the rest of the cubs?" Derek asks. 

“Mom and Dad are getting the others bathed since they didn’t get a chance to last night. I think Uncle Isaac and Uncle Liam left on their vacation very early this morning. Uncle Matt is working at the gym today.” 

“That’s right. They will be back in a few days.” Derek says. “It’s going to be a little quieter around here.”

“Don’t count on it.” Sophia says. 

“Huh?” Stiles asks. 

“I’ll tell you at lunch.” She replies as she starts to put dishes into the dishwasher.

“Right.” Stiles replies. “Well, munchkins I’m going back upstairs for a while. When you’re done down here come and tell me all about your camping adventure with grandpa.”

Derek goes out to the garage to get started on putting away the camping gear that doesn’t need to be cleaned. When he’s done with that, he tell Stiles’s that he’s taking the car out to get it washed and detailed. 

Stiles is lounging on the sofa when the door bursts open and the twins come rushing in. Before he can put his book down they pounce on him and he attacks them with tickles. Sophia comes along behind them a few minutes later and then shoos them off. 

“Alright you little monsters. Leave daddy alone for a few minutes. I have something I want to tell you.” She says, pushing them into chairs facing the sofa. Olivia jumps into the chair that Oliver is sitting on. They always sit as close as they can.

“So, you know that empty room downstairs? The one by the garage?” She asks, waiting for them to nod their heads in reply. 

“Well, I’m going to move down there. That means you two will get your own bedroom. Olivia will get my room, and Oliver will get to have a room all to himself.”

Olivia jumps up and down in excitement and asks “Do I get your bed and stuff?” 

“You can have the bed and dresser. I’m going to get some new stuff for downstairs. We’ll get you a new mattress because that one is getting kind of old. Is that ok with you?” 

Olivia continues to jump up and down. “This is going to be so cool. I’ll get my own room.”

Oliver is just sitting there. His bottom lip trembles a bit before Sophia ask him if everything is ok. 

“You’re not leaving are you?” He asks timidly. 

“Of course not. I’m just moving to a different part of the house. You both are old enough to have your own room, and I need my own space. I have a lot to do for school and sometimes I need peace and quiet so I can focus on my homework. I made a deal with dad. Weekend coffee and breakfast as well as family dinners as often as I can. AND, you guys can have sleepovers with me sometimes. Does that work for you?” 

“Ok.” He says. “I would miss you if you leave.” 

“Aside from school trips, have I ever been gone for more than a few days?” She asks him. When he shakes his head, she sits down next to him and adds “Since Olivia is getting my room and she already loves it the way it is, that means you get to decorate your room any way you want. How about the three of us go shopping tomorrow? We can find you a whole new bedroom. A new bed, dresser, lamps, curtains, and you can have it in any color you want. Well, any color that is daddy approved. You know how difficult they can be.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not difficult, I’m…” Stiles says before all three of them interrupt him. 

“Delightful!” 

“See. I don’t know about your father though. He can be…” Stiles says, just as Derek comes through the door. 

“I can be what?” He asks. 

“Delightful!” Stiles says. 

“Difficult!” All three kids yell together.

“Daddy didn’t call me SourWolf for nothing.” Derek says as he drops down on the sofa and looks over at Sophia. “I don’t know who parked my car outside of the garage, but it had tree sap on it again.” 

“Sorry. It must have happened when I went over to the college. They’ve been trimming some of the trees in the parking lot.”

“Ok. I guess it’s probably time to finally get you a car of your own.” Derek says. 

Sophia gives him a droll look. “Yesterday you were telling me not until I stop smoking the tires of cars that don’t belong to me, now you want to get me one because tree sap got on yours. You have the nerve to wonder why daddy says you are difficult.” 

Derek gives her a flat stare and asks. “Do you want a car or not?” 

“I don’t need to go places on my own very often. There are is almost always someone here to take me somewhere, or loan me their own car if I need it. It would be nice, but there’s no hurry.” She replies

“Practical as always, my darling daughter.” He says. “Ok, so how about before you start classes again for the fall semester?” 

“That’s fine, and thank you.” 

“That means no more abusing Jackson’s Porsche, even if it is a douche-mobile. Ok my little wolf cubs. How about you go get showers, put on some nice clean clothes, and we’ll go to see what kind of paint you want for your new rooms. You can go with Sophia next week to look for furniture.” 

Before they could say anything, Sophia says “See. Daddy approved wall colors.” Both of the twins laugh and then then are off to their room. 

“Before things go too far,” Derek says to Sophia. “Make sure you snag a piece of unwashed clothing from them, and yourself. We will need to give it to Lydia so she can send it to her friend. They need to be familiar with our pack scent before they get here.”

“Got it. I’ll leave it for Lydia later today.” 

Sophia picked out a nice neutral grey for her new rooms. Olivia wanted her new room to stay the same color, but she helped Oliver pick out a nice tan and blue for himself. He wanted a dark blue behind his bed and tan on everything else. The adoption announcement went very well. There were lots of questions and excitement. Oliver wasn’t as emotional as Stiles expected him to be. Olivia was much like Sophia. Calm, centered, but with a great sense of humor and a mischievous side. Oliver wore his heart on his sleeve and could quickly get overloaded by his emotions. It was getting better as he got older, but he would always be a sensitive soul.

“Daddy. Where are they going to stay? We just go our own rooms” Oliver asks on their way home

“That’s a good question.” Derek replies. “I think your sister has an answer for you.” 

Both of them look at Sophia expectantly. “Well, you know those storage rooms on the other side of your bedroom wall? I’m pretty sure there is enough room in there to make three bedrooms and one bathroom. I think maybe we can use one as a bedroom, the other as a nursery for the two younger ones and the other as a play room until they get a little older and then they each get their own room. Uncle Scott and Aunt Raven want to have another baby so they are going to do the same thing on their side. There are some people coming Monday to look at the space and tell me what exactly needs to be done.”

“Well done. Looks like you’ve got a handle on everything.” Derek says to her. 

“Unfortunately there will be no soundproofing because it creates a safety issue. In case of an emergency, you won’t be able to hear anything outside of the room.” She says, looking at her father pointedly.

“Why do you need soundproofing, Daddy?” Oliver asks. 

Olivia scrunches up her face and makes her hands into claws, then she turns to her brother and says, “Because of all the gggrrrrrr that goes on in there.”


	3. Is It Selfish If I Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver cries, Sophia sings. Everyone abuses Derek's eyebrows

The contractors arrived on Wednesday morning and the storage rooms were stripped to the studs by the end of the day. Friday afternoon the plans for the work were submitted to the city and were expected to be approved on Monday. Derek asked Sophia how things were going with cost control on the project and she told him not to worry about it. She had everything under control. 

Later that evening, Sophia is sitting in her new room when there is a knock on the door. She opens it to find Oliver standing there in tears. 

“What’s wrong, Ollie?” She asks, picking him up and holding him close. 

“I don’t know.” He says through sniffles. “I was in the kitchen and all of a sudden I got really sad. I don’t understand.” He puts his head on her shoulder and just sobs. 

“Let’s figure this out.” She says, giving him a kiss on the side of his head. Sophia lifts her head up and gives a low growl. It isn’t very loud, but within seconds, she hears footsteps thundering through the house. In less than a minute Derek and Stiles come running down the stairs. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks. 

“He showed up at my door in tears. He said he’s sad and he doesn’t understand why.” Sophia says, rocking Oliver back and forth in her arms.

“What’s up munchkin?” Derek asks, holding his arms out to Oliver. 

Oliver doesn’t want to let go of Sophia, so he buries his head in her hair and tells his father that he’s very sad and doesn’t know why. 

“I think we need to figure this out once and for all.” Stiles says, leaning over to Derek. “Let’s go to the grove so we can get away from the house.” 

“Do you want to go for a late night walk with us?” Stiles asks. “Let’s get out of the house and go to the grove where it is peaceful and quiet, then you can tell us how you feel.” 

Oliver nods and Sophia motions for Derek and Stiles to lead the way. Just as the come to the front door, Scott, Raven, and Olivia comes down the stairs. Scott asks if everything is ok, so Stiles tells him they are taking Oliver to the grove to see why he’s so sad all of a sudden. Olivia jumps into Derek’s arms and says she’s going too. Raven looks at Scott and something silent passes between them. He motions for her to go and says he will stay behind because the cubs are already in bed. 

Oliver quiets when they enter the grove, but still give out a few sniffles. Due to his frequent and sometimes unpredictable moods, this has always been a peaceful place for him. Sophia takes him to the rock at the base of her tree and sits him down there. Olivia crawls up next to him and puts her arm around him. 

“Tell us what happened Ollie.” Sophia asks. 

“I wanted a snack, and all of a sudden I was really sad. All I could do is cry. I don’t know why this happens to me.” 

“Alpha Hale, I have an idea.” Raven says. 

Raven long ago stopped using the title of Alpha when speaking to Derek. Now it is reserved for something formal or pack related. It gets Derek's attention and he asks her to continue.

“The twins have two fathers, but no mother. I know that sounds harsh, but hear me out. You are both amazing fathers, but there is an intuition women have about children that some fathers don’t. Can I sit with Oliver privately for a bit and see if I can identify the cause of his stress?” 

“I’m open to any suggestion at this point.” He replies.

“Mr Oliver, will you walk with me for a while?” She asks, holding out her hand to him. Oliver looks to Stiles and Derek who both nod their agreement and then he jumps down and takes her hand. He looks back at Olivia and tells her not to leave with out him. 

Raven takes Oliver to the other side of the pool and sits with him on the ground. She pulls him into her lap, warps her arms around him and begins speaking to him quietly. Sophia takes the opportunity to climb up into the jacaranda tree and wedge herself between two large branches. There is a beautiful view of the sky from there.

Stiles and Derek sit down and lean up against the boulder. Olivia jumps down and wedges herself between them. “What do you think is wrong Daddy?" She asks, looking at Derek.

“I’m not really sure honey, but I know Raven will help figure it out.” He says. 

“What about you, Daddy?” She asks, looking at Stiles. “Can’t you figure it out?”

“Well, I think it’s a wolf thing, and since I’m not a wolf, I just don’t know for sure. What I do know is that Oliver will be just fine.” 

“Looking into the future again?” Derek asks. 

“Not really, just peeking for a general sense of things. Whatever this is won’t be a huge issue in the long run, but some things can be overwhelming when you’re eleven years old.”

Olivia pulls some grass and starts to braid it. She braids the grass into large strands, and then braids those into even larger ones. Eventually she tosses it aside. As she does, Raven and Oliver stand up and start walking back their wait. Olivia climbs up onto the rock and quietly calls for Sophia who drops down out of the tree to land next to her. 

“I believe we have an answer to Mr Oliver’s frequent distress.” Raven says as she nears them. “We all have the same senses, but we don’t all manifest them the same way. Where we can smell emotion within our environment, Oliver has a much deeper connection. He doesn’t smell emotion, he feels it. He’s only 10 years old, and he’s not capable of processing everything. If he were human, I would say he was bi-polar with the extremes of happiness and grief that he experiences. That’s not the case, he just doesn’t have the experience to deal with what he feels. Sometimes it overwhelms him.” 

Sophia holds out her hands and Oliver jumps into her arms. She hugs him tight and rocks him back and forth. “You’re getting too big for me to hold you, but you’ll never be too big for a hug. Don’t you ever forget that. Ok?” 

She then passes him to Derek who easily cradles him in his arms. Stiles wraps himself around them both and they offer him comforting words. When they put him down, Olivia give him a hug as well. She tells him that she’s always there for him, and she’ll try not to tell him to suck it up anymore. He gives a quiet thank you and hugs her tight.

“So what do you suggest?” Derek asks, running his hand down the back of Oliver's neck. 

“First off, find out where the sadness is coming from. Something happened to someone tonight and it affected him. I didn’t feel anything through the pack bond, so I don’t know where to start, but we should find out. Second, I suggest you ask Lydia to teach him how to control what he feels. It isn’t the exact same thing, but in the sort term, I think she can help him with stability.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Raven.” Derek says, putting his hand on her shoulder. “We try our best to be complete parents, but it’s obvious we are lacking in some ways. I’m glad you’re here to help.”

“As grandmother was fond of saying, pack is primary. It’s not only my duty, but my pleasure. They aren’t mine, but they are mine nonetheless.”

They make their way back to the house. Oliver is up on Derek’s shoulders, and Olivia is tagging behind with Sophia. They are talking quietly about her life and their plans to write it out. When they get back to the house, Scott meets them at the door. He has a serious look on his face. Sensing something is up, Sophia takes the twins to her room for a sleep over, while Derek, Stiles, and Raven follow Scott up the stairs to their room. 

“What’s up, Scotty?” Stiles asks. 

“Danny’s father has been having heart problems the last few months. He passed away a few hours ago.”

Derek and Stiles look at each other, but Raven speaks before either of them can. 

“I think we’ve discovered the root of Oliver’s sensitive nature. We sense emotion by smell. He feels it. Intensely. Earlier this evening he said he was overcome by sadness. He showed up at Sophia’s door in tears. We didn’t smell it because Danny isn’t here tonight. Oliver must have felt it, even though we didn’t.”

“Damn” Derek says. “His father was a great guy. I’m sure it goes without saying by any of us, but anything he needs.” 

“I told him we’ll be over tomorrow afternoon with meals, and we have rooms here if he needs it.” Scott says. 

Lydia spent all day Thursday with Oliver helping him get control over what he felt. Now that they knew why he was so emotional, it was easier to give him the tools he needed. They also discovered that Olivia could take the sadness from him when it got overwhelming for him. She could provide calm when the emotions got to be too much for him.

The service was Friday morning. Danny didn’t have a big family, so not many people came to town for the service. The entire Beacon Hills Pack was there to show their support. Later that afternoon at the cemetery, Derek caught sight of Danny kneeling down and talking to Oliver. Oliver gave him a hug then ran off to where his sister was standing with Stiles. When he had a chance to ask about it later, Danny said that Oliver was passing along his condolences in a surprisingly mature and heartfelt way.

Saturday Morning 

On her way out the door with Lydia, Sophia stops by the kitchen where Stiles is looking through the cabinets. 

“Hey Daddy. Can you do me a favor?” She asks. 

“What’s up daughter of my heart?” 

“Can you mask my scent for the next twenty four hours?” 

Stiles gives her a side eye look and then closes the cabinet door. "What mischief are you up to?” He asks. 

“Remember Aunt Lydia’s offer to make Daddy’s eyebrows disappear into his hair?” 

“Speak no more, and give me a hug.” He tells her. 

She embraces him and feels a tingle all over her body. “Twenty four hours. Not a minute more.” He says when he lets go. 

“Twelve hours would probably do it. I just want a little extra to get me through.”

“Behave!” He says as Lydia starts to jingle her keys impatiently and motion to the door.

“Never! See you at Dunbar’s tonight!” She calls out as she runs after Lydia. She has just enough time to wave to Derek who comes into the kitchen just as the door closes behind her.

“What is she up to? Did I hear you tell her to behave?” Derek asks as Stiles opens another cabinet. 

“Ladies day with Lydia. You know I always remind her to behave, hoping that some day my impeccable behavior will rub off on her.” 

Derek snorts and then asks, “What are you looking for?” 

“The pressure cooker.” 

“No.” Derek says firmly. “Leave Scotty alone.”

“I just feel like someone is going to pull a big one on me. It’s a preemptive strike.” Stiles says, standing up from looking in a bottom cabinet. 

“No. Leave Scotty alone.” 

“You’re no fun.”

“You weren’t saying that last night. Were you?” 

“What was Daddy saying last night?” Comes a voice from behind them. When they turn around the twins are standing there in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Nothing.” Stiles says quickly. "How about some breakfast?”

“Pancakes!” Olivia says at the same time Oliver says “Waffles!”

"Can't you guys agree on the same thing?” Stiles asks, pulling some bowls out of the cabinet. 

“I like pancakes, and he likes waffles.” Olivia says. 

“What the difference?” Derek asks. 

“Daddy, waffles are light and crispy, and pancakes are dense and heavy.” Oliver says. 

“It’s ok. I can make both. The batter is the same anyway.” Stiles says, puling a griddle and waffle iron out of the cabinets. “It’s just a little more cleanup.”

Stiles busies himself getting breakfast ready for the twins. He also throws some ham and veggies in a skillet to make an omelette that he and Derek can share. Once the twins sit down, he puts a glass of chocolate milk in front of each of them, and a cup of coffee in front of Derek. 

“So what are you guys going to do today?” Derek asks. 

“I’m going to put my books away in my new bookcase, and then we’re going to work on a story.” Oliver says. 

“A new story?” Derek asks. 

“No, the story about Sophie’s life.” Olivia says. 

“Really?” Stiles says as he puts a large part of the omelette in front of Derek. He murmurs thanks and starts to eat it as Stiles pours batter into the pan, then the waffle iron. 

“It’s a beautiful story, and some day it’s going to be a play or maybe a musical.” Olivia says before they say together, “We’re going to be famous.”

“What does Sophia think about that?” Stiles asks, poking at the pancake in front of him. 

“She think’s it a great idea. She told us all about her childhood and getting to meet Daddy for the first time.” Olivia says, bouncing in her seat.

“What about you, my little man?” Derek asks between bites. 

“It makes me cry when I think about it. It's beautiful, and sad at the same time. Sophie said one day she would show us what it was like.” He replies, looking over the counter to see if the waffle is done yet. 

Just as Stiles flips the first pancake, the waffle iron beeps. He pulls it out and puts it on a plate in front of Oliver. While he pours more batter in, Oliver gets a few things from the fridge for himself and his sister. Derek rubs his hand over Olivers head and they continue their breakfast in silence. When breakfast is done, the twins help Stiles clean up the kitchen and then go to their rooms to work on getting things arranged the way they want.

Saturday Night Six PM - Dunbar’s

Derek, Stiles, and the twins pull up behind Dunbar’s. They usually enter through the back and take their reserved seats in a dark corner. It has a perfect view of the stage. Liam and his family are back from their short vacation, so he’s working back stage when they arrive. 

“Hey guys. Ready for the show tonight?” He asks when he sees them enter.

“Is this the end of summer show for the high school?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes, and a theme night as well. The Roaring 20’s. Lot of kids from the high school, a few regulars, and a new performer.” 

“A new one?” Stiles asks. 

“It’s a surprise.” Liam says with a smirk. 

“Please tell me Scott’s not going to sing?” Stiles asks, looking slightly horrified.

“It’s a surprise.” He says again. 

“See, Derek. I told you there was a prank in the works. You should have let me make a preemptive strike.” Stiles says, poking Derek in the arm. 

“It can’t be that bad. I’ve heard you sing.” Derek replies, giving him a droll look. 

“He makes people’s ears bleed. Imagine a werewolf with laryngitis singing opera. That’s Scott.”

“Can we go sit down?” The twins ask, tugging at Stiles arm.

“Is Sophia here?” Derek asks Liam as he’s pulled away.

“Yeah, she’s back here somewhere arguing with Lydia and helping people.” 

Derek and Stiles get to their seats and a waitress comes to take their drink order. It’s a high school event, so there is no alcohol served. He orders something for himself and Stiles, and drinks for the twins as well. Eventually Scott, Raven, and his cubs join them. There are a few performers that are regulars and Derek always enjoys them. The singers come and go for almost 2 hours singing various period jazz pieces. As the evening comes to a close, Liam takes the stage. It goes dark around him leaving him in just a spotlight.

“Good evening. I hope you’ve enjoyed the performers this evening. Please give them a nice round of applause.” When the applause quiets he continues. 

“We have one last performer tonight.” Liam says. then pauses and looks behind him into the dark. When he turns around he continues with “You know I’m usually a stickler for our theme nights, but once in a while I’m willing to indulge someone special. While her outfit is absolutely perfect for tonight, the song is modern. She’s been working on this a long time and it’s her very first time performing here, so please make her feel welcome.” There is a scattering of applause, and as it dies down, Liam steps back and hands the microphone to someone in the shadows. There is a quick rustling on the stage as musicians take their places. Liam sits down at his keyboard, resting his hands above the keys. 

Stiles has a huge smile on his face sitting there in the dark next to Derek. Oliver crawls into Stiles lap while Olivia gets onto Derek’s. He’s a little surprised because they haven’t done this in public in years. Lydia sits down next to Derek. 

“Names tonight, Sourwolf.” Lydia says. Before Derek can say anything else, Oliver leans over and touches his arm. 

“Watch Daddy.”

The spotlight shrinks down to be just big enough for one person, then a voice comes out of the darkness. “Is it selfish if I dream? Oh am I selfish? Oh am I selfish? ‘cause I just gotta see…”

Liam begins to play softly and the waitress who served their drinks earlier steps into the spotlight. She’s wearing a black flapper dress covered in fringe, a beaded headband and a string of pearls. Her long curly hair is now in a short 1920’s bob style. Derek gasps when he realizes it is Sophia. 

If the city never sleeps  
Do the clocks ever move  
As guitars gently weep  
And the bass gets abused

Is it selfish if I need it  
Hiding lies in the creases  
Is it selfish if I need it  
Hiding lies in the creases

If this is your pain I wanna feel it  
If this is your pain I wanna feel it  
Cause I just gotta see

My name in lights  
20,000 watts up in the sky  
20,000 watts will change my life  
I just gotta see my name in lights  
My name in lights

Is it selfish if I dream of breaking all the rules  
Oh is it selfish when I dream  
That my voice is your muse

If this is your pain I wanna feel it  
If this is your pain I wanna feel it  
Cause I just gotta see 

My name in lights  
20,000 watts up in the sky  
20,000 watts will change my life  
I just gotta see my name in lights  
My name in lights

If this is your pain I wanna feel it  
If this is your pain I wanna feel it  
Cause I just gotta see

My name in lights  
20,000 watts up in the sky  
20,000 watts will change my life  
I just gotta see my name in lights  
My name in lights

As the song ends, the spotlight centers on Sophia then goes out. The house lights come up and the audience starts to cheer. Oliver and Olivia jump down and run to the stage where they surround Sophia and start jumping up and down.  
Derek turns to Stiles and looks at him. “I told you someone was pulling a prank”. 

“And you wanted to torment poor Scott because of it.” Derek replies, one eyebrow arched up as high as possible. 

“Please. It was a distraction. Very little escapes my notice, I just don’t tell you everything. Some surprises aren’t worth ruining, even for you, grumpy pants.” He says, leaning in to kiss Derek on the nose. 

“I don’t know why I love you.” Derek replies smugly. 

“Because your wolf says so and you don’t have a choice” Stiles says with sweet smile. Sophia calls out through the crowd before Derek has a chance to answer, so he looks at Stiles with an arched eyebrow. 

“Hi Daddy” She says as Derek pulls her into a hug. 

“That was amazing.” He says to her, holding her tight. “How long have you been working on that?” 

“Months.” She says, pulling back from his embrace. “Lydia browbeat Liam into submission to let me do it tonight.”

“Lydia usually gets her way.” Stiles says, coming up behind them and putting an arm around them both. 

“Did it work?” Sophia asks, looking down at the twins. 

“Sophie, You should have seen it! Daddy’s eyebrows went right up into his hair when he realized it was you.” Olivia says excitedly.

Derek turns around and bares his teeth at Stiles. “Were they all in on this?” 

“No.” Sophia replies. “Only Lydia knew the whole thing. Well, and Daddy, but he always knows. The twins didn’t know until earlier this morning. They’ve been telling me about their plans to make my life a story. This was the perfect song. My name is already in lights next door, but I expect to see my name on Broadway some day.” Sophia reaches down and pulls them into her arms. 

“Liam said you were arguing with Lydia backstage. Everything OK?” Derek asks. 

“We were arguing about my hair.” 

“Well, I’m going to miss your long curly hair, but this looks good on you.” He replies, reaching out to touch her short locks. 

“It’s a wig. We were arguing because I refused to get it cut off. I did get it thinned out and it feels fantastic, but now it’s plastered to my head with some sort of hair glue. Can we go home so I can get this off my head? It feels like roadkill.”

On the way home, Derek tells Stiles what Lydia said, so when they get there, he tells the twins to go take a shower and be back downstairs as fast as they can. Aunt Lydia has some news for them. By the time the twins are cleaned up, Sophia has showered as well and is sitting at the counter drying her hair with a towel. Her hair has been thinned quite a bit, but Derek says he likes the way it looks. Sophia says it feels lighter, and she’s glad she didn’t get it all cut off. 

Before too long, the entire pack is in the kitchen, waiting for the news. Lydia and Jackson show up last. They have a few bottles of sparkling cider. Lydia says that none of them can get drunk from champagne, so why spend the money on it when they all like the cider anyway. Jackson pulls out glasses for everyone and passes them out as Lydia fills them. 

“It’s been a crazy week” Lydia says, “But that’s normal for this bunch.” 

Before she can say anything else, Danny comes through the door. “Hey everyone. I needed to get away from my place for a while. I’m not interrupting am I?” 

“No, not at all.” Jackson says, pulling out another glass and filling it for him. “We’re glad you’re here”

“First off, I want a paraphrase a passage from one of my favorite books. Danny’s father was a dancer in his younger years and this is for him.”

“You would know the secret of death. But how shall you find it unless you seek it in the heart of life? If you would indeed behold the spirit of death, open your heart wide unto the body of life. For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one. For what is it to die but to stand naked in the wind and to melt into the sun? And what is it to cease breathing, but to free the breath from its restless tides, that it may rise and expand and seek God unencumbered? Only when you drink from the river of silence shall you indeed sing. And when you have reached the mountain top, then you shall begin to climb. And when the earth shall claim your limbs, then shall you truly dance. Dance well, Mr Mahealani. Make the heavens proud.”

Everyone raises their glass and toasts to Danny’s father. He stands quietly with tears streaming down his face. Jackson puts his arms around him and hold him close for a while. When Jackson finally lets go, Lydia gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, “There be no purpose in friendship save the deepening of the spirit.”

“On a happier note, I present to you the newest members of the Beacon Hills Pack.” Lydia hands a folder to Derek. He opens it and give a quick read before he passes the first page to Stiles. “Felix, age 6, Mario, age 4, and Ana, age 6 months. Again to paraphrase from my favorite book. Your children are not your children. They are the sons and daughters of Life's longing for itself. They come through you but not from you, and though they are with you yet they belong not to you. You may give them your love but not your thoughts, for they have their own. You may house their bodies but not their souls, for their souls dwell in the house of tomorrow, which you cannot visit, not even in your dreams. You may strive to be like them, but seek not to make them like you. For life goes not backward nor tarries with yesterday. You are the bows from which your children as living arrows are sent forth. The archer sees the mark upon the path of the infinite, and he bends you with his might so that his arrows may go swift and far. As with all children, when you are joyous, look deep into your heart and you shall find it is only that which has given you sorrow that is giving you joy. When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight.” Lydia raises her glass and says, “To Felix, Mario, and Ana. May their arrows fly true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sophia sings is called Selfish. The artists name is Yasmeen. Here is a link to the official video. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LmDmL3jk1E


	4. The truth cares nothing for cruelty or kindness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a decision. Scott and Jackson show him exactly what he's asking for. The new cubs arrive and get settled in.

Two weeks pass. The storage space on the 3rd floor has been remodeled into three bedrooms for each suite. The bathrooms will take another week to complete. It was difficult to route the plumbing without having to tear holes in the ceilings of the rooms below. The extra work and longer time meant a delay in the final inspection from the county. The morning of the day the children are supposed to arrive finds Derek, Sophia and Stiles sitting at the kitchen island going over the expenses for the work. 

“So you mean you got all that work done for next to nothing?” Derek asks his daughter when he looks at her final expense report. 

Sophia gives him a stack of receipts to match the entries on the spreadsheet, as well as copies of the bank account record to match everything to it. “I told you I would take care of it.” 

“What exactly did we pay for then? There is only the charge for labor. What about materials?” Stiles asks as he sets another cup of coffee in front of her. 

“I told you, the original contractor agreed to do the work for labor costs only, in exchange for the chance to bid on the next house. He had plenty of material in stock that he wanted to get out of his inventory. The only materials we paid for was the bathroom and light fixtures since they were our choice. He only wants the chance to bid on the contract for the new house, whenever we decide to build it. The last page has the price for the fixtures. All in all, it was a good deal.” 

“You’re sure there isn’t a hidden catch?” Derek asks, flipping through the contact pages.

“No catch. It’s in the contact. He gets a chance to bid, nothing more.” 

“How in the world did you get him to agree to that?” Stiles asks, putting another cup of coffee in front of Derek. 

“It was his idea. I went over the contract with the lawyer, and Papa John said he has a good reputation. On top of that, his heartbeat was steady. The contract is rock solid. It saved us tens of thousands of dollars. Not many contractors in our little county get the chance to built multi-million dollar homes, let alone the chance to build more than one. Even if he doesn’t get the second contract, he set the standard for what we want in a home. It is huge boost for his reputation.” 

“Then I say job well done. I’ll have Jack take a final look at it, but it looks like you worked an amazing deal. I’m impressed.” Derek says, putting all the papers back into the folder.

“So,” Derek says, “Today is the day. Angelique should be arriving around noon. Is everything ready, or as ready as it can be?” 

“Bedrooms are ready. Neutral colors on the walls. The info that Lydia gave us was pretty thorough. I picked up many of the same toys they had at home before they went into foster care. I infused the pack scent all through the rooms. With everything being new it would take months for it to saturate into things, so I helped it along a bit. Their parents belongings are on their way to storage. It’s all been cataloged, and when the time comes, we can give them access to it. The little ones probably won’t remember much, if anything. Felix may have some memories though, so it’s important that he be able to share those with the others. I improved the wards around the house to give them a general sense of comfort and belonging. I know it’s going to be an adjustment for them, but I want them to feel welcome, yet to be overwhelmed. All of the cubs have promised to be on their best behavior for the next few weeks. We’ll see how that lasts though. It’s never a dull moment around here. Oliver is looking forward to it, and Scotty’s, Caleb and Noah are excited about having another boy their age in the house. What about you? Are you ready to have a little Alpha in the house?” 

“There are only two of us at the moment. It’s going to be interesting, but our daughter here has a magic way with children. If anyone can handle a little alpha it will be her.” He says, looking at Sophia with pride. 

“You know it.” She replies, draining the last of the coffee from her cup. All three of them look up as Danny comes through the door. 

“Good morning. Are you ready for the new arrivals?” He asks, dropping a bag on the counter. 

“As ready as we will ever be. How are you?” Sophia asks. 

“I just keep breathing, and time keeps flowing.” He says with a shrug as he grabs a cup to pour himself some coffee. 

“Anything we can do to lighten the load?” Sophia asks, reaching out to take his hand. 

“There is actually. I’m think ready to take the Bite.” He says. 

Everyone is quiet for a minute and then they hear footsteps running coming down the hall. Scott appears and sits down next to Danny.

“Damn. News travels fast.” He mumbles. 

“Sorry. That was me. I thought Scott might need to be here. Lydia is on the way. With that, Sophia and I need to leave so you can discuss this together.” 

“What do you mean I need to leave?” Sophia asks him. 

“This is a pack administrative matter, daughter of my heart, not a personal decision we need to give our opinion on. Besides, Danny already knows we support him whatever his choice is. How about you get the twins and Scott’s cubs and we can go into the preserve for a few hours. They probably need to burn off some energy before the new arrives show up.” 

Sophia shrugs her shoulder and gives Danny a kiss on the cheek. “Are you cooking dinner tonight?” 

“Of course I am, and you’re helping. Enchiladas con camarones, and a big pot of fabada asturiana for the adults. Taco bar for the kids.”

“My favorite. Love you!” She says as she brushes past Stiles to go upstairs and collect the wild hoard of children. 

Stiles runs upstairs, changes clothes then meets Sophia, Matteo, and the kids at the door. Matteo leads the way, running towards the woods, with everyone in tow. 

Lydia comes downstairs not long after with Jackson right behind her. “Morning.” She says, looking around the kitchen. “Where the hell is Stiles? He asks me to come downstairs and he’s not even here.”

“He’s just the messenger today.” Scott says. “We’re here as Alpha’s and we need our Emissary.”

Lydia looks around and sees Danny, then turns to Jackson and asks, “Can you take your coffee upstairs?”

He looks at Danny and asks, “You sure?”

He nods his head and says, “I’ll come find you when we’re done.” 

Jackson gives Danny’s shoulder a squeeze and goes around the other side of the counter to grab some coffee. He gives Lydia a kiss on the way past her and with one finally look at Danny, he disappears around the corner. When he’s upstairs, Lydia looks at Danny and says, “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m ready for the Bite.” 

“Explain.” She says.

“My father’s death has made me confront my own mortality. I’m pushing 40. The reality is that I’m quickly approaching the point where there will be more days behind me than in front of me. I want to flip that to my advantage and have as many days in front of me for as long as possible.”

“Understandable. What do you think Gentlemen?” She asks, turning to Scott and Derek. 

“It goes without question that you’ve always had our support in this. You’ve been a human Pack member for years. Now that the decision is here, I need more from you. What do you want out of this?” Scott asks. 

“I want a long healthy life.” He says.

“And?” Derek asks. 

“What more is there? I want health. I don’t want to get sick and die like my father did.” He replies, sounding frustrated.

Derek just looks at him and raises and eyebrow.

“What? Is that not a good enough reason?” Danny says, raising his voice a little.

Derek reaches out and grabs Scott’s hand. Together they reach forward and each grab one of Danny’s hands. Danny sighs, expecting to see black lines flow up Scott and Derek’s arms. It doesn’t happen, and looks up at Lydia.

“Do you understand now?” Lydia asks. “Taking the bite will not take this pain away.”

Danny snatches his hands back and wraps his arms around himself. Derek gives a low growl and seconds later, Jackson comes thundering through the house. 

“Take him to the nematon grove.” Derek says when Jackson comes into the kitchen. “He needs to find answers to questions he hasn’t asked himself yet.”

Without even giving Danny a chance to stand up, Jackson scoops him up out of the chair and walks away. When they exit the house, Lydia turns to them and asks. “Do you think he’s really ready?”

“Yes, but he’s lacking the self awareness he needs. With what he’s been through recently, it won’t be an easy transition for him.” Scott says. “I hope Jackson can explain to him what it’s like to be bitten. I have no doubt that he can deal with the physical pain of transformation, but I don’t know about the emotions. Everything will be amplified and in his current state, he may get lost in them.”

“Being a born wolf, I have no frame of reference for taking the bite as an adult.” Derek says. “Jackson will be honest with him. Brutally honest if he needs to be.”

“Which of you will give him the Bite?” Lydia asks. 

“That’s his choice.” Scott says. “He needs to fully understand what he’s asking for first, and what he will have to give in exchange.” 

“Agreed” Derek adds.

Derek busies himself making some breakfast for the three of them. He calls Stiles to see how things are going with the cubs. Matteo has them running and climbing, and Stiles has a flock of birds chasing them. Sophia is dancing with little Erica. Raven comes down to join them and steals food from Scott’s plate while she and Lydia talk about education options for the children. 

An hour later Derek looks over to Scott and tilts his head towards the door. Scott looks over to Raven who is still deep in conversation with Lydia. 

“Raven, my love, Jackson is returning with Danny.” He says. 

“Lydia, let’s continue this discussion in a few days when things settle. I’m going to go back upstairs” She says as she gets up and takes their plates to the kitchen. Jackson and Danny come into the kitchen just as she’s finished. She gives them each a hug and goes back up the stairs. 

Jackson guides Danny to the living room where they are all sitting. Danny flops down into a chair and looks at Scott and Derek. He looks emotionally drained. Jackson takes a seat in a chair not far from Lydia. 

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I didn’t mean to raise my voice earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Scott says. “I know you’re frustrated and hurting right now.”

“So, Danny, do you have answers to your own un-asked questions?” Lydia asks

“I wanted the Bite to take this pain away, but the pain is something I have to deal with on my own. I do want health, long life, and well being, but I also want to be part of something bigger than myself. Even broken hearted, my heart is still overflowing with love for each and every one of you. Giving that love freely, helps me heal and makes me stronger, and in turn strengthens the pack. As a human, I know how all of that feels. Jackson helped me see that as a wolf, all of that gets magnified. The pain is deeper, cuts sharper, and hurts longer, but love is stronger, more passionate, and burns brighter. This pack is strong, and there is a lot of love in this house. I see that and I want to be a bigger part of it than I am now.”

“Being part of this pack means that no one person is more important than the others. The Pack is primary. The Pack as a whole is more important than even our Alpha’s are. You will truly be part of something bigger than yourself, but it requires that you give of yourself to make that happen. In return, you become part of something bigger and better. What I feel through the pack bond is amazing, and I’m not a wolf. I feel an endless flow of love, but I feel everything else too. I feel the love between Scott and Raven. It’s so deep I can’t even put it into words. In turn, they feel the love that Jackson and I share. The pack will feel your pain, but you will feel their love.”

Derek stands up and walks over to Danny. He knees in front of him and take his hands in his own. “I was born to this world. Isaac and Jackson joined us willingly. Scott had it forced upon him. We each have a different perspective. I didn’t experience transformation like they did, but Lydia is right. You will be asked to give of yourself to the pack, and in times of crisis, you give and get nothing in return. It’s all about the pack, not the individuals within. In times of peace, the pack does nothing but give and you feel like you’re drowning in their love. It’s intense, and unlike anything you’ve ever felt, and believe me, you will feel everything. The first few months can be difficult. You will see and hear the world differently. Everything can be overwhelming, and intrusive. You will have no privacy, and you’ll be exposed to things in ways you never considered. For example, Scott and Raven had sex this morning. I know that because not only did I hear it, but I can smell it on Scott. I smell Raven’s lingering sweat on his skin. I say this not to embarrass Scott, but simply because it’s the truth.” Derek looks over to Scott, who nods in agreement. “We know these things, we hear these things, over time we learn to tune them out. I know that Jackson held you while you cried on his left shoulder. I know he kissed you on the top of the head. I smell your tears and sweat on his shirt and his saliva on your hair. There is no shame in it. That is what makes the pack primary. If I had not known what happened, I would have pulled Jackson aside and asked if you were alright. Not to be intrusive, but because you’re pack and that’s how we care for each other.”

“That’s the positive side.” Scott says. “Yes, the Pack will be there to care for you, sometimes it can be overwhelming like Derek said, but there’s a darker side that few people consider before asking for the Bite. I speak of this because it’s something Derek has always know, but something we bitten wolves had to learn. Often times the hard way.” 

Scott looks at Jackson and asks him to go get a small knife from the kitchen. When Jackson comes back, Scott motions him to stand next to Danny. 

“As an Alpha, my responsibility is to provide leadership, but sometimes leadership demands hard choices. Difficult decisions, and sacrifice.” Scott closes his eyes, and turns his head towards Jackson. Danny watches with curiosity as Scott’s face shifts. When he opened his eyes they are glowing red. “Jackson. Lower your pants and stab the knife into your thigh.”

Without hesitation, Jackson drops his jeans and drives the knife into his leg, just as he was told to do. Scott looks back at Danny and says “Do you understand? I commanded Jackson to hurt himself. Against his will. He has no choice but to obey his Alpha. No matter how much pain he feels, no matter what his human instinct is to rid himself of the pain, the knife will remain until I tell him to remove it.”

Danny goes a little pale and reaches out to Jackson. Scott grabs his arm and holds it back. “Do you understand?” He asks again, grabbing Danny’s face by the chin and turning his head to face Jackson. His face is red and he’s starting to tremble. Blood runs down his leg. Danny nods and tries to turn his head away, but Scott holds him still. 

“Jackson, remove the knife.” Scott says. As soon as Jackson pulls the knife from his leg, Scott wraps his hand around Jackson’s ankle and starts to pull the pain from him. Jackson trembles, but lets out a sigh of relief. 

“I take no pleasure in this Danny, but you need to know exactly what you are asking for. Jackson, my apologies.” Scott says, his face returning to normal. In return Jackson flashes his blue eyes and says, “None needed, Alpha. He needs to know the truth of it.” 

Danny looks at Jackson’s leg and sees that is already starting to heal. When all that remains is a fading pink line, Jackson pulls up his pants and sits down next to Danny.

“That was cruel, Scott” Danny says, looking at Scott who is now sitting down next to Derek.

“The truth cares nothing for cruelty or kindness. This is our world. If you want to be a part of it you have to know and accept all of it, not just the parts that give you glowing health or long life. You must understand that at any given moment, either of us may call on you to do something that goes against your nature, and you will obey regardless of your desire to do it or not. Derek, Lydia and I are going outside for a bit. Think on this and join us when you are ready to give an answer.” With that, the three of them stand up. Scott runs his hand over Jackson’s head as he passes, murmuring to him quietly.

Danny is quiet for a few minutes and then looks at Jackson. His face is red and he looks like he’s on the verge of tears again.

“Talk to me.” Jackson says.

“I feel stupid. I’m blinded by my own pain. So much that I didn’t think there was more to this than what I could see.” Danny says with a heavy sigh. 

“You aren’t stupid. You aren’t blind. You’re intelligent, kind, and sweet, and you’ve been my best friend since elementary school. You loved me when I didn’t love myself. You didn’t miss anything. We don’t share this part of our nature with just everyone. I know you saw Scott yell at Isaac when he was giving Ethan a beat down. Scott had to take control to get him to stop what he was doing, but you had no way to know it was this powerful. This is our truth. We are human, and we are wolf. For some things, the wolf instincts are stronger, and obeying our Alpha is only one of them. Is this something you still want?” Jackson asks.

“Yes I do. I need to be more than I am. I need to give more than I do now, but I also need more time to think about it.” Danny says, leaning against Jackson’s shoulder. 

“Good choice. Remember, you can say no all the way up to the end, and no one will think less of you. Let’s go outside and tell the others.” Jackson says as he gets up and offers his hand to Danny. He leads him outside and the three of them turn when the door open behind them. 

“Have you reached a decision?” Lydia asks. 

“Yes, I have. I was mistaken earlier when I thought the bite would ease my suffering. I’m willing, but I see that I need time find my center again, and consider the enormity of the choice in front of me.”

“Now you understand.” Lydia says. “I think I can speak for Scott and Derek in this. We accept your desire to fully join the Beacon Hills Pack. We only need to know two things. When, and who do you want to bite you?”

“Soon. I think at the next New Moon is a good time. Would it be too much to ask both of you to give me the Bite?” He asks. 

“You want them both to bite you? That going to be a problem. With any bite, there is always a small chance of rejection. Usually a single digit percentage. With a double bite, you have a single digit percent chance of survival. Almost every recorded instance of someone being bitten by more than one wolf results in death. The survival rate is as low as rejection. Please reconsider.”

“Well, we’ve got three weeks or so. I’ll let you know when the time comes.” Danny says, leaning back against the door and closing his eyes.

“Come on. You need a nap, and bro-cuddles.” Before Danny can say anything, Jackson throws him over his shoulder and opens the door. Danny looks back at Lydia and says, “What the hell are bro cuddles?” 

“It’s a guy thing. I’m sworn to secrecy.” She calls out as the door closes behind them.

Derek leans back against the railing and looks over at Scott. “Should we call the troops back and get ready for the arrival?” 

“Yeah. I need a shower. Can’t have the new members being offended by my sexy smell.” 

“I’m not sure I would call it sexy” Derek replies, winkling up his nose.

“Did you decide on the formal alliance, Scott?” Lydia asks

“Yes. I will offer the formal alliance of the Beacon Hills Pack, then Derek and Stiles will offer an alliance of parenthood.”

“So formal, but that’s what the young Alpha requested. Sounds like his parents started his education very early.”

“I have no arguments with that.” Derek says, pulling out his phone to call Stiles. 

“You’ve reached the Great and Powerful Stiles Stilinski-Hale, how may I help you?” The voice answers.

“Hello, Husband.” 

“Hello, Love. Would you like us to come home now?” 

“Yes. Bring the troops home. They can give the downstairs a quick clean up, and then get themselves showered and dressed before the new cubs arrive.”

“We’ll be there in a few.” He says before disconnecting the call.

“The kids are on their way back. Are Liam, Isaac and their broods joining us?” Derek asks, returning to the kitchen to start cleaning it up. 

“Everyone else is upstairs. Dad and Melissa will be here as close to noon as they can. We won’t start until they are here. 

The next hour is a flurry of activity. The kids come tearing into the house, but immediately get to work cleaning up the downstairs. It doesn’t take them long before they are finished and in their rooms taking their turns through the bathroom to get cleaned and changed. Everyone is excited, but reserved. Another Alpha will be joining the pack, even if he is only 6 years old. 

John and Melissa arrive a little before noon. Derek receives a text on his phone from Angelique letting them know that they are close. He and Scott guide everyone outside to greet the new arrivals. 

A large black limo pulls up in front of the house. The driver gets out and then opens the back door for Angelique. She steps out first, and is then handed an infant that she holds close. Next a small boy exits, followed by another older boy. They are all dressed in suits. The driver busies himself getting some luggage out of the back. When he’s done, Angelique tells him she will call him when she’s ready to go. He nods, then gets back in the limp and drives away. Once he’s gone, Angelique directs them forward towards where Scott and Derek are standing. 

“Angelique, the Beacon Hills Pack welcomes you. It’s always a pleasure to see you.” Derek says, shaking her hand. “You do us a great service by bringing these fine young wolves to us.”

“My pleasure, Mr Hale. You know the snuggles are a bonus I’ll never turn down.” She says in return, smiling at the little girl in her arms. 

The older boy looks up at her and she nods her head. He steps in front of her and faces Derek and Scott. He looks up at them and offers his hand them each in turn. “I am Felix, now Alpha of my pack due to the death of our parents. Due to our young age and inability to provide for ourselves, I bring my small pack before you seeking an alliance of sanctuary and protection."

“Welcome, Alpha Felix.” Derek and Scott say together. Scott looks down with his now red eyes and says. “I am Alpha Scott McCall. As a founder of the Beacon Hills Pack, we accept your alliance and offer you sanctuary and protection for as long as you want it. Be welcome in our lands and our home.” 

“Thank you Alpha McCall.” He replies before he turns to Derek. 

Derek leans down so that they are on the same level. “I am Alpha Derek Hale.” He says, flashing his red eyes at the young wolf. “Standing behind me is my mate Stiles, our daughter Sophia, and our Honor Cubs, Olivia, and Oliver. As a founder of the Beacon Hills Pack, we offer an alliance of family to you and your siblings. We are poor substitutes for your own parents, but we can give you a lifetime of love to help ease the pain of your loss.”

“On behalf of my small pack, I accept your offer.” He tips his head back and gives the best Alpha roar he can manage before his little voice breaks and he starts to cry. Derek scoops him up and holds him close, rubbing his cheek against him while the little boy clings to him and cries. Seeing his brother in distress, little Mario starts to cry as well, so Stiles picks him up. 

Sophia steps forward to take Ana, but Angelique puts her free arm around Sophia and hugs her. “It seems like we’ve done this before. It’s so good to see you again.” she says before she hands the little girl to her.

Once Felix has stopped crying and settled, Derek puts him back on the ground and they start the introductions. 

“We have a big pack, so don’t worry about remembering everyone’s names right away. You have plenty of time to get to know everyone.” 

Everyone lines, up and Derek starts at the far end with Scott. “This is Scott, and his wife Raven. They have four children, Brandon who is nine, Caleb, who is seven, Noah is five, and Erica is three. Scott runs the local animal clinic and Raven helps home school our youngest cubs. Then we have Liam, and his wife Lilly. Liam and Isaac own a martial arts studio, and coffee shop. They have four children. Camden, who is eight, Clara is six, Clark is four, and Conrad is two. Next to him we have Isaac and his wife Clara. Clara is Lilly’s twin sister in case you didn’t notice, and they work with their husbands by running the massage studio next to the martial arts studio. Isaac and Clara have four kids, Dylan is eight, Lacey is six, Laura is four, and Lucy is two. Next we have Mateo. He’s a trainer at a local gym. Everyone calls him Uncle Matt. He lost his parents just like you did and he came all the way from Spain to live with us. This is Lydia and her husband Jackson. Lydia is our Emissary, and she helped arrange you coming to us. Jackson helps us manage all of our properties. They don’t have any kids, so they are Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson to everyone. Sometimes we call him Uncle Godzilla when he’s grumpy. They know the best places to eat and shop, and they host movie night a lot. You’ve already met my husband and mate, Stiles and our children. Sophia is 18, Oliver and Olivia are 11. Stiles is human, but don’t let that fool you. He can run just as fast as we can. Never turn your back on him. He’s always up to something. Next we have Danny. He’s our human friend and pack member. He’s a genius with computers, and he’s an amazing cook. He will be taking the Bite in a few weeks. Last but not least are John and Melissa. John is my mate’s father, and Melissa is Scott’s mother. They are human, but they are also the Den Mother and Father. They give us advice and make sure everyone behaves themselves. Please give them your respect and best behavior, and in return, they will give you pizza, ice cream, and cookies until you feel like you’re going to explode.” At that, little Felix giggles. It sounds like the first time he’s laughed in a while.

When the introductions are done, Derek steps back with Felix and faces the pack. Stiles and Mario join him and so does Sophia with a giggling Ana in her arms. “Beacon Hills Pack, I present to you our sons Felix and Mario, and our daughter, Ana. Make them feel welcome.” 

The entire pack tilts their head towards the sky and give a roar. Each one flashing their eyes at the little cubs. Afterwards the whole scene dissolves into mass chaos. The kids are running around and trying to get to touch and smell Felix and Mario. Ana is still in Sophia’s arms. She can’t walk yet, but everyone comes to see her personally. Eventually Sophia gives her to Melissa who fusses over her with Raven and Lydia. Clara and Lilly are trying to corral their own kids and prevent Mario and Felix from getting smothered by them. 

Angelique, Stiles and Derek step inside and go over some paperwork that needed to be signed. Angelique promises to file it with the state that afternoon. The last name changes are official as part of the adoption, but Derek will let Felix decide when he wants to use it. He wants them to retain a connection with their family and each other as siblings. Once all of that is finished, she spend a bit chatting with Sophia and then calls the limo to pick her up. Before she leaves, she makes sure to give the kids a hug and a promise to visit again.

While all of this is going on, Danny, Mateo, and Jackson go get the bags and suitcases for the children and take them upstairs to their rooms. There isn’t a whole lot, but they put the few stuffed animals out on the beds and put the clothes away in the closet and dressers. The bags go under the beds and then they join the crowd that has moved into the house. Danny goes to the walk in fridge and pulls out two trays of sandwiches for everyone. He puts them down on the counter and immediately gets mobbed by the kids. Felix and Mario are still reserved, but Derek encourages them to get whatever sandwich they want and them come sit with them outside. The boys join Derek, Stiles, Sophia who is feeding Ana out of a small bowl, and the twins who are sitting side by side on the opposite side of the table. Danny bring out a few more sandwiches for them as well as a pitcher of fruit punch and then goes back inside. 

“It’s a little overwhelming, isn’t it?” Stiles asks, after taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“You have a big pack. It was just three of us and our parents. It’s very loud.” The little Alpha says. He’s very articulate in the way he speaks.

“Some days it is very quiet and some days the house is very noisy. When school starts it is crazy. It’s a good thing we have a big kitchen. Someone is cooking breakfast, someone is packing lunch, but it’s a lot of fun. The little ones get home schooled for first and sometimes second grade, then they go to the elementary school. Raven does a great job at making sure they have control over themselves before they go to school.”

“Will I be home schooled?” Felix asks. 

“Well, when you’re ready, we can talk to Raven and ask what she thinks. She’s very good at listening and she offers really good advice. She helped Sophia a lot when she came to live with us.” 

“I thought she was your daughter?” Felix asks. 

“She is, but she lived with her mother until she was 9 years old. When her mother passed away, she came to live with us. Sophia is our guardian of truth, but when she was younger she didn’t know how to balance truth with kindness. She could be very rude without meaning to be, but she was only telling the truth. Raven helped her learn how to be gentle with the truth so she didn’t hurt anyones feelings.” Stiles says.

Raven looks at the young boy and says, “I was rude, but didn’t know it. I thought it was best to always tell someone the truth, but the truth can be painful sometimes. I never thought about how it might make someone feel. She taught me to choose softer words.”

Felix is quiet for a few minutes while he eats his sandwich. “Do I have to call you dad?” He asks, looking up at Derek.

“I know this is difficult for you right now. You’re hurt and angry, and confused, and a lot of other things that I bet you can’t even find the words for. You have an Alpha’s instinct to be serious and take care of your siblings. It’s natural, but being an Alpha at such a young age is very difficult. Let’s make a deal. You can call us whatever your comfortable with. Let Mario and Ana make up their own minds. In return, Stiles and I will ask only one thing from you.” 

“What’s that?” Felix asks, suddenly looking very small and fragile. 

“You have a whole life ahead of you to be an Alpha. For the next couple of year, just be a kid. Cry when you’re sad and feel no shame over it. Laugh at something funny. Be silly. Have fun. Do all those things that kids do. Does that sound fair?” 

Derek’s words affect him deeply. He gives a heavy sigh as if the weight of the world has been lifted off of his shoulders. He nods his head and tears fall from his eyes. “I’m not ready to be a grown up. It’s hard.” He scoots closer to Derek who puts an arm around his shoulder and rubs his head. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to be a kid, even more so when you rise to be an Alpha at such a young age. It’s even harder to be an adult. Let the adults take care of the adult things and you take care of the kid things. We’ll make sure you’re ready for adulthood when the time comes.” He says, pulling Felix close to him.

Felix takes another sandwich and pulls some off the end to pass to his younger brother. He looks back to Stiles and Derek and asks, “What are Honor Cubs?” 

Oliver sits up straight and answers before Derek can formulate an appropriate response. “Our parents were being controlled by a very evil man. He made them fight this pack against their will, and they lost. To honor our parents memory, and make up for their deaths, they adopted us as their own.”

“Do you miss your parents?”

“We were only two years old when it happened.” Olivia answers. “Derek and Stiles are the only parents we remember having. We lost our birth parents, but now we have two dads, and a big sister. Lots of aunts and uncles and a bunch of cousins. Today we got two new brothers and a little sister.”

Derek smiles with pride. He doesn’t think he could have answered any better himself, and he’s glad to know how children feel the way they do. 

When they are done eating, Stiles and Derek take the three cubs upstaters to show them their new rooms. Sophia puts Ana down in her crib and she falls asleep right away. Mario starts opening drawers and pulling out toys. Stiles bought many of the same toys they had before. While these are all new, it’s still familiar to Mario and he starts play on the floor. Felix looks around his own room, and opens the drawers and closet. He seems satisfied with it, but decides he’s tired and crawls up onto his bed. Derek and Stiles watch as Mario notices that his brother is gone. It only takes him a few minutes to find him. He crawls up onto the bed and curls up next to him. Within minutes both boys are asleep. Stiles lays a blanket over the top of them and they go back into their living room where sofa is sitting in a chair.

“Wow. That didn’t go at all like I expected it to.” Stiles says, leaning against Derek. 

“Me either. Felix is very brave. He’s quite articulate as well. I hope he does as we suggested and just allows himself to b e a kid for a few years.”

“What do you think, daughter of my heart?” Stiles asks Sophia. 

“I think he’s scared and confused and wants to be a good boy to make his parents proud.” She says. “In essence, they are a pack within a pack. There is bound to be some friction until he figures out where and how he fits in. I don’t expect there to be any problems with the younger ones. They will look to him for guidance at first. He’s their Alpha right now. As they relax and this becomes home for them, I think they will look to you and Scott for direction and leadership, not their brother.”

“Would it help if I dampened his Alpha spark a little? Maybe until he’s a teenager?” Stiles asks. 

“No. I was a Beta all my young life, then rose to be an Alpha when Peter died. Became a Beta when I gave up my Alpha spark to save my sisters life, and then rose to be an Alpha when Peter died again. I’m not willing to put him through that. If there are stability issues, or he asks for it, then we’ll consider it. My mother became an Alpha very young. She was powerful, but she was an amazing leader. Let’s guide him, and give him the chance to develop naturally.” Derek says. 

“Fair enough. How did things go with Danny?”

“Another thing today that did not go as expected. He’s hurting, and his thought was that taking the Bite would not only give him a long, healthy life, but it take his pain away as well. When Lydia and I had no success in getting the answers we wanted out of him, I sent him to the nematon with Jackson so he could clear his head and give him some insight to what his life will be like. When they came back, his head was where it needed to be, and then Scott showed him the darker side of what it is to be a werewolf under an Alpha.”

“I smelled blood in there earlier. What did he do?” Sophia asks. 

“Scott commanded Jackson to stab himself in the leg and he made Danny watch.” 

“Rude.” She says, rubbing her face with her hands.

“He needed to see it, and he needed to understand what he gives up in exchange for the Bite. He said he wants to be a part of something bigger than himself. In and of itself, that is a very noble thing. Everything has a price, and he needs to understand that willing or not, someday he may have to pay it.”

They are quiet for a bit, then Derek says to Stiles, “What do you know about someone getting a double bite?” 

“Do you really want me to answer that in front of our daughter?” He says in a sleepy voice.

“Behave. I mean someone being bitten by two Alphas.” Derek says, rubbing his chin against the top of Stiles head.

“Why?” 

“Danny said he wants both Scott and I to bite him when the time comes. Lydia said it’s very dangerous and the survival rate is in the single digits.” 

“I can prevent rejection from happening, but it will be horribly painful. Someone will have to be there to take his pain because neither of you will be able to.” Stiles says, looking up from where he was nestled against Derek. 

“I can do that.” Sophia says from her chair. She’s got her head leaning back agains the top of the chair and she’s staring up at the ceiling. “Anything for Uncle Danny.”

“Ok. Talk to Lydia first. I’ll talk to Scott, and if both he and Lydia are ok with it, then I’ll let Danny know. He said he was thinking for it to happen around the next new moon.” 

Things are quiet for a while. The three of them are just enjoying the peace and quiet. Sophia jump up from her chair and heads towards the kids rooms. When Stiles looks up at her she says, “Ana is awake. She’s probably hungry.”

About 10 minutes later she comes back with a smiling little girl in her arms. “We’re all clean and ready to eat everything in sight. I’m going to take her downstairs and get a bottle for her.”

“I’m sure one of the moms can help if you need it.” Stiles replies to her, nestling himself back up against Derek who appears to be asleep.

“In case you’ve forgotten in your old age, I’ve bottle fed every single one of the children born since we moved into this house.” She says, bouncing Ana on her hip. “I think I can handle this little one.” 

“I know. I just hope it’s a reminder for you not to make us grandparents before we’re 50.” Derek says, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“Please. If men could get pregnant the two of you would have doubled the population in this house by now.” 

“It’s not for lack of trying.” Stiles says. 

“The both of you cut it out. You’re going to traumatize the little ones before they’ve been in the house for a full day.”

“You never wonder why we take long walks in the evening now? I think we’re both set for a few days. No need to worry about the children being exposed to anyone growling or anything.” Derek asks, cracking an eye open and looking at her. 

“Did you know the water in the nemeton grove is warm at night? Great for skinny dipping, and such a beautiful view of the stars.” Stiles says. 

Sophia covers Ana ears and says, “I suppose you like it doggy style over the boulder?”

“No.” Stiles says, “But your father likes it kitty style. It’s like doggy style, but with scratching and biting.”

“That was completely uncalled for.” She says looking scandalized as she rushes out the door. 

Derek snorts and starts to laugh. “You started it.” Stiles calls out after her as she closes the door behind her. Derek leans over to him and says, “I hear little feet in the other room, but it’s very quiet. Shall we go see what’s going on?” 

Just as Derek stands up, Felix comes out of the door with Mario in tow. “He has to go potty, but it looks like someone broke the bathroom.” 

Stiles starts to laugh and says “Oh, it’s not broken. It’s just not finished yet. Come on, you can use ours.” 

Once the trip to the bathroom is done, and everyone has washed their hands, Felix looks up at Derek and says, “I smell meat.” Derek gives a sniff, and says, “That’s probably Danny. He’s cooking dinner for tonight. Do you like tacos?” 

“Tacos?” Mario says with a big smile on his face. That’s the first word he’s really spoken since they arrived. 

“That’s his favorite.” Felix says. “I like them too.”

“They are my favorite too. Well, except for curly fries.” Stiles says. 

“Good, then let’s go downstairs and see when they will be ready.” Derek says, offering his hand to Felix. He hesitates before he takes it. Mario reaches for Stiles who scoops him up into his arms. 

They go downstairs to find Sophia feeding Ana while Danny is working on a huge skillet of ground beef. Things aren’t quiet ready yet, but John and Melissa are helping. He’s chopping onions, and she is grating a large block of cheese.

The kids are in the family room. Some are playing board games, some are playing with tablets, and some are reading. Derek kneels down to Felix. “Why don’t you take Mario and go join them? I’m sure they would love to get to know you. If it’s too much, you can always come find one of us.” He looks unsure at first, and then takes Mario’s hand and tugs him towards the family room. 

Derek watches as Felix makes his way to Oliver first. The older boy quickly makes room for him to sit down with him and within moments they are both engrossed in the tablet Oliver was playing with. Mario hangs around with Felix for a few minutes and then get bored and wanders off. He quickly finds Noah and Clark and before too long he’s deeply involved in whatever 4 and 5 year old get up to. 

Stiles looks over at Derek and says, “That went well.”

Lydia and Jackson come in not long afterwards. She has a huge bag of pastries with her. She gets busy putting them away, while Jackson starts helping John by chopping tomatoes. When she’s finished, Stiles motions to her and they step away to have a quiet conversation. When they are finished, Stiles looks for Derek who is standing with Scott on the other side of the room. Derek nods at him and then goes back to talking to Scott. 

“So Danny Boy. I hear you want a little mouth action from both Derek and Scott.” Stiles says, coming up to Danny while he’s at the stove. 

Danny turns around with a spatula in his hand. “Don’t make me spank you right here in front of everyone.” He says, waving it in Stiles direction. He motions for him to pick up a spoon and stir a large pot of soup that’s on a nearby burner.

“Kinky” Stiles says in reply. “Seriously, I was talking with Derek earlier, and he said you want both he and Scott to give you the bite.” 

“Yeah. I thought about it, but Lydia said the risk of rejection is way too high.”

“Well, I have good news for you. If you really want them both, I can prevent the rejection from happening.”

“Really? With everything else I have to think about, I really didn’t want to choose between them.” Danny says. You can see the tension leave his body and he seems less tense all of a sudden. 

“I have to be honest. It’s going to hurt like hell, and neither Scott or Derek will be able to take your pain. You’re in luck though. Our very own Miss Sophia has offered to take your pain while it happens.”

Danny turns around to find Sophia on the other side of the counter, playing with Ana. He catches her eye and mouths a Thank You to her. She smiles and blows him a kiss.

“I suspect that with both of them biting you, it will make you a very powerful Beta. I haven’t said anything to them about that, so add it to your list of things to think about.”

“Who will be there when the time comes?” Danny asks.

“As far as I know, the only people who usually attend a planned Bite are the Alpha and the Emissary. Nothing about this pack is normal, and since it’s your Bite, I think you can have whoever you want there. Do you want Jackson there as well?” 

“Yes. We’ve been through everything else together. I want him to share this with me.” 

“Consider it done. I’ll talk to the Alphas in charge and make it happen.” 

Danny puts down the spatula and gives Stiles a quick hug. “Thanks. I mean it. This has been a rough day for me personally. Seeing the little ones arrive, some bro-cuddles, and this good news has made me feel a lot better.”

“Bro-cuddles? Who shared bro-cuddles with you? Was it Scott? No, I bet it was Jackson. That violates all sort of dude codes. Is there nothing sacred?” Stiles starts to rant quietly, all the while smiling at Danny. 

“Stiles?”

“What?”

“Shut up” Danny says, waving the spatula in his face. “Or you get no tacos”

“Where is the love, Danny? Where is the love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat on this chapter for a while because I needed to get past the series finale and put it to rest. Once it started to flow, it took about 2 days to flesh it out. I wish I could write like that all the time.


	5. Bite Me !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally takes the bite. He and Jackson have a heart to heart and in the middle of it, the cubs have a pack war. Just another day in Beacon Hills.

After taco night, Danny takes a 2 week vacation. He and his mother go to Hawaii to get away from life for a while. Danny wants to clear his head, his mother wants to look for a house. She’s aware of the supernatural community in Beacon Hills, but chooses to keeps her distance. Both her and her late husband had been to the pack house a few times for holidays or birthdays, but she doesn’t socialize with them much. Danny is quiet for the majority of the trip. Towards the end of the trip she finds a house she likes and makes an offer on it.

“Speak to me son.” Mrs. Mahealani says over dinner that night. 

“What is there to say?” Danny replies, picking at his plate. He’s not hungry at all these days. 

“Something. Anything.” She says. “You’ve been like a stone since we arrived here.”

“I’m seeking inner peace and enjoying the silence.” 

“Don’t be sarcastic with me, Daniel.” 

“I’m not.” He says, looking up at her. “I miss my father. It’s fucked me up and I’m seeking some inner peace over it.” 

“Sorry.” She mumbles. “I miss him too, but life moves on. You have to keep up, or it will leave you behind. Why do you think I’m here? Your father an I wanted to move back here. It didn’t happen before. That doesn’t mean it can’t happen now.”

“I’m glad. I really am. I have my own plans for moving forward. Keep a spare room for me and I’ll come visit you.” 

“Is it really that simple? Don’t you want to move here? You can stay with me. The house will be big enough.”

“Mother. Really? I’m almost 40. I have a life in California. I have friends. I can’t leave them behind just because you want me to be close. It sounds very selfish of you.” He says, looking at her.

“I didn’t mean it that way. I know what you have planned, and it scares me.” 

“It’s going to be fine. We have a plan, and we’ve taken precautions. I’m not going to die and I’m not going to be a monster. I’m still going to be me, just with a little extra. Stop worrying about it.”

“I’m sure, but as I’ve heard Sheriff Stilinski say to his son more times than I can count, “It’s in the job description”. I’m going to worry about you because I love you. When is it going to happen?” She asks. 

“Next week on the night of the New Moon. Do you want to be there?” 

“No. Just have someone call me when it’s over. I need to know that you’re ok..” She says. 

“I’ll do that.” Danny says, getting up from the table. “I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back later.” Danny gives her a kiss and reminds her to pack as much as she can before she goes to bed. He doesn’t want her to be late to the airport again because she’s taking her sweet time to get ready.

The sun has just set when he gets to the beach. There aren’t many people there and as it gets darker more people leave. He pulls out his phone and calls Stiles. 

“Danno, what can I do for you?” Stiles says when he picks up the phone. 

“Sorry to bother you.” Danny says, then goes quiet.

“Danny.” Stiles says. “What do you need?”

“Sorry. I need my friends.” He says with his voice breaking. “I miss the pack, and I’m lonely.” 

“What do you need, Danny?” Stiles asks again.

“Can you put Jackson or Lydia on the phone?”

“Sure. Hold on a second. They were just helping getting all the little monsters to bed.” 

Stiles puts the phone down as he goes to find Lydia. He hears total chaos in the background. The kids are giggling and running around through the house. He can hear Scott chasing his pups and growling at them. 

“Danny? Are you ok?” Lydia says when she picks up the phone. 

“I am now that I hear your voice. I’m sorry to bother you. I just needed to hear someone from home.” 

“We’re always here. You know that. When are you coming home?” She asks. 

“Mom is flying back tomorrow. I’m going to stay another few days and then I’ll be home.”

“Good. Hold on one second. Let me go get Jackson. Be right back” She says, putting the phone back down. 

Danny hears the kids running and giggling again, and then the line goes dead. “Damn it.” He says, pulling the phone away from his ear. He sits down on a nearby bench and contemplates dialing again when he hears people walking towards him. When he looks up, he sees Lydia, Jackson, and Sophia coming his way. His phone beeps and he looks down. It’s a message from Stiles that says ‘You’re welcome’.

He shoves the phone back in his pocket and stands up just in time to catch Sophia as she jumps into his arms. “Surprise!”

“I’ve missed you guys so much.” He says, spinning Sophia around and then putting her down to embrace Lydia and Jackson.

“We’re always here for you, even if it means getting Stiles to send us wherever you are.” Jackson says, running his hand down Danny’s neck.

“God. I so fucking lonely here. I can’t wait to get back home. I love my mother, but I’ve reached the end of my patience with her. She’s so happy and upbeat and ready to move on. It’s only been a few weeks, and I’m just not there yet.”

“Danny. I’ve said it before, but let me remind you; Grief has no timeline. Don’t feel bad that she’s ready to move on and you aren’t. So what. You’re ready when you’re ready, and not a minute before.” Lydia says, taking one of his arms and starting down the beach. Jackson is on the other side of Lydia holding her hand, so Sophia takes Jackson’s other arm.

“Some day, when your world is settled, you can bring me here and show me the places that are special to you.” Sophia says.

They walk for a few minutes and come to an outdoor restaurant. “Is anyone hungry?” Jackson asks. “It’s just not been the same without you cooking for us. Lots of take out. I want a sit down restaurant with a good home cooked meal.” 

“Well, I just had dinner with my mother before I sent her back to the hotel, but I haven’t been hungry in days so I didn’t really eat. Now that you three are here, I am actually hungry. Let’s see if we can get a table.” 

The four of them spend a few hours eating and talking. During the lull in the conversation, Danny has a realization. 

He looks up at Lydia and says, “I’m ready to go home, I’m ready to move on."

“Just like that?” She asks. 

“Sitting here with you three I realize that my peace and quiet isn’t somewhere waiting for me to find it. It’s at home in Beacon Hills in that massive house full of loud people. It’s the joy I get from cooking for the Pack. It’s the quiet moments when the kids all fall asleep in the living room. All of that managed chaos is my inner peace. I came here looking for true peace and quiet and that isn’t what I need. If I want that, I can close a door and read a book. I was going to stay here a few extra days, but I think I’ll fly home with Mom tomorrow.”

“Are you still planing on taking the Bites on the New Moon?” Sophia asks. 

“Yes. I want you three to be there. I’m sorry I was such a mess when I came to talk about it before. I didn’t need any peace and quiet, or my pain taken away. I just needed some clarity. I can’t tell you how much it means that you guys are here.” 

“How insane is our world that we can be anywhere on the planet to help friends, or just have dinner?” Jackson says, patting Danny on the shoulder. “Do you want to come home with us tonight, or go with your mother tomorrow? I’m sure Stiles would bring you home right away if you want.” 

“No, I’ll go with her. She takes her own sweet time getting ready so I need to make sure she gets to the airport, or it’s a given that she will miss the flight. I’ll be home late tomorrow evening, so I’ll be at the house the next morning. I need time with my friends.” 

“Please bring some order back to the kitchen.” Sophia implores. “Daddy keeps looking for the pressure cooker, and it’s getting on Uncle Scott’s nerves.” 

“Well, he can look all he wants. All of the pressure cookers are at my place, safely out of his hands. If he wanted one bad enough he would get one without too much trouble. Tell him I said to stop being a pain in the ass.”

“All of the cubs miss you. They can’t wait for you to come back so we can have a movie night with lots of your popcorn and cookies.” Jackson says. 

“I want to take the next week at a slow pace so I can stay grounded before the new moon, but as soon as I’m up to it, I’ll make them a ton of both.” 

Lydia smiles and Sophia leans against Danny’s shoulder. “I should have brought you some chocolate” She says with a grin. 

Danny rubs her head and tells her that there is plenty of time for chocolate later. The waiter comes by to tell them that they are about to close, so they finish up and go back to the beach. They walk back towards where they met Danny and say their goodbyes. He gives Stiles a call to let him know they are ready to return and then watches them walk off into the shadows with a promise of calling them when he gets home. The next morning sin’t the struggle he expected. He packs his own belongings quickly and finds that his mother is already up and dressed when he gets to her room. After their flight back to California, he takes her home and then heads to his own place. He sends Lydia, Jackson, and Sophia a text to let them know he’s arrived home safe and sound. He hasn’t even had a chance to unpack his suitcase before the three of them show up at his door with snacks and a movie. He throws the suitcase into the corner and crashes on the sofa with them. He’s not sure how long the movie was but he wakes up the next morning to Lydia making coffee in the kitchen. It’s one of the best nights sleep he’s had in a long time.

He spends the next week talking with Derek, Scott, and Lydia to ensure that he’s ready for the Bite and the upcoming transition into a Beta werewolf. The night before he has a quiet dinner with his mother to reassure her that everything will be alright. When the night arrives, the house seems oddly quiet, yet tense. The cubs are quietly growling and snapping at each other.

Derek and Scott has decided that midnight was a good time. It was when the New Moon would rise, but of course it wouldn’t be visible in their sky. After a round of hugs to everyone in the house, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, Derek, and Sophia head to the nematon grove. When they get there, Scott asks Danny if there is any particular place within the grove he would like. He suggests the shallow pool, but then said he’s afraid he might drown. Derek says none of them would let that happen, and being able to float might help. Sometimes people thrash and the water would protect him from hurting himself. The pool just around four feet deep, so everyone would be able to stand while he floated.

In a fit of laughter, Stiles replaces everyones clothes with bathing suits. Derek gives him a look and he finally stops. Everyone wades into the pool and Danny gets himself into the middle. Stiles takes a position behind Danny’s head and holds his shoulders. Jackson and Sophia stand next to Stiles, and they each hold one of Danny’s arms. Scott and Derek are on either side of Danny, and Lydia is holding up his feet. 

“So is there any ceremony? Words to the wise, or advice I should be given?” Danny asks, his eyes darting around to each of them. 

“There isn’t a ceremony per say. The Bite itself is always considered such a profound gift, it is usually done in silence. The only sound being cries of the person being bitten. As this is a willing Bite, and not an emergency one to save your life, you get to choose where you want the Bite to be. One on each arm, or your legs, side, shoulder, wherever. It’s your choice.” Derek says. 

“This isn’t a normal Bite though.” Stiles says. “You’re being bitten by two Alpha werewolves, who have shared their spark. In essence, you’re being bitten by two True Alphas. I’ll prevent rejection, but I won’t be able to take your pain at the same time. Jackson and Sophia will do that, but it’s still going to hurt like hell.” 

Danny says he needs a few minutes to prepare himself so he closes his eyes and just floats for a bit. When he opens his eyes, he looks up at Stiles and says he is ready. He wants the bites to be on his arms. Before he can say another word, Melissa comes crashing through the trees. She’s out of breath when she finally stops. 

“Lydia. I need your help. The entire house in is chaos.” She says. 

Derek looks at her, eyes glowing red. “What’s going on? If the cubs are intent on ruining Danny’s night, I’m going to roll some heads.” 

“No. Nothing like that. The unspoken tension in the house has finally broken. Olivia has gotten her first period, and it’s causing pandemonium. If it was just a girl thing, I could have dealt with it, but she’s werewolf and there are things I don’t know. Raven is taking care of her, but the rest of the cubs are going crazy. Ana smells blood and is growling. Mario and Felix are hiding under the table and refusing to come out. Felix says all the noise reminds him of the car accident. Liam and Isaac’s cubs are fighting with each other, and no one can control them. Brandon managed to get the little ones upstairs out of the way, and Oliver is in his room having hysterics because all the emotions. I need Lydia’s voice to break the tension.”

Lydia splashes over and gives Danny a kiss. “Don’t wait for me, don’t forget that we love you, and I’ll see you soon.” She kisses Jackson and then takes of running following Melissa. 

“Well…” Danny says. “We can do this later if you need to deal with that.” 

“No. Mom will get it under control with Lydia’s help. Listen…” Scott says. 

A few minutes later they hear Lydia’s voice carry through the forest. “Enough!” She says. They are far enough away that they couldn’t hear anything anyway, but her Banshee voice does carry when she needs it to. 

“That’s my girl. Kicking ass before she takes names. I’m sure she will have everything under control when we get back.” Jackson says. 

Danny looks up at them and says, “Ok, if the crisis is managed, let’s get on with it. Bite me!” 

There is silence afterwards. Stiles crouches down behind Danny’s head and puts his hands under his shoulders. The water under Danny starts to glow and Danny closes his eyes and leans back. Sophia and Jackson hold his arms steady. Jacksons eyes turn blue, just as Sophia’s turn purple. With red eyes blazing between them, both Scott and Derek grab an arm and sink their now extended fangs deep into Danny’s flesh. He hisses in pain and then goes silent.

The sky above is clear and dark. The wind is still and the only sound is Danny’s breathing. His eyes are open wide, but his teeth are clamped shut. Stiles closes his eyes and pours more of his energy into Danny. The transformation is happening rapidly, but he’s able to keep the rejection at bay. Looking over at Jackson and Sophia, he sees black lines snaking up both of their arms. Soon both of them are breathing hard and sweating with the effort of pulling the pain away. Danny relaxes, closes his eyes, and starts to sink, so Derek and Scott hold him up. The tremors begin as a small twitch in his fingers. It rapidly progresses into a full blown seizure where he’s thrashing about. They all work to keep his head above water. There is nothing for him to hurt himself on so they don’t bother restraining him. It lasts a few minutes before it subsides and Danny goes still. His eyes open briefly and they are bright yellow. He gives a single roar and then passes out. Sophia and Jackson both sigh with relief. 

“Holy fuck me sideways, that hurt!” She says, getting a raised eyebrow from Derek.

“Sophia!” Jackson says. “Watch your language. You’ll damage Danny’s delicate ears.”

“Hush you. Who do you think I heard say it first?”

“Yeah, that’s my Danny boy. It’s always the quiet and polite ones you have to watch for. What do we do now?” He says, looking at Scott and Derek.

“We take him home and put him to bed, in his own home, and his own bed.” Scott says. “He’s going to be a little overwhelmed in the morning. The sights and sounds of the pack, as well as the cubs will probably be too much for him for the first few hours. He will need some time to get used to the pack bond and being that close to everyone at once might be too much to handle. He’s also going to be ravenously hungry. You take him home, and get him situated and I’ll send Lydia over when we figure out the chaos at home.”

Jackson lifts Danny up into a bridal carry and they step up out of the water. Before they take more than a few steps, everyone has their original clothes back on, courtesy of Stiles. When they get to the house, Stiles sends Jackson to Danny’s house and they enter the front door expecting there to still be chaos in progress. 

It’s not quite what they expected. The house still looks to be in complete disarray, but all of the kids are sitting at the island, quietly eating ice cream. There a few sniffles, but no one is saying anything. Oliver and Olivia are sitting together side by side sharing a bowl. Lydia is standing in the middle of the kitchen with Raven and Melissa. All three of them look pissed off. 

“Someone care to explain why the house looks like a tornado went through it?” Scott demands as they enter the kitchen. “It didn’t looks like this when we left.”

When no one says anything, Lydia says loudly. “Your Alpha asked you a question!”

“Sorry.” A few of the cubs mumble.

“That doesn’t answer my question. I know what happened to Olivia. Congratulations young lady.” He says. “That doesn’t explain why the house is trashed. Speak up.”

Before anyone can answer, Liam, Lilly, Isaac, and Clara come through the front door. “What the hell happened.” Liam asked. 

“I’ll give you the quick and dirty.” Melissa says. “Olivia started her first period earlier while the Alphas, Jackson, Sophia and Stiles were at the grove with Danny. Oh shit. How is Danny. Is he ok?” She says, looking at Derek and Scott. 

“He’s fine. Jackson is taking him home so he can wake up in his own place tomorrow and not be overwhelmed when he wakes up. It’s a good thing too. How embarrassing would it be for the newly turned wolf that feeds his pack to come into the den and see it in this condition.” Derek says with a growl in his voice.

“So, apparently Olivia’s period caused the rest of the children to either lose their self control, or make the choice to behave like animals. Brandon got the smallest cubs upstairs and out of the way. Felix and Mario were in the corner trying hiding from all the noise. Oliver went to his room because the emotions were too much, and the rest of the cubs were having a pack war that spread across the family room and kitchen.” 

“Really?” Isaac says, looking at his brood in disappointment. “I think it’s time for some discipline. Uncle Stiles, would do you think?”

“I think discipline is absolutely in order. How rude that you would trash Uncle Danny’s kitchen on the night he takes the Bite and becomes a full member of this pack. How disrespectful.” He says. 

“Melissa, did Felix or Mario participate in this mess?” Isaac asks. 

“No, they did not. They hid under the table because they were frightened by the noise.” She replies

“They they can finish their ice cream and go upstairs. There will be no punishment for them.”

“That’s not fair.” Camden says, looking at his father.

“Really? Why is that not fair? Did they lose their composure? Did they throw things? Did they act like little monsters and fight with their cousins? Tell me, son of mine, why would it be fair for them to be punished for YOUR poor choices?” He says, glaring at the child. 

“They are Uncle Stiles kids. It’s not fair that Uncle Stiles gets to punish us, but not his own children.” The boy says defiantly. Dylan, standing next to him kicks his foot and whispers for him to shut up.

“Actions determine punishment, not relationships. When Uncle Stiles children misbehave, then they will be punished accordingly, by whatever parent happens to be there. I know as long as the punishment is fair, Uncle Stiles and Uncle Derek will support whatever it is. That’s not for you to determine. YOU acted out, YOU helped make this mess. Why should they be punished when they made the choice not to misbehave? I think you should reconsider your position before you speak again.”

“Liam, do you have anything to add?” Isaac asks. 

“I think you’ve covered it. You’ve all earned whatever punishment Uncle Stiles gives you, and YOU three” He says, pointing at Dylan, Lacey, and Laura, “better be thankful I’m not the one giving it to you.”

“Stiles” Isaac says, looking at him. “What do you think their punishment should be?” 

“I think that tomorrow morning, each of them should write a note for Uncle Danny and apologize for trashing his kitchen. Then, I think they should give their allowance for the next week to Sophia. She will take that money and go buy Uncle Danny the chocolate he loves so much. Then I think they shouldn’t get any allowance for the next month. What do you think?” 

“Good start.” Liam says.

“For the moment, I think they should put their dishes in the sink, and go to bed. Before they go to sleep, they should spend a few minutes sending Uncle Danny their love and wishing him a peaceful night’s sleep after his transformation.” 

“I think you’re letting them off easy.” Isaac says. 

“Oh, their punishment isn’t over by any means. They’ll discover the rest of it all in good time.” Stiles snaps his fingers and the family room is quickly put back in its usual condition as if nothing had happened. “Now, put the bowls in the sink, apologize to your parents and get to bed. Anymore nonsense out of you means your own parents get to punish you as they see fit.” He says, pointing to the sink and then the stairs.

The kids quickly line up to rinse out their bowls and stack them up. One by one they mumble an apology to their parents, give them a hug and and run up the stairs. When the last of the kids leaves, there is just the adults, the twins and Sophia. Stiles waves his hand and the kitchen is sparkling clean again. 

“That was far too easy.” Liam says. 

“Oh, it’s not over yet. Tomorrow they will discover that none of their electronics work. No phones, tablets, computers, televisions, game machines, or radios. Nothing. None of them will work again, until you let me know that they have earned them back.”

“Well, that was interesting.” Melissa says. “I think I’m going to go home. John will love this one.” She picks up her purse from the counter, and give Olivia a kiss on the was past. “Congratulations, sweetie. Welcome to womanhood.”

“Good night, Mom” Scott calls out after her as she walks away. 

Raven clears her throat and says she’s going to go upstairs to check on the little ones. If they are already asleep they can stay for a sleepover. She too congratulates Olivia then leaves the room. 

“Well, sleepover at my place if you want.” Sophia says to the twins. “I’m tired, so I’m just going to sleep.” 

“Thanks. I think I’ll sleep in my own bed tonight.” Olivia says. “What about you, Ollie?” 

“No, I’m going to bed too. Will you take me shopping with you tomorrow, Sophie?” He says, looking fragile, and tired. 

“Of course. Come get me when you are ready to go.” She opens her arms and both of the twins run to her. She hugs them and then they head up the stairs to their room. 

Lilly and Clara, who haven’t said anything through the whole episode go into the kitchen and start opening cabinets. Lilly pulls out wine glasses and Clara opens locked cabinet and gets two bottles of wine. 

“It looks like you could all use some refreshment.” Clara says as she pours a glass for everyone. She holds and empty glass towards Sophia who looks at her fathers. Derek shrugs and she nods to Clara. When she has the glass she holds it up and says “A toast to Uncle Danny for surviving his transition.”

Stiles takes her lead, and says “And a toast to Sophia and Jackson for taking his pain. I know it wasn’t easy, but you both did well.” 

“That hurt like hell, thank you very much.” She says, raising her glass to Stiles. 

“Yes. I believe your response was ‘Holy fuck me sideways’ ” He says with a grin. 

Lydia says, “Thank you for being there when I couldn’t. You should have seen it. This unruly bunch froze like a bunch of deer in the headlights when I yelled at them. Absolute chaos to frozen in an instant. Poor Olivia was just standing there in the middle of it looking at them like they had lost their mind. When they stopped, she said, “All I wanted to know was if someone had a tampon or a pad, and they all went crazy.” 

“That’s my red headed goddess. Always large and in charge.” Stiles says with a laugh. He leans against Derek who puts his arm around his shoulder. Stiles clinks his glass with Scott and Derek. “Congratulations on your newest Beta. He’s going to be a strong one.”

Everyone enjoys their wine, and then Derek goes to the large fridge and starts to pull things out. “Isn’t it a little late for a snack, big guy?” Stiles asks.

“It’s not for me. Danny will be starving in the morning. I’m making a few things for him to eat when he wakes up. It would be inconsiderate to expect him to cook for himself on his first day as a wolf.” Before Derek can say another word, everyone downs their glass and starts helping him prepare easy foods to Danny to eat the next morning. Before too long, there is a basket packed up with sandwiches and other high protein foods that Danny can just eat without having to reheat or cook first. 

Lydia picks up the basket and tells everyone that she will call in the morning to let them know how he’s doing. She heads down the hallway to the closet that was set aside as a way to get back and forth between all of their various houses. 

When she gets to Danny’s place, she finds Danny and Jackson sitting together on the sofa with the lights down. “I thought you would be asleep?” She says, putting the basket down. “Hungry?” 

“I did sleep for a bit, but woke up feeling like I had slept the whole night through, so here I am.” He says, reaching for the basket. “I could have a bite though.”

Lydia sits down next to Jackson and gives him a kiss. “Everyone sends their best.” 

“So what kind of shit storm was waiting at the house? Is Olivia doing ok?” 

“Chaos, panic, and disorder. When I got to the house, Caleb, Noah, Camden, Clara, Clark, Dylan, Lacey and Laura has had a full on pack war going on between the kitchen, and family room. Raven was after them, but there were just too many for her to deal with. The youngest were upstairs with Brandon. Poor Felix and Mario were hiding under the table because of the noise. When I saw what was going on, I yelled at them and everyone froze in place. I had to fight to keep from laughing.” 

“What did they do to my kitchen?” Danny growls, tearing into the ham and Swiss sandwich that was in the basket.

“Olivia is fine, and so is the kitchen. Stiles put everything back in order. You’re going to get a pile of apology notes tomorrow and a ton of chocolate, courtesy of their allowance. They won’t have any electronics for a while, but they won’t discover that until tomorrow. Raven gave them a tongue lashing and they all started crying. Melissa was flustered by the whole thing, so she did the only thing she could think of. She made them sit down and gave them ice cream.” 

Danny and Jackson both start laughing. “She’s become a total grandma. She would have grabbed Scott by his ear and dragged him to his bedroom if he had done that as a kid.” Jackson says. 

“Well, she’s never seen a bunch of juvenile werewolf out of control. Raven wanted the littlest ones out of there, so Brandon ran them upstairs. By the time he was done, it was so far out of control that she couldn’t do anything. That’s when Melissa ran out of the house to get me. But anyway, how are you feeling?” 

“Well, my eyes and ears are really sensitive. Regular sounds almost hurt. I hear things I never could before and Jackson has been helping me figure out what they are. I smell everything, but I have no idea what anything is. The food all smells delicious though.” He says as he reaches into the basket and pulls out a container of chicken and veggies.

“But how do you feel?” She asks. 

He doesn’t answer at first and then he says, “I feel good. I was feeling really low in Hawaii, but seeing you guys made me understand that someday I’ll feel great again, but for right now, I feel good, and I’m ok with that.”

“Good. There was no right or wrong answer to that question, but good is one I’ll take.” Lydia says, reaching over to touch his arm. “Dawn is just a few hours away. I think I’m going to bed. Jackson, are you going to stay here, or come home?” 

“I’m going to stay, but I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night.” He says, giving her an intense kiss. It’s so much that Danny tells them to stop or they can both go home.

Lydia tells Jackson she will hold him to it, and then she’s gone. Jackson looks at Danny and says “So my friend, how was it for you?” 

“It fucking hurt.” He says. “The single most physically painful thing I’ve ever experienced, even with you and Sophia taking my pain. You only took the edge off. I felt like by every cell in my body was on fire, but I refused to scream.”

“It wasn’t a walk in the park for us either. Sophia said fuck me sideways that hurt after you had passed out. It was intense.” 

“How was it for you?” Danny asks. “I never got the story.” 

“Underwhelming is a good term for it. Derek promised to bite me, and he did. Neither of us were in a good place at the time. It happened in the doorway of the burnt out remains of his family home. He bit me, we sat on the floor for a while. He took my pain through the worst of it then I told him to fuck off and I left.”

“Sorry I asked.” He says

“Don’t be. You know what I was going through at the time. I was an ungrateful shit. I make no excuses for 16 year old Jackson, because he no longer exists.”

“Was it worth it?”

“There was a song my adopted grandmother used to sing when I was a little kid. I think it’s actually about a broken relationship, but some of the lyrics have always stuck with me. It goes something like this.

You say it's never easy  
Then tell me when it was  
Is it never worth the pain?  
Could you believe it was  
When life keep living  
That's what life keeps giving  
To us

When life gets tough, I always remember that question. Is it never worth the pain? You know what I’ve been through. What life gave me. Now I have a family like I never imagined. Amazing people who have chosen me to be theirs family, just as I’ve chose them to be mine. Chosen only out of love, with no demand for anything in return. I have an amazing wife who loves me without reservation. And I have you. My oldest and dearest friend. Was it worth it? Fuck yes! Every damn bit of it.”

Danny is quiet for a while and then nods his head. “Do me a favor, Jackson.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Someday, ask me if it was worth it, and if my answer isn’t full of gratitude, then please slap the shit out of me.”

“You got it. I think it’s time for both of us to get to bed. Sunrise is just a few short hours away, and I’m not letting you sleep until dinner time tomorrow. Tomorrow truly is the first day of the rest of your life, and you’re going to enjoy it to the fullest. Besides, if you don’t get a full nights sleep, I’ll tell Sophia not to give you any chocolate.” 

“Bitch” Danny says with a laugh as he gets up from the sofa. Jackson pulls him into an embrace and then pushes him off towards his room. He sends the Alphas a text to let them know that Danny is doing well and going back to bed. One his way to the guest room he shoves the basket in Danny’s refrigerator so whatever is left will still be fresh in the morning. 

Noon the next day finds Lydia dragging Jackson out of bed. 

“Five more minutes.” Jackson pleads pulling the covers up to his head.

“You said that an hour ago. Get the hell up Jackson. If you’re not out of that bed in 2 minutes, I’m going to scream.” 

“Alright, I’m up.” He says as he sits up and swings his feet down to the floor. “Anything to keep you from screaming.” 

“You better be well rested by now because you’re going to make me scream later tonight. I would hate to be disappointed.” She says, handing him a cup of coffee. 

“Well, I’m up now if you’re so inclined.” 

“Later. My mother is out of town again. We can use my old bedroom. It will be just like high school and we won’t disturb the cubs.” 

“Stop. Danny just said he can hear you from the kitchen.” Jackson says as he stands up and gives Lydia a kiss. “I’m surprised I slept so long, and here I was giving Danny shit about sleeping too late.” 

“You must have needed your beauty sleep, and don’t even reply to that, or you’ll be the one screaming tonight.” 

“Tease.”

Jackson gets up and throws on the clothes he was wearing yesterday. “I need a shower” he mumbles as he follows Lydia out to the living room. 

“Good Morning, sleeping beauty.” Danny says, handing him a plate with some toast on it. 

“Morning. How are you feeling this morning?” He says before taking a bite.

“Amazing. I feel every pack member, right here.” Danny says, pointing to his chest. I feel them around me, even though they aren’t here. It’s incredible.” 

“Then let’s get back to the pack house. I’m sure everyone wants to rub themselves all over our newest pack member.” Lydia says, shaking her car keys. 

“You make that sound so cheap and tawdry, Lydia.”

“Then you’ll fit right in.” She says, patting him on the cheek. “Let’s go.” 

It doesn’t take too long to get back to the pack house, and true to Lydia’s words, he’s mobbed as soon as he comes in the door. The cubs jump all over him and one by one they press small notes into his hand. He puts them into his pocket so he can read later. Sophia gives him a big plate of chocolate bites from the kids as an apology, and then goes upstairs to check on Ana. He takes a few bites, then hides the rest. He figures once they are done being punished, he’ll make a chocolate desert for them using what is left, that is if he can keep from eating all of it between now and then. 

Derek and Scott come into the kitchen, and when Danny looks up they flash their red eyes at him. In return his eyes flash yellow. “How is our newest Beta feeling today?” Scott asks. 

“I feel amazing physically. A bit emotional, but I’m ok. I’m not popping claws at random, so I’m good.” He replies.

“That’s to be expected. Doing this at the new moon was a good choice. You have two weeks to adjust before your first full moon, and you’ll do fine.” Derek says. 

Danny nods and then starts to pull pots out of the cabinets. When he has a few of them out, he goes into the cooler to look for something. Scott and Derek follow him. “What are you doing?” Scott asks. 

“What I usually do. Prep for dinner.” He says, grabbing a large beef tenderloin off the rack. 

“Not today. You and I are going out into the woods to run. Derek and Stiles are cooking tonight. What were you planning on making?” Scott asks. 

“Beef, noodles and gravy for the kids, and beef tenderloin with roasted shallots for the rest of us.” He says, looking a little confused. 

“I think we can handle that.” Derek says. “Go with Scott. You’ll thank him later.”

They exit the walk-in and find Isaac has returned with Camden. 

“Hey guys.” Danny says. 

“Camden has something he would like to say.” Isaac starts, looking over at Stiles and Derek. 

“It was wrong of me to make an issue about Felix and Mario not getting punished when they didn’t do anything to deserve it.” The young wolf says. “I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, Camden. I know emotions were running high yesterday, but we appreciate you owning your mistake and making an apology for it.” Stiles says. “Did you apologize to Felix?” 

“Not yet, but I will.” he says. 

“Good. I hope you can understand that things are difficult for them right now. They came from a small pack of only 8 people. Now they are in a new house with over 30 people. The little ones will adapt quicker, but Felix struggles. He really misses his parents. He’s only 6 years old, but he’s also an Alpha. He has an instinct to lead, but he just needs to be a little boy. He really needs a friend to help him learn the rules, but get him to have fun too. No one needs to give him special treatment, but he needs someone other than us to make him feel included. Do you think maybe you and the older cubs can help him and look out for him?” Derek asks.

“Can we take him to MMA with us?” Camden asks, looking up at his father. 

“I think that’s a good idea, but let’s wait until after the next full moon. He had only been here a few days the last time and things were very emotional for all of them. Let’s see how he does and then Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles can decide if the time is right.”

“Ok.” Camden says. “Where is Felix now?” 

“He’s upstairs with Mario and the twins and Sophia.” 

“Can I go hang out with them?” He asks, looking between Derek and his father.

“Yes, go on.” Isaac says when Derek nods his head. Camden takes off out of the room, his feet thundering up the stairs.

“Does he realize that any electronic he touches or goes near will stop working?” Stiles asks. 

“No, but I’m sure he will find out in due course.” Isaac replies. “They will probably end up outside.” 

“Alrighty then. Beef, noodles and gravy for the kids, and tenderloin and shallots for us.” Stiles says looking at Derek. “Let’s make a run to the store. There is plenty of tenderloin for us, but we need more beef chunks.”

Danny looks at Stiles and says, “I’m not sure I trust you in my kitchen. I know you’ve been looking for the pressure cookers.” 

“Lies and slanderous accusations.” Stiles says, putting on his best innocent look.

“Danny, let’s go. If I stick around they will ask me to help, and then we’re going to end up with a demon in the kitchen.” Scott says, pulling Danny towards the door. 

Once outside, they head to the end of the property, far from the house. “So why are we running?” Danny asks. 

“What do you feel, Danny?” Scott asks looking at him intensely. 

“I feel fine.” 

“No, I asked what do you feel, not how do you feel. What do you feel?” 

Danny closes his eyes and is silent for a minute. When he opens them he says to Scott. “I feel pack. I feel the kids moving around the house. I feel the wind blowing, I feel the trees moving in the wind. I feel you breathing. I feel everything.” 

“Exactly. You need to learn to filter out the extraneous, and you need to learn it now rather than later. When the full moon comes, what you feel now will be magnified hundreds of times. The young cubs are very well behaved and they are good at controlling the emotions. Even with that control, they will broadcast even more during the full moon. You’re a single wolf. We all have a healthy sex drive, but that increases several times during the full moon. I’m sure you were aware of it in a peripheral manner just by being in the house. Now that you’re a wolf, you’re going to feel it, hear it, and smell it. Do you know how to tune that out?” Scott asks, leaning down to tie his shoes tight.

“I don’t have answers to those questions.” Danny says. 

“And that’s why we’re going to run. Let’s go.” Scott says as he takes off down the trail. 

The paths are winding, but well maintained. They run for hours. Mile after mile through winding trails around hills and through valleys. Danny tries to engage him in conversation and Scott only says “Run”. Danny falls silent and keeps the pace with Scott. One foot in front of the other, one mile after another. Eventually Scott comes to a halt on the edge of the nematon grove. Danny stops right beside him. Before he can say anything, Scott asks, “What do you feel?” 

Danny replies, “I feel the beating of my heart, breath in my chest, but the noise is gone. I feel the pack, here.” Danny says, as he points to his chest. “But I no longer hear the noise.” 

“That is why we run. It clears the mind, and calms the soul.” Scott says. “You’re going to do a lot of it for the next few weeks. You’re going to experience random floods of emotion. Both your own, and pack members. Sometimes it can be too much, and when it does, you run. Now can I ask you a personal question?” 

“I guess.” He says, leaning against a tree while he adjusts his shoe. 

“What’s between you and Ethan? I know he comes to town once in a while and you have dinner. Is there anything else?” Scott asks. 

“We’re friends. He travels a lot and when he comes through town, we catch up.” Danny replies. 

“Anything else?” 

“Are you asking if we fuck?” 

“Do you?”

“Rarely.” Danny says, as if he wants to put an end to the line of questions. 

“Your first full moon is going to be intense. We can help you with most of it, but there will be needs that the pack cannot meet for you. Do you get what I’m saying?” Scott asks, giving him a very pointed look.

“Get to the point Scott?” 

“Fine. The quick and dirty is you’re going to be horny as fuck. I was still going through puberty when I was bitten, so things were naturally in progress. It wasn’t as bad for me as it will be for you. Allison and I enjoyed the hell out of it. You’re a full grown adult, but your wolf side is still forming. You’re going to experience puberty again, but it’s condensed down to three days. If Ethan is around, spend time with him. Fuck each other senseless. If he’s not around, you’re going to need to find a wolf who can meet your needs. There isn’t anyone in the pack that’s available to you and you won’t have the control to be gentle with a human. I don’t want you fucking someone to death by accident. My point is that you have an established sexual relationship with Ethan. He will know what to do and he will be capable of handling it. Talk to him. If he can make it great. If not, maybe Stiles can send you to him. If he’s not available, then Derek and I will have to find someone who can help.” Danny makes a sour face and before he can say anything, Scott continues with. “Believe me, it’s as distasteful to me as it sounds to you. You’re my friend, but I don’t want to have to call around and find someone willing to whore themselves out to you for your first full moon. There are wolves out there who volunteer for that kind of thing, but it isn’t the same. You know Ethan. You have a history, and you know he won’t hurt you by accident during sex. In fact, it will probably be more intense because he won’t have to hold back now.”

“I get it. Can we go back to the house now? I’m hungry and I need a shower. I also need to bleach out my ears. You’ve made them feel dirty.” Danny says. “That was thoroughly uncomfortable, but thanks for letting me know what to expect. I’ll call Ethan tomorrow and see what we can arrange.” 

“Good. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable. It’s my job as Alpha to lookout for my Pack. Sometimes that includes having uncomfortable conversations about sex. Now let’s go see what Stiles and Derek have done to your kitchen.” 

“I’m afraid to ask.” Danny says, as he takes off running for the house. 

When they get there they have just enough time to take a shower before dinner is ready. Danny is impressed. Stiles and Derek have made an acceptable meal that the kids are enjoying and the adult meal is just as tasty. When they sit down for dinner, everything falls into place for him. He feels the love of the pack, he feels their love for one another and for him. He takes a deep breath and savors the scents that flood his senses. Lydia looks over at him as if asking a silent question. He simply smiles. He’s moving on from the loss of his father, and he knows his new life is going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All about Danny. This chapter is long and rambling, but I needed to get him out of my head before I can move on with the rest of the story. I'm not planning on there being a big bad in this story. It's all family stuff. Relationships, children, and domestic life. There might be mention of bad guys, but no real action or build up to it. After all the bag guys in the series, I want to write about normal life stuff.


	6. He’s delightful. You’re difficult.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Raven have their last child who is full of surprises. Stiles deals with an Alpha in South America. Derek takes Sophia car shopping and enlists Jackson to help him pull a big one on her.

Seven months later, Stiles is in Peru. He’s dealing with a pack issue that Jack had alerted him to. 

“Hello, Love.” Stiles says when he answers Derek’s call. 

“Stiles. We need you home, right now.” He says. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Raven has gone into labor, and something is wrong. Scott is helping her, but she’s not strong enough and both her and the baby are fading. Melissa doesn’t know what to do. The cubs are going crazy. Please come home.”

“Hello, Love” Stiles says from behind him. 

“Fuck! After all this time it still freaks me out when you do that.” Derek says, grabbing Stiles in a hug. 

“Imagine how the pack I was dealing with feels to have me just disappear. Let’s go see Raven.” 

Derek pulls Stiles up the stairs to Scott and Raven’s suite. The cubs are all gathered in the hallway, fidgeting and pacing. Brandon makes them stop when he sees Stiles. “Relax guys. Uncle Stiles is here.” He says. “Everything will be ok now.”

Stiles runs his hand over Brandon’s head and then Derek opens the door for him. Derek stays in the hall with the cubs. 

Raven is on the floor. Scott is sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her chest, holding her up. His shirt is open, pressing his bare chest against her back. Melissa is between her legs, encouraging her to push. She’s pale, sweating profusely, and barely conscious. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks. 

“Her strength is gone, and even with Scott giving what he can there isn't enough to make up the difference. She’s fading fast and if we don’t get help, we’ll lose them.”

Stiles kneels beside Scott and shakes his shoulder. Scott turns to him, eyes blazing red, snarling and snapping his teeth at him. 

“Scott, I’m here to help.” Stiles says shaking him again.

When Scott tries to bite his hand, he pulls back and give him a hard slap across the face. Scott shakes his head and his eyes fade back to normal. “Stiles?” He asks, looking confused.

“Get up. You don’t have enough energy left. Go help Melissa.” Stiles says as he pulls his shirt over his head. 

When he hesitates, Melissa quickly reaches forward and slaps him again. “Move it!” She commands. “Come over here and help me, or you’re going to lose them both.”

Scott gets up, holding Raven long enough for Stiles to get behind and take his place. Scott joins his mother in front of her. She instructs him to hold her other leg. Stiles reaches forward and places his hand on Raven’s bare stomach. A white glow spreads out from his hand. “Come on little one. Daddy is waiting for you.” 

The same white glow appears between him and Raven, bathing both of them in a gentle light. Raven regains consciousness quickly and looks around. 

“Relax.” Stiles says, holding her back. “I’ll take care of the rest.” She closes her eyes, and leans back against Stiles. The labor she was experiencing before starts again, but in a much more gentle fashion. Melissa can see the contractions, but Raven no longer has the strength to push on her own. Stiles provides the energy her body needs and after another 10 minutes of gentle labor, the baby arrives right into Melissa and Scott’s hands. She’s a beautiful little girl with a head of dark brown hair. 

“Ten fingers and ten toes. I think she’s a keeper.” Melissa says, putting the baby on Raven’s chest while she cleans her up below. Scott moves up beside her and presses a kiss on Raven’s forehead. 

“This is the last one?” Scott ask, as he strokes her cheek. Raven nods and sinks back against Stiles. 

When Melissa is done, she takes the infant so she can clean her off. While she’s doing that, Scott and Stiles get Raven up from the floor. Scott helps her change. When they are done, they get her settled into a reclining chair. Stiles puts his shirt back on then sits next to her and takes her hand. He continues to gently push some extra energy into her while Scott takes pain from the other hand. 

Melissa hands the now swaddled infant to Scott and opens a folder of paperwork. “Grand baby number 5 from you. That’s eleven between you and Stiles, and nineteen children in the house. I need to record her name so I can file the birth certificate.” 

Scott looks at Raven, who nods and looks back at Melissa. “We have Brandon, Caleb, Noah, and Erica. Now, Mother of my Heart, we have your namesake, Melissa Lakota McCall.”

With a sniffle she writes the name on the birth certificate. Stiles gets up and leaves the room to give them some privacy. When he turns around and closes the door behind him, he sees Derek sitting up against the wall with Brandon by his side. The other cubs are leaning up against them. 

“Everyone is okay.” Stiles says. Brandon lets out a huge sigh of relief and leans against Derek who puts his arm around him. “Boy or girl?” He asks. 

“A girl, named Melissa.” He says. 

Erica squeals and jumps up. “Can I see her?”

“Not yet sweetie. Your mom is very tired and she needs to rest for a few hours. Unlike before, she’s not going to be back on her feet right away. She will need all the help she can get, so it’s up to you guys to do everything you can to make the next few weeks easy on her.” He says, bending down to talk to them. “You know what would really help? How about you all go downstairs and tell Uncle Danny that your baby sister has arrived. He’ll give you all the food you need to bring up. If you’ve very quiet, you might get a quick peek at her. Just remember to be very quiet so your mom can rest. Ok?” He holds his hands out to help pull the younger ones up to their feet. Brandon uses Derek’s shoulder to leverage himself up. He gives Stiles a hug before he follows his siblings down the stairs. 

Stiles sits down next to Derek. “I hate to be the bearer of bed news, but I can’t stay very long. The situation down there is a nightmare and I don’t have a solution yet.” 

“What’s the deal?” Derek says. 

“The Alpha is living like a medieval lord and holding native peasants hostage as vassals. He’s built this massive house deep in the mountains and he’s forcing the natives to farm the land for him, not for themselves. He sells everything they grow, earning huge profits for himself. He gives them the bare minimum of food to get through the winter, but they are suffering. Meanwhile his own house is stocked full of food and he never goes hungry. He’s the king of his castle.”

“Is a king still a king, if he doesn’t have a castle?” Derek asks. 

“With no castle, he would just be a wolf trying to survive in the wilderness. Maybe there is a simple solution to this that I haven’t considered.” Stiles says, as he stands up. Derek rises to stand next to him. He pulls Stiles close and give him a kiss, before he lets him go. Without another word, Stiles disappears. 

Derek gets up and goes downstairs where Danny is helping Scott’s cubs put plates of food onto trays to take upstairs to their mother. “Remember to be very quiet, and knock on the door before you enter.” 

“Thanks Uncle Derek.” Brandon calls out as he follows the kids back up the stairs. 

Sophia is sitting in the family room. “Are you going to go see your newest cousin?” Derek says. 

“No. I told Brandon to give her my love and that I would see her tomorrow since I know she needs the rest. Besides, Melissa needs time to fuss over her namesake. I don’t want to intrude. Why was this one so rough on her? It’s not like she old or anything.” 

“I’m not really sure. I’ll ask Daddy when he gets back. This will be their last one, but no one is in danger, and with Stiles help, everyone is healthy and happy. Where are the rest of the kids?” 

“Uncle Matt took drove them over to Dunbar’s. He’s crazy for taking the whole horde of them, but he thought a little exercise would help burn off some energy and keep the house quiet tonight. I guess he’s going to use the stage space for aerobics. Ana is in my room taking a nap.” 

“Good. Well, daughter dearest. I’m feeling particularly generous at the moment. You keep putting me off getting you a car, and I’m not taking no for an answer any longer. Go put your shoes on, and bundle up your little sister. We’re going car shopping.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my father?” Sophia asks. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve always made daddy go shopping when a new baby arrives in the house. Now you need retail therapy and it’s not even for you. Who are you?”

“Do you want a new car or not?” He asks, pulling out his car keys. “I’m not waiting all day, and since your other daddy isn’t here, you won’t get his disapproving stare if you pick something he doesn’t like. You know how difficult he can be.” 

“Daddy, he’s delightful. You’re difficult.” She says as she gets up and heads for her room. “Be back in a few.” 

Five minutes later, Sophia returns with Ana in tow. She’s walking now, but will eventually want to go back in her stroller. Sophia stuffs everything into Derek’s car and off they go. When they get to the dealership, Derek takes Ana and tells Sophia to go find something she likes. He tells her to choose whatever she wants within a certain price range, and it’s up to her to negotiate the final price. Almost two hours later, Sophia finds her father playing with Ana in the children’s area. She has a salesman right behind her. The poor man looks thoroughly worked over, but perks up when he sees Derek. 

“Hello Mr. Hale, are you here shopping today?” He asks. 

“Oh no, not for myself. I’m here with my daughter. She’s getting her first car.” Derek replies, pointing to Sophia. 

“You’re a Hale?” He says, turning to Sophia. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Would it have made any difference?” She asks curtly. 

“A world of difference. To my health. My sanity. The rest of my hair.” He says, pushing hair back up from his forehead. “The Hale’s and McCall’s buy so many cars here, we have a policy of name your price. You just spent an hour and a half beating me to death over the price when all you had to do was tell me what you wanted to pay.”

“Well, Daddy’s paying for it, and I wanted to make sure he got a fair deal.”

“Sophia. Put the man out of his misery and tell him what you want to pay, then we can go sign the paperwork. As much as I’ve enjoying getting to spend some one on one time with Ana, she’s going to be hungry soon and you know how this Princess can get.” He says, raising an eyebrow to her. 

Ana gets impatient when she’s hungry and when she wants to eat, she wants to eat. Delaying food causes growling, and sharp nails to appear. It’s really not something Derek wants to deal with in public. 

Sophia throws out a price and the man says “Done. I’ll go get the paperwork ready for you to sign.” He ducks into a nearby office and sits down at the computer. 

“Daddy, is that really fair to them? Just giving a price. Doesn’t that affect their commission?” She asks, sitting down with him and Ana. 

“The dealership figures out the profit and loss on the back end. Car sales is always about creative accounting. The price difference does affect their commission, but we always make up for it by cutting the salesman a personal check to meet or exceed the difference. When you figure the sale price, plus what we give on the side, we still end up paying close to list price for it. We don’t finance cars, so the fact that they get their money right away makes a difference. It’s really about the game. Next time you buy a car here, you’ll know. Besides, I wanted to see how well you negotiate a price.”

“Well, I worked the poor man over. Now I’m going to have to get Danny to make me some cookies or something to make up for it.” She says. 

“No, you’re going to write him a personal check for his trouble.” 

“Wait. I thought you were feeling generous today?” 

“I am. I said I’m paying for the car, not the hair transplant he’s going to need after dealing with you.” Derek says with a smirk.

Sophia is stunned that her father has pulled one over on her. He rarely puts any effort into it because Stiles is the master, and is always one step ahead of everyone. 

“Damn. You are difficult, but I have to say, that was masterful.” She says.

“I learned from the best.” He says. The salesman comes back with a stack of papers for Sophia to sign. Derek pulls out his checkbook and writes a check for the car. Sophia in turns takes hers out and writes him a generous check for his trouble. 

With that settled, she follows Derek home. Derek parks in the garage. They will need to move some stuff around before a free spot opens up for her, but Sophia doesn’t care. When he gets out, Jackson is standing at the front door waiting. 

“Sophia, can you take Ana for a minute.” Derek says, holding her out to Sophia. When she takes the little girl from him, he snatches her keys and tosses them to Jackson.

“What in the hell?” She says, as Jackson walks towards her car. 

“Nice, Sophia. This is a very nice choice.” Jackson says as he walks around. He opens the door and gets in. “I’m just gonna test the tires for you.” 

Before she can say anything, Jackson is roaring down the driveway with a cloud of smoke billowing behind him. She turns to her father with her mouth wide open. He starts laughing and she soon joins him. For all he times she did this to Jackson’s car, she should have known this would happen in return. 

A few minutes later, Jackson reappears in her car. He’s fishtailing down the driveway and slides it right up to the garage door where it comes to a screeching halt. He gets out and makes sure to brush the seats off before locking it and tossing the keys back to Derek. 

“Nice choice. Very nice choice indeed.” He says as he comes back to where they are standing. He holds his hands out for Ana who eagerly goes to him and starts babbling. “Come on Princess, let’s go see what Uncle Danny has for you to eat.”

Dinner that evening is quiet. With Stiles not being home, the pack seems out of sorts. That evening Derek is sitting alone in the family room of their family apartment. The children are all asleep and Sophia is downstairs in her own rooms. Felix comes out of his bedroom and quietly walks over to Derek. 

“What’s the matter Papi?” He asks. He’s still not comfortable with calling Derek “Dad”, so they settled on Papi instead. Felix knows it means the same thing, but with the language difference, he used it as a name, not a familial title. Like the others, he calls both Stiles and Derek the same thing, they just use Daddy, he uses Papi.

“Hi Felito. Can’t you sleep?” Derek asks, patting the sofa next to him. 

Felix crawls up and sits next to Derek. He’s become physically affectionate these last few months. He tried to remain emotionally strong and set an example for Mario, but Mario quickly became a cuddle bug with both Stiles and Derek. When he figured out he needed the physical touch of another wolf, he gave up and would happily snuggle up to Derek when he felt like it.

“No. Something feels off.” He says. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Ollie and Livie are tossing and turning. You aren’t asleep, and Papi isn’t home.” The boy says. 

“I see. It’s because everyone is missing Stiles. We aren’t apart very often and I don’t sleep well when he’s not home. I thought I would hang out here for a while in case he comes home tonight.”

“Where does he go?” Felix asks, stretching out his legs to try to reach the ottoman.

“He has a very important job. Sometimes packs have problems that they can’t fix by themselves, so he goes and helps them out. Sometimes they don’t even know they have problems until he shows up. It’s important to him that things work out for the best, so he does all that he can to make that happen.”

“He doesn’t go very often.” he says. 

“Sometimes it only take a few hours and he’s there and back while everyone is off doing other things. Sometimes things needs to be done that take more time and he’s gone overnight, but you’re right, it doesn’t happen very often. Even though he’s not an alpha, he’s a very important part of the pack, and everyone feels it when he’s gone.”

“Is he your anchor?” Felix asks, as Derek scoots the ottoman close enough for him to put his feet on.

“He’s part of it. My anchor is my family, so that’s Stiles, and ALL of my children. It’s my love for you, your brother and sister, as well as Olivia, Oliver, Sophia, and Stiles.”

“Will I have an anchor?” 

“Someday, when you start to lead your own pack.”

“I’m ok with just helping take care of Mario and Ana for now.”

“You’re really good at it too.” Derek says, leaning down to nuzzle the boy on his head. Felix curls into his side and closes his eyes. Within a few minutes the boy is sound asleep. Derek leans back and closes his eyes while he waits for Stiles.

It only seems like a few minutes later when Derek hears the click of the door. He opens his eyes to see Stiles softly closing the door behind him. 

“Hello Love.” Stiles says quietly as he crosses the room and gives Derek a tender kiss on his head.

“What’s this?” He says, pointing to Felix where he is curled up next to Derek. 

“He’s finally connected with the pack. He said something felt off and he wasn’t able to sleep. The rest of the cubs were restless during dinner tonight. What time is it anyway?” Derek asks. 

“It’s a little after 2am, but I’m home. Let me put this guy to bed, and then I need a shower and a good night’s sleep next to my husband.” Stiles says as he picks the young wolf up and carries him back to his room. 

“Papi?” Felix says, as his eye cracks open and he looks up at Stiles.

“Hello munchkin. I’m home so you can sleep in peace. Ok?” Stiles says, as he brushes the hair out of the boys face. Felix nods and holds onto Stiles. When they get to his bed, Stiles discovers that Mario is in Felix’s bed. He doesn’t bother to put him back in his own room. Instead he puts Felix down next to him and watches as Mario curls up next to his brother. He kisses them both on the head and pulls a blanket over them. 

Back in their own room, Derek has moved into their bed and is watching while Stiles strips for the shower. 

“Want to join me?” Stiles asks as he drops his pants in the laundry basket. “I’m covered in Andean mountain dust and who knows what else. This was an interesting trip.” 

Derek gets up and follows Stiles to the bathroom. He sits on a bench while Stiles turns on the shower. “Tell me about it.” He says as he starts to fill up the deep soaking tub. It’s a match of the one in the loft. Lydia and Jackson have one just like it. 

Stiles makes a quick trip through the shower as the tub finishes filing. Once full, he joins Derek in the deep hot water.

“Just like old times.” Stiles says, leaning forward to wet his face.

“This one sounded like a nightmare.” Derek says. 

“It was. I’ve never come across a shifter with such arrogance. He truly imagined himself to be a feudal lord who was surrounded by surfs that existed to serve him. He had guards, butlers, chamber maids, and any kind of personal servant you can imagine. Those that lived in the country side around him paid him land holder taxes and planted their crops for his income. The Andes don’t really offer much ground for agriculture, so even in the best of conditions they were barely scraping buy. He took all that they produced as tribute, sold it, kept the profits for himself, and parceled out just enough food to keep people from starving to death. When he didn’t get what he wanted, he terrorized them late at night in his wolf form, sometimes killing someone as a warning to the others.” 

“Wow. What did you do with him?” 

“At first he thought I was just a stupid American hiking the mountains for sport. When he realized that I was anything but, his attitude changed. He tried to show me what a benevolent ruler he was. I didn’t buy it. Then he decided a show of force would put me in my place. He sent his guards, who were pack betas, to drive me from his land. I let them escort me to this gates with a warning not to come back, and the second they turned their backs I popped back to his throne room. Imagine his surprise to see me standing there again. He tried insulting me, and I threw it back at him. Eventually he got mad and dropped fang on me. He stalked across the room growling and snarling. When he raised his arm to claw me, I grabbed his wrist and slowly forced him to change back against his will. He was enraged that I was more powerful than him, but he went stomping back to this throne, growling the whole way. I guess it bruised his ego more than anything.”

Derek grunts and pulls Stiles close to him.

“That’s when I came back earlier. How is little Melissa?” 

“She’s good. Raven rested the remainder of the day, and let the cubs fuss over her. So what did you do with this poor excuse for an Alpha?” Derek asks

“So, when I went back he was terrorizing the kitchen staff. During the confusion of me being there, taken to the gates, ending up back in the throne room, and then pulling out my phone and disappearing, he hadn’t given any direction to the kitchen staff, so nothing had been prepared for dinner. He went on and on screaming about his house and how it was everything to him and they didn’t appreciate the he did for them. Listening to him rant and rave gave me an idea. Earlier you had asked if a king is still a king without his castle. When he exhausted himself screaming at them, I made it clear I had returned. He got so angry that he threw the staff out for the night and sent them off to the village. To calm his nerves, I made a huge feast appear at his table. As I suspected, they were not as civilized as he wanted me to believe. They tore into it and ate like starving dogs. It was disgusting. While they were stuffing themselves I took a tour of the house. In the kitchen I discovered a maid hiding in the darkness. When I asked what she was still doing there, she told me that the master demanded that there always be a pot of hot water in case he wanted tea. In the kitchen there was a huge pot hanging over the stove. It must have had 30 gallons of water in it and with the fire going under it was always hot. They just added water to it as needed to keep it full. Well, I sent the poor maid away. I told her to go visit her family and let me deal with her master and his desire for hot tea on demand. When she left, I refilled the pot with cooking oil and added wood to the fire. I sent all the food in the larders to the houses in the village. I went back to the dining room which was a complete mess by then. He looked at me with contempt and told me that as long as the house stood, nothing was going to change about how he treated the villagers. So I told him that houses don’t last forever and neither do packs, but I wished him the best of luck with both. He told the guards to take me back to the gate and not let me out of their sight. I dutifully walked with them to the gate. Imagine their surprise to see the massive fireball erupt from the side of the house when the pot finally bubbled over, and the hundreds of little wolfsbane plants that suddenly sprung up between the house and the gates.” 

Derek shudders behind him. “That was a little much don’t you think?” He asks. 

“No one died, and there were only a few minor injuries as they ran blindly through around the property trying to get away. The villagers weren’t nearly as accommodating as he expected them to be. They shut down their primitive water system as soon as they saw the fire. The house was completely destroyed and when he came to the village for help, they started chanting that the king had no castle. The pack turned on him and the last I saw was them dragging him off into the trees while he screamed that he was their king.”

“That was ugly.”

“I think the pack will have a new Alpha before too long, and I suspect the villagers will take the property and turn it into usable farm land. They should have enough time to get one crop harvested before the end of the year. It will be a huge help for them.”

“Then your work is done.”

“Well, the work is never done, but things have been fairly calm for the last few years, and I have every intention of them staying that way. I can deal with a few bumps in the road now and then.” 

“Me too.” Derek says as he pushed Stiles up so they can get out of the tub. “Stand up and I”ll help dry you off.” 

“You know I don’t need a towel to do that with.” Stiles says tiredly when he gets both feet on the floor.

“I know, but I like doing it.” Derek says as he grabs a fluffy towel and starts to dry Stiles hair.

“So tell me about little Melissa.” Derek says as he starts to dry Stiles back. 

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” Stiles asks as he turns around and leans into Derek. 

“Figured what out? Why was the birth so difficult for Raven. She’s had four children already. This should have been the easiest one.”

“Think about it, husband. The baby took all of Raven’s energy before she was even born. Not even Scott could make up the difference as an Alpha normally does when a mate gives birth. What could possibly cause that?” 

Derek hums to himself as he continues to dry Stiles off. He suddenly stops and looks at Stiles. “She’s a born Alpha isn’t she?”

“Bingo!”

“Does Scott know?” He asks. 

“No, but he will figure it out in time. I’m in favor of letting this happen naturally without interference, There is nothing to worry about at the moment. Of course the inevitable will happen. History only records the dramatic, but it doesn’t always happen with violence. As she grows and comes into her own, a pack will form within the pack. When the time is right, a scion pack will peacefully break off and move to take over new territory. Raven and Scott will be proud. He’ll be not only a founder of this pack, which carries the legacy of the Hale Pack, but the progenitor of another that will have a legacy all its own.”

“Good, then I can rest easy.” Derek says as he continues to methodically dry Stiles off. Once he’s done, he pushes Stiles towards the bed. “Ready for sleep?” 

“Almost. What did you do with your day after I left?” 

“I forgot to tell you. I bought Sophia a car today.” 

“Did she get what she wanted?” 

“Pretty much. I gave her a price range, and she worked a good deal. She was all excited that I was being so generous. That lasted until I made her write him a personal check to supplement his commission.”

“Poor man.”

“And the rest went off just as we planned it. I had Ana with me, so as soon as she got out of her car, I asked her to take her, then I snatched the keys and tossed them to Jackson. She stood there is shock as he hopped in her car and said he was going to test out the tires for her. You should have seen the clouds of smoke. I’m surprised the fire department didn’t show up.”

“Excellent!” Stiles says as he lays down on the bed. “You know she’s going to pay us back threefold for it.” 

“Of course she will, but the look on her face was totally worth it. Still not as shocked as when you said I liked it kitty style, but she laughed and said she deserved it.”

“I’m sorry I missed it, but I’m home now.” Stiles says as he pulls the sheet over him. “Sleep time. Maybe you can go beast master on me in the morning. Just no growling.” He mumbles as he starts to drift off.

“Sleep well.” Derek says as turns off the light and crawls into bed. He pulls Stiles close to him and breathes in the scent of his hair. His mate is home and now he can sleep in peace.


	7. How Do I Fix This ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia makes an announcement, and hurts her father's feelings in the process. Stiles gets chewed out by both Derek and Scott. Sophia bears witness to an innocent man's passing.

Three years have passed. Sophia has graduated college and taken over ownership and management of Sophia’s coffee shop. Sophia took a working vacation and traveled to a vendors conference in Orlando, Florida to see new products and trends in coffee shops and how they interact with the community. She took the twins with her so they could spend a few days at Disney World as well. 

When she comes back, she throws herself into the business and is gone usually from sunrise to sunset. A few weeks pass and she takes a long weekend off. It’s one of the few weeks of summer vacation when the house is quiet. Most of the other pack members have taken their own kids on vacation, or off for short weekend trips. Derek and Stiles are sitting in the family room having their breakfast. The twins are at the grove with Felix, Mario, and Ana. Sophia is pacing around in the kitchen. She’s opening and closing cabinets, and going in and out of the walk in. 

Derek notices it and looks at Stiles. He arches an eyebrow in a silent question but Stiles doesn’t say anything. Eventually Derek gets tired of it and calls her name. She comes into the family room to see what he wants. 

“Out with it.” Derek says. “You’re pacing and you smell nervous. Spit it out.” 

Sophia stands there, hands at her side, fingers clenching and releasing. She purses her lips and then looks at Derek. “I’m pregnant.” She finally says.

In a flash Derek is in front of her, growling, and sniffing the air around her.

“Who did this to you?” 

“No one important.” 

“Were you forced?”

“No. I was a willing participant.”

“Who is he?”

She takes a deep breath and shrugs, “No one important.”

Stiles sits back in the chair to watch the scene that unfolds before him. He starts to let his power leak into the room, knowing what is coming.

“Who is he?” Derek asks again, louder than before.

“I told you, he’s no one important.” She says, looking directly at her father.

“Tell me, Sophia.” 

“No. He’s not important.” 

“You’re pregnant, and you’re telling me he’s not important? Why isn’t he here? Who is he?” 

“He’s not important, and I’m not telling you.” She says.

The discourse quickly breaks down into screaming. Derek demanding the name, and Sophia refusing to give it. Stiles power continues to add to the level of tension in the room. Stiles looks out the door in the family room and notices the five kids standing outside. He waves them away and they scamper back into the woods. Derek continues to yell and Sophia holds her ground. 

Derek finally reaches his breaking point and beta shifts. With eyes burning red, fangs and claws out, his Alpha power filling the room, he approaches Sophia and screams, “Tell me his name!”

Sophia, not to be cowed, even by her own father, turns her purple eyes to him and yells, “Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up!”

Derek, compelled to silence by his own daughter stands there in fury, growling, but unable to open his mouth to speak. The tension in the room is palpable, almost like a fog in the air. 

When Stiles softly speaks her name, the tension breaks and both her and Derek return to their fully human form. 

“Oh Daddy, I’m so sorry!” Sophia says and she bursts into tears and throws herself into his arms. Derek hugs her close, unsure of what to say. 

“I want a child, not a husband. Is that so bad?” 

Derek holds her then guides her over to the sofa where she sits and continues to cry.

“Daughter of my Heart, tell us what’s going on.” Stiles says, taking her hand. 

“It was on my trip to Orlando. I was fertile, the opportunity presented itself and I took it. He knows nothing of shifters and won’t know of the child at all.” 

Stiles gives a heavy sigh before he continues. “The fact that you are pregnant isn’t the problem. A new life and a baby in the pack is wonderful, but you’ve done something very selfish thing. At some point, you’re going to get questions like, ‘Who is my father, why isn’t he here, does he love me?’ . How are you going to answer those questions?” 

“Sophia,” Derek says. “Have you considered your own experience? How did you feel as a child, not having me around? You’ve seen the cubs here go through so much growing up. All those milestones like first words, first steps. All those things your mother experience with you, that I did not. You knew you had a father, and even had pictures of me, even though I didn’t know you existed. Have you considered that your child will have even less. Do you even know his name?” 

Sophia is quiet for a few minutes and then asks. “What have I done?” as the tears start to flow again.

“Only you can answer that question.” Stiles says. “How far along are you?” 

“Maybe 5 weeks.” She replies.

“Assure me that this was consensual and I won’t ask again, but if this happened against your will, I’ll kill him.” Derek says. 

“Daddy,” She says, looking up at him with her tear streaked face. “I’m 22 years old, and I wasn’t a virgin going into this. If I hadn’t been willing, I would have killed him myself.”

“Now there’s my level headed daughter.” Derek says, holding his arms out to her. She steps into his arms and curls up against him.

“I think I need to go sit down for a while.” Sophia says, pulling back from Derek. She leans over and gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek and then goes to her rooms. 

As soon as Sophia closes the door, Derek turns on Stiles and demands, “Did you know?” 

“Of course I did.”

“And you didn’t fucking tell me?” Derek yells

“I’ve only known for a few days, but this was certainly not my secret to tell.” 

“Stiles, this is about our daughter.”

“Really, and what was I supposed to say? Hey, just thought you might want to know, our daughter is pregnant.”

Derek starts to growl at Stiles until he interrupts him and says, “You know as well as I do that foreknowledge can be dangerous. If I had told you before she did, you would have exploded. Then you would have stormed across the house, caused an even bigger scene than we just had, and the stress could have caused a miscarriage.”

Frustrated, Derek growls even louder and then roars in Stiles face. In response, Stiles arches an eyebrow at him, and then disappears. He reappears in the grove where the kids are sitting around with their feet in the water. 

“Hey daddy, what’s going on?” Oliver says when he notices Stiles standing nearby.

“Daddy and Sophia were arguing and things got a little heated. They will work it out though. They always do.”

“Papi is coming.” Felix says as he points to Derek running through the woods towards them. 

“Hey guys, why don’t you go back to the house and make Sophia gets something to eat for lunch?” Stiles asks. The kids scatter as Derek gets to the clearing. 

Derek comes to a stop in front of Stiles and pulls him into his arms. “I’m sorry.” He says against Stiles ear. “I’m sorry” 

“It’s ok.” Stiles says as he wraps his arms around Derek. “The kids saw part of the argument. You needed space so I came to check on them.”

“I’m sorry.” He says again, rubbing his cheek against Stiles hair. “Our little girl is no longer a little girl. She’s going to be a mother.” 

“And we’re going to be grandparents.” Stiles says, which causes Derek to sag against him with a groan.

“I don’t see everything, Derek, but what I do see, I can’t always share, not even with you. I know it sucks sometimes, but it is what it is. I simply cannot tell you everything I know.”

“Can you tell me just one thing?” Derek asks, pulling back from Stiles. “Is she going to be ok?” 

Stiles closes his eyes for a few seconds and then nods his head.

“Are you sure?” Before Stiles can reply, Ehawee appears nearby. 

“Grandmother” Derek says when he sees her. 

“Derek. Listen to your husband. Your daughter has done exactly what you expected her to do with her life, though maybe not the way you imagined it. So she’s chosen to have a child without a relationship. So what. Most Delta wolves aren’t even fertile. The fact that she knew she was fertile and took advantage of it speaks to her self determination. Don’t make her feel guilt or shame over a future she doesn’t know. The fact that the child won’t know its biological father doesn’t mean there won’t be a father figure there. Let me share with you what Stiles doesn’t see. A man will come into Sophia’s life very soon. He will take the first born as his own, and they will have another 3 together. All the same sex, and all human. He will love them fiercely, and he will be an amazing father to them. His relationship with Sophia will not be traditional in any way, but she will never feel unloved, unwanted, or unfulfilled. It will be exactly what she needs and wants. That’s all I will tell you, and you will not speak of it to her.” 

“I’m sorry.” Derek says again. 

“Don’t be. Your own journey through life has been untraditional in many ways, but you’ve done well. This is Sophia’s journey. Let her make it on her own, in her own way. Give her guidance if she asks for it, but rest assured, things will work out just fine.”

Derek takes a deep breath and nods his head. Ehawee puts her arms around him briefly and then pulls Stiles to the side. Derek crawls up onto the boulder and sits with his back up against Sophia’s tree while they speak. When they are done, the old woman waves to Derek and disappears. 

“Everything good?” Derek asks, jumping down from the rock. 

“Yeah. It seems that the Charles Holden abomination is close to death. There is no chance of him jumping into someone else because his mind is gone. She wanted to let me know so we could tell Sophia.”

“Why would Sophia care?” Derek asks, tilting his head side to side as he stretches his neck. 

“It was a defining moment in her young life. We should tell her and let her decide what to do with the knowledge.” 

“That seems fair. Thanks for putting up with me.”

“What can I say, Mr. Hale? You’re difficult; I’m delightful. It all comes out in the wash.”

“I love you, Mr Stilinski-Hale. Shall we go back home and see what our cubs are doing?”

Stiles gives Derek a kiss and then they slowly make their way back to the house. When they get there, Sophia is sitting at the island with her siblings and they are all eating. Derek comes up behind Sophia and puts his hands on her shoulders. He whispers his apologies in her ear and she just pats his hand.

“So,” Derek starts with, scratching his chin. “I want to apologize for what you saw earlier. I shouldn’t have been screaming at your sister. That’s not how we resolve things, and I let my emotions get the best of me. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok Papi.” Felix says as he pushes a bowl back in front of Ana and points to her spoon. 

“Have you said anything?” Stiles asks, looking at Sophia.

“Oh, they already know. Anyone within a hundred feet of the house would have heard. It’s no longer a secret, and I’m not ashamed of it.” 

“Good.” he replies as he goes around the counter to make himself a sandwich.

“Everyone is excited to be an Aunt or an Uncle, and these guys are going to be the best ones there are.” She says with a lot of pride in her voice.

“Except for Ana.” Mario says. “She doesn’t care about anything ‘cept food.” 

“Then we’ll have to keep her well fed so she doesn’t eat the baby.” Olivia says as everyone starts laughing. 

“Well, we have about 6 months. Is it too early to start planning a baby shower?” Stiles asks.

“You know Aunt Lydia will take care of that.” Oliver says. “The only thing she doesn’t plan is her own birthday party. That’s Uncle Godzilla’s job.”

“Don’t make a big fuss over it, Daddy.” Sophia says. “There is plenty of baby stuff in this house. Don’t go crazy and buy a bunch of shit we don’t need.” 

Sophia’s comment is met with a chorus of “Potty Mouth!” with everyone pointing at her. She turns bright red and mumbles an apology as she hides her face in her hair. 

“Daughter of my heart, this is your first child, our first grandchild, and the first great grandchild for Papa John and Melissa. There will be a big fuss over it. We’re going to buy a whole bunch of…..stuff we don’t need. You will accept it graciously, and what you don’t use will get donated or saved for the future.” Stiles says as he steps up behind Sophia. He starts to card his hands through her hair. “You might want to get this thinned out. You could hide a baby in here.”

“Be nice to my hair, or I’ll tell it to eat you” She says, turning her head and snapping at his hand.

A second later the front door of the house flies open and Scott comes storming in, eyes red with fury. Raven is behind him with little Melissa in her arms. John and Melissa comes in with the other 4 behind them. 

Scotts walks through the house and makes a makes a straight line for Stiles. He stops right in front of him and says, “Come into the garage with me.” He growls and stomps away. 

Derek and Sophia look at everyone and John holds his hands up in surrender, but motions for Stiles to go with Scott. He shrugs and follows him. Once he’s through Scott pushes him up against the wall and is in his face growling.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that Melissa was a born Alpha?” He screams at him, growling and panting in anger. 

“Hot damn. Twice in one day I get a snarling wolf in my face.” 

“No sarcasm, Stiles. I’m not in the mood. My daughter dropped fang on her mother and I, then flashed her red eyes at me because she didn’t want to do something. You know everything that happens with this pack, and you didn’t fucking tell me.”

Stiles gives a heady sigh and then says, “Scott. Take a deep breath and relax, then I’ll explain it to you.”

“This is my fucking daughter. Don’t tell me to relax! You know what happens with a born Alpha. We’re going to have a scion pack. That means she’s going to tear this pack and our families apart. How could you withhold that from me?” Scott screams at him, eyes turning red and his teeth stretching out into fangs. Scott’s scream turns into a load roar that shakes the garage.

As the roar fades, so does the garage around them. For the second time that day Stiles transports himself to the nematon. This time he brings Scott with him. 

The nematon has always been a place of peace for the pack and as soon as he notices the change in surroundings Scott calms and takes a deep breath. 

“Are you done?” Stiles asks. 

Scott bares his teeth and Stiles but doesn’t say anything. “Pull of a piece of ground and I’ll tell you all about your daughter, or snarl at me again and I’ll put a muzzle on you.”

Scott drops to the ground and crosses his legs under him. “Why, Stiles? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Scotty. Everything is going to be fine. Yes, your daughter is a born Alpha, and yes she’s going to lead a scion pack that breaks off from us. BUT, she isn’t going to tear the pack apart doing it. There won’t be strife, or blood shed, or fighting of any kind over it. I didn’t tell you because it’s not going to be an issue. You and Raven are fantastic parents. The love and compassion you instill in your children will prevent any of the bad things from happening. Scion packs don’t always form out of violence, but werewolf history doesn’t always record the good with the bad. As she grows, a pack within the pack will form. You will recognize it when it starts to happen, and you will let it. You and Raven will groom her to be a strong and compassionate Alpha. She will let you know when the time comes and you both will give your blessing. They will claim their own territory and grow to be a well respected pack in their own right. You are a founder of this proud pack, and the father of a future pack. Not a bad legacy for an asthmatic lacrosse bench warmer who just happened to get bit by a rogue alpha.” 

“You asshole. You’re the one who dragged me out into the woods that night.”

“Would you have done anything different if given the chance?” Stiles asks. 

“No, but you’re still an asshole, and I’m sorry for before. My 3 year old daughter who hasn’t even sprouted fangs or nails yet suddenly revels herself to be a born Alpha. I go from having a sweet little girl who I thought might be human, to a little Alpha trying to establish dominance over me.” 

“That would have been a sight to see. What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything. Raven snatched her up and snarled in her face. She jumped out of her arms and ran to Brandon. Like he was going to protect her from the big bad mamma wolf. He turned her right back around to face her mother. It doesn’t happen often, but Raven is terrifying when she’s angry. My mom took her off to the side and talked to her. She seemed fine after that, but I doubt we’ve seen the last of it.”

“You’re going to need a firm hand with her. Maybe a little more than you use on the others. There is no doubt that she’s going to test you until she understands that she may be an Alpha, but she’s not your Alpha.”

“That would be Raven, but don’t tell her that.” 

“You and Derek are the Alpha’s of this pack, but let’s be real. Your mom, and my dad are really in charge. There is nothing more terrifying than those two when they are pissed off.”

“True that.” 

“So are you calmed down now?” Stiles asks.

“Why do I feel that the other shoe is about to drop?” Scott asks, giving him a sideways glance.

“Sophia is pregnant.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Scott asks in surprise, jumping up. 

“No. She came to Derek and I earlier and told us. You should have seen it. He demanded to know who the father was and she refused to tell him. They started screaming at each other. When that got him nowhere, he shifted and went all Alpha on her. She pulled rank and commanded him to silence. All he could do was stand there and growl at her.” 

“Epic.”

“That’s the first time she’s ever really used her power against him. He doesn’t show it, but I know he’s seething inside. Aside from the occasional backtalk we get, they are all great kids. I think the last person to make him shut up like that was his own mother.” 

“Damn, but you’re going to be a grandfather.”

Stiles gives him a sharp look. “Sssshhhhhh. I haven’t come to terms with that yet.” Stiles is quiet for a bit, lost in thought. Then he says. “You know. Sophia could help with Melissa. Two Alphas are only going to butt heads but Sophia could help with gentle nudges in her behavior. I don’t know what she’s going to do with the coffee shop while she’s pregnant, but I’m sure she would be happy to help.” 

“Good idea. I’ll run it by Raven.” 

Stiles is quiet for a few minutes, lost in thought. Scott interrupts him. “You ok, Dude?” 

“Yeah. We need to go. I think I need to have some words with my daughter.” Stiles says, and just like that, they back in the garage.

When they go back into the house, Raven has taken the rest of the kids upstairs. John and Melissa are gone, and Brandon is sitting with Sophia at the island. She looks concerned. 

“What did I miss?” Stiles asks.

Before she can answer, Scott kiss Brandon on the head and suggests they go back upstairs so Stiles and Sophia can talk. Brandon gives her a hug and then they leave. 

“Daddy went for a run. I’ve really stuck my foot in it, haven’t I?” 

“You could say that. Come with me, Daughter of my Heart. Let’s take a walk and talk.”

Sophia sighs and asks, “The nematon?” 

“Yeah. For the third time today.” 

Stiles is silent during the walk. When they get there he sits down and leans up against boulder at the base of Sophia’s jacaranda tree. 

“So tell me what Dad’s mood was like when he left.” 

“He was fine while Raven was there with her and Uncle Scott’s kids. When they went upstairs, he got quiet, almost like he withdrew into himself. Then he mumbled something about going for a run and left.” 

“And what do you think is wrong?”

“He’s realized that he’s going to be a grandfather?” She asks, unsure of her answer. 

“My dear, sweet child. You couldn’t be more wrong.” 

“What have I done now?” 

“You and Aunt Lydia are the most intelligent people I know, but sometimes you are oblivious to the fine details. It’s not the fact that he’s going to be a grandfather. Believe me, he thrilled to death over that, even though he’s shocked by the news. What you’ve done is wound his pride.” 

“How did I do that?” 

“When he and Uncle Scott merged their little packs into one, they shared their Alpha sparks with each other. Both Uncle Scott and Daddy are very powerful Alphas, and they take pride in not abusing that power. Outside of necessity, neither of them would use their power to make anyone do something against their will. As your father, and your Alpha, it’s within his right to demand an answer from you to ensure the safety of the pack. Is this man a hunter, or another supernatural that you didn’t recognize? Is he a danger to you, your child, or the pack? Not only did you refuse to answer him with even the most basic information, you commanded him to silence. My guess is that the last person to do that to him was his own mother. In a moment of stubborn anger, you did something to him that he would hesitate do to anyone else.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” She says. “How do I fix this?” 

“You give him space to work out his feelings, then, wholeheartedly, and without reservation, you acknowledge your mistake and apologize.”

“And then?”

“What happens next is up to you. I appreciate your passion for the choice you’ve made, but you have to consider the ramification of your actions in far greater detail. You carry another life within you. It’s no longer about what you think is best for you. Every choice you make going forward has to be considered in regards to how it will impact your child, balanced with what’s best for the pack. You entering our lives was a joy, but our lives changed in ways we couldn’t imagine. We adapted, but it wasn’t always easy. With advice, support, and guidance from my dad and Melissa, we, and the pack, survived parenthood.”

“How was parenthood so difficult? I don’t remember my early years here being hard.” 

“You came into our lives at a strange time. I had just come into my own power. The two packs had merged. I made a few mistakes with my own power that really hurt Uncle Scott and your dad. Uncle Jackson had a complete meltdown after Thanksgiving dinner. To save him from himself I transported us from here to Paris. That got the notice of the Council of Elinar and they started making a fuss. You guys got kidnapped. We built a new house. Uncle Scott came back from training he was doing with the Lakota Tribe. He brought Raven with him. He hadn’t told Melissa he was going to be a father, and he was worried she would react badly. Brandon came not too much later. Your dad and I had finally figured our relationship out, decided to get married and then boom, a nine year old girl comes into our lives. You lost your mother, and your dad didn’t have a clue that you even existed. We had no idea what state you would be in, or how you would deal with being uprooted from the only life you knew. You knew your dad only from stories and pictures, but we didn’t know what those stories were, or if he would live up to the image you had built up of him. We needed advice, and while we gave you the emotional support you needed, we needed some ourselves. There were countless conversations between the two of us, and my dad and Melissa. Were we doing the right things? Were we too strict, or not enough. Were you happy and adjusting well? All of this started in October of one year and ended in October of the next when we got married. The fact that you weren’t aware of our struggle means we made the right choices in raising you. Children don’t come with instruction manuals. The very best you can hope for is help from your family and some good advice along the way.”

Sophia is quiet for a while then leans against Stiles. He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her to him. 

“I’ve really made a mess of things haven’t I?” She asks. 

“Yes you have, but there isn’t anything happening here that you can’t fix. Besides, everything is going to work out fine in the end. Deal with your father now, and the future will take care of itself.”

“Predicting the future again?” 

“Nope. I know everything is going to work out just fine for two reasons. The first is that you have the experience of the whole pack behind you. All of us that are parents will be there for anything you need. People will be lining up to babysit for you.” 

“And the second reason?” 

“Number two, because I’m the Great and Powerful Stiles Stilinski and I said so.”

Sophia laughs and relaxes against Stiles. They both hear something crack nearby and Stiles turns to look. He sees Derek in wolf form padding towards them. 

“Hey fuzzy butt. Come join the party.” Stiles says, reaching out to flick Derek’s ear. He head butts Stiles and then walks around to sit next to Sophia. He lays down next to her and rolls onto his side, putting his head on her lap. She reaches out to rub his head.

“Papi. Mi corazón. Lo siento.” She says to him lowly. She rarely speaks Spanish to him, but when she does it’s direct and from the heart. He looks up at her and then slowly closes his eyes. 

Stiles slowly stands up and says, “I’m going to go home so you guys can talk. Well, you talk. He’ll listen. Remember what I said. Wholeheartedly and without reservation.” 

“Thanks Daddy.” She says, grabbing his hand and rubbing it against her cheek. 

“I’m going to go see what Uncle Danny has planned for dinner tonight, and then we have something else to talk about tonight.” He says and then disappears.

Stiles reappears in their own apartment. He takes a quick shower and then goes downstairs to find Danny already at work in the kitchen. 

“What’s on the menu tonight?” He asks. 

“I think it’s a good night for tacos, nachos and some Spanish rice.” 

“Good. Something simple feels like a good choice tonight.” 

“What’s going on? I was out shopping and felt a few explosions through the pack bond. Now I feel both regret, and excitement. The house is entirely too quiet for it to be just nothing.” 

“Where do I even begin. Sophia is pregnant. She refused to tell Derek who the father is. He went all Alpha and growly on her demanding answers. She pulled rank on him and made him shut up. He’s excited as hell to be a grandfather, but she wounded him deeply by forcing him to silence. Then he blew up on me because I knew and didn’t tell him. Scott’s little Melissa is a born Alpha and she dropped fang on her parents today. Scott blew up on me because I knew and didn’t tell him. Derek went for a run, and I took Sophia to the nematon so I could point out to her how deeply she hurt her father. So, Sophia is going to be just fine, Melissa is going to be just fine. We’re going to have a scion pack without bloodshed, and Derek and Sophia are at the nematon, where I hope she is pulling her head out of her ass and giving him a sincere apology. The abomination that kidnapped Sophia and Derek is on the verge of death, but considering today’s events, I haven’t told Sophia yet. And was your day?”

“Not nearly as exciting as yours it seems. Get off your ass and cut some onions and peppers for me, and while you’re at it you can tell me all about Sophia’s bundle of joy. If you knew there was a baby on the way, then I know you know more details than you are telling.” Danny says, waving a spatula at him and pointing to the pantry where the vegetables are kept.

Stiles makes himself busy and things are quiet until Danny clears his throat. “I’m waiting” he says patiently. 

“Sophia is a little over a month along, so we’ll have a baby here in about 6 months. She doesn’t really want a baby shower, but I told her to hush and be grateful for whatever she gets, even if she doesn’t need it. Lydia can plan the party, you can plan the menu.” 

“What party?” Lydia asks as she strolls into the kitchen with Jackson right behind her.

Stiles sighs and says, “A party for Sophia. Pick a weekend six months from now.”

“Really?” She asks, arching an eyebrow. “And where is my wayward niece at the moment?”

“She’s at the nematon apologizing to her father for hurting his feelings earlier today. I don’t recommend disturbing them. I’ve had the honor of having two very pissed off wolves snarling and growling in my face today, I would rather not see it happen to anyone else.”

“Who is the lucky guy?” Jackson asks as he goes around the counter to give Stiles his customary hug. Seeing him with a knife in one hand an an onion in the other, Jackson just wraps his arms around his shoulders from behind. When he’s done he goes off to the walk in to get cheese and sour cream to go with dinner.

“That’s why Sophia is apologizing to her father. More than that you’ll have to ask her.” Stiles says.

Lydia is quiet and then looks at Jackson and says. “I think I’ve done something that’s come back around to bite me on the ass.”

“The love of my life has made a mistake?” He says. “Let me put this on my calendar for future reference.” 

“Stop. I’m serious. Three or four years ago I had a conversation with her about why Jackson and I never had children. I gave her our reasons and then asked her what her thoughts were on having a family. She said she wanted children, but not a husband, so I told her when it comes to children she only needed a man, and not for very long.”

“Well, that about sums it up. Anyway, I have it on good authority that everything is going to work out just fine for everyone. They are on their way back, so how you want to deal with her it up to you. I won’t say anything.” 

“Well, another little one in the house is always a good thing. What’s the time frame for getting started on the new house?” She asks.

“Scott and Derek are talking with the developer again, then they want to have a pack meeting to see what we want as well as what’s practical. There were several thoughts like moving the Alpha’s and their families into the new house. Sort of an Alpha or Elder house if you will. Another thought is building the second house similar to this and then letting people decide where they want to live, or splitting along Alpha lines and letting Beta’s live in the same house as their progenitor. I’m not sure anyone is crazy about that idea because it separates us into two packs again and that isn't who we are anymore. I think a good option is a house the same size as this, and then younger pack members who are starting their own families can move into it. Maybe Sophia would like to move in first. If Mateo ever decides to get married he would have space available for his family, then maybe Brandon and Veton.” 

“Well, how about we just build a few houses and take out some of the rooms on the first floor of this house? The kitchen, dining room, and family rooms could be expanded. Everyone could still eat together and socialize. I’m not cooking in multiple kitchens just because everyone lives in separate houses.” Danny says, waving his spatula at Stiles. 

“Well, you are the de facto den maker, even if you never wanted the official title. The pack is primary. Make your opinion known.”

Stiles and Jackson go back to prepping while Danny cooks a huge pot of ground beef. Lydia grabs a bottle of wine from the walk in and sits at the counter watching. Derek and Sophia come in. Both of them look emotionally beat. Derek, who had been out running is naked and dirty from laying on the ground. He gives everyone a quick hello, then runs upstairs to take a shower before dinner. Sophia pulls Stiles away from the kitchen and pushes him down onto the sofa. When he’s seated, she throws herself down next to him and drags his arm over her. He holds her close and strokes her hair while speaking lowly to her. Danny announces that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes with a low howl. That usually signals everyone to get the kids together and start heading them downstairs to eat. Sophia get up and goes to her room to clean up. 

Dinner is a loud affair that night. Sophia announces her pregnancy to the entire pack. There are a lot of cheers, congratulations and hugs. Lydia pulls out her calendar and starts looking at dates for a baby shower. Danny announces himself to be first in line for baby sitting duties and he’s available for any strange food requests she may have. 

Later that night, Sophia, Derek, and Stiles gather in her rooms. Stiles calls Alan to get an update on Holden / Allambee. Alan said they expected him to pass at any time. Derek gives Sophia the choice to go and witness his death, and she agrees to it. Stiles takes them to where the Council of Elinar had been keeping him under restraint. He had never really regained his full facilities. There were period when he screamed, or giggled, or mumbled quietly to himself. As the Council had promised, anyone who treated him was certified to not be a supernatural of any kind, of have any magical ability. With his mind broken by the pain Sophia gave him, there was little chance of him being able to jump again, but the security was necessary. Chancellor Florian Romain met them personally and escorted them to where he was being treated. To everyone’s surprise, Sophia pulls up a chair, sits down next to him and takes his hand. Stiles quickly makes sure that the room is tightly shielded, and suppresses everyone’s magic aside from his own. He gets a quick look from Florian who nods in agreement but doesn’t say anything else. 

When Derek asks why, Sophia nearly says that she is there to witness Holden’s death, but Allambee was the innocent party in what transpired. He didn’t ask for this and there is no reason why he should die alone because of the misdeeds done while someone else possessed his body. She then says that there wasn’t any choice in what happened to him because it saved their lives. That doesn’t mean she can’t give him some small measure of comfort before he leaves this world.

Sophia is quiet for a while and then looks up to her fathers and says, “There are two moment of true intimacy in your life. When you are born, and when you die. At birth, no matter who else happens to be present, the true experience is only between mother and child. Her body labors and struggles to bring a new life into the world. At death, the body labors and struggles to hold onto life. When death finally comes, it is a truly singular experience, as we all die alone. When you witness someone depart this world, you see the end of their struggle. You see them finally achieve peace. There are few things in the world that rival either.”

Derek nods his head and steps back to give her space. They watch as Holden’s breathing becomes slower and slower, then it finally stops. Sophia sits for a few minutes, then gently places his hand back on the bed. 

“Ok. I’m ready to leave.” 

They leave the room and spend a few minutes chatting in the hallways. Stiles undoes the restriction on magic of those around him, and then they go home. Sophia is exhausted so she excuses herself and goes to bed.

The next afternoon, Derek and Scott spend a few hours with a few county officials to go over the zoning for the pack property to make sure everything is in place for the new house. Just as they finish, Scott gets an emergency call from the clinic, so he tells Derek he will see him at home later. Instead of going home, Derek goes to Sophia’s for a snack and a cup of coffee. 

When he walks in the door, he see’s Sophia near the back office talking with a man. She senses Derek and waves at him to come back to where she is. She’s going over some papers with the man. 

“Hi Daddy.” She says. “I’m almost finished.”

“How’s business today?” Derek asks. 

“It was crazy busy this morning, but calm now. Let me finish this up and I’ll get you something to drink.”

“No rush. I’ll find a seat.” 

Derek sits and a few minutes later Stiles comes through the door. He spots Derek and sits down next to him. “What’s going on, husband?” He asks. 

“Watching our daughter interact with someone near the back. She’s obviously interested in him, but he seems reluctant.” 

Stiles turns around and looks. When Sophia seems both of her fathers there she hands the paperwork back to the man. She walks him to the front of the store, shakes his hand and opens the door for him. She lingers at the door and watches him drive away. She finally comes over to their table and give them both a kiss, then asks what she can get them. Her fathers, John, and Melissa are the only ones she will go to the table for. Everyone else goes to the counter to order their drinks. 

She comes back a few minutes later with a plate of cookies and two drinks. A coffee for Derek, and a sweet tea for Stiles. “How was your day?” She asks as she sits down next to them. 

“Good. Uncle Scott and I had a productive meeting with the zoning board. There are no zoning restrictions that would delay the new house. Just a few more things to fall into place and we can get started.” 

“My day was good. I sold a portfolio of pictures to an online magazine. The royalties will be good. Then I went to see my dad for a few hours. I talked him into taking Melissa on a cruise for their anniversary. First class flights, limo service, a suite on the ship, and private tours.”

“Sounds like fun. They need to get away once in a while.” Sophia says as she takes a cookie from the plate and starts to nibble on it. 

“He was afraid of the costs. So I pulled up his bank accounts and reminded him of how much money he actually has. It’s not like the cruise is going to put them in the poor house or anything. When Melissa came home she got excited about it and that’s all the convincing he needed.” 

“So who’s the guy?” Derek asks. 

“What guy?” Sophia asks, looking back towards the door.

“You are with child. We’ve passed the point of no return with you pretending to be innocent.” Derek says, arching an eyebrow at her. 

She laughs and says, “Good one. He’s a new vendor. They are kind of old fashioned. They do ordering online, but their sales staff still visit stores, have paper invoices, and they deliver all their own products. He’s interesting, but I haven’t quite figured him out yet.” 

“What’s his name?” Stiles asks. 

“Daniel.” She replies as she looks towards the door again, but she doesn’t miss Stiles giving Derek a smile, and an arched eyebrow of his own.

“What?” She asks. “What are you up to?” 

“Me?” Stiles asks innocently. “I’m not up to anything. Remember when I told you that everything was going to work out just fine?” 

“Yeah?”

“Well, there he is.” Stiles says.


	8. Well done indeed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As loving parents, Derek and Stiles grill Daniel to see how well he will fit into the supernatural world. Sophia's little one arrives and Derek gets a tender surprise.

A month and a half later, Derek and Stiles are sitting in the back corner of Sophia’s coffee shop. Daniel is sitting across from them. He smells nervous and slightly terrified. The place is busy, so Sophia drops their drinks off, pats Daniel on the shoulder and tells him that he’s going to be just fine. 

“So, what are your intentions towards our daughter?” Derek asks with a very serious tone. He doesn’t want Daniel to feel rush, so he sips as his coffee while he waits. Stiles pours a little sugar in his own coffee and looks at Daniel. 

“Nothing less than honorable, Sir.” He said hesitantly. “My parents were very old fashioned and raised me with their values. I didn’t agree with everything, but I see the value in much of it.”

“You’ve only been dating for 5 weeks. Are you asking for her hand in marriage?” Stiles asks. 

“No Sir. Neither one of us are interested in marriage, but I see us spending the rest of our lives together in one way or another.”

“Haw long have you lived in Beacon Hills?” 

“A little over five years. I moved here after I finished community college.” 

“Sophia has told us some about you. Tell us about yourself.” Derek says. 

“I’m the youngest of 2. I have a brother that is much older than I am. I was born when my mother was in her early 50’s, so I was a bit unexpected. My brother was already out of the house and had a family of his own. My parents retired when I was in high school. They wanted to move some place where they would experience life at a slower pace, and here is where they ended up. I stayed behind to finish community college, and moved here when I graduated.” He says, becoming more at ease with the conversation.

“Are you close with your family?” Stiles asks.

“Not really. Like I mentioned, I’m much younger than my brother. He wasn’t around much. I have nieces and nephews that are older than I am. Our family was never that close anyway. My parents are older and at some point will need my help. For the time being, they are still independent and enjoying life.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Why you aren’t close to your family.” 

“My parents are not what you would call warm people. We have a very formal relationship, very different from what I see between the two of you and Sophia. I’ve seen her call you daddy, even being in her early 20’s. For me, ever since I could remember, it’s always been Mother and Father. Sir or Ma’am. Never mommy or daddy. My brother is never Bobby. It’s always been Robert. I’ve always been Daniel, never Danny. There is a distance between us that I don’t see with you and Sophia.” 

“Well, you’ll never have to worry about that with this family. We have all sorts of pet names for everyone. For example, Derek here is not only Mr. Hale, but he’s SourWolf, Grumpy Pants, and all sorts of inappropriate names that you’ll never know. Sophia is called Sophie by her younger siblings, but no one else dares to call her that. We have a Danny of our own, a Sweater Boy, Uncle Matt, an Uncle Godzilla, and his wife Spank-a-Saurus Rex. There are a ton of names.”

“Sweater boy, Stiles? Really? Isaac is going to hurt you.” Derek says with a laugh. 

“Really Derek? You totally ignored, Spank-a-Saurus Rex. That’s a genius name for Lydia. How could you pass that up?”

Watching their playful banter lets Daniel relax and be more at ease in front of the two men. It’s obvious to him that they are deeply in love and balance each other out very well.

“Enough, Stiles. Or should I say, Mischief?” 

“I earned that name and you know it.”

“Yes, you did. Every single strand of white hair on your father’s head has your name engraved on it.”

“Where’s the love?”

“You get plenty of love, 5 or 6 nights a week, and sometimes mornings.” 

“Guys? Sophia has already lamented to me about your sex life. Can we get back to talking about her and I instead?” Daniel says, putting his hands on the table.

Both men go quiet and Derek turns his head towards Daniel. His expression has gone flat and his thick eyebrow is arched up into his hairline. Stiles starts to laugh and then says, “Relax, Sourwolf. He’s going to fit in just fine.” Derek starts to smile at Daniel. He might have a little too much teeth showing, but a smile nonetheless.

“So, Daniel, you don’t plan on getting married. I get that. My daughter marches to her own drum, but she doesn’t do anything half way. If she wants a relationship with you, in whatever shape or form it takes, she will be all in. She doesn’t suffer fools, and she’s intense. Can you handle that?” Derek asks.

“I know it’s crazy, but we’re drawn to each other. It’s fate or destiny, or whatever you want to call it.” 

“So what do you think of Beacon Hills? It can be pretty strange sometimes.” Stiles asks him, leaning back against his chair. 

“It’s a nice place. Quiet, and laid back, but the people are nice. You’re right, it can be a little weird at times. You know a lot of people think you guys are a cult. They say you’re the Hale family, some say you are the McCall family. Some say you’re murderers or all related in one way or another.” 

“We’re not a cult. My uncle was a murderer, but he’s long dead. Some of us are related, but only in the proper way of parent to child. Except for Stiles. His father married his best friends mother, so now they are brothers. They are so close that people they went to high school with thought they were a couple, then their parents got married, which made them step-brothers. So that could give people weird ideas. In reality, most of us have known each other since high school. Stiles was a Stilinski, now he’s a Stilinski-Hale. His brother is a McCall. Some have taken one name or another. We’re a band of misfits that came together to form a family of sorts. We take care of each other, at times we support each other, and we all live together. Our kids have lots of aunts and uncles, and a ton of cousins. There is never a shortage of babysitters and the house is only quiet at night, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. If you want to call that a cult, then so be it, but to me they are my family.”

“How much as Sophia told you about our family?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, my mother told me that there is a supernatural element to Beacon Hills. She gossips a bit so who knows what she’s really heard. Sophia says that the Hale family has been here for hundreds of years and has always acted as protectors for the community. My guess is if there is a supernatural component to Beacon Hills, you’re probably part of it.” 

“The Hale family has been large and small through the years, but we’ve been here for generations. If we’re the supernaturals, what do you think we are?” Derek asks, leaning over to rub his shoulder against Stiles.

“How honest do you want me to be, Mr Hale?” Daniel asks in reply.

“If you’re going to have a relationship with my daughter, then I expect one hundred percent honesty all of the time. I demand it of my children, and I would expect nothing less from you.” Derek replies. 

“Mother said that werewolves being in Beacon Hills is pretty much an open secret, but people still only talk about it in whispers for fear of being overheard.” 

“And what do you think about it?” Stiles asks. 

“Well, I don’t see people disappearing, being murdered, or mysteriously becoming healthy overnight, so it doesn’t seem like you’re going around eating people or turning people into werewolves. If that’s what you really are, I have to say I don’t want to be one, and I’m not sure I want to hang out with werewolves every day, but otherwise I’m cool with it.”

Derek chuckles at his reply. “Well said. Daniel. Sophia would never have told you the whole truth without my permission, and since she’s never asked for it, you’ve come to that conclusion on your own. You are correct. We are a pack of werewolves, but we are not all wolves. Except for my long dead Uncle, we’ve never been murderers. We don’t eat people, and with the exception of our own Danny who joined our pack a few years ago, we aren’t running around biting people at random to make the pack bigger. We’ve increased our numbers the natural way, by having children, or adopting like Stiles and I have done.”

Daniel leans forward and whispers, “So does Sophia get furry once a month?” 

“I heard that!” She yells out from across the coffee shop. Both Stiles and Derek start laughing while Daniel turns a dark red.

“No. Only the children turn with the full moon. As we grow up, we learn to control it, and then we can do it at will. It’s just easier, and we’re stronger at the full moon.”

“Good.” He says with a sigh of relief. “I’m not sure I could deal with legs as hairy as mine.”

“I heard that!” Sophia yells again from behind the coffee bar.

“So if you’re not all wolves, what are the rest of you?” He asks. 

“There are a few different types of wolves in the pack.” Stiles says. “Derek and Scott are the pack Alpha’s. Scott’s youngest daughter is an Alpha, and our son Felix is as well. The rest are Beta’s. Sophia, is a wolf, but different from the rest. She’s something special and unique on her own. Lydia is a Banshee, and her husband Jackson is a werewolf, but has some extras that are reptilian in nature. That’s why we call him Uncle Godzilla.”

“So what are you?” Daniel asks. 

“I’m human, just like you are.”

“Daddy, really?” Sophia calls out to him.

“Can she really hear everything we say from way over there?” Daniel asks. 

“Yes. She can also hear your heartbeat. Hearts beat faster when you lie. That’s why you should never lie to a werewolf.” Derek replies. 

“So why did she call out when you said you are human, just like me?” 

“I am human, I’m just a little extra. It’s easier if I show you, instead of explain it. Do you mind?” Stiles asks, holding out his hand. “It won’t hurt, but it might be information overload if you don’t keep up.”

Daniel hold out his hand, but pulls back slightly at the last minute. “I’m a virgin to all this supernatural stuff. Be gentle with me.” 

Derek huffs out a laugh. “One point for Daniel.” 

Stiles grabs his hand and starts to show him memories of his teen years. He shows Scott getting bitten by Peter. The fight that killed Peter the first time, as well as Derek’s rise to being an Alpha. He shows the encounter with Derek on the plane from New York, and then the conversation with his father over Aunt E. He goes on with the trip to Minneapolis and his own rise as Guardian.

Daniel pulls his hand back and sits quietly for a moment and then says. “Wow, I had no idea that my own world was so small.”

“The world is far bigger than any of us realize. There are beings dark and terrible in this world, but for the most part they leave us alone. Can I show you more? You really need to know what goes on in the world if you’re going to be a part of this family.” Stiles asks as he holds out his hand again. 

Tentatively Daniel reaches out his hand. Stiles holds still, letting Daniel decide if this is a step he wants to take or not. Finally he lays his hand in Stiles and the images start to flow. He shows Daniel everything. The good, the bad, the ugly, the love, and the pain. He skips over the personal things, but he does show Daniel the scene of Stiles telling Sophia that her ‘everything was going to be ok’ just walked out the door. He gets to the end and pulls back his hand. “Whoops. I didn’t mean to show you that.” 

“I doubt that.” Daniel says, rubbing his hand. “Sophia has told me that you know things that no one else does. Even with what you are it seems a bit much.” 

“As Stiles is so fond of saying, he’s delightful, I’m difficult. Take what you will of that.” Derek says, poking stiles in the ribs. “In all seriousness. I have one last question for you. What about the child?”

“I know it sounds crazy, but I love Sophia. It’s like we’re been waiting all our lives to meet each other. We just fit together like two puzzle pieces. The child is part of the package. I’ll raise her and love her as if she were my own. What she knows of her biological father is up to Sophia and I’ll support whatever she decides.”

“That’s a satisfactory answer for me. I won’t bother threatening you with harm if my daughter is hurt in any way. I know without a doubt that she can take care of herself.” Her says as he flashes his red eyes at Daniel. This causes him to push back into his seat. 

“Derek! Be nice.” Stiles says, giving him a poke. “Ignore him. He’s an over protective father. I have two questions for you. First off. Do you plan on moving into the house with Sophia?” 

“I don’t believe so. We know things are moving very fast and we don’t want to complicate matters by moving in together too fast. It ranks right up there with marriage. We can see each other as much as we want, but living together isn’t a priority right now. I also need time to deal with the whole supernatural thing. I’m not sure I’m going to be comfortable living in a house full of werewolves. I need my delusion that the things that go bump in the night aren’t going to eat me.”

“Ok. Then let me say this.” Derek interrupts. “Whatever the living situation turns out to be, I expect you to be there for family events. Holidays, birthdays, etc. Other than that, I won’t make an issue of it. You are welcome at the house at any time. I will make sure Sophia gives you a key. The house and the property are surrounded by protective magic. Even with all the carnivores in the house, if you’re ever in danger, our house will be the safest place for you and your family.”

“Ok. That’s fair. What was your second question, Stiles?” 

“Only wanting to know if you have any questions for us?” He says.

“You said Sophia is different from the rest of you. How so?” 

“We are all werewolves, but we aren’t all the same. I am a born werewolf, Scott is a bitten werewolf. We are both Alphas. I inherited my Alpha power when my Uncle Peter died. He got it when he murdered my sister. She got it when our mother died. Scott is what’s called a True Alpha. He rose to be one one his own, without inheriting it from someone else. Scott’s youngest daughter, Melissa is a born Alpha and at some point she will split off and form her own pack. Our son Felix is an Alpha as well. He inherited it when his father died. Jackson, Isaac, Liam, Danny, and Mateo are all Betas. They are less powerful than we are. Either of them could rise to be an Alpha, or fall to be an Omega. The Omegas are usually lone wolves who have lost their packs, or been kicked out. Life is hard for them. Alphas can fully transform into wolves. So can Betas, but it takes some work, and not all of them ever manage to do it. All of our Betas except Mateo can transform fully. I think he’ll figure it out when he’s ready. Alphas can control Betas and an Alphas command is law. If I direct one of my wolves to do something, they obey without question, even if it goes against their nature. Sophia is a Delta wolf, and at the moment, we believe she is the only one in the world. Sophia has parentage of both human, werewolf, and somewhere in her ancestry there is a druid or some other magic user. What’s different about Deltas is that she cannot fully transform. She has claws, and fangs, but not much else. What makes her special, is that she can override my command on a Beta, and in extreme situations, she can command an Alpha. Alphas are natural leaders. It’s something we are born with, even those Alphas who were bitten, or inherited it. Sophia is strong willed, and she’s a great manager of this business, but she’s not a pack leader. Historically, Deltas tend to be pack mothers, historians, or spiritual figureheads within the pack.”

“That’s a relief. I don’t have to worry about her getting all furry on me.” 

Sophia loudly clears her throat from the counter as she looks over at the three men. She blows a kiss at Daniel then goes back to what she was doing. 

“Anything else?” Stiles asks.

“No, not at the moment. I need some times to think about things.” 

Derek quickly reaches out and grabs Daniels wrist. His eyes turn red as he looks him straight in the eye. “I think you can understand how much we value our privacy. I hope we can count on your discretion going forward.” To make his point, Derek quickly shifts between his humans and hybrid form so Daniel can see the difference. He tries to pull his hand back, but Derek holds him tight. 

“Derek. Let him go. You’re hurting him.” Stiles says, putting his hand on top of Derek’s. 

When he does, he says, “My apologies. I lost my family once by letting someone in. With that in mind, I hope you can understand my over protective nature.”

Daniel jerks his hand back and holds it to his chest, rubbing his wrist. He looks at Stiles in thanks. Stiles holds his hand out and asks for his hand again, saying that he can help with the pain. When he reaches out, Stiles touches his wrist. He takes the pain and heals the bruise that was already starting to form.

“I apologize for him. He does mean well, but after all these years, he’s still a little rough around the edges.” When he says this, he also nudges Derek under the table. Derek apologizes again.

Sophia comes to the booth and sits next to Daniel. “Everything good?” She asks. 

“Yup. Everything is fine.” Daniel blurts out. 

“Daddy. What did you do?” She demands, turning to him with her eyes glowing purple. 

He flashes his red eyes at her and says. “I’m an over protective father. It’s my right as your father to make sure you and our family is safe. Don’t question me when it comes to that.” 

She mumbles “Sorry Daddy.” And pulls Daniels arm over her shoulder. “Don’t worry about him. He’s really just a big puppy. He growls a lot, and sometimes barks, but he doesn’t bite.” 

“Oh yes he does.” Stiles replies with a salacious smile on his face. 

“Ok, I’m done. It was a pleasure to sit and talk with you, but we’re out of here.” Daniel says as he motions for Sophia to get up.

“Good idea.” She says as she stands up. “I think I’ll stay at your place tonight.” She pulls him up and as he steps behind her, she looks back at her fathers and says, “I want to show you something called kitty style.”

The last thing Sophia hears as they walk out the door is Stiles choking and Derek slapping him on the back. 

Later that night, Stiles and Derek are sitting in the family room sharing a huge bowl of ice cream. Lydia comes storming into the house with Jackson hot on her heels. 

“Stiles!” She yells. “Spank-A-Saurus Rex! Really?” Jackson is behind her. He’s biting on his index finger and turning purple in an effort not laugh. 

“What?” He says tossing his hands up. 

“Don’t play with me. You know your daughter sent me a text as soon as she heard it. Fuck. I can’t even pretend to be mad at you because I’m trying not to howl in laughter.” She says, falling back against Jackson while laughing. 

Stiles slaps Derek in the chest and says, “See. I told you it was a genius name for her!”

In response, Lydia strolls over and snatches the bowl of ice cream out of Stiles hand. She grabs Jackson by the shirt collar and demands he get her a spoon as she drags him through the kitchen. “Pray for me!” He calls out behind him. “I may not be able to sit tomorrow.”

Months pass. Sophia survives the baby shower with grace. She’s given more than she can possibly use, but at Stiles suggestion she puts the duplicates of things away. Daniel is everything Derek could want in a partner for Sophia. He’s patient and attentive, yet he stands his ground with her when she gets to be too much. He spends most nights with her as the due date gets closer, but once or twice a week, she tells him to go back to his place. They could both use the space. 

As the end approaches, Sophia gets physically uncomfortable with her growing body. Late one night while sitting in the family room with everyone else, she begs Stiles to tell her when the baby will arrive. With a smile, he tells her to be patient. It won’t be too much longer. Not 5 minutes later her water breaks. Melissa arrives soon afterwards and Daniel shows up just minutes later. The parents send their kids scattering with promises of visitation with the baby the next day. 

Daniel is right there with Sophia the entire time. Both Derek and Melissa had prepared Daniel for what to expect. Even though he can’t give her any of his own energy, he sits behind her, skin to skin, and speaks words of love and encouragement to her the entire time. The birth is easy and without complications. Melissa cleans off her first great grandchild and hands the baby to Daniel. He cuddles the baby, whispering secrets to her as she stares up into his eyes. He holds her for about 15 minutes while they get Sophia cleaned up and on her feet. She recovers quickly and takes the infant from his arms to breast feed her for a few minutes. When she’s done, she hands the infant back to Daniel and nods her head. Daniel turns to Derek and hands the infant to him. Stiles is right next to him, his arm around Derek’s back, watching over his shoulder. Derek settles her into his arms and she looks up at him. Less than an hour old, she follows his face and gives him a new, yet familiar look. 

“Derek Hale. It is our pleasure to introduce you to your grand daughter, Talia Macari Hale” 

Speechless, Derek cuddles the infant to his chest and rocks back and forth with tears in his eyes. Stiles reaches out to stroke the infants hair. “She is beautiful. Well done, Daughter of my Heart. Well done indeed.”


	9. Motherhood Is A Lonely Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia won't ask for help and struggles being a new parent. Melissa gives her some advice and sets her straight.

Talia Macari Hale is now 2 months old. Daniel has left town for a trade show and has been gone a few days. Sophia has not been her normal cheerful self. She’s been surly with everyone, including her father. He’s given her plenty of latitude over it, but finally he said enough. One morning she’s in the kitchen almost growling at everyone and Derek has enough. So he calls Melissa.

“Melissa, it’s Derek. Do you have a moment?” Derek asks when Melissa answers the phone. 

“Always. What’s going on?” 

“I think Sophia is having a bit of postpartum depression. She’s miserable. Can you take her to lunch or dinner or something? Please. Just get her out of the house for a while. I miss my sweet little girl.”

“I don’t know that you’ll get your sweet little girl back, but tell me what’s going on.” She says. 

“She’s a great mom, just like I knew she would be. Daniel has been there helping her every step of the way, but he’s out of town for work, and she’s overwhelmed. Even with all the help available here, she’s doing it all by herself. She’s not sleeping enough. She’s not eating well. She stressed, and she’s taking it out on everyone. Honestly, I’ve been tempted to bite her.”

“I have a few things here to take care of, so it will be a few hours before I can get there. Have Danny give her some warm milk with a little vanilla in it. Have Danny take Talia and then curl up with her on the sofa. Hopefully she will sleep for a few hours. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Derek says. 

“See you soon.” Melissa says before she hangs up. 

Derek tells Stiles his plan, so Stiles gathers the kids up and takes them to the nematon grove with the intent of staying there for a few hours. Derek grabs a book and goes downstairs. He passes through the kitchen and mumbles his plan to Danny who gets to work on the milk. He goes into the family room to find Sophia sitting on the sofa with Talia. She looks exhausted and the baby is fussing. 

“Sophia?” Derek calls, but she doesn’t answer. “Sophie?” He calls again. This time Sophia looks up at him, but he can see she’s on the verge of passing out. He holds out his hands for the baby. 

“Sophia, give me the baby.” He says, holding his hand out to her. Wordlessly she hands little Talia over to him. Danny comes up behind him and puts the glass in her hand. 

“Drink it” Danny says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. She downs the glass and hands it back to him. Danny puts it down and Derek hands Talia to him. 

“Hi Missy. You and I are going to spend some quality time together while your mommy gets some rest.” Danny says, slowly rocking Talia back and forth in his arms. It takes a few minutes but she quiets and then just looks at him. 

Derek holds his hand out to Sophia. “Come with me.” He says. She looks a little confused, but she takes his hand and allows herself to be pulled up. He directs her to her own room where he piles a few pillows up on the sofa and leans back into them. He pats the sofa next to him and Sophia drops down next to him. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close. 

“It’s been a long time since you cuddled with me on the sofa, but you’re never too old or too big to need your daddy. Danny will take care of Talia. You relax and get some rest.”

Sophia mumbles something that Derek can’t understand, but she curls up to his chest and he slowly cards his hand through her hair. Within minutes, her breathing evens out and she drifts off to sleep. Derek figures he will be there for a few hours, so he grabs his book and shuffles around a little to get comfortable. Derek reads for a while but it isn’t comfortable so he puts the book down and eventually drifts off as well. 

Melissa arrives about three hours later. Derek doesn’t wake up until she shakes him. “Looks like both of you needed to catch up on sleep.” She says smiling down at him.

Derek stretches a little and then gently shakes Sophia until she wakes up. She stretches and sits up. Even with just a few hours of sleep, she looks much better. 

“Where is Talia?” She asks. 

“Danny just finished giving her a bottle and she’s fast asleep. You are going to get in the shower and make yourself look presentable. Put on something nice, then you and I are going out to lunch so we can have some girl time. You need it. Don’t worry about Talia. She’s in good hands with her Uncle Danny.”

Sophia gets up and goes to the bathroom. Derek and Melissa go back to the kitchen. He pours her a glass of water and they sit at the island. 

“Thank you. She was running on fumes and the milk put her our pretty quick. She looks better now.” Derek says. 

“She needs a little down time and some motherly advice. I won’t keep her out too long, but I’ll whip her into shape.” 

“She’s running herself ragged. Daniel is a great dad, but he’s gone this week and she won’t let anyone help her. She won’t even ask for help.”

“I’ll take care of that. She’s headstrong. I can’t imagine where she get that from.” Melissa says. 

“I know, but I was never afraid to ask for help with the kids.” 

“Now you weren’t, but your first child came to you at nine years old. The youngest you had was 6 months old. By the time Ana came along, there had been other infants in the house, so you had experience. Even with that experience, nothing truly prepares you to have one of your own from birth. She’ll be fine. She just needs a little guidance.”

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to move into the new house?” Derek asks. 

“We’ll let you know when we’re ready for that.” She says, patting Derek on the arm. 

They sit quietly for a few minutes. Danny is sitting next to Talia who is sound asleep no the sofa. Sophia comes out and spends a few minutes with her. “Don’t worry mommy. I’ll take good care of her, just like I’ve always taken good care of you.” He says. 

“I know you will, Uncle Danny, and thank you for putting up with me.” She says as Danny stands up and hugs her. 

“We’re pack. It’s what we do.” He says. 

“Alright Little Momma, let’s go.” Melissa says, taking Sophia by the arm and guiding her out of the room. They end up at a small, intimate place just a few miles outside of town. They get seated and Melissa orders some tea for herself and Sophia. 

“Daddy called you, didn’t he?” Sophia asks, slowly swirling a spoon in her hot tea.

“Of course he did. If he hadn’t, Stiles or Danny would have. He’s worried about you.”

“What am I doing wrong?” She asks, sounding ashamed of herself.

“Aside from not asking for help when you need it, absolutely nothing. You need help, Sophia, but you won’t ask for it, and you won’t accept it from anyone. Daniel has been amazing. Far beyond what any of us expected from him. He’s there for you and Talia, but like any working parent, he can’t be there 100% of the time. You have an entire pack ready and willing to help you when he’s away, and you snap and snarl at them.” 

“I can’t help it” She says in exasperation. “I know it deep inside that she’s human, and she needs the extra protection that only I can give her.” 

“Listen to yourself, Sophia. The protection that only you can give her? Are you that exhausted, or just being daft? You are living in a house that overwhelmingly supernatural. Liam and Isaac have one human child each. Do you think there is any place where Talia could be any safer? Any one of the adults in the house would lay down their life for any of the children. Do I really need to remind you of that?” Melissa asks her. She sounds impatient, like she’s ready to grab Sophia by the shirt and shake her.”

“I’m sorry. I’m tired all the time. Talia is fussy. Sometimes I can’t sooth her and all she does is cry. She’s not like that when Daniel is there, so I have to be doing something wrong.”

“Human or not, have you considered that maybe she’s picking up on your stress and reacting to it?” Melissa asks. “If she doesn’t do it when Daniel is there, do you think that maybe it’s because she only feels the calm energy you share whenever you’re together?” 

Sophia lets out a huff and says. “When you put it that way, it makes perfect sense.”

“My sweet girl. Motherhood can be the loneliest thing in the world. Don’t make it worse by not asking for help when you need it. I know that Daniel doesn’t sleep there most nights, and that’s what works for you both. If Talia is fussing and you’re about to fall over, ask for help. I know Raven, Clara, Lilly or Lydia would be happy to take her for a few hours so you can get some sleep. It doesn’t even have to be one of them. Any of the guys would be happy to help as well. There are what? Thirty something of you in the house. You aren’t without willing help anytime you want it. You just have to ask.” 

“Why do you say motherhood is a lonely thing?” Sophia asks. 

“There are things we experience as mothers that no one can understand. Scott had asthma as a child. Several times when he was an infant he would just start gasping for breath and turn blue. Rafael wasn’t there, or he was drunk. Even as a nurse when I knew what logical steps to take to help him, I was panicked and unable to think. Breastfeeding is something men just don’t get. They understand the concept, but the reality escapes them. You wake up in the middle of the night because the baby is hungry. Your breasts hurt, but the milk won’t flow. You are trying everything you can to feed your baby and you just can’t. By the time you get the formula made the baby is screaming, and you feel like a complete failure as a mother. You change a diaper only to discover that you need to change it again five minutes later. It can be a very lonely experience, but don’t let that discourage you either. It’s also one filled with joy and a healthy dose of terror. For me, there is nothing in the world more magical than the first cry of a newborn baby. That primal scream is them saying, ‘I have arrived, and your life has changed forever.’ Little things like a baby giggling. You have no idea what’s funny, but your little one is having a good time with it. The first teeth are so cute and adorable until they bite you with them. First steps. Amazing, yet terrifying. Yay, that little person that I helped create is standing on their own two feet for the first time. That quickly turns to, holy shit, that coffee table has a sharp corner on it and my baby is heading right for it. In an instant it’s over, but it stays with you forever. First words. It doesn’t matter what it is, it’s amazing. Then a few years later the endless questions come and you’re thinking to yourself, little person, I love you, but you have to shut up now before I lose my fucking mind.”

Sophia starts to giggle. She sees the truth of what Melissa is telling her and also the humor of it. Melissa leans in and says. “I’ve always wanted to ask Scott, at some point do you just get tired of changing diapers and hope they will just go outside and shit in the yard like a puppy?”

Sophia snorts and start to laugh loudly. It earns them several glances from people nearby, and they quickly quiet down. 

“Oh my god. I can just imagine you asking him that. He would be so angry, but the look on his face would be worth it.” 

“I would never. Even though he’s an Alpha, married, and a father, deep inside there is a part of him that’s still slightly terrified of his mother. I want to keep it that way. Never let your children get the best of you. Once they lose their sense of respect for you as a parent, you won’t ever get it back.” 

“Uncle Scott is a great guy, and he’s an amazing father. I can’t imagine him ever being rude to you.” 

“He had his moments. Rafael was gone and Scott was angry about it. He didn’t fully understand the reasons, he was just angry, so he took it out on me. John was a big help. More than once he took Scott aside and talked with him to help keep his head on straight. One night he had pushed my buttons one time too many and I called John desperate for some help. He showed up in his squad car and took Scott down to the police station for his night shift. I know John made him sit outside of the cells where the drunks spent the night, but I’m sure John gave him quite the tongue lashing as well. He came back the next morning with a much different attitude. Whatever happened is between them, but he was never disrespectful to me again.”

“I’m sure Papa John set him straight. Daddy has a lot of respect for him.”

“Stiles was a handful. He’s headstrong, and while he didn’t always listen to his father, he always had respect and admiration for him.” 

“Thank you.” Sophia says, reaching across the table to take Melissa’s hand. “I needed this and I didn’t know it. Next time I’ll ask for help and make time for me too.” 

“Parenthood isn’t easy, but it doesn’t have to be hard. Someday, you’ll be in my place, giving this same advice to someone else.” 

Later that evening, Daniel lets himself in. Sophia is already in bed, sound asleep. Derek and Stiles are sitting at the island with a bowl of ice cream. Stiles is feeding Derek small bites of ice-cream as he rocks a sleeping Talia in his arms. Danny is sitting on the sofa reading a book. Jackson is laying there with his head on Danny’s lap. It’s late and everyone else is in their room, or sleeping. Daniel comes over to Derek and gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead. 

“How is my little princess today?” He asks quietly.

“Hey. You’re home early.” Stiles says. 

“I missed my girls, so I caught an earlier flight.” He replies, setting his small travel bag down on the floor. “I thought I would stop in and surprise them on the way home.” 

“They are good. Why don’t you put Talia to bed. We need to talk to you about Sophia.” Derek says, handing the sleeping infant to him. 

“Is everything ok?” 

“Everything is fine. Go on, we’ll be waiting.” 

Daniel disappears into Sophia’s rooms and comes back about 10 minutes later. “Sophia is out hard. Will she hear Talia is she wakes up?”

“That’s why I’m here.” Danny says. “I’m taking the night shift so she can get some rest.” Jackson stirs a bit then settles as Danny starts to card his fingers through his hair.

“I can stay. It’s not an issue at all” He says.

“It’s ok. You’ve been traveling and you’re probably tired as well. We’ve got it.” Danny says. 

Derek stands up and motions for Daniel to follow him and Stiles out the door. “We’re going to the grove so we can talk in peace without anyone in the house hearing us.” 

“Are you sure everything is ok?” He asks. 

“Nothing’s that can’t be easily fixed.” Derek says as he leads them through the trees to the trail that leads to the grove. 

When they get there, Stiles takes his shoes off and dips his feet into the water. “Sophia ran herself into exhaustion while you were gone. That’s why she’s sleeping so soundly, and Danny is staying up to take care of Talia tonight.” 

“Wasn’t there anyone to help her?” Daniel asks, sitting down cross legged on the ground. 

“In a house full of people, there is always someone who can help her. She’s my daughter, but she has Stiles stubbornness. Not only did she not ask for help, she wouldn’t let anyone help her. Earlier today, she was sitting on the sofa with Talia in her arms. She was so tired that she was on the verge of passing out. Danny and I took the baby from her and made her sleep for a few hours, then Melissa dragged her out of the house for lunch, just to make sure she would eat. I think she will be ok going forward. Melissa gave her some motherly advice, but she needs more than just advice. I just want you to know about it because she probably won’t mention it to you. You’re an attentive father and you give it your all, but you and Sophia have agreed that you won’t live here with the pack, and that’s fine. In light of that, you need to give more.” Derek says. 

“Daniel,” Stiles says. “Derek doesn’t mean that you aren’t giving enough. We both know that you are. You’re doing a good job of balancing your career with this relationship and a child that isn’t yours. Both of us grew up with one or both parents gone. The fact that you are there means more than we can put into words. Sophia has help available to her, but she won’t ask. We need you to encourage that. If you’re there and she’s tired, take the baby from her and send her to bed. Hand the baby off to anyone, and drag her to bed if you need to. Believe me, Talia couldn’t be any place safer than in our home. Sophia is overly protective and needs your help stepping away from it. Don’t worry about her getting growly if you have to pull rank on her. You’re the one person she won’t ever do that to.”

“I’m sorry. I had no idea she was doing this all herself. If I had, I wouldn’t have taken this trip. I’ll talk to my boss and make sure someone else goes from now on, and I’ll be there as much as I can to make it as easy as possible on her. Thank you for telling me.” He says, looking slightly ashamed. 

“Will you be here in the morning when she gets up?” Derek asks. “She doesn’t expect you until tomorrow night. It would really help if you were the first person she saw in the morning.” 

“You better believe it. I’ll go home and grab a few hours sleep, then be here when the sun comes up.” 

“Thank you. I know this whole supernatural world is strange to you, but I’m glad Sophia has you.” Derek says. 

“Can I ask something? I’ll try my best not to make myself sound stupid doing so.” He asks, and when Derek nods his head he continues. 

“Why didn’t you tell me your father’s name was Daniel?”

“That’s not what I was expecting, but I’ll give it a try.” Derek says, giving Daniel a fond smile. “My parents were amazing people. My mother was a powerful Alpha. Scott and I combined would be like a candle to a forest fire compared to her. We would be absolutely dwarfed by her, and even though I inherited her power, it’s not the same. She had a passion and fire that I lack. When she was angry, other Alphas trembled at her feet. When she was happy, her smile was like pure sunshine. My father was a quiet, calm man. He provided balance to her. He tempered her, tamed her, and loved her. I never told you his name because I don’t want you to feel that there are shoes to fill, or measurements to live up to. You share his name, but I don’t want you to feel that you lack in comparison. You are your own man, and don’t need to compete with someone you’ve never met.” 

“Thank you, Sir. I appreciate the kindness. Sophia told me that she met both of her grandparents once, but I understand they died long before she was born.”

“Not long after Stiles and I reconnected, the pack met here on Halloween night. Our ancestors appeared and we each got so speak to them again. They gave us guidance for the future and encouraged us to let go of things that were holding us back. It was magical. When Stiles and I were married, they came to us again, and Sophia got to meet my mother and father. It hasn’t happened since then, but she remembers is clearly.”

“I’m not sure I could handle that.” Daniel says quietly. 

“That’s the mystery of the world we live in. It tests you in ways you never imagined. It was hard to face the spirits of my parents the first time. They gave me advice I didn’t know I needed, and closure I longed for. The second time around I welcomed them openly because I know they are proud of what my life has become, in spite of the challenges their death brought to me.” 

“What about you, Stiles?” 

“My mother died when I was 9 years old. Since then I wanted nothing more than to see her again. No matter how hard it was, to get one last hug from her was worth every bit of it.” He says, looking at the stars reflected in the pool of water.

“I don’t know that I’ll ever grasp this supernatural world. It was hard enough believing that it actually existed, let alone understanding Alpha werewolves, and ghosts, and who knows what else there is. At some level it’s creepy.” Daniel says, looking up at Derek. 

Stiles starts to laugh and says, “I feel you. Imagine how it felt for me to discover that my best friend was a werewolf. I would say it gets easier, but I’m not sure it ever does. Some things you just have to accept for what they are, not for how they fit into your inaccurate idea of what the world should be.” 

“One more thing, and then I need to get home and sleep, or I’m never going to get up in time. What’s up with Danny and Jackson?” 

Stiles lets out a loud laugh that startles some birds that were quietly sleeping above them. “Would it help if I said it’s a wolf thing and left it at that?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Daniel says. 

“No, Jackson is not cheating on Lydia. Jackson and Danny are not openly having an affair. They have been best friends since they were in grade school. Jackson seeks Danny out for emotional comfort sometimes. When Jackson was a teenager, he was a complete, and utter dick, but he was going through some rough shit that only Danny knew about. Aside from him and Lydia, everyone had a mutual hatred for him. Time passed, and we all grew up. When he and Lydia got married he had become tolerable. Some years later, I helped him deal with a crisis and as a result he got some therapy and things are better for him. That’s why he hugs me every single day, and sometimes you’ll find him sleeping with his head on my lap as well. It’s his silent way of expressing gratitude, and sometimes I return the favor just to annoy him. Wolves in general are very tactile. They are always touching each other. There is nothing sexual or inappropriate about it. It’s about reassurance. In any case, Lydia knows all about it, and since it isn’t an issue for her, we leave the subject alone.” 

“Fair enough. I shouldn’t have brought it up because it’s none of my business.” He says. 

“Privacy has a different connotation within the walls of this house. We have very sensitive hearing, and at some level we have to tune things out. Ask Sophia about how much sex happens in the house and you’ll get an idea of what I mean. Nudity among children is totally acceptable. It isn’t until we become sexually mature that we start to cover ourselves. Even then, when we shift between human and wolf form, we have to ditch the clothes before hand. Incidental nudity happens, but adults don’t go parading naked around the house in front of the children. It’s understood that they will see us naked as we shift forms, but it isn’t a topic of conversation. When only the adults are home, you may see more of it, but there isn’t anything sexual about it. If it happens when you’re here, just turn your head and pretend you didn’t see anything.” 

“This is why I can’t live here. I’ve never seen either of my parents in anything less than a bathrobe or pajamas. Neither of them have seen me naked since I was a kid and started bathing on my own. I like to think of myself as open minded, but maybe I’m a bit more conservative than I thought I was.” Daniel says, standing up from where he was sitting on the ground. “Ok, I’m exhausted and ready to go home.” 

“I’ll take him home. Wait here for me?” Stiles asks Derek as he stands up and walks towards Daniel. “I’ll be back in a flash.” 

“I”ll be here.” Derek says, as he takes his own shoes off and dips his feet into the pool. 

“Indulge me?” Stiles asks as he holds out his hand to Daniel. In return he tentatively reaches out and takes Stiles hand. As soon as their hands touch, they disappear. They pop back into the kitchen much to the surprise of Danny who is still sitting on the sofa reading. Daniel grabs his bag and when he touches Stiles hand again, they disappear for a second time. They appear back at Daniel’s small house. 

“Ok, that’s fucking weird, but I could get used to that.” He says. 

“Remind me tomorrow and I’ll show you how you can get back and forth between our place and yours without having to drive. In the meantime, I’m going to work a little juju on you, if you don’t mind. I know you’ve been traveling and it’s after midnight. Sunrise is only a few hours from now, but Sophia will be up with the dawn and you should be there to surprise her. If you go to bed right now, you’ll wake up in 4 hours, feeling like you’ve had a full night’s sleep. You’ll have enough time to shower and drive over to the house before she gets up. Is that acceptable?”

“At this point, I’m so tired I don’t care.” He says with a yawn. 

“Good. Sleep well.” Stiles says as he reaches out to tousle the hair on his head. As soon as Stiles touches him, Daniel collapses in his arms. Stiles catches him and carries him to his bed. In order to preserve his dignity, he removes his shoes and makes his clothes change from travel attire to pajamas. Stiles throws a sheet over him and then disappears into the darkness back to the grove where he can spend some time alone with Derek. 

At dawn the next morning, Sophia comes out of her room. Her hair is a mess and she’s looking around. “Where’s Talia?” She asks out loud. 

Daniel turns around in his chair. He’s got Talia in his arms. She’s hard at work on a bottle. “Surprise!” He says. 

“When did you get home?” She asks, walking over to kiss him. She sits next to him and smooths Talia’s hair.

“Late last night. You were sleeping, but Derek told me that you were exhausted and not to wake you up.” 

“Yeah. It was a rough few days without you.” 

“Well, I’m back, and I won’t be traveling again any time soon. It’s you and me, and our little princess. If I’m not working or sleeping, I’m here helping you.” 

Sophia leans over and rubs her face against him. She grumbles low in her throat before she pulls away. “Sorry.” She mumbles. “That doesn’t mean the same to you that it does to me.” 

“I don’t know what that was, but I’ll take it to be something good.” He says, putting his free arm around her. “So, why don’t you go get some coffee and then take a long hot shower. Make yourself look more beautiful, as if that’s possible, and then let’s take our princess over to the coffee shop and show her off.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” She says as she gives Talia a kiss goes back to her room. 

Talia finishes her bottle so Daniel puts her in a bassinet that’s nearby. He washes out the bottle and grabs a few others in the cooler. He puts them on the edge of the counter and starts to pack a few things into their diaper bag. He hears foot steps behind him, and when he turns around, Felix and Mario are lifting Ana up into a high chair. 

“Hi guys.” Daniel says as he helps get Ana strapped into her chair.

“Papi is upstairs with Stiles and the twins. They said they would be down soon. We’re hungry.” Felix says.

“Well, what do you want for breakfast?” He asks.

“She gets her cup first, or she gets grouchy.” Mario says.

“Well, I don’t know where things are, but how about you help me and we’ll see if we can take care of her while your daddies are getting ready?” 

Mario and Felix scramble to find Ana’s sippy cup. Once they find it, they direct Daniel to fill it with baby cereal mix and milk. Just as she starts to fuss, Felix puts the cup in her hands and she’s immediately happy. Remembering where he saw pancake mix he asks the boys if that works for them. When they agree he asks Felix to find him a bowl and he gets started on mixing the batter. Before he can even get a skillet out, Danny shows up and stops in the doorway to watch. 

“What’s up guys?” He asks. 

“Uncle Danny!” Mario cheers. “Uncle Daniel was going to make us pancakes.”

“Really? Let’s see how he’s doing.” Danny says as he walks into the kitchen. Daniel has one small bowl of batter ready. “So, how many pancakes will that make?” He asks. 

“I think the box said it would make 10 medium pancakes.” Daniel says, looking up at Danny. 

“Well, I know for a fact that this little one here can eat 7 pancakes all by himself.” He says, pointing at Felix. “His brother can devour 5, but on a good day I’ve seen him put away 6 or 7. Missy here can eat 3, but if she feeds herself, most of it ends up on her face.” 

“I am in so far over my head.” Daniel says. 

“Follow me. I’ll show you how we do breakfast for this pack of hungry puppies.” Danny says as he pulls Daniel towards the walk in. With a bit of direction, he gets the professional size griddle started and Danny pulls out a bucket of pancake mix he always has ready. He dumps the small batch Daniel had mixed into the larger bucket and stirs them together. He pulls out a dispenser and fills it with batter then in quick succession he lays out around twenty pancakes at once.

“This is how we do breakfast.” He says as he pulls out five slabs of bacon and starts dropping them onto the other side of the griddle. He pauses and cocks his head. “Here come the carnivores.” 

Seconds later, Daniel hears the thunder of footsteps on the stairs. When he turns around, the entire pack is crowding up against the island. 

“Pancakes?” The twins ask. 

“What else do we have on Saturday mornings?” Danny asks. “Now get those paws washed and set the table.”

The kids go scrambling. Some run back upstairs, some run to the bathroom just down the hall. Just as they start to trickle back, Sophia comes out of her room. She’s dressed and pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. She see’s Derek and Stiles standing in the doorway, so she goes and hugs them both. 

“Hi daddy.” She says to them both. “I’m sorry I was such a pain in the ass yesterday.”

“Potty mouth!” Comes from the chorus of children behind her.

“Man I can never get a break!” She exclaims. 

“You never gave us one, what makes you think you’ll get one from them?” Derek asks, giving her a squeeze.

“Fair enough. We’re going to take Talia over to the coffee shop for a while and show her off. Thanks again for everything.” 

“You’re welcome. Take a look around you. Every single person here is willing to help you with anything you need. You just have to ask.” He says. 

“Missy. Don’t make me spike your milk again.” Danny says, waving a spatula at her from across the island. 

“Ok. Ok. I’ll ask for help next time.”

Daniel and Sophia finally get packed up and head to the coffee shop. The whole crew is glad to see Sophia. There is a lot of cooing and Talia gets passed around to the whole staff. Eventually they settle in the back booth and have a nice breakfast of coffee and pastries. That afternoon, they stop by the chocolate shop so she can get a treat for Danny. When they get home, she discovers that Danny has gone home so he can sleep. Jackson has promised to cook dinner for everyone that night to give Danny a break. He’s not as good of a cook as Danny is, but he can make a mean batch of pasta carbonara with tons of bacon. In all, it was a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this posted before the end of the night. At the moment I'm stuck and not sure where to go with it next. This story is all domestic and pack home life stuff. No enemy, no big bad to deal with, just normal life. Sometimes that can be hard enough without some evil nasty getting in the way. 
> 
> Best wishes to everyone. May the universe bless you in surprising and joyful ways. Happy New Year!


	10. Beware the Schwab!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott relive something silly from their childhood. Lydia celebrates her 40th birthday and Jackson enlists Derek and Sophia to tell her exactly how much he loves her.

Stiles is sitting at the island reading the morning news on his tablet when Scott walks in with Melissa. They had been out to breakfast together. Raven encourages them to spend time together when they get the chance. 

“Hey Scotty. Did you see the news?” Stiles says, pointing to his tablet. 

“That’s a little vague, Stiles. What news?” 

“The Schwab died.” 

Scott gives a startled giggle then his hand over his mouth. “Sorry. That was unkind.” 

“Who is the Schwab?” Melissa asks. 

“Oh My God. She was one of our seventh grade teachers in middle school. Ms. Schwab, but everyone referred to her as ‘The Schwab’.” 

“Dare I ask why?” She replies.

“Older kids had warned us about her when we started that year, and we were terrified of her. She had a reputation of being really nasty if you got on her wrong side.” 

“You obviously didn’t have any problems with her because I don’t remember her.” Melissa says. 

“That was probably the only class where we behaved because we were scared of her.” 

“What a miracle. Considering the reports I got from the other teachers. Scott and Stiles talk too much. Scott doesn’t do his homework, etc.” 

“That wasn’t my fault. He talked all the time and got me in trouble.” Scott says, trying to look innocent. 

“Oh please. I’m your mother, Scott. I saved all of your report cards. Do you want me to get them so I can refresh your memory?” 

“No, that’s ok. We were 12. What did you expect?” 

“Less talking, obviously. So what was the article about this woman who had you so terrified?” 

Stiles turns his tablet back on and reads the article. “Ellen Schwab passed away last Saturday at the age of 85 after a long battle with cancer. She was a retired teacher at Beacon Hills Middle School. She was preceded in death by an older sister named Eileen. She had no children and is survived by one younger sister. A private service was held the following day and as she requested, she was cremated. Donations can be made in her name to the National Cancer Society.”

“That’s too bad.” Melissa says. 

“I wonder how many generations of children she terrified?” Scott says.

“Scott” She says. “The poor woman just passed away after a long illness. Have some respect.” 

“I get it Mom. You know how kids can be. There was this whole mythology surrounding her. Everyone said not get on her bad side of she would Schwab you.” 

“And what the hell does that mean?” She asks. At that point, Stiles starts to giggle. “Out with it. Say it and let the poor woman rest in peace.” 

“She was a huge woman, obese even, and she had these massive breasts, but a very thin face. She had this pixie haircut that a little girl would wear, and a shrill voice that could break glass.” 

“Oh yeah, and she had back tits” Scott says. 

“Back tits, Scott. Really?” Melissa demands.

“Well, she was big, and she had these mounds of flesh on her back that looked like boobs. The older kids said not to piss her off because when she got mad she would spin in place like Wonder Woman. Instead of changing clothes in a burst of light, you would get slapped by her breasts as she rotated. First the front, then the back, then the front again.”

“I know it wasn’t me, so your father must have dropped you on your head when you were a baby.” She says before she starts laughing. “Sounds like the poor woman just needed a better fitting bra. Now let her rest in peace.”

“Beware The Schwab!” Stiles says loudly before cracking up. 

Derek comes into the kitchen and sees Stiles laughing. He looks at Melissa with an eyebrow cocked and then looks back at Stiles and Scott. 

“All grown up, and still juvenile delinquents at heart.”

“But you love me anyway.” Stiles says in protest. 

“I do, but it’s such a burden sometimes.”

“Hey!” 

“Anyway, if you’re done with your twisted amusement, are you ready for Lydia’s birthday party tonight?” Derek asks.

“Yes. She’s even promised to show up. I told her that there is no where on this planet that she can hide from me, so she might as well show up, celebrate turning forty, and be gracious about it. Once the party is over, she can to Paris and shop until she drops or whatever she does there.”

“Good. Sophia and I will be there early. We have a dedication from Jackson that we want to practice. Scott, if you’re ready to go, we need to meet with the contractor one last time before we get break ground on the new house.” Derek says, looking over at Scott. 

“I thought it was a done deal and just waiting for the go ahead from you guys to get started.” Melissa says. 

“It was, but they surveyors came out to get the final layout and when they went over their records they realized that there might be the remains of an old cemetery where the new house is going. They needed to do a little more research and ground testing first. My family records indicate that there was a cemetery there, but those bodies were moved a century ago. They are in the family plot now, but are not well marked. Their testing showed previous graves, but the ground hasn’t been disturbed in a long time, and ground penetrating radar didn’t show any remains. I think they just want to make sure there won’t be any fussing about desecrating a grave once they start digging.”

“So when does construction begin?” 

“If there are no further delays, then a week from this coming Monday. If there are more delays, I may lose my shit and eat someone.” He says, flashing his teeth at her.

“Well, let me throw some bread in the toaster and go grab my shoes. By the time I get back it should be ready and I’ll just take it with me.” Scott says, as he pulls out a few slices of bread. 

When he goes back upstairs, Melissa turns to Stiles and asks how Sophia has been.

“She been good. Sleeping well, and eating. It’s been a great help that Daniel has been here more the last week. He doesn’t sleep here, but he’s here before work, and in the evenings. She takes Talia to the coffee shop a few hours a day and that lets her get caught up on work. When they get back she puts Talia down for a nap and takes one herself. Someone is always here, so if she needs help, she asks for it. She’s gotten into a rhythm and it’s working out well for her. Daniel even stops by the coffee shop during the day to make sure he spends as much time with them as he can.” 

“He’s a good guy. I wish he would just move in here with her.” She says. 

“It’s beyond his comfort level. We respect that and don’t push for it. It seems to work for the both of them and as long as Sophia is happy, then we’re happy. That’s all that matters.” Derek says just as Scott comes back downstairs. He grabs his toast, throws some peanut butter on it and tells Derek he’s ready. Derek gives Stiles a kiss and then both he and Scott leave. 

“So,” Stiles says to Melissa. “Mother of my heart. What are your plans for the rest of the morning and afternoon?” 

“Why?” She asks, giving him a sideways glance like she suspects he’s up to something.

“How would you like to go shopping for something amazing to wear tonight?” 

“Why do I feel like you have an ulterior motive in asking me that question?” 

“Guilty as charged.” He says, holding up his hands in surrender. “Mom’s birthday is next week, and this year will be 30 years that she’s been gone. If I can distract him in the slightest bit and make it easier for him, it’s totally worth it. So I was thinking, if you wear something amazing tonight, it will give Dad less time to dwell on it. Then I can send you both on a week long get away, it’s a win for everyone.” 

“How so?” She asks.

“Dad is happy and not quite so sad this year. Seeing Dad happy makes me happy. You get some amazing clothes that will make you look even more fabulous than you usually do. I’ll throw in a trip to Victoria’s if you want to get something scandalous for later. I’ll just wait outside so I’m not traumatized. Win win for everyone.” 

Melissa pulls Stiles into a hug and says, “You are a rotten, yet loving child. What about you? How are you going to handle it this year?” 

“I’m good.” He says, pulling back. “I’ve long since made my peace with it. I give myself time to reflect, but I don’t dwell on it anymore. Even though I didn’t understand it then, as an adult, I know that the loss of a parent is inevitable. As a spouse I can’t imagine my life without Derek. Dad and I share the loss, but it’s different for him than it is for me. It doesn’t mean that I miss her, or love her any less than he does. It doesn’t mean that he loves you any less than he loved her.”

Before he can say another word, Melissa presses a finger to his lips and pulls him back into her arms. “I miss your mother too. We talked after the wedding. I know exactly how she feels. She’s immensely proud of the man you’ve become, as well as the man your father is today, and If you say another word I’m going to start crying.” 

A few minutes later they separate and Melissa pulls out her phone to call John. She tells him that she’s going to run some errands with Stiles and she will meet him back home later in the afternoon. She also reminds him to pick up his shirt from the dry cleaners so he doesn’t go to Lydia’s party looking rumpled. When he hears Stiles giggling in the background he replies with a sarcastic ‘Yes Dear’ and then says goodbye and hangs up.

“Ok, Son of My Heart. I place my fashion in your capable hands.” Melissa says, hooking her arm through Stiles. 

“Don’t do that. I stopped buying my own clothes years ago. If I pick your clothes, you’ll end up looking like some 1990’s cliche lesbian in flannel and ripped jeans. I know a personal shopper that can help you out. I’m just along to tell you if Dad will like it or not. I want you to use your pack credit card. Let’s call it one of your many perks of being a den mother.” Stiles says as he picks up his keys and let’s Melissa lead him out the door.

They spend the rest of the morning shopping and then stop for a light lunch. Danny is having the dinner catered so he can enjoy the celebration without having to cook for the entire pack and their guests. When they are done, Stiles drops Melissa off at home, and after helping her inside with her bags he heads home himself. Mateo is home so they chat for a few minutes then Stiles changes into shorts and a t-shirt and walks into the woods to the nematon grove. He sits peacefully for a few minutes then closes his eyes and drifts off to his bat cave.

“Grandmother?” He calls to the ethers. “Do you have time to talk?” 

She appears a few minutes later with big smile on her face. 

“I always have time for you, dear boy.” She says. “Life has been treating you well I see.”

“Life is amazing, but I’m sure you know that.” He replies returning her smile. 

“Well, you’re my successor, so I do peek in from time to time to check up on you. I haven’t had a reason to interfere in many years, and you’ve done quite well. The state of the supernatural world is far better than it was when I left it to you.”

“You would be surprised what a little sarcasm can do to calm a raging beast” He says with a laugh.

“So what can I do for you, young man?” 

“Lydia’s 40th birthday party is tonight. Satomi is going to be there, as well as Thunder and Amaya. Could you pop in and say hello?” 

“Well, since you asked, I happen to be free this evening.” She says with a laugh. “It’s not like I have a pressing schedule of beating the supernatural world into submission these days.”

“What do you do with your time?” Stiles asks. 

“This and that. You aren’t the only one I keep track of. There is much to see and do beyond the world you live in. Did you actually think that I would be sitting on a cloud strumming a harp for all eternity?”

“No. That’s not your style, and sounds totally boring. I think you’re probably pulling pranks and causing a ruckus. That’s what I plan on doing.” Stiles replies with a smile. “So we will see you later?” 

“Yes. I won’t distract from Miss Lydia’s event, but I’ll be there.”

“Great. See you then. I’m going to recharge myself for a bit, then I have things to do.” 

“Behave, young man!” She admonishes him as she starts to fade away. 

“You first!” He whispers after her. His bat cave disappears as she does and he stands up. He decides to stretch out on the boulder and get some sun and maybe a short nap. 

Later that afternoon he gets the twins and the younger ones packed up and out of the house. He and Derek have always kept the kids on a regular schedule. No late nights unless there is a pack event, and plenty of sleep. Today, he made them stay at home and rest so they could be up later to enjoy the night with everyone else. 

“Papi?” Little Felix asks from the back seat. 

“Yes my little Alpha?” He asks in return.

“Are Papi and Sophie already there?” 

“Yes they are. Uncle Jackson requested a special song for Aunt Lydia’s birthday, so they are practicing to make sure it is perfect. We’re going to go get something to eat, and then we’re going to meet them there.”

From the back seat, Stiles hears Ana says “Curly fries!” The boys start cheering, so Stiles makes the next turn and heads to their favorite burger place. He pulls into the drive-thru and orders enough for all of them, Derek and Sophia. “Ok everyone. When we get there, we’re going to find a table and you guys are going to eat. Take your trash over to Sophia’s and put it in the trash can in the kitchen. Oliver, will you make sure they clean up after themselves? Once you’re done come find me. I’ll have your clothes so you can get changed.” 

“Do we hafta dress up?” Mario says from behind him. 

“Yes you do.” Stiles says, glancing in the rear view mirror. “Wearing a suit isn’t my favorite thing either, but it’s Aunt Lydia’s birthday. It won’t hurt you to look nice for her. All of your cousins are going to dress up too. You wouldn’t want to be the only one who isn’t wearing a suit would you? On your birthday, you can dress anyway you want.” 

Mario give a heavy sigh as if he’s really put out then says “Okay.”

It doesn’t take too long to get to Dunbar’s. Stiles parks in their reserved spot behind the building and gets the kids out of the car. He’s only got enough arms for the food, but the twins grab the garment bags so he doesn’t have to make two trips. They drop off the bags and then meet Stiles at a table where he’s putting out meals for everyone. Derek and Sophia are on the stage. He’s softly playing the piano while she goes over lyrics on a sheet in front of her. When he sees them he stops Sophia and they both wave to everyone. 

“Hi Papi!” Felix calls out. When he does, the rest of the kids wave to Derek. 

“Hey Munchkins!” He replies as his fingers start to play over the keys again.

The kids finish their dinner in quick order and then they all scatter to put their trash away. Oliver takes Ana to get her cleaned up. She’s still at the age where she wears more of her food than she eats. While they do that, Sophia goes over to the coffee shop and gets cookies for them all out of the kitchen. She gathers them around her and passes out the cookie. She gives Felix one for Ana with promises that he won’t eat his sisters cookie. He promises not to. It doesn’t matter though. Oliver comes back with her just a minute later and Felix give it to her. She wraps one arm around Sophia’s leg and shoves the cookie in her mouth. She gets crumbs all over herself so Olivia brushes her off when she’s done. Now that everyone is fed and cleaned up, Oliver directs them to the back where Stiles is with their clothes.

“Okay, remember what I told you. The caterers will be here soon. Don’t hog all the food, and don’t snatch stuff off of platters. Say please and thank you when it’s offered to you. Make sure Ana doesn’t crawl around on the floor. We try to keep the place clean, but it is a floor after all. If you want to hang out with your cousins, that’s fine, but tonight is about Lydia. That means no wrestling, rolling on the floor, and don’t be loud. Have fun. If you get bored, you can come back here and hang out, take a nap or whatever. Don’t touch anything that isn’t yours. Uncle Liam will be really mad if anything gets broken.” 

When everyone nods their heads, he start to open the garment bags. A sparkling white dress for Ana, and a similar one for Olivia with some blue sequins on it. Felix and Mario have little Armani suits tailored for them, and Oliver has one in his size. Since Olivia has a white dress with blue, Oliver decided that his shirt should be the same shade of blue. They never liked to dress the same when they were little, but as teens they try to coordinate if they can.

Oliver helps the boys get dressed then Stiles helps with their shirts and collars. Derek said he wasn’t going to wear a tie, so Stiles caved and decided that none of them would wear one. Olivia helps Ana get dressed then gets into her own dress. When she’s done, she gives Ana’s hair a quick style and puts a bow in it to keep it in place. As soon as she’s done, Derek comes in. He grabs his own suit and goes into the bathroom for a quick change. When he’s done, Stiles changes, and they help each other button up their collars. Sophia make an appearance and grabs her dress. It’s white and coordinated with both Ana and Olivia. When everyone is dressed and looking sharp, Stiles takes a few pictures and sends them to Melissa. She is on the way with his dad and should be there right before Lydia arrives. 

Liam comes in and tells them that the caterers are there and setting up the food. Isaac is directing them where to setup the tables and trays. Stiles get a strange look on his face and looks at Derek. 

“Seriously. Did she think she was going to get away with it?” 

“What are you talking about?” Derek asks. 

“Lydia and Jackson are outside the back door, trying to sneak in without anyone noticing.” 

“Oh give her a break.”

“Never.” Stiles replies with a mischievous grin as he walks towards the door. He waits just a few seconds, then rips the door open. 

“Scheming wench!” He yells which causes Lydia to jump and scream in surprise. Jackson plows right into her and they both fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Stiles! If you’ve damaged my dress I’m going to fucking kill you!” She yells at him, only to be treated with the usual chorus of children calling her a potty mouth.

Hearing the kids call her out on her language, she starts laughing with them. “Ok. Ok. I’m sorry. Give the birthday girl a break. It’s your daddy’s fault. He scared me.” Jackson helps her up and gives Stiles the stink eye before he hugs him. Lydia takes a quick look at her dress and decides everything is still in place. 

“Daddy said you can wear whatever you want on your birthday. He didn’t say you could swear whenever you want.” Mario says wagging his finger at her.

“Yeah. What he said.” Derek says, pointing to Mario.

“My apologies, Mario. I’ll try to keep it under control, even if it is your daddy’s fault that I fell down.” She says, opening her arms to the young wolf. He runs into her arms for a hug. When she puts him down she comments how snazzy he looks in his little Armani suit. He blushes furiously and runs back to where his brother is standing. 

“Well, go on. Go find your table. People will be arriving soon and catering is being setup now. Go find some champagne and have a drink.” Stiles says, shooing her towards the main part of the building.

A few minutes later, Derek and Sophia make their way out and start greeting guests. Stiles entertains the kids for a few minutes and then takes them out. The other pack cubs are arriving and he gathers them all together. After a quick reminder to keep the noise to a minimum, he sends them off to take over a group of tables. The caterers are strolling around with trays of treats and drinks. The kids get soft drinks, carbonated mineral water or sparkling cider. Champagne for the adults if they want it. 

Half an hour later, the last person arrives. It’s Daniel with Talia in his arms. He quickly finds Sophia and hands Talia to her before making a mad dash to the restroom. He reappears a few minutes later and gives Sophia a kiss while taking their young daughter back into his arms. They spend a few minutes chatting before he goes to sit with Stiles. 

“How’s my princess?” Stiles asks as Daniel sits down next to him. 

“Her usually happy self. Always has a smile for everyone.” He says, handing her off to Stiles. 

“She is beautiful, brother.” A new voice says. Stiles looks up to see Satomi standing nearby. 

“Sister.” He says to her in greeting. “It’s lovely to see you. This is our granddaughter, Talia, and her father Daniel. Daniel, this is Satomi.”

“She has Talia’s eyes.” Satomi says, reaching out to stroke the dark hair on Talia’s head. “Nice to meet you, Daniel.”

“I’m so glad you could join us this evening.” Stiles says. “There is a reserved table for you right behind us.” As Satomi looks behind them, Ehawee appears next to a chair at the table. Satomi mumbles an “Excuse me” and runs to her and embraces her. 

Stiles turns back to Daniel who says, “Sister?” He’s trying really hard not to react to the woman who appeared out of thin air behind them. 

“It’s a title, not a literal.” He says. “You know what I am. Where I am just a simply human being, the previous Guardian was also a werewolf. She and Satomi share the same progenitor wolf, though hundreds of years apart. They were sisters of a sort, and had very close friendship. When I became Guardian and the other passed from this world, I started referring to Satomi as ‘Sister’ as a way to honor their long friendship. In return she calls me ‘Brother’” 

“And the other woman?” He asks

“She is Laughing Maid, Ehawee Lakota. Former Alpha of the Thousand Lakes Pack, Elder of the Lakota Tribe, and former Guardian.” Stiles says with all seriousness, knowing that Daniel is probably going to freak out. 

“She’s the former Guardian?” He asks. 

“Yes.” 

“But you said she passed from this world.” 

“Yes.” 

“So she’s a fucking ghost?” He asks, sounding on the verge of hysterics.

“I wouldn’t call her that, but if that definition works for you.”

“Dude. What the fuck kind of game are you playing with me? I know your world is full of some weird shit, but this is a bit much for a joke.” 

Stiles reaches out and puts his hand on top of Daniel’s. He pushes some calming energy into him and gives him a few to let his breathing return to normal. Talia just giggles.

“I”m sorry. I should have warned you ahead of time. I forget that there is much about our lives that you still don’t know. The ten thousand foot view is when Ehawee was a child she was already destined to be the next Guardian. She was bitten by a dire wolf shifter who had also bitten Satomi hundreds of years before. Satomi looked out for Ehawee and they became friends. Wolf sisters if you will. Being a shifter and Guardian gave Ehawee a very long life, though Satomi is double her age. When she was 450 years old, she passed her Guardian spark to me, and her Alpha spark to one of the pack members named Thunder. She didn’t exactly die. She transformed or transcended, or whatever you want to call it. I don’t really have a word for it, but she left the physical world. Satomi is still here and kicking. She comes to visit us once in a while and since she was going to be here, I asked Ehawee to join us and visit with her sister. I think that covers it.” 

“Really? How do you explain that you asked a dead woman to just stop by during Lydia’s 40th birthday party? And the other woman, Satomi? Exactly how old is she?” 

“She’s the oldest werewolf in the world. I don’t know exactly, but I think she’s close to a thousand. It’s rude to ask an older woman her age.” Stiles says with a shrug. 

“Nine hundred ninety seven to be exact.” Ehawee says. She’s now standing to one side of Stiles, opposite of Daniel. He gives a quiet yelp when he sees her. 

“I need a drink. A really strong one.” Daniel says. Stiles snaps his fingers and a large margarita glass appears in front of him. He snatches it up and downs half of it before he puts it back down.

“I’m sorry. This is some weird shit to me.” He says. Sensing his distress, Sophia has come up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She whispers something reassuring in his ear and he relaxes some. 

“I’m sure it is.” Ehawee says. “There is no need to be frightened of what you don’t understand, young man. At least not when you’re around this family. Stiles will protect the pack with his life. You’re decision to take Talia as your own has made you part of this pack, even at the comfortable distance you keep. Now introduce me to this darling child.” 

Stiles holds his hands out and Daniel quickly passes Talia to him. He’s not sure how close he wants to get to a woman, who as far as he knows, lived for 450 years, but has been dead for more than 10. 

“Grandmother, this is Talia Makari Hale. Makari is Daniel’s last name.” Stiles says as he hands the little girl to her. 

“Well done, Sophia. She’s beautiful. Her grandmother was a fierce and fearless leader. She will live up to the name you’ve given her.” Ehawee says, looking deep into the child's eyes.

“Will she be an Alpha like her grandmother?” Sophia asks. 

“What does your heart tell you child?” Ehawee asks, handing Talia back to Sophia. 

“No, but I hoped there was a small chance she would be both wolf and Alpha.” Sophia says, taking the infant back. 

“She has her grandmother’s fire. She will be a leader, even without being a shifter or an Alpha. You’ve named her well.” Ehawee says as Lydia comes to the table. 

“Hello Grandmother.” She says. 

“Greetings, Emissary.” The old woman says as she puts her arm through Lydia’s. “Walk with me.” 

They stroll off together to a few unoccupied tables and sit down. Sophia turns back to Daniel and asks, “Are you okay now?” 

“I’m a little overwhelmed. Thousand year old werewolves, walking, talking dead people. This may be normal to you, but it’s not for me and I’m a little freaked out.” 

“Daddy. I told you to take it easy on him.” She says, giving Stiles a stern look. 

“My apologies, Daughter of my Heart. I was hoping he was ready for a better look into our world.”

“At least put him at ease over it.” Sophia replies. 

Stiles reaches out and lays a hand on Daniel’s arm. “Peace, young man.” He says as he floods him with a sense of calm. Daniel relaxes again and leans back into his chair. Sophia is behind him and starts to rub his shoulders. On the stage, Derek has taken a seat at the piano and is starting to play some ambient music. A few other pack members join him and pick up their instruments. 

“That’s my cue to go. I’ll be back later. Love you both.” Sophia says as she starts to walk away. 

“Have you seen Sophia perform?” Stiles asks a now calmer Daniel. 

“I’ve heard her sing to Talia, but never like this.”

“Both Sophia and her father have amazing voices, and they fit many different styles of music. They could do it professionally, but don’t want to. I’m a little selfish when it comes to them and I’m glad they don’t want to share their talent with anyone but us.” 

Jackson takes the stage and calls for Lydia to join him. Ehawee has made her way back to the table where Satomi is. They are deep in conversation and have tuned out everyone around them.

“Good evening, everyone.” Jackson says as Lydia arrives next to him. “We’re here to celebrate the joyous occasion of my wife’s birthday. Words fail me when I try to express how much I love this woman. She is the Alpha of my heart, my mate, and the one true love of my life. I’ve asked Derek and Sophia to find a song that expressed exactly how I feel. Will you have this dance with me?” He asks, handing the microphone to Sophia and holding his arms out to Lydia. 

Derek starts to play behind them, then Sophia picks up the microphone and begins to sing. Lydia steps into Jackson’s arms and they slowly start to sway together.

(Here How I love You, Selena Cross, Strip 2003 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ebzz2q4JoAc)

At night when your asleep  
I sometimes turn on the light  
So I can see you dreaming  
And I will look into your eyes  
And think of all the things I should say  
Before the day comes  
When it might be too late

And when you see my eyes, do you see it?  
When you feel my touch, do you feel it?  
When you hear my voice, do you hear how I love you?

So come into my mind  
And hear all the things I wanna say  
That just don't come out quite right  
So lay your head down on my heart  
And you will hear the meaning of  
What it's like to be in love

And when you see my eyes, do you see it?  
When you feel my touch, do you feel it?  
When you hear my voice, do you hear how I love you?

When I tell you my truth, do you know it?  
When you're feeling in love, do you show it?  
'Cause I want to live out every moment  
Of our time, of our time with you

At night when you're asleep  
I sometimes turn on the light  
So I can see you dreaming

As the music fades, Lydia wraps her arms around Jackson. She has tears in her eyes and he rushes her off the stage into the dark so she can compose herself. 

“She has a beautiful voice.” Daniel says to Stiles. “Do they do this often?” 

“Derek used to sing for her a lot when she was younger. These kinds of things are only for family events.”

Lydia comes back to the stage with Jackson and they embrace all of the musicians. Jackson thanks Sophia and Derek for the lovely song and then he gets everyone to sing Happy Birthday to her as a huge cake comes in from the side.

Stiles spends the rest of the evening with Daniel and Talia. Derek and Sophia stop by, but Talia has fallen asleep. The kids have taken everything Stiles said to heart and are enjoying themselves without being too loud. 

As midnight approaches and people start to drift off, Jack appears near the table. Stiles senses him and looks up with an eyebrow cocked. 

“Good evening, Mr Stiles. There is a matter with hunters that needs some attention.” He says in his formal tone. He’s been that way towards Stiles since they had friction some years before. Stiles keeps him at a respectful distance because that encounter her with Jack was terrifying. 

“No rest for the wicked I guess. Let me tell Derek what’s going on. Can you please meet me at the loft so we can discuss the issue?” Stiles asks politely. 

Jack nods and disappears. Daniel looks at Stiles with his eyes wide. “Who the hell was that?” 

“That was Jack. I can’t even explain him in terms that you can understand because I have a hard time grasping it myself. Remember when I mentioned that there are beings in this world, some of them dark and terrible?”

Daniel nods and Stiles continues. “Well, he’s one of them, but he’s on our side. I’ll leave it at that, and if someday you want to know more, you can ask.”

“Well ok. It’s been fun, but I’ve reached my limit for weird fucking shit. I’m going home.” With that, Daniel scoops up the diaper bag with his other arm and goes to find Sophia. She was getting changed, so they plan on spending the night at his place. 

Stiles gets up and goes down to the stage where Derek is still playing softly. “Hello Love.” He says. 

Derek smiles up at him and asks, “Did you have a good time?” 

“I did, but duty calls. I’m meeting Jack at the loft. There are some hunters that need dealing with. I’m hoping I get to be one of those things that go bump in the night. Can someone get my car back to the house? I’ll try to be back tomorrow afternoon. Say goodnight to the kids for me. Ok?” 

Derek stops playing and pulls Stiles down to the bench where he gives him a long kiss. He hears one of the kids make a retching sound and give them the evil eye until they start to giggle.

“I’ll take care of it. Be safe.” He says before he continues playing.

Stiles walks back to the darkness of the stage and disappears. Seconds later, he’s in the living room of the old loft. No one lives here, but they maintain the place for visitors and pack business. Jack gives him a brief overview of what’s going on. There is a hunter family in Columbia that is not only killing local werewolves, but framing them for drug trafficking as well. Stiles and Jack spend the night in the jungle terrifying them and the next day Stiles appears at the front door to explain what will happen to them if they don’t stop. The message doesn’t get through so the next evening Jack appears in the dining room during their late night dinner. Without a word, he reaches out, grabs the patriarch’s hand and they both disappear. Stiles appears at the table in his place. There is a lot of screaming and gun pointing. When the noise dies down, he explains the error of their ways. They demand the return of their father, but Stiles tells them that he is negotiating for his own life. Only he can guarantee his own safe return. In either case, this family won’t be hunting or killing werewolves any longer. During the day, he helped the local pack reinforce their homes with wards to keep the hunters from finding them again. He also provided enough proof to the government that they are involved in murder and drug trafficking, while framing others for it. As soon as Stiles finishes talking, the front door gets kicked open by a local swat team. In the confusion, Stiles disappears.

When he gets back home, it’s Monday evening. He hears everyone in the family room so he goes through the kitchen to join them. When he walks in, all of the parents turn to look at him. No one looks happy. 

“What’s going on? Why do I get the feeling that someone is in trouble?”

Raven looks at him and points to a nearby seat. He quickly sits down and waits. 

“Imagine our surprise when every single one of us got called to the school today. Our normally well behaved children caused an issue with a new teacher during 4 separate classes.”

“Well, what’s gotten into them, and how is this my fault?” He asks. 

“Stiles,” Scott says. “A new teacher started today, and her name happens to be Maureen Schwab. How embarrassing to discover that when she introduced herself to the class, my little Noah yelled ‘Beware the Schwab’ and ran screaming from the room. Clark did it in the next class, then Laura, then your own Felix. I was mortified because as the first parent called to the school, I had to tell her what it meant. In the cleanest, most professional form I could think of.” Scott says this like he’s angry, but Stiles can tell he’s on the verge of losing it and howling in laughter.

“Well, that’s unfortunate” He says, biting his lower lip, and trying to look embarrassed. It doesn’t work and Stiles busts out laughing. It doesn’t take long before Scott loses it as well and falls to the floor laughing. 

“Beware the Schwab!” They both yell. Their laughter is infectious and eventually all of the adults are laughing with them. 

“Okay, Stiles.” Raven says when she stops laughing. “No more stories like this for the kids, and you’re going to have to explain to them why it was wrong for them to react the way they did. If I get called down to the school again, bad things are going to happen to you. Really bad things.”

Stiles eventually catches his breath and stops laughing. Scott is snickering and giggling from the floor. “Okay, I promise. No more stories of the Schwab. The poor woman can rest in peace now.”


	11. You're right, she's terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Daniel have a one on one about the supernatural world.

A few weeks after Lydia’s birthday, Stiles invited Daniel out to lunch. He takes him to a small diner in the next town where he orders a bunch of food to go. With food in hand, they go to a nearby park where they can sit in silence and eat undisturbed. 

“So, I wanted to apologize for dumping so much supernatural shit on you at Lydia’s birthday party. I’ve been dealing with this my whole life, and I sometimes lose perspective on how it can be for others.” Stiles says as he unpacks the food containers and sets them out between them. He looks at the food and realized they didn’t get any silverware so two sets appear between them. 

“I think I’ve come to terms with it.” Daniel says as he opens a container of salad. “Sophia told me that you once said shit happens, but in your life, weird shit happens. I see that she meant it.” He points to the silverware as an example.

“Well, I know you have questions, but you’re trying to find the best time and place to ask them without potentially offending anyone. You can ask anything you want here without fear of the pack overhearing you.” Stiles says, hoping Daniel will open up, ask questions, and become more comfortable with the world he’s become part of.

“Ok. Where did the silverware come from?” He asks. 

“The kitchen at home. Were you expecting me to just create them out of thin air?” 

“I don't know. That’s why I asked.” Daniel replies, giving stiles a droll look. 

“So here’s how this works. I decided we needed silverware to eat out lunch with. We didn’t have any handy because they weren’t included with our food. The easiest way to resolve that was to get two pair from the drawer in the kitchen at home. It’s usually too difficult to create something out of raw materials.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Stiles holds up his fork so Daniel can see it. “This is most likely made of some form of stainless steel. In order to make this from what’s around us I would need to find iron, nickel, carbon, manganeses, and some chromium. They would have to be combined in the right ratios, then it would have to be formed, shaped, polished, etc before we could use them. That would be a lot of time and energy to make something that I could easily get from the drawer at home.” 

“But could you?” He asks. 

Stiles holds up his hand and concentrates for a minute then holds out his hand. Daniel notices a small disturbance in the ground near the table. A small chunk of something works its way out of the ground and lands on the table next to them. 

“This is a small piece of iron I pulled from the ground. You saw the time it took for me to find a small amount of one component. When I was younger I would have tried creating it myself just to see if I could do it, but I quickly found it to be exhausting. I know where most things are in the kitchen at home, so bringing something already made here was the easier choice.” 

“I see your point.” Daniel says as he returns to his salad. 

Stiles let’s him eat in silence for a few minutes and then prods him again. “I know there has to be more you want to know.” 

“There is. I’m trying to figure out how to ask without sounding foolish.” 

“Ask away. The only stupid questions are the ones that never get asked.” Stiles says with a grin. 

“Can you see the future?” Daniel asks quickly. 

“Can I see the future.” Stiles repeats. “I tried once. It really wasn’t what I expected.” 

“How so?” 

“Think of your life as a tapestry. A million little threads woven together into the fabric of your life. Now, think of how your life intersects with Sophia, Talia, your own family, your coworkers. In order to see the future clearly, you have to gather all of those threads and follow them where they go. It’s impossible to catch everything. Not long after Derek and I got together and I became the Guardian, I took a look into the future.” 

“What did you see?” He asks. 

“It’s not a matter of what I saw. The issue was with what I didn’t see. I absolutely missed Sophia. I had no idea that Derek had fathered a child with Braeden, and neither did he. I didn’t know those threads existed, so when I looked I didn’t see her. I saw a life of happiness, but it only proved to me that we don’t know what we don’t know. Imagine my surprise when his lawyer called to give him the news.”

“That would be a surprise. So you haven’t tried again?” 

“I peek, but I don’t look for specifics. Let’s take Scott’s little girl Melissa. She was born an Alpha. I knew she would be before she was born. Born Alpha’s invariably split from their birth pack and form their own. It’s called a Scion Pack. Werewolf history records them as violent and bloody events, but that’s not always the case. I know that Melissa will leave this pack, and take a few members with her. I don’t know the how, when, or why of it, only that it will happen and it will be peaceful and without conflict.”

“What about Sophia and I?” He asks, looking up from his salad to search Stiles’ face. 

“Trying to slip that one in huh?” Stiles says with a laugh. “I’ll tell you some of what I know, but not everything. There will be more children. Sophia will be loved in just the way she needs and you will both be happy. That’s all I can say. It’s the mystery of life that helps make it interesting.”

“Can you tell me about Sophia’s mother? All she will say is that she’s dead. She won’t talk about her.” 

“I can tell you what I know, only because it is relevant to her being here with us. If she doesn’t want to talk about it the details, I think it’s best to leave it alone. Derek and Braeden weren’t together for all that long. A year or so. It wasn’t really much more than a physical relationship and eventually he left. No drama, he just wanted more. They kept in touch a few times a year until she died. She never told Derek she was pregnant, but she did tell Sophia about her father. She died in a freak accident when Sophia was nine. I think the issue Sophia has with it is that she feels her mother didn’t love her. Sophia says she was cold. Never cruel, or unkind, just cold. I don’t think she was truly unloved. I have no doubt that Braeden loved her, but Sophia needed more and she wasn’t able to give it. We made it a point to make sure she never felt anything less than loved. There aren’t many people that she lets get close to her. There is her father and I and Danny. She absolutely adores the twins and Scott’s oldest son, Brandon. She and Raven arrived not too far apart, so they bonded and helped each other out. Sophia never lies, but she told the truth bluntly. Raven helped her learn to temper the truth so she didn’t hurt feelings, and she helped Raven out during the last few months of her pregnancy. She’s loving to her siblings, but it isn’t the same as she feels for the twins or Brandon. I call her the ‘Daughter of my Heart’ because even though she’s not mine, she’s still mine, and she knows it. She loves Derek and I fiercely. Even with what you share, and will share, do you feel a distance between you?” 

Daniel looks slightly ill when he replies, “Yes. It’s like everything in life is covered in plastic wrap. I can see it, hold it, and smell it, but I can’t truly feel it or taste it.”

“I’m sorry, and that saddens me. All I know is that Sophia is loved in exactly the way she needs to be. Derek and I are grateful to you for that. I just hope that someday it will be enough for you.”

“I know that it’s all very new, and she’s the first really serious relationship I’ve had. There have been flings and fun, but this is different. Maybe I need to check my expectations.” Daniel says, looking at Stiles. 

“When Derek and I got married, Melissa quoted something from a movie for us. Let’s see if I can remember.” He says, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a few seconds. “Yes. From the movie Captain Corelli’s Mandolin. When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your lives are so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the desire to mate every second of the day. It is not lying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every part of your body. For that is just being in love; which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over, when being in love has burned away. So my question for you is, are you still in love, or has it burned away?” 

“I don’t know if I have an answer to that.” 

“And that is an entirely acceptable answer. In my experience, relationships are like fires, and there seem to be two kinds. One burns white hot like a roaring fire. The sex is amazing, everything is party all the time, great fun, great adventures, and then like any roaring fire, it runs out of fuel and goes out. The other is like a slow burning ember. A deep glowing red that keeps you warm at night. A few flares and crackles here and there. It moves at a slow pace, but with enough tender care, it can last a lifetime. You’re young and I think you maybe you expect something that burns a little hotter.”

“Probably. I think I really do need to examine my expectations. I love Sophia, in ways I’ve never experienced with someone else. I’m willing to tend a slow burning ember if it will last a lifetime.” 

“Good man. I’ve made it a point not to interfere with relationships. From my own perspective, it’s very easy to add a bit of my power to it and move things in the direction I want, not in the direction it would have taken naturally. I won’t ever interfere, but I’m always here if you need advice, or just want someone to listen to you, or maybe a healthy dose of sarcasm. I try to provide a full package if I can.” 

Daniel laughs at that. “Sophia warned me about you. She’s got quite the tongue as well.”

“Oh yeah. I think Derek’s ego is still smarting over the time she took us to task for our sex life. Come to think of it, it was the only time I ever saw him wolfed out and in her face letting her know that she had pushed him far enough.” 

“Yeah. I heard all about that. It’s not that I have an issue with you guys, and whatever it is that you do together, it’s just that you’re her fathers. It’s a little more than I ever want to know. Can we change the subject and go back to supernatural nasties now?” 

Stiles just laughs at that. “Ask away.” He says. 

“So you told me about the wolves and such. I’m still freaked out that a dead woman was at Lydia’s party, and the totally black man who appeared at the table is one I just don’t get.” 

“Well,” Stiles says. “Ehawee isn’t really dead. She gave up her physical body in order to pass her power to me. She was very old, and unnaturally so, when I met her. My mother was to be the next guardian, and I was to be the one after her. Ehawee saw that my mother would not have a long life, so she partially bound my power and held onto life until she felt I was ready to take it myself. Essentially she skipped my mother in favor of me. Now would she have naturally lived over 400 years otherwise? Who can say. It’s like Satomi. Was she supposed to live to be almost a thousand years old? Who knows. Maybe it has to do with the type of wolf she is. Being both Guardian and shifter just gave her a longer life. Did the extra 20 something years make a difference. Who knows. As far as I can tell, it was the right time and place for it to happen. So, when I became Guardian, she stepped into another plane of existence. I don’t know if you would call it heaven or hell. I don’t have any religious beliefs so those concepts don’t really fit into my life, and with what I know of the supernatural world, they don’t fit there either. She’s just transcended beyond the body she lived in. There is a magical place I go where I talk to her, and sometimes she pops back into our reality for this or that. I don’t think of her as being dead in any traditional sense. My mother is dead. Her body gave out and she died. Ehawee did something else entirely. Someday that will happen to Derek and I. I’m not sure how that fits into your view of the world, but that’s the reality of it.”

“Well, I don’t have any religious beliefs either, but I’ll need to think on that and see what kind of sense I can make of it.” He says as he digs into the next bag and pulls out a small sandwich. 

“The concept of ‘faith’ doesn’t have to be a religious one. Faith is accepting things as they are with no logical explanation for the how and why of it. Maybe that helps.” 

“Or I could just say that shit happens and leave it at that.”

Stiles snorts, but doesn’t say anything. 

“What about Jack?” 

“Jack is well, Jack. Derek thought he was an incubus or something. He owns a hotel in Minneapolis and Jack works there. He manages the property, does the financials and such. The hotel has been robbed a few times and each time the would be robber has been overcome with lust during the robbery. It’s kind of hard to pull of a heist when you’ve got a throbbing dick that’s demanding your attention like you’re fifteen again. Derek himself said a few times he would get worked up after interacting with Jack, so he thought he was a sex demon or something. The issue with making people horny was never really explained well, but he said it has something to do with him taking a human form. His power is sometimes too much for the human form and it bleeds over. Super horny robbers is a result.” 

“So if he’s not a sex demon, wait. I’m not sure I can wrap my head around sex demon at the moment. What the hell is he?” Daniel asks. 

“He’s not a demon. His own explanation is that demons in the traditional sense as constructs that exist within a religious framework. When you take the religion away, they cease to exist. He said he is primordial. Those were his own words. In his own words, he said he remember the earth still burning from the fires of creation. As far as anyone knows, he’s as old as the planet itself. He may be a god of some sort. Who knows. If he’s a god, I have no idea why he does accounting for a hotel, but shit happens. He looks human to fit in, but he has no concept of human morality. He’s polite, and civil, but if he were human, he would be a sociopath. With what I am, and what I need to do, there are times when it would be better for all involved if someone were to die. Let’s say an Alpha goes feral, and his pack cannot subdue or contain him. He starts to kill innocent humans. We cannot take the risk of being exposed to the world. Humans are not equipped to deal with a feral werewolf, so what options do we have. If his pack cannot bring him back to sanity, and the risk of exposure is too great, then the only choice left is for him to die. Jack is the executioner. I won’t have anymore blood on my hands, so Jack is the one who does the deed. Now unlike myself, Jack is capable or peering into the future, and there have been times when he has refused to take a life. There were other consequences that we could not see, but he could. Case in point. Derek’s Uncle Peter killed Laura, Derek’s sister, in order to get her Alpha power. He was power mad and started biting teenagers to build a pack. He bit Scott, and Lydia. Scott turned, and Lydia manifested her Banshee power. Ehawee thought he should die. Jack disagreed and they stood back to let things play out on their own. Derek killed Peter and became an Alpha. Peter worked some mojo and had Lydia resurrect him. He talked Derek into giving up his Alpha spark to save his younger sister Cora’s life. When he did that, Peter worked some dark magic on him and tied himself to Derek. Derek remained a beta while Scott matured into a True Alpha. When Peter died, Derek’s power returned to full and he discovered that he was an Alpha again. He had always been an Alpha, but having the power dampened allowed him to deal with the trauma of his life and be at peace with all that had happened to him. If Peter had been killed when Ehawee wanted him to be, everything would have been different. I take Jack as is with a healthy dose of respect. I ask him to do only what he is willing, and listen when he says otherwise. He reminded me once that he’s far more powerful than I am and it’s not something I want to experience again. So he may very well be over four billion years old. I’m not going to question that. There is one other being who is similar to him. They refer to each other as siblings. She also works at the hotel, but aside from a stay at the hotel and one instance with the Council of Elinar we haven’t had much interaction.”

“What do you mean when you say you won’t have anymore blood on your hands? Have you killed someone?” 

Stiles looks down at his meal for a second and then says, “We all have our own stories on how we got to this point in our lives, and not all of it was easy. When we were teenagers a deranged druid who was an emissary to a pack kidnapped our parents. In order to find them, we had to go through a ritual mock sacrifice. Scott, Allison, and I went to a place between worlds that helped us locate them. Unfortunately we brought something dark back with us. I was possessed by a thousand year old fox demon. In all the turmoil that followed, I ran Scott through with a sword. Alison who had dated both Scott and Isaac was killed along with Aiden who was dating Lydia. My hands didn’t hold the sword that killed them, but the demon in me caused it to happen. I won’t have blood on my hands again.” 

“Damn. I had no idea.” Daniel says. “Sophia said she and Derek were taken when she was a kid, but she wouldn’t elaborate. How did someone manage to do that? I get the impression that Derek takes no prisoners when it comes to a fight.” 

“Yeah. So here’s a true look into the world we live in. Most packs have an Emissary. Lydia is ours. They are the keeper of pack records, and they serve as advisers when it comes to the supernatural. What’s different with ours is that Lydia is a banshee, not a druid. Emissaries are traditionally druids. They are neutral for the most part, supporting the pack, but they stay out of pack politics. Druids report to a state council. Those states report to a national council, and they report to a regional council. We are under the North American Druid Council. The regional councils report to the Council of Elinar. When I first came into my power I did a few things that brought me to the notice of the Council. Magic makes noise that anyone can hear if they know how to listen for it. Jackson had a crisis and I transported he and I from their house here in Beacon Hills to Paris. It was a big jump, and big magic makes a loud noise. The second was the charging of the nematon grove. I Sophia has taken you there to see her tree.” When Daniel nods, Stiles continues. “So after the nematon, the Chancellor of the Council demanded that I present myself to them right away. I told him to go fuck himself and made arrangements to get there when it was convenient. When we did finally meet, I embarrassed him, and he was removed from power by the other council members. They suppressed his powers and forced him into retirement. What we didn’t know at the time was the Chancellor was power mad and found a way to jump into the body of the councillor that had come to finish binding his power. We thought the old guy had just died, but he gave up his body and took over a younger one. He then killed an Alpha werewolf and became an Alpha himself. Not long after, he slaughtered most of the remaining council members. So, to make a long story short, we had an very powerful, insane, druid-werewolf who kidnapped Sophia and Derek. He wanted Sophia’s power so he could control other Alpha werewolves. We had already dealt with a rogue bunch of Alpha’s. We didn’t need a crazy druid who could control them. Overall Sophia wasn’t treated badly, He just talked a lot of shit to her and told her that he was going to kill her father. She gave him a ton of sarcasm in return. Derek had it far worse, and if you value your life, never ask him about what happened. Sophia won’t confirm it, but I believe she heard what happened to Derek and that’s one of the reasons why she won’t talk about it.”

“Oh hell no. I’m not stupid. What happened to the crazy guy?” 

“Well, all werewolves can take pain from someone. Alphas can give it back. Derek and Scott worked with Sophia and discovered that she can do it too. Everyone gave their pain to Derek, and then Derek gave it to Sophia. Jackson paralyzed the guy, and Sophia gave him all of the collected pain. It shattered his mind and left him a babbling idiot. We couldn’t kill him because there was the chance that he would jump into me, giving him access to even more power.”

“Holy shit! She never told me any of that.” He exclaims. 

“This is the kind of shit that happens in our world. That’s really the worst of it, and I’ve done a ton of work behind the scenes to prevent it from happening again.”

“If you couldn’t kill him, where is he now? Some sort of supernatural super-max prison?” 

“He was. He died of natural causes a few months ago, just before Talia was born. We heard he was close to death, so we told Sophia and she asked us to take her to him. She said she didn’t feel guilty over what had happened because she was defending herself and Derek, and no one gets in between her and her daddy. However, she also understood that the body that was dying didn’t belong to the guy who did all the harm. It wasn’t his fault, and she didn’t want him to die alone. She sat there and held his hand until he was gone.” Stiles chokes up a bit as he finishes.

“Damn. My mother telling me that supernaturals protect Beacon Hills wasn’t even close to what really happens. There is this whole other world underneath what we see and no one has any idea how deep is runs.”

“The sheriff is a hell hound.” Stiles says. He doesn’t say anything else purposely to see how Daniel reacts. 

“Hellhound? Like the three headed black dog that guards the underworld? Hades pet.”

“Well, he’s not that bad. More like he has yellow orange eyes and fangs, and once in a while is surrounded by flames. I’ll tell you this now because I know Sophia has it is reserve to use against her father and I at some point. When my father retired and Jordan took over as sheriff, Derek and I decided break him in with a prank. We parked along the side of Main Street just a few blocks past the last buildings. We hoped we could shock Jordan by him finding us making out in the car. Unfortunately we got distracted and when he showed up, he scared the hell out of Derek. He shifted and scared the hell out of him, which ended with my car on fire. Jordan still managed to get a picture of Derek’s naked and very furry ass crawling out the passenger side of the car. He sent it to my father as a ‘Most Wanted’ poster.” 

Daniel starts to howl with laughter and then says to Stiles, “I saw it on Sophia’s phone, but I had no idea what it was.”

“See, it’s not all bad in our world.” Stiles says as he laughs along with him. They both eat more of their lunch and then Daniel starts to ask Stiles more questions. 

“So are you a good witch, or a bad witch?” Daniel asks with a laugh.

“Now that’s a question worth answering. There is no good or bad. Magic is a tool, nothing more. What you do with it and how it fits within your moral framework is what makes the difference. The universe tends to keep things in balance. The bad guys never win in the long run, and bad things sometimes happen to people with the best of intentions. I try to keep that in mind in all that I do. It seems to work out in the long run, but not always as I expect it to. So, to answer your question, I’m not a wizard, I’m not a sorcerer, and I’m not a druid. Ehawee explained it like this. Imagine a white beach next to the wide blue ocean. Regular people are grains of sand. People with a little bit of magic are bigger grains of sand. Some people are pebbles or rocks, and some people are boulders.”

“So what are you?” He asks. 

“I’m the wide blue ocean.”

Daniel looks at Stiles but doesn’t say anything. He stares at him long enough that Stiles get a twitch in the corner of his mouth, like he’s trying to suppress a laugh.

“Was that supposed to be a joke, but that’s fucking terrifying.” Daniel says in a very serious tone. 

Stiles is afraid he’s frightened the poor man, so he says “If anyone is terrifying, it’s my dad and Melissa. Of all the bad things we’ve faced in our lives, nothing compares to either of them if you get on their bad side.” 

“Thanks for the warning. I want to stay on everyone’s good side. John and Melissa have been nothing short of amazing. I can’t imagine either of them being fired up.” He says, a little more at ease. 

“When Scott’s marriage to Kira ended, her mother showed up and said a bunch of really insulting things to Scott. She caught him at a moment of emotional vulnerability, and since she never approved of their marriage anyway, she laid into him. Instead of turning full Alpha on her and throwing her out of the house, he stood there until he couldn’t take any more. He shifted and ran back to our parents house. He stayed in wolf form in front of the fireplace for days until Melissa got tired of it. She put a collar on him and snapped a leash to it. She told him he needed to get his shit together that second, or she was taking him to get neutered. He snarled at her, and my dad yanked him up by the collar and cracked him across the nose. He told Scott that if he ever snarled at his mother again, he would do the neutering himself. What scares you more ? Knowing that I have a shitload of power, or Melissa and my dad threatening to neuter an Alpha werewolf and surviving the experience?” 

“Ok, I see your point. Sophia and I had lunch with Kira not long ago. She’s pretty cool. Her mother sounds like a dragon.” 

“Funny you should say that. After Brandon was born, she showed up demanding to see the baby. She and Melissa got into it. Melissa went off on her. Cussed her out in Japanese and called her a dragon lady. Bitch got in her car and drove across the neighbors yard before she got back onto the street. We didn’t even know that Melissa could speak Japanese.” 

“You’re right.” Daniel says. “She’s terrifying.”

They sit quietly for a few more minutes while they eat large brownies they picked up to go with their lunch. Stiles looks at Daniel and just lifts an eyebrow as if in question. 

“I guess I have one more question before I need to get back to my girls. I know the pack as a whole owns the coffee shop, the martial arts studio, and Dunbar’s, but how do you afford everything else. The cars, the house, the food bill alone would bankrupt me. I hope I’m not being nosey, but who pays for all that?” 

“Well, Derek’s family was well off when they died. He and his sister inherited that, and the land. The split the insurance money, but then his sister died and he inherited her wealth. He invested it well. He owns a hotel, and he was a commercial pilot trainer. He stepped back after Sophia arrived, but he still consults for the training center. He also developed a flight simulator and started a company to sell it. He gets royalties and licensing fees from that. I was a photographer, and I traveled the world taking photos of plants, nature, wildlife and such. I did really well selling photographs to magazines, as well as royalty licensing a lot of them. When Ehawee died, her lawyers transferred a lot of things to me. Usually the pack keeps things as a whole, but she kept some of her own stuff separate to hide her identity. I had a shit load of real estate in various cities, and a huge patch of land that was her birth place and ancestral home. Scott was a vet tech, and when the other vet retired, he signed the entire practice over to Scott. He never went to vet school, but he was say with running the business and it does very well now. He also invested wisely. He still works there with the Dr’s, but they actually work for him. Isaac owned several mixed martial arts studios in London. He sold those when he moved back. He an Liam bought the entire block of buildings where the studio is today, as well as Dunbar’s and Sophia’s. Liam was a music teacher at the high school. Now he subs and helps with the yearly musical. Derek invested money into the space that became Dunbar’s. The coffee shop was part of that, and when Sophia graduated college, and proved she was able, they signed it over to her. Lilly and Clara help out as they can, but they spend a lot of time with the kids too. Raven helps her former pack with their taxes each year, and she helps with some of our accounting. Jackson was a real estate investor in Paris, and Lydia was a curator for the Louvre. Matteo is a personal trainer, and the pack owns the gym. While everyone has their own thing, and they manage the day to day details, it became a mess to deal with. Taking the advice from another pack, we formed a corporation to hold and control everything. The corporation, meaning pack as a whole owns everything. The real estate, the royalties for my photos, the hotel, the flight simulator company. The pack owns all of it, and in turn, the pack pays for everything. The house, utilities, the cars, food, health insurance, and so on. Sophia handles the majority of the financial management, and Jack assists when she needs it. Scott and Derek do the the high level business management. Everyone is an equal shareholder. The children will become vested in the company as they become adults, or if they parents die. The only exception is property I inherited from Ehawee. I continue to own that in my own name. Those will be passed on to my successor when the time comes. Since some of it generates rental income, I lease them to the pack. The pack keeps the rental income and pays me a monthly fee for them. When I first inherited everything from Ehawee, I setup a trust for my dad and Melissa. It takes care of their material needs like home repairs, new vehicles and such as well as health insurance. Neither of them work full time anymore, and they have decent retirement accounts of their own. Scott and I feel it’s our duty to provide for them even though they didn’t want to be part of the pack corporation. I dump some of my monthly fee from the properties into their account and Scott contributes his own. This lets them travel and do whatever they want while they are still independent. When that changes, they will come under the pack umbrella and everything will be taken care of for them.” 

“Well, that’s almost as hard to wrap my brain around as the supernatural stuff.” Daniel says with a laugh.

“Then let me summarize with the Cliff Notes. Your children will never want for anything.” 

Daniel is quiet for a few minutes and then Stiles asks, “Did I break you?” 

“No, but I suddenly feel inadequate. To me it means that my children will primarily be supported by their mother’s family. I have good earning potential in my career, but I’ll never be able to provide at the same level financially. How do I compete with that?” 

“You don’t.” Stiles says. “You accept it with gratitude because as Sophia’s partner, you will also benefit from it. Please don’t get angry with me. I know how you feel right now. Money doesn’t raise healthy, happy, well adjusted children. Good parents do. By never having to worry about money, you can focus all of the time and love you have on them. There will be no distractions. No sleepless nights about making ends meet. I remember those fears as a teenager. There were tough times and a lot of worry about how my dad and I would get by. Scott had the same fears. If we can do anything to make sure our children and grand children never have those fears, then our own sleepless nights were worth it. If you feel you need to do more, then sit down with Derek and Scott and talk it out. They are always open to new business ventures and maybe there is something you can work out together that will bring you into the corporation as a shareholder. In any case, a little bird told me that everything is going to be just fine for everyone. I’m not going to worry about it, and neither should you.” 

Daniel takes a deep breath and calms himself. “I’ll talk to Derek and Scott. I have ideas that my own employer doesn’t seem interested in at the moment. Thank you, Stiles. For your honesty, and for helping me see things from a different perspective. A lot of your supernatural world makes me deeply uncomfortable, but I love Sophia enough to find a way to deal with it. She makes all of it worth while.” 

“I know she does. I never expected to have children, and here I am with six and a grand child. All of them have enriched my life in ways I never thought possible. You have stepped up to the plate for a child that isn’t even yours. She will never know anything but love from you. If you have that much love for her, then the other children you have with Sophia will make you rich in ways you can’t imagine. 

“How many kids?” He asks with a smirk. 

“That was slick, but you won’t ever be quick enough to pull one on me.” Stiles says with a grin. “So have I answered your questions and put your mind at ease as much as possible?”

“For now. I’m sure there will be a ton more questions, but I’m good for now.”

“Good. Let’s go before Sophia sends her pet out to find us. And don’t tell her I said that. She’s very protective of her Uncle Danny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are future chapters I'm avoiding, so I'm rambling while I figure out how to get there with my dignity intact.


	12. Let it rain, let it pour. This is what I came here for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beacon Hills Pack splits and gives rise to a new one.

Brandon stands in the kitchen with Veton. He is helping her prepare lunch for their two children. Benjamin is three and his little sister, Kela just turned one. Melissa, now in her early 20’s, walks into the kitchen. Kela, always surprised to see her Aunt Melissa runs to her and wraps her arms around her leg. 

“Brandon, get your little ankle biter off of me.” She snaps.

“Oh, lay off of her. She’s happy to see you.” He replies, not even bothering to look at her. 

“Brandon, I’m not in the mood for her today. Get her off of me.” 

“Relax, Mel. Give me a minute and I’ll get her.” 

Frustrated, Melissa turns her eyes to the little girl and growls at her. Brandon and Veton turn in unison and snarl at Melissa. “Back off of my daughter.” He growls. 

“Then control her. I’m tired of her always being on me. I’m not in the mood for this shit today.” 

Veton quickly scoops the child up and out of the way as Brandon gets in her face. “I said back off of my daughter. You don’t get to take your queen bitch attitude out on a one year old. Dial it back.” 

Melissa shoves him away from her just as another voice in the kitchen yells “Hey! What’s going on here?” 

Melissa turns, eyes blazing red, with a clawed hand raised to strike. Before she can react, a large dark shape crashes into her and slams her into the wall on the other side of the kitchen. It’s her father Scott, wolfed out and very angry. He’s got her pinned to the ground with his face next to hers.

“How dare you raise your hand to your grandmother! I am your father , AND your Alpha. You will not raise your hand to anyone in this house.” He roars at her. “Submit!”

Melissa’s claws retract first, then her teeth. Her glowing red eyes are the slowest to disappear. Once they have faded completely, she turns her head and bares her neck to her father. When he’s certain she’s got it under control he lets go of her and stands up. He stands there staring at her for a few minutes and then offers a hand to her. She takes it and then steps into his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” She says, as Scott turns them around. Her back is facing the rest of the family members in the kitchen and with one hand he waves them out. 

“What’s going on with you?” He asks. “I know you’re tense lately, but I’ve never seen you like this. Snapping at your brother, threatening to hurt your grandmother. What’s wrong?” 

She’s quiet, and then she sags in his arms. He holds her close for a few minutes and then she looks up at him. 

“Daddy. It’s time” She says quietly. 

“Are you sure?” He asks. 

She nods, and then begins to weep against his shoulder. When she’s composed again, he tells her to go freshen herself up and meet him outside. He will gather the pack when she’s ready. 

Scott stands in the courtyard between the three pack houses. They were built offset from each other forming a large commons area between them. When Melissa joins him he tilts his head back and roars to the sky. It doesn’t take long before pack members start showing up. They come running out of the doors and start to gather around Scott and Melissa. Derek and Stiles are the last to arrive. Stiles is helping his father who was recently in a car accident. He wasn’t seriously hurt, but the bumps and bruises left him very stiff. He wouldn’t let Stiles heal him, but he does let Derek take the pain.

Scott motions for everyone to take a seat on the grass. When everyone is seated, he calls for Brandon, Veton, their children, and his own mother to join them in the center. 

“Give me your attention, please.” He says. When everyone is silent, he holds his hand out to his daughter, indicating that she should speak. 

“Brandon, Veton. I’m sorry for my actions earlier. I would never hurt my niece. I hope you can forgive me.” When both of then nod, she embraces them and the children and then Scott motions for them to join the rest of the pack on the ground. She makes a similar apology to her grand mother who waves her off with a kiss to the cheek before she goes to sit with her husband. 

“Lydia, can you join us?” Scott asks. It doesn’t take too long for Lydia to arrive next to Melissa. She whispers to her, and then gives her hand a squeeze. 

“We knew this day was coming, but we didn’t know it would arrive so soon. Melissa?” 

The girl takes a deep breath and then lifts her face to the crowd before her. “It’s time for me to leave this pack. The last few months have been difficult for me. I’ve been short tempered, irritable, and as my brother put it earlier, a queen bitch. I offer my apologies to anyone I’ve been nasty to. I didn’t mean it, and I love all of you from the bottom of my heart. Recently I’ve started to feel smothered, like my chest is constricted and I’m not able to breathe. I challenge authority when I have no need to. I’ve been given very wide latitude to grow into my own as an Alpha, but it isn’t enough. I love my mother and father, but it’s time for me to have my own territory and be out from under their authority. I need to put down my own roots and grow free.”

“Thank you for your honesty, daughter, and your bravery to speak truthfully to the rest of the Beacon Hills Pack. We knew this day was coming, so we’ve prepared as best we can. History has shown us that not all scion packs form by bloody conflict with their progenitor. Melissa stands before you with clear intention to leave this pack peacefully and start her own. Derek and I know that some of you will move on with her. Melissa has made her decision, now the time has come for some of you to decide the course of your future. You can make your declaration now, publicly, or you can make it in private if you need more time to discuss it. If any of you wish to leave this pack and go forth with Melissa as she starts the next chapter of her life, please come and stand with her.” He says, his voice echoing between the houses around them. 

Mateo is the first to stand. This was no surprise to Derek or Scott. They took him in when no other pack would take him, but they always knew he should leave them eventually. He moves through the crowd and takes a seat on the ground next to Melissa. There is a quiet murmur moving through the crowd, and then to Scott’s surprise, Liam and his family stand up. Seconds later, Isaac and Clara’s children stand. Together all ten of them move to stand next to Melissa. Liam and Lilly remain standing while the rest sit with Mateo on the ground. 

Scott steps over to speak to them. “Are you sure about this?” He asks. 

“We’ve been talking about it for a while.” Liam says. “Yes Melissa is young. She has amazing leadership skills and a protective Alpha instinct. She also knows that she needs older, more experienced pack members to give her guidance. Some time ago she asked us if we would be willing to take on the position of pack elders for her. As soon as she asked, something clicked and it just felt right.” The others nod in agreement with him. 

“Wow. My first beta abandoning me for my own daughter.” Scott says, as he gives a loud dramatic sniffle. “If you feel this is best for you, then you have my blessing. It’s not often that you get to be the founding generation of a scion pack. She couldn’t have picked a better group to be her pack elders. It goes without saying, the door is always open for you.”

“That goes for all of you.” Derek says, getting to his feet. “The door is open to any of you, at any time. Now, my dear niece, here is the big question? Where will you be going?” 

“I know that you guys have bought a few houses in different places around the country so I would have a choice. I don’t like big cities, and there aren’t really that many packs in California, so I wanted something close to home. I’ve chosen Clearlake. The Mendocino forest isn't too far away, and neither is the Rock Creek wilderness area. It’s only four or five hours drive from here, but it gives us adjacent territory nearby with a buffer in between.”

“Excellent choice. The house there is amazing.” Derek says as he nods to Scott. 

“Daughter, are you ready?” Scott asks Melissa. When she nods her head he turns to Lydia.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, bear witness to history in the making.” She says as she starts to chant lowly under her breath. A tension builds in the air and starts to shimmer and crackle above them. She raises her hands and traces arcane symbols in the air that start to glow and swirl around them. The area between the houses starts to hum and buzz with the energy. Then she leans to scratch the same symbols into the ground so that the grass at their feet starts to glow. 

Scott face his daughter and spreads his arms. He beta shifts and lifts his head to the sky. “Daughter of my blood.” He cries above the noise. “Wolves I have sired, sheltered, and sworn to protect with my own life are ready to freely give their allegiance to you. Do you accept them with open arms and an open heart?” The symbols that Lydia had drawn pass through his body and back up into the air. 

Melissa shifts and spreads her arms to match him. “Father of my blood. I freely accept your charges as my own. I promise to nurture, shelter, lead them, and protect them, giving my own life if necessary.” She cries in return.

“So be it.” Lydia whispers as the tension in the air breaks with a conclusive crack. The floating symbols slam into Melissa and disappear. Each one hits her like a punch, but she stands her ground against them. When the last one fades into her chest the whole area falls silent. 

Derek is the first one to speak. “Beacon Hills Pack, bid welcome to Alpha McCall and our brothers and sisters of the Clearlake Pack!” Then he tilts back his head and howls at the sky. The other wolves join in with howls, yips, and cheers of their own.

Melissa leaves her fathers side and goes to Derek. She pulls him close and whispers in his ear so he can hear her above the noise that surrounds them. “I am a McCall by birth, but my wolf carries the legacy of the Hale Pack from your Uncle to my father. There will always be Hales in my pack, and I hope we make you proud.” 

Derek gives a short barking laugh that sounds a bit like a strangled cry. “Your acknowledgement of that fills me with pride in ways you will never know. Without a doubt that you will continue to make your father and I very proud.”

Scott and Lydia come up and ask her and Derek to join them. They go to a far off corner of the yard to talk privately. Danny is dragging the grill outside, they might as well make a family day of it. Before they know it, Jackson and Stiles are working on hanging a huge white sheet on the back side of one of the houses. When the sun goes down later, this will be a movie screen. 

 

“Are you ready for this, Alpha McCall?” Scott asks, bursting with pride at the thought of addressing his daughter as an equal for the first time?

“I knew what I was asking for.” She replies, looking at her father. Her tone has already changed. She is grounded and more centered than she has been in a long time. 

“There is a lot to discuss and very little time to do it in.” Lydia says. “There are legalities to deal with and you will need to ask the state council to send you qualified emissary candidates to interview. I can handle your needs in the short term, but this is one of the first things you will need to do on your own.”

She looks around and catches Stiles’ eye. He nods and a second later her tablet appears in her hand. She opens it and starts to take notes. 

“In the short term,” Scott begins. “You will need to instruct your pack to move into the 3rd house, first thing in the morning. You need to stay there tonight, and from this point forward. There is the chance that until everyone moves out, one of us will give an instruction to one of your beta’s out of habit. This could be a source of friction that we need to avoid.” While he speaks, Melissa types as fast as she can. Jotting down thoughts and instructions to give to her pack later. 

Derek speaks next. “Tomorrow, Stiles and I will go to the new house. You can join us if you like. This will give him the chance to setup the conduit between us. At your discretion, he can setup rudimental wards until you obtain an emissary of your own. You will need to decide on a departure date. Furniture will be transported by truck. You’ll need to arrange that, or designate someone to do it. Anyone who has a vehicle will need to drive. Anyone else can take the conduit later when they are ready to leave for the final time. If you want, he can leave it in place, or dismantle it when everyone has gone. You can take as long as you need to make the transition, however, two packs living together under different Alphas is not an ideal situation. We aren’t shoving you out, but this can be a difficult and confusing time for all of the Betas. You must stay on top of it, and if it comes to it, you will have to discipline someone if necessary. It’s part of being an Alpha of your own pack.”

Lydia gives Melissa a few minutes to catch up and then she takes over the conversation. “Here are the legalities. The house will be transferred to your ownership on your move-in date. You will need to discuss with Isaac and Liam what they intend to do with the MMA Studio and Dunbar’s due to their original joint ownership. The buildings belong to the pack, so it’s not like you can take them with you. To avoid disrupting classes already in session, he can either travel here through the end of the current course, or hire an instructor. I suggest that he and Isaac consider a franchise arrangement for the MMA studio. Liam can open a franchise location in Clearlake. We will pay for that as a gesture of good will. That will allow current students to continue their training, as well as start an income stream for your pack. Dunbar’s is Liam’s in name, but it doesn’t really generate a lot of income since he donates the space. It can be added to Sophia’s or kept as is. If he wants us to change the name, we will pay for that. The gym that Mateo works at belongs to the pack. Since it’s a franchise, we will purchase another license for you in Clearlake and cover the costs of construction. Once that is complete, the franchise will be transferred to you. You just finished your bachelors degree, but you aren’t working yet. If you plan on continuing your education beyond that, Scott will pay for it. That is his wish as your father. However, as Alpha, it is imperative that you provide sound financial leadership for your pack. My suggestion as an Emissary, is that you start working now, and continue your education on the side until you reach the level you desire. As your progenitor pack, it is our moral obligation to make sure you get off to a good start. The Beacon Hills Pack has setup an account of seed money to get you started. If properly managed, it will cover pack expenses for eighteen months. You have that time to become self funded and fiscally sound. If there is a surplus at the end of the the term, then it is yours to keep. If you deplete the funds by mismanagement, then you are on your own. If something unexpected happens, we will assist you. You have several options. You can do what we did. Start small, then incorporate and let the legal corporate entity provide everything for you. The other option is that you can keep your finances to the individual and contribute a portion of your income to general pack expenses. That choice is yours, but I suggest you put your pack elders to work and let them help you figure out what is best. Whatever you decide to do, you need to have a basic plan in place by your departure date. There is a lot of legal paperwork to deal with between now and then. ” 

“Damnit, Aunt Lydia. Not so fast.” Melissa says with a laugh.

“That’s all I have for now, but don’t wait. The next few days are going to be crazy busy for you. You should meet with your elders tonight to get the ball rolling. Keep those fingers moving because Uncle Derek has more for you.”

“Now, my dear niece, here comes the dark and dirty parts of being an Alpha. You have betas that are older than you. They are coming to your pack because of their parents, but submission to a young Alpha may be difficult for them. You need to talk with them individually, not as a cousin, but as an Alpha. I expect your pack will work much differently than ours once you get settled. Some of them may decide that following their parents wasn’t a good idea. Will you release them, or force their submission? For some, their submission will need to be forced, for others the best course would be to let them go. They will either return to us, or choose to find another pack. Some may choose to be Omegas and make their own way. You will need to choose a Second. This will be your right hand and the default leader if you are incapacitated or away. My suggestion is your cousin Camden. He just left the military and you could use his discipline and leadership skills to help get things organized. At some point you will need to choose a Lupa. This is usually a mate or close friend, but not always. Our pack is unique in that Uncle Stiles is Lupa for both your father and I. He’s my mate, and your fathers brother. He is our voice of reason. He pulls us back from the edge and is willing to tell us no, even when we don’t want to hear it. Who you choose for that is entirely up to you, just be aware that someday you will need one.” Derek waits a few minutes for her to catch up and then he continues. “There may be times when you have to order your Beta to do something that goes against their nature. Is that something you are prepared to do? That’s not a question you have to answer for me, but for yourself. You’ve been lucky in that our pack has lived in peace and during your entire life you’ve never experienced the things we did. If things go as planned, you won’t ever need to.” 

“Can you give me an example?” She asks, looking up at him.

Instead of Derek answering, her father does. “When Uncle Danny took the bite it was a difficult time for him. His father had just passed away and he was emotionally broken. He thought that taking the bite would cure all the pain he felt. I had to make him understand what he was asking for. Uncle Jackson took him outside and spoke to him for a while to help him understand and when they came back I showed him what he was facing. I commanded Uncle Jackson to stab himself in the leg with a knife, and leave it there. His instinct was for him to remove whatever it was that was causing pain, but my command required him to leave it there until I said otherwise. When Danny finally understood, then I told him to remove it so it could heal. It hurt me to cause Jackson pain, but Danny needed to know exactly what kind of choice he was making. If you ever find yourself in a place where it doesn’t hurt you to cause your Beta pain, then you need to step aside. This isn’t just independence from your parents that you’ve achieved. You are responsible not only for yourself, but the lives of others. You’ve sworn an oath to protect their lives with your very own. I know we’ve talked about this a lot, but now that the reality is here, I want to know that you truly understand.” 

“I do.” She says solemnly as she faces her father. “Alpha McCall. Alpha Hale. Thank you for your guidance, generosity, and well wishes. I am prepared to meet the challenge before me. Daddy. Uncle Derek, Aunt Lydia. Thank you for raising me to be the strong woman I am today, and for your love and encouragement to always be the best I can be.”

“You’re welcome.” They say in unison. 

“Now go see your mother and siblings.” Scott says as he shoos her off towards the crowd. “Let them smother you with love for the next few hours, and then you’ve got stuff to do.”

Lydia follows her as she runs off to where her mother is. Both Scott and Derek sit on the ground up against the wall of the house. “My little girl is leaving.” Scott says, leaning into Derek. 

Derek puts his arm around his shoulder briefly and give him a squeeze before letting him go. “You’ve done well. She will grow into her own and make us both proud.

Before too long, Danny has a ton of burgers ready to serve so Scott and Derek get up and decide to go help. As the sun sets, Derek and Scott both notice Melissa slipping off the Liam, Lilly, and Camden. Later that night, Melissa moves into one of the empty suites in the third house. 

The next day is a flurry of activity. Phones are ringing off the hook. People are moving stuff from one house to another. Finally Stiles has had enough. He grabs Isaac who is in the middle of the hallway with a huge box. 

“Enough of this. You guys are going to break the house with all of this. The walls are already full of dings and chips from everyone trying to get by. Put that down.” 

“Stiles, I need to get this moved to the other house for Camden and I don’t have all day.” Isaac says. 

“Fine. Put it down and let me help you. Call the rest of the pack and we’ll do this the easy way.” 

Isaac drops the box and give a low howl that can be heard through the house. It doesn’t take long before his brood appear to see what’s going on.

“Stiles wants to help.” Isaac says pointing at Stiles. 

“It’s going to take you all day to drag stuff from one house to the other. Pack the boxes, label them, and tell me where they need to go. What about this one?” He says, pointing to the box that Isaac just dropped on the floor. 

“Third floor, west side apartment, up against the wall in the living room.” He says, giving Stiles a look like he’s really inconvenienced.

Stiles reaches down to touch the box, and as soon as he does it disappears. “It’s up agains the wall, right where you wanted it. See? Let’s do this the easy way.” 

Isaac gives a sigh of relief. “I don’t know why we didn’t ask for this in the first place. Here’s the plan everyone. Pack it. Label it with your name, and where it needs to go. That way if you aren’t there when Stiles gets to it he doesn’t have to go find you. Someone let Liam’s crew know. Let’s go.”

Stiles follow Isaac into his family apartments and he starts to send boxes for Conrad to their destination. The other apartments all have basic furniture in them, so moving the furniture isn’t a priority. What is here will all go to the new house when the time comes. This project it to get all of the new pack members into one house to prevent any friction as the departure date comes. Isaac has a moment of sadness to see his children leave the nest. As they became adults they started to move into their own apartments, but they were all within close proximity within the house. Only Camden stayed with his parents in the apartment and only because he didn’t want to move to one of the other houses.

With everyone moving around and split between two of the houses it takes Stiles about 2 hours to get everything moved to the third house. It’s still much faster than it would have been if they had done it by hand. It’s finished a little after noon so they all stop for a lunch break. Melissa had moved her things early in the morning and now she’s having a quiet lunch outside with Lydia. As soon as they are done, Derek asks if she wants to go to the new house with them. Stiles makes a quick trip to the new house himself to select a closet that would be best suited for a conduit back to their house. Once it is setup he steps back through and lets them know it is ready. Melissa gives a short howl and a few minutes later Liam appears with Lilly.

It takes just seconds to get everyone to the new house. Melissa walks the entire house from top to bottom. It’s three stories, but the entire top floor is a suite of rooms. She chooses that for herself. The first will become an office, with the rooms behind it being living space. Liam and Lilly choose a room on the ground floor. Melissa makes a few notes on her tablet. Just a list of things she wants to change. The kitchen appliances are out dated, and she wants newer, larger ones to replace them. Derek says that anything material she wants upgraded she can negotiate with Lydia. Paint and decorations are a personal choice, so individual pack members can pay for those. Hard items like appliances and fixtures will be covered as long as they are done before the transfer of ownership. Anything after that will come out of her own pack accounts.

While Melissa continues to make her list, Stiles walks the property. It is located on the north east part of town. The house is modest in size and perfect for about 20 wolves. The property is a few hundred acres, with plenty of room for expansion of the house if they want. He notices an area about a half mile from the house where several good sized telluric currents, or ley lines, are converging. There isn’t enough power for a nematon, but at the very least an emissary could put a lode stone there to gather energy for self supporting house wards. When he comes back he puts some basic wards in place and then asks Melissa if she wants a failsafe like the one at home. She’s reluctant at first, but Liam convinces her that they need it as a newly established pack. Stiles tell her that he can remove them when a new emissary takes over, or he can work with the emissary to key them to a lode stone and leave them in place. She agrees and selects a closet upstairs to be the gateway. Like he did for the Beacon Hills houses, Stiles creates a conduit that is keyed to the wards. If they are broken, the conduit opens and any pack member can enter the closet and be transported to the Beacon Hills house. Unlike the conduit they will use to move everyone here, this one is one way only. To activate the failsafe, either Melissa, Liam, or Lilly need to be the last one through. They will dig their claw into the frame as they enter and the conduit will close behind them. A few seconds later, the house is destroyed. In all the time they have lived in the Beacon Hills pack houses, they have never needed to use it. The peace of mind is worth it.

When they are done, they return home and Melissa goes off with Liam and Lilly to work out the schedule for the move. Scott and Raven have taken off for a few days. It’s hard for them to see their youngest taking such a massive step into adulthood. Brandon and Melissa are very different as Alphas. It’s sort of understood that Brandon, as the first born would inherit Scott’s Alpha spark eventually, and Melissa would leave to form her own pack. Scott groomed Brandon for the role. When he came back from his honeymoon as a True Alpha that changed things. He had risen to the position on his own and he already had the training for it. He and Melissa butted heads immediately. They seem to always be arguing over something. Scott lost it a few times with Brandon. He was 10 years older than his sister, and yet she could goad him into a physical confrontation. Out of respect for his father, he would submit when Scott requested it, but Melissa was always the last to let go. More than once he had to call Sophia in to get Melissa to back down. That caused a real strain on their relationship. Now that the break had happened, everyone seemed to be coming back around and patching things up between them. 

A week later, Scott, Raven, Derek, Stiles, and Lydia are sitting down to dinner with Melissa. Danny prepared them a nice meal and they took it to the loft apartment so they could dine in private and discuss the future of both packs.

“So you’ve settled on a departure date?” Lydia asks Melissa as they start eating. 

“Yes. The last day of this month. The movers will be here that morning to pick up the furniture and the boxes. Everyone has already been to the house to pick out their rooms and they’ve started with painting and whatever they want to make it theirs. The new appliances were ordered this morning and will be delivered next week. I’m going to start spending a few nights there so that my scent can fill the house and make it easier when everyone else arrives.” 

“Good idea.” Her father says. “What else?” 

“I’ve announced to the state council that we are establishing a new pack territory and I would like a list of qualified emissary candidates to interview. I expect that list in a few days and there should be a few to choose from by the move in date. I found a small house not far away that is for sale. The council said they will put an offer on it so it is available for an emissary when one is chosen. I’ve also spoken with Liam and Lilly about the financial things we need to deal with. Liam wants to get a franchise license from Isaac to open a branch of the MMA studio there. Mateo had found a local gym to work at. The town is small and there are already several gyms there. He thinks that opening another one would be bad for the local market. Waiting and watching is his plan at the moment. There is a market for a yoga studio, so that is an option he is considering as well. I spoke with Sophia and she thinks opening a coffee shop there would be a good idea. She’s willing to do a franchise on the concept and let us open one called ‘Lilly’s’. There are the usual chain shops, but having something that’s more of a home town place will give us a better chance to integrate into the community. They will have all the necessary paperwork ready for corporate review at the end of next week. Then the lawyers can figure it all out.” 

“You’ve been busy.” Stiles says. “Are you getting any sleep?” 

Melissa smiles and says, “Surprisingly, yes. Now that plans are in motion, I’ve had this crazy amount of focus. We talk. People present options, we make decisions and move on. We’ve covered a lot of ground and I still manage to get a full nights sleep. I feel like this is what I was meant do to. I have purpose now, and I hope I’m being much less of a bitch because of it.” 

“There has been a huge decrease in the amount of growling in the house.” Raven says. “I was finding it tiresome.” 

Melissa mumbles an apology but Raven smiles and reaches out to take her hand. “You’ve always made me proud, even though you drove me to distraction. We just could have done with less broken furniture.”

“Good, then it sounds like everything is proceeding as expected.” Lydia says.

“I have one more thing to discuss that may not be spoken of with anyone else until Derek or I say otherwise.” Scott says. “Derek wants to step down as co-alpha and pass his position on to Brandon. Derek will take a role of pack elder from that point on. Brandon will run the pack with me until Raven and I decide to retire.”

“Uncle Derek, are you sure about this?” Melissa asks, turning to look at him.

“Yes. I was never meant to be an Alpha. My sister Laura was the Hale Alpha after my parents died. She was raised and groomed for the role. Peter killed her, and then I killed Peter. It was never something I wanted, and we all know I sucked at it the first time around. I’ve done it out of duty to my parents and to honor their memory, but I think it is time for me to pass on that responsibility. Even though the pack doesn’t carry the Hale name, the wolves carry the Hale legacy, and I think my parents would be very proud of what we’ve accomplished. When Brandon is ready, I will step back into a Pack Elder role. I’ll still be an Alpha, but he will run the pack with his father. I’ll be an advisor. Nothing more. I think that once your pack is self sufficient it would be a good time to talk to him about transitioning into the co-alpha role here. Imagine that, Scott. Your progeny as Alphas of two packs.” 

“Shut up. You make me sound like an old man when you say that.” Scott says, snapping his teeth at Derek. “It’s not fair that I have white hair and you don’t.” Derek just shrugs and gives a quick look at Stiles. He nods in a silent response and then goes back to eating. When dinner is done everyone goes back to the main house. Danny and Jackson have setup another movie night in the common area behind the house so they join the rest of the packs there. 

The next morning Derek and Stiles are sitting in the family room enjoying their morning coffee. Scott walks into the kitchen and starts to make coffee to take upstairs for himself and Raven. 

“Hey Scotty, can I ask you a question?” Stiles says as he stand up and walks into the kitchen. 

“What’s up?” 

“Last night you said something about being an old man with white hair. I can change that for you and you’ll never have to deal with white hair again.” Stiles says quietly. 

“I’ve been expecting this question. Raven and I have both talked about it. Neither one of us wants to face the heartbreak of watching our children age while we stay young. Thank you, but no. We want to live out our lives and then the time comes we want to leave it in the manner of our choosing.” Scott says.

Stiles stand still for a moment and then grabs Scott. He hugs him close and then whispers, “Okay” in his ear. When he lets go, he turns and leaves the kitchen, going through the door that leads outside. Scott watches him through the window as he disappears into the woods. 

“Is he going to be alright?” He asks Derek. 

“He thought you would say no, but had to ask anyway. Hearing it aloud has given it more weight than he thought it would.” Derek says as he washes his coffee cup, dries it and puts it back in the cupboard. He claps Scott on the shoulder as he passes and says, “Give him time to come to terms with it. You’re brothers. It’s not like you won’t see each other again eventually.”

A few weeks later the Clearlake pack is ready to depart for their new home and territory. The documents have all been signed and filed. Everything is legal, and now all that is left is for them to say goodbye.

Scott and Raven are waiting outside along with Derek, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, John and Melissa. The rest of the pack is gathered behind them. The day is overcast and gloomy to match Scott and Raven’s mood. The Clearlake pack exits the far house with Melissa being the last one. She closes the door behind her. The pack splits to allow her to get to the front. When she does they form a wedge behind her. Melissa at the front, with Liam and Lilly behind her. Derek, Scott, and Raven stand together with the rest of the pack forming a wedge behind them. Scott steps forward with Raven. They both hug their daughter and share a moment together where they share their love and best wishes for her future. When they are done, they step back and join Derek. To everyone’s surprise, Melissa and her entire pack go to one knee before them. 

Derek lift his head to the sky just as it starts to rain and he says loud enough for his voice to carry across the whole commons area..

Closing in, finding out the way it’s meant to happen  
Watching the players step in time  
Beholding the unfolding of divine

Scott is next. His face is red and wet. You can’t tell if it is the rain or tears for his daughter. 

Catch your breath, see yourself the way it’s meant to happen  
I’m too enamored to exhale  
Synchronicity is lifting the veil

Raven, her face as red as Scott’s speaks next. 

The only thing that my soul can do  
Is to lift my hands and let go of you  
That’s why we say

The entire pack behind them cheers out. 

Be not afraid  
Let it rain, let it pour  
This is what you came here for

Be not afraid  
Let it rain, let it pour  
This is what you came here for

Melissa stands to her feet and speaks in return. 

I see I’ve come so far  
I see the distance over the horizon  
Sometimes I felt like I was standing still  
Caught between what I think and what I feel

Now the only thing that my soul can do  
Is to lift, my hands, and let go of you  
That’s why we say

The Clearlake pack stands and cheers back to the Beacon Hills Pack. 

We’re not afraid  
Let it rain, let it pour  
This is what we came here for

We’re not afraid  
Let it rain, let it pour  
This is what we came here for

As they were speaking, Stiles raised his hand and swirled it through the air. A shimmering portal appeared off to the side between the houses and the woods. One by one the Clearlake pack members break off from the group and run through the portal. When only Melissa is left she bows to the Beacon Hills Pack and then runs towards the portal. She stops right at the boundary and waves back at her family, then she steps across the threshold to…. home.

She looks around and takes a deep breath. She smells the trees, the ground, and the scent of her pack. As she walks towards her new home she says to herself. 

I’m not afraid  
Let it rain, let it pour  
This is what I came here for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines that are spoken at the end are from a song by Levi Kreis called Not Afraid. It's a gospel song, but I altered some of the lyrics to fit the situation. No infringement is intended. He's a pretty cool guy.


	13. This is the last one, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Stilinski-Hale grandchildren arrives, and Derek gives his nephew a couple of challenging tasks to complete.

“What do you mean, you want to step down?” Brandon demanded as he paced the kitchen. Derek had just informed him that he wanted Brandon was to take his place as co-Alpha with his father.

“Nephew, I never wanted to be an Alpha. I was never meant to be an Alpha. Life is rarely what it is supposed to be and here we are. Your father and I took the pathetic remains of my tiny pack and merged with it with his own small pack. We shared our Alpha sparks with each other. Look around you and truly see what we’ve built together. It’s time for me to step down and let you take my place. You are a True Alpha like your father. It is your duty to take my place next to your father as Alphas of this pack. I will step back into the role of Pack Elder. I’ll be here for advice, guidance, and to kick you in the ass if you need it.” Derek says with a fond smile. “I also have six children, three grandchildren and one on the way. It won’t be too long before the twins are talking about marriage. Felix is an Alpha. Would you be willing to share with him, or should he look for his own territory? What about Mario and Ana ? Life is moving fast for everyone, and I want to spend time with them while I can.” 

“Ok. I get it.” Brandon says. 

“Good. I’ve spoken about this with your father and he agrees. If you agree, then you will have two tasks to complete in order to take my place. If you perform those successfully, I will step aside willingly and let you take my place.” Derek says.

“What do you mean willingly?”

“Well, I’m going to step aside one way or the other. You can complete the tasks we give you and I will willingly step aside, or you can remove me from power.” Derek says with a growl as he flashes his red eyes at the younger Alpha.

“Uncle Derek, I have no desire to fight you for your position. I have too much love and respect for you and Uncle Stiles to do that.” Brandon says, Taking a posture that almost signifies his submission to Derek. 

“Good.” Derek says, patting Brandon on the shoulder. “Uncle Stiles would freak out for me even suggesting it. Are you ready for your tasks?” 

“Lay it on me!” Brandon challenges. 

“First, you will need to establish yourself as a ruling Alpha of this pack. I will not give you guidance on that, but I suggest you speak to your father-in-law. He has a lot of experience and knowledge of packs with multiple Alphas. I would prefer you do it without bloodshed. Secondly, my son Felix is an Alpha. He is having a crisis of conscious at the moment. He does not want to form a scion pack because he did not originate from this pack. He doesn’t want to hurt our feelings by leaving. Stiles and I accepted guardianship of him knowing that he had inherited his father’s Alpha spark. He loves us, and he’s loyal to this pack because we gave him and his siblings a family when they had no one but each other. In light of that, he’s afraid to disappoint us. I need you to guide him, encourage him, and help him resolve his feelings so he can make the best choice he can. He’s ready to lead, but will it be best for him to stay as a minor Alpha within the pack, or strike out on his own?”

“I’ll talk with him. Maybe it would be best for us both to speak with Thunder for guidance.” Brandon says. 

“That’s exactly what I want to hear. You’re going to do just fine.” Derek says. 

“Ok. Do we need to have a ceremony or anything like we did for Melissa?” 

“No, but we can come up with something if you want it. You’re part of this pack, and you were going to be an Alpha anyway. It isn’t like Beta’s are transferring their allegiance to you.” 

“Good. I don’t need all that fanfare.” Branson says in relief.

“Then it’s all set. Go talk to your Alpha, I mean, your wife.” Derek says with a snicker. “Then go talk to your father.”

“Rude.” Brandon says as he hugs Derek. “Thank you. You always give the best advice.” 

Brandon goes to find Veton so he can share the good news. Derek goes upstairs to get his keys. He’s going to go to the coffee shop and check in on Sophia. She’s started selling some new pastries, but she won’t bring any home. She told him he’s going to have to come get one himself if he wants one so bad. 

When Derek gets to the coffee shop it’s almost empty. There are two customers at a table and Sophia is standing behind the counter wiping down one of the coffee machines. With the baby due in three weeks she has been working less, and she’s just about to call it a day. Derek comes up to the counter notices that she doesn’t know he’s there.

“Hey beautiful.” He says. 

Sophia jumps and gives a little scream when she sees him. “Daddy! You scared me!” 

“Sorry sweetie, but I still love being the only one who can sneak up on you. How’s my favorite girl?” 

“I’m tired. Clara will be here soon to cover the closing shift. Can you give me a ride home ? Daniel is out teaching Mia to drive. Emily went with them because she doesn’t want to be here with her boring old mom.”

“I’ll trade you a ride home for one of those pastries I keep hearing about.” 

“You drive a tough bargain, but I think we have a deal. Go sit in my booth and I’ll go get one from the kitchen.” Sophia says as she goes through the swinging door behind her.

Derek takes a seat as the other couple gets up and leaves. A few minutes later he hears a crash in the kitchen and Sophia yells, “Daddy!” 

In a flash he’s in the kitchen. The pastry dish is on the floor, shattered, and Sophia is standing there soaking wet from the waist down. Her water has broken. Derek pulls out his cell phone and quickly calls Stiles. 

“Hello Love.” The smooth voice says from the other end. 

“Coffee shop. Now.” Derek barks into the phone before he hangs up. 

Seconds later Stiles appears in the kitchen. He takes a look around and says to Derek. “Call Daniel. Have him meet us at the house.” He grabs Sophia’s hand and they are gone. 

Derek calls Daniel who immediately tells him that he’s heading home. He calls Clara next and tell her what’s going on. She’s already on her way. While he’s waiting he cleans up the broken glass and mops the kitchen floor. Luckily no one comes in while he’s waiting. He managed to sneak a bite of the pastry he wanted, but he barely taste it as his mind wanders.

“Go home Derek” Clara says as she comes in the back door. She heads to the front door and opens it for him. “I’ll close up here and meet everyone at home.” 

Derek gives her a hug and then he’s in the car speeding back home. When he gets there the house is in chaos. Daniel had arrived just minutes before he did. The girls are freaking out, but Melissa takes them in hand to the kitchen where she instructs Danny to put them to work baking. Raven is in the room with Sophia and Daniel. Raven has helped with all of the births in the house, even when she herself was heavy with child. Melissa helps from the human medical side, Raven takes care of the wolf side and everything has gone smoothly. 

Derek checks in on Sophia. She says she doing fine and shoos him away. He joins Stiles in the family room where he is waiting with Scott, John, and Brandon. 

“Hey, Daddio, do you have a minute?” Stiles says with a smile as he turns to his father. In return, John arches an eyebrow at him, but says nothing.

“When did you become proficient in the secret Hale eyebrow language?” He asks. 

“I’m not too old to put you over my knee. What have you done this time?” John asks in preparation for whatever bomb Stiles is going to drop on him now.

“Lies and slanderous accusations! I was just going to ask you how it felt to be a great grandfather for the sixth time.”

“How does it feel to be a grandfather for the fourth time?” John asks as the twins, Felix, Mario, and Ana come thundering into the house. 

“Fuck! That means I’m old now.” Stiles says only to be treated with a chorus of ‘Potty Mouth’ from his own adult kids and grandkids. 

“Shit!” He says. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Potty Mouth!” They all cheer in reply. 

“Damn it!” 

“Stiles!” Danny yells from the kitchen. “I have a 5 year old in here. Shut up!” 

Stiles falls back on the chair laughing hysterically while John looks at him. “I would remind you that your mother probably dropped you on your head as a child.”

“John, he’s dain bramaged.” Derek deadpans.

“Laugh it up, grandpa.” Stiles says while he pokes him in the side. 

“Papa, are we going to get a brother this time?” Mia yells out from the kitchen.

“I don’t know, sweetie. Let’s wait and see.” Stiles replies. “It shouldn’t be too long.” 

About twenty minutes later Melissa comes out with news that the baby should arrive in the next 10 minutes or so. She wants Derek, Stiles, John, and the other three girls to join her. 

Even though nudity isn’t a big issue within the house, birth is still a private event. Daniel is in the bed with his shirt off and Sophia is pressed up against his chest. Raven is at the head of the bed. She has her hands over Daniels shoulders touching Sophia so she can take the pain of childbirth from her. The girls take their places on either side of their mother and give her words of encouragement while they stroke her hair and face. Stiles, Derek, and John stand up agains the wall so they are out of the way. Sophia has always had easy pregnancies, but birth is always a surprise. None of her children have come when expected and she’s always unprepared when it starts. Talia was the only one where Sophia’s water broke at home. Mia happened while she was out shopping with Talia. Emily decided to show up while she was having lunch with Talia and Mia. It’s always happened when she’s away from home and Daniel isn’t with her. Sophia calls this Fate’s cosmic joke on her. Lucky for her, Stiles is always a phone call away and he’s come to her rescue. 

As Stiles expected, the birth is easy for Sophia, but she’s exhausted by the time the baby arrives. The girls really wanted a brother, but they are thrilled that they have another sister to fuss over. Raven lets go when she feels Sophia is stable and her own healing has kicked in. Melissa cleans the fussing infant up and passes her to Daniel so he can place her on Sophia’s chest. When the baby has had a bit of time to nurse and is settled Melissa picks her back up and and swaddles her. She then turns to John and hands the infant to him. He’s surprised because either Stiles or Derek are the first ones to hold the baby while they announce the name.

“Papa John. Daddy Stiles.” Sophia starts, “It is our pleasure to introduce you to Claudia Macari Stilinski-Hale.”

John, being in his late 80’s and no longer the composed police officer he once was, bursts into tears. Stiles quickly wraps his arm around his fathers shoulder and pulls him close so he can see the baby as well. Melissa sneaks around the other side and puts her arm around John. 

“She’s beautiful.” Both men say together. 

Derek reaches out to stroke the baby’s face and whispers congratulations to them both, then steps away and kneels by Sophia.

“Thank you.” He whispers to Sophia. “She’s beautiful, just like her mother and her namesake.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy.” She says softly. “You two have given me such a life. It’s the very least I could do. The timing just had to be right.” 

She looks at Daniel and says, “This is the last one, right?”

“You’ll get no argument from me, my love.” He replies, reaching down to stroke her hair.

While Stiles and John are fussing over the baby, Derek pulls out his phone and video calls Oliver.

“Hey Dad. What’s going on?” He asks. 

“Is your sister around?” 

“Just a second.” Olive says as he turns around and calls to Olivia. 

“Hey Daddy.” She says when she appears on the screen next to her brother. 

“Hey Princess.” Derek replies. “I’ve got news for you both. Your niece arrived this afternoon. Do you want to see her?” 

He’s greated with multiple replies of yes, yes, yes, yes. He gives a chuckle and hands the phone over to Stiles. He crowds up next to his father again and then points the phone at the newborn in his father’s arms.

Derek can hear Oliver sniffle from the side. He’s been able to dampen his ability to feel others emotions, but he’s still pretty emotional himself when it comes to family events like this. 

“Daddy. She’s beautiful.” Olivia says when Stiles points the phone back at himself. When he looks up, he sees Olivia with her arms over her brother’s shoulders as he’s wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“What’s her name?” Oliver asks. Stiles chokes back his own emotions and tells them the news. Oliver starts to cry again and Stiles starts to sniffle.

“Those better be tears of joy.” He says to his son. 

“Just like yours Daddy.” He replies with a smile. Stiles hears Sophia behind him ask for the phone, so he hands it over to her. Sophia chats with the twins for a few minutes and then hands the phone back to Stiles.

“How’s the production going?” Derek asks over Stiles shoulder. 

“We’ve started technical rehearsals and we’ve had to change the script here and there, but things are going well. We don’t have an opening date yet, but we’re close to pinning down a venue. Once that happens, things will move fast, and we’ll both be too busy to sleep.” Olivia replies. 

“We’re both very proud of you.” Derek replies. “Let us know when you get some free time, even if it’s just an evening. We’ll take you out to dinner. How’s the apartment? Do you need anything?” 

“Can you send us Uncle Danny?” Oliver says, “I’m getting tired of take out. I would kill for a home cooked meal.” 

“No, you can’t have Uncle Danny, but I’ve got an idea. Let me work on it, and I’ll let you know in a few days. In the meantime, I’ll ask Danny to make a few extra meals at lunch and we’ll leave them for you in the closet.” 

“Daddy, you’re a life saver!” Oliver exclaims.

“Sorry to interrupt, Daddy, but we have to go.” Olivia says. “Congrats to Sophia. We can’t wait to get home and meet Claudia.” 

Derek takes a minute to pan the phone across the room so everyone can wish them well, then he ends the call.

“I need to take care of something.” Derek says, leaning down to kiss Sophia. He gives Daniel a pay on the shoulder and asks Stiles to come find him when he’s done. When he gets out to the kitchen, he announces the birth, and name, to the rest of the family. He tells them to wait until Raven or Melissa says then can come in. 

“Hey Danny, do you have a minute?” He asks, as the man pulls a tray of muffins out of the oven. 

“What’s up?” 

“The twins are living on fast food and asked if I could send you to them. I told them they couldn't have you, but can you make some extra lunches or dinners that we can send them?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Thanks. In the meantime, I know Mario has been helping you in the kitchen. Do you think he’s ready to cook on his own?” Derek asks. 

“Well, I would hate to lose the help, but are you thinking of sending him to New York to cook for the twins?” 

“Yes, but not full time. I have an idea, but I need to talk to Brandon first. Can you spare him for a few hours a day?” 

Danny nods his head, then says. “Yeah. Ana can help me, and the girls are always asking what they can do. I won’t be short staffed. Mario doesn’t get out enough and I think New York could be good for him.” 

“Perfect. I need to work on a few details and I’ll let you know.” 

It’s now mid-afternoon, so Derek goes in search of Brandon. His nose leads him to the kitchen in another house where Veton is making a snack for the kids. Veton heard that Sophia was in labor, so she took the kids to the other house so they wouldn’t be in the way. 

“Hey there. Where is Brandon?” Derek asks. 

“He’s out at the grove with Felix, making plans for world domination.” She says. 

“That will be the day. Sophia had a baby girl. They have named her Claudia after John’s first wife, and Stiles mother.” 

“What a precious name. Is she as beautiful as the rest?”

“Kissed by Venus.” Derek says with a huge smile. “Did you and Brandon talk?” 

“We did. I’m good with everything. I have no desire to be a pack Alpha. Managing this little ones is all the pack I need. You know my father gave the three of us the same training he had. I’m always available to step up if need be.” 

“I know, and I appreciate it. Someday you’ll both be a pack elders in my stead. I’ve got something to run by Brandon in regards to the tasks I presented him with this morning. I hope I don’t throw a monkey wrench into his plans.” 

Derek gives her and the kids a hug before he goes to the grove. He finds Brandon and Felix sitting on the boulder at the base of Sophia’s jacaranda tree. 

“Just the two I wanted to see.” He says as he approaches them. 

“What’s up Uncle Derek? Everything ok with Sophia?” Brandon asks. 

“Hi Papi. How’s Sophie?” Felix asks. 

“The baby arrived about an hour ago. They are both doing fine. Her name is Claudia Macari Stilinski-Hale” 

“She gave one of her daughters a hyphenated last name?” Brandon asks. 

“Claudia was Stiles mothers name, so she wanted her to carry the names of both families.”

“Odd, but it makes sense.” Brandon says. 

“When can we see her?” Felix inquires. 

“Check with Daniel when you go back to the house. He’ll let you know if she’s sleeping or not. So I wanted to talk to the both of you. Was I interrupting anything?” Derek asks. 

“We were discussing what you and I had talked about this morning.” Brandon replies.

“Good. Have you made any progress?” He asks. 

“I think so.” Felix replies. “I want to lead, but I don’t want to be a primary Alpha right now. I know Uncle Scott will step down eventually. When that happens, then I can step up and be a Hale Alpha for this pack. Right now, I’m happy to let Uncle Scott and Brandon be in charge.” 

“So Brandon, I’m going to present this idea to the both of you. Consider it part of the tasks I gave you this morning. This is an opportunity to show your leadership skills. I spoke to Oliver and Olivia earlier so they could see Claudia. Oliver said they are really busy and he’s sick of fast food. He would really love a home cooked meal once in a while. He asked me to send him Uncle Danny, but that’s not going to happen. There are so many of us that it’s a full time job for two people to prepare a single meal each day. We can’t spare him just to cook for two. I was thinking that Mario could go to New York and make sure they are eating properly. In conjunction with that, maybe you Felix, would be willing to go with him and be a local Alpha for the twins, and your brother. Ana might want to go with you. They will have a sense of family and won’t feel alone. You’ll get to lead in a smaller capacity, and Mario can get out more. The food scene in New York might inspire him to expand his horizons. Thoughts?” 

Brandon is quiet. His brow furrowed in thought. Felix looks slightly stunned at the possibility. When Brandon finally does speak, he says, “I see the logic of it, Uncle Derek. Can Felix and I talk about it and let you know?” 

“I expect you to. I’ve arranged with Danny to fix a few extra meals and we’ll send them over each day so they are eating better. You’ll have a few days to figure out what’s best. Have you thought about the other task I gave you?”

“Yes. When Sophia is recovered, can we get everyone to meet here at the grove? I spoke to Thunder earlier and he said I need to rise to my dominance, and that I don’t need to use violence to do it.” 

“I have no problem with that. Speak to Sophia and have her let you know when she feels up to it.”

“Can you you ask everyone to gather when…” He starts with. 

Derek interrupts him with, “No. This is your task. You will arrange what you need. If you ask others to do things for you, then I don’t think you’ve fully grasped what is being asked of you.” Brandon huffs and betrays his irritation by letting the crimson color seep into his eyes. Derek immediately counters with red eyes and fangs of his own, “Have you changed your mind about challenging me?” He asks in a deep voice.

Brandon is quiet for a while and then lets the color fade. “My apologies, Uncle Derek. I feel a bit overwhelmed right now.” 

“If you didn’t, I would think the task was too easy.” He says, letting the color in his own eyes fade. “I have to go. Uncle Stiles and I are going out for dinner tonight.” 

Both Brandon and Felix reply with wishes for them to enjoy the evening and then Derek is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was close to 10 thousand words, so I broke it up into two chapters. I ramble sometimes. The next one will be posted tomorrow after I give it another check.


	14. Rise to Your Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles forces Brandon to face his self doubt so he can rise to the challenges facing him.

The next few days are busier than usual. Claudia is fussy compared to her sisters as newborns. Before Sophia can let herself get exhausted, Melissa comes to her rescue by taking the infant and forcing her to sleep while she and John fuss over the baby. Daniel is there every day and has taken the girls to his place so Sophia has some space. It only takes a week for her to get into the rhythm of having a newborn again and everything smooths out. John is always hovering nearby so he can hold her when Sophia needs an extra hand. She indulges him with a smile and a kiss at every turn. 

Danny has worked out a schedule of additional meals to send to New York. Stiles drops them into the closet for the twins to get at their end. Each morning there is an empty cooler waiting for them with notes of thanks, postcards, or trinkets for the younger kids.

On the following Monday, Brandon comes downstairs to the kitchen and finds his sister Melissa having coffee with their parents. 

“Alpha McCall. To what do we owe this pleasure?” He asks while he fixes himself some coffee. His kids come running in after him so he fixes them a bowl of cereal and shoos them off to the small table in the family room. 

Melissa gives him a hug and pretends to bite his ear. “Do I need permission to have coffee with my parents and big brother?” 

Brandon tugs a lock of her hair like he had done so many times over the years. “Of course not. How’s life in the land of Clearlake?” 

“Things are good. I just had a feeling that I needed to come home today.” 

“I’m glad you did. We’re in for a crazy day.” 

“What’s going on?” 

“Felix and Mario are packing to leave for New York City in the morning. He’s ready to step into his role as an Alpha, but he doesn’t want his own pack. He also feels like he can’t be an Alpha here at home because Uncle Derek is stepping down. He thinks he would be usurping a role he hasn’t earned. We think this is a good compromise until he feels he’s ready for something more.”

“Wait. Uncle Derek is stepping down?” She asks in shock. “Why didn’t someone tell me?”

“It’s more like he’s stepping back and into a role of Pack Elder so I can take his place as a primary Alpha next to Dad.” 

“Well, damn. I’m really happy for you. Who could have imagined three McCall Alphas running two packs. I’m happy for Felix too.” 

“We negotiated with the Alpha of New York City to allow him to enter their territory. The Alpha was so impressed by the idea, that she may do the same within her own pack for younger Alphas who don’t have the desire for top level leadership, but don't want to leave either. He’s going to be the local Alpha for just members of our family who are there in New York. He will stay in frequent contact with the New York City Alpha so they are aware of movements and avoid any misunderstandings. My hope is that it will give us a presence on the east coast, and help Felix improve his negotiating skills with other packs.”

“Sounds great. I like it. What else is happening?” 

“Well, since Uncle Derek is stepping back, I need to assert my dominance over the pack so I have their respect when taking his place. We’re having a pack meeting at the grove this evening.” 

“How are you planning on doing that? Are you going to beat everyone into submission?” She asks with a grin. 

“What, like you tried to do with Grandma?” He replies sarcastically. 

“Enough!” Scott snaps, his eyes flashing red. “That was uncalled for.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He says, bowing his head to both his father and sister. “I spoke with Thunder and he said I need to rise into my dominance. I’m still trying to figure out what that means.”

“So what are you going to do?” She asks. 

“I’m probably going to make a complete fool of myself.”

Melissa stands and walks behind her brother. She puts her arms over his shoulders and rubs her face along the side of his. “I’m sorry. I’m still a bitch sometimes. Look, we came into our own in very different ways. I was born to this, but you rose to be an Alpha simply by being who you are. I know you’ll figure it out. I can’t think of anyone better qualified to run this pack alongside our father.”

Brandon puts his hands on her arms and leans back into her embrace. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. Can you guys take watch the cubs. Veton was just getting up and I need to go to the grove for a few hours to clear my head.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll hang out with them until she comes down.” Scott says. “We’ll see you this evening.” 

Brandon tells the kids to listen to their aunt and grandparents and heads out the back door. He spends the next few hours floating in the pond. His mind wanders between thoughts. ‘How will I establish myself as a pack Alpha without having to put on a show of force?’ He asks himself internally. ‘What am I missing?’

The hours pass, but he’s no closer to an answer than he was that morning. Just as the sun starts to dim in the western sky, Derek and Stiles arrive. They are silent. Neither of them acknowledge him as they set up chairs along the far side of the pool. Stiles put three tall padded chairs side by side, then two shorter stairs right in front of them. Off to either side he places two smaller chairs of the same size. Brandon watches as his mother and father arrive. Neither of them say anything. Derek and Scott take two chairs together, while John and Melissa take the taller ones. Stiles helps them up and then lays a small blanket over their legs. Stiles and Raven take the seats on each side, away from Scott and Derek. Melissa appears and sits next to her mother, Raven. Lydia and Jackson arrive next. Lydia goes to sit next to Stiles while Jackson walks around the pond and sits on the ground. 

The rest of the pack arrives and starts to arrange themselves on the opposite side of the pond from the Alphas and Elders. Some of the younger ones are chattering, but as their parents sit up chairs and blankets they start to settle. There are a few whispers and then silence. Brandon is left standing on the edge of the pool by himself just as the sun descends beyond the horizon. The moon starts to peek through the trees behind where Scott and Derek are. As if on cue, both Derek and Scott stand. Brandon turns to face them. 

“I thought we could do this without a ceremony. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Brandon mumbles to himself. 

“Brandon, you request our presence here tonight. If this is a ceremony, it is one of your own making.” Lydia says from her seat on the side.

“This chair could be yours.” Derek says, motioning to the seat behind him. “There are two options. Earn it, or take it.” 

Both Derek and Scott turn their eyes crimson red and the pack responds by flashing their eyes in return. Human pack members reply with short yips to acknowledge them. Bright spots of blue and yellow greet Brandon when he turns to face the pack. Once Derek and Scott sit down, the eyes fade to normal. 

Brandon walks to where Isaac and Clara are sitting. 

“Will you willingly submit to my authority as an Alpha of this pack?” He asks them, flashing his red eyes. 

“When you prove yourself worthy of leading us.” Isaac replies in a dismissive tone. 

Brandon turns to Clara who dismisses him with a wave of her hand. Brandon gives a short growl and moves to where Sophia is sitting. He asks her the same question. 

“Alpha McCall. Brandon. You are my first born cousin, and I love you dearly. I will not submit until you prove yourself worthy. My children are human, and they will follow my lead. Rise to your dominance, or challenge my father for his seat.” 

Brandon stomps away, eyes turning red in frustration. He moves through the crowd asking the same question and gets similar answers in return. When he makes his way back to Isaac he’s enraged. He asks Isaac the same question and when he gets the same answer as before he strikes Isaac across the cheek in frustration. Clara gasps, but Isaac says nothing. He simply turns himself to face the other direction and places his back to Brandon.

Brandon stalks back and forth growling in his fury and frustration. “What am I missing?” He growls. Finally at the end of his rope, he jumps into the air and lands in front of Derek, clawed hand extended into the air. 

“Enough!” Stiles yells, rising from his chair. The world around them goes silent and Brandon is frozen in place.

“Uncle Stiles! What do I do? I’m being dismissed at every turn. They have no respect for me.” Brandon growls out through clenched teeth, unable to move the rest of his body.

“If you want to fight your Uncle Derek for his position, I will not stand in your way. I will not allow you to strike him out of frustration like you did to Isaac. Control yourself, or forfeit and remain as you are.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. I shouldn’t have accepted this. It’s obvious I’m not worthy of standing by my father as an equal.” He takes a few calming breaths and his human features slowly return. When his transformation is complete, Stiles releases him.

“Nonsense child. Take my hand.” He says, extending his out. When Brandon hesitates, Stiles tells him to take the hand being offered to him, or forfeit. With a reluctant sigh, he grabs it, and they both rise into the air. 

“What are you doing?” Brandon asks. 

“Hush.” Stiles says as they continue to rise. As they do, everyone below looks up to follow them. When they are about thirty feet up they stop.

“Do you know how I can do this?” Stiles asks him. 

“It’s your power as the Guardian.” Brandon replies. 

“Wrong. I can do this because I can believe I can.” 

“It isn’t your power?” 

“No. Most of my power is simply a source of energy. It doesn’t allow or deny anything. It has no flow or direction other than what I will it to do. I believe I can float us into the air, and here we are.” 

“Ok.” Brandon says, not really sure what Stiles intends to prove with the statement. 

“What did Thunder tell you?” 

“He said to rise into my dominance.” 

“And what does that mean to you?”

“When I rose from Beta to Alpha we were fighting for our lives. Something I didn’t know I had inside of me broke open and gave me the strength to fight. It means that I need to use the strength inside of me to show my dominance to the pack.”

“Is that really what happened?” Stiles asks. 

“We barely escaped with our lives, Uncle Stiles. The extra strength I gained from rising to be an Alpha was what allowed us to survive.”

“If I were to let go of your hand, what would happen to you?” Stiles asks. 

“I’ll fall.” 

“Do you truly believe that? When I first came into my power as Guardian I was caught up in only what I knew. Magic required objects, sacred items, or potions. I hate the idea of spells, but I used them because they worked. Now I don’t need any of that because I believe I can do whatever it is I need. Do you think I would let you fall and possibly hurt yourself, or do you believe that I would keep you here with me?” 

Brandon is silent and when Stiles feels he has waited long enough for an answer he let’s go of Brandon’s hand. Much to his surprise Brandon remains floating there in the air next to Stiles. 

“It appears that you do believe in me. Close your eyes child, and remember back to when you rose from Beta to Alpha. That instant the flood gates inside broke open and the Alpha spark filled your being. What did you feel.” Stiles says to him.

“We were fighting for our lives. We were trapped, and if we didn’t get out, we were going to die.” 

“I didn’t ask what was happening. I asked what you felt.” Stiles replies. 

“I felt that I could not fail my wife. I could not fail my family and I had to believe that we would survive. I had to believe that I could save us both. I had to believe that I was better than those who had attacked up. There was a moment of singularity when I believed I had the strength, the passion, and the drive to free us from where we had been trapped. Then I was flooded with a burst of power and it allowed me to break the barrier they had trapped us in.” 

“You believed in yourself.” Stiles says quietly. “You believed, and you rose.”

“I believed.” Brandon says with the final realization of what he was missing.

“Believe, Alpha McCall. Believe, and Rise.” Stiles says as he withdraws the power that is supporting Brandon, letting him fall into the water below them. Stiles is back in his seat before Brandon hits the surface. 

He flails as he falls and hits the water with a large splash. The water closes over his head but he doesn’t immediately come back up. The pool continues to churn and froth as if two great beasts are fighting just under the surface. 

Brandon bursts through the surface, partially shifted, with his eyes blazing red. He drags himself to the shore facing the pack and roars to the sky. When the roar fades, he looks up to see the pack standing, their eyes all glowing in response. Now he finally understands what Thunder meant. He didn't need to prove his dominance over the pack. He simply needed to believe in himself, as an Alpha, and as the pack protector. Once that happened, the connection to the pack fully opened for him. They felt his belief in himself, and it was reflected back to him with their acceptance. Being an Alpha was never about being stronger, faster, or tougher. It was about believing that he is a capable leader, protector, and provider for the pack. The dominance was about Alphas being able to serve a pack in ways that a Beta isn’t capable of. It was never about physical intimidation. Thunder was right when he said Brandon needed to rise to his dominance, he just didn’t understand. 

When the glowing eyes around him fade, Brandon is mobbed by the pack. They tackle him to the ground and everyone is trying to get close enough to scent mark their Alpha. Eventually they all break apart and when Brandon looks up, Isaac is standing there with his hand extended to him. He takes it and allows Isaac to pull him up and into a hug. 

Before Brandon can even speak, Isaac says, “You’re forgiven, and we’ll never speak of it again.” Then he turns him around to face the other Alpha sitting across the pond from him. He takes a running jump and clears the pond, landing in front of Derek’s seat. He holds out his hand to Derek, who takes it and allows the young Alpha to pull him up. 

“Well done, Alpha McCall. Please take your rightfully earned seat next to your father.” Derek says, motioning for him to sit. When he does, Scott reaches out his hand and places it over his sons. Derek steps behind and takes the empty seat next to John and Melissa.

Next to Raven, the younger Melissa rises and walks to where her father is sitting. She steps behind both of them and whispers in her brothers ear before giving both him and their father a peck on the cheek. 

Melissa raises her hand in a motion for silence. When everyone is quiet she yells out across the pond. “The Clearlake Pack acknowledges the rise of Brandon McCall to co-Alpha of his pack, and offer our congratulations to Alpha Derek Hale in his new role as Pack Elder.”

Stiles starts to clap and the whole pack joins in. The clapping turns to cheering and then to howls, barks, and yips. As the noise dies down, Melissa raises her hand again and asks for everyone attention. 

“As a token of appreciation for all the Beacon Hills Pack has done for us, and because this is a good excuse for a family reunion, the rest of the Clearlake Pack is waiting at the house with food and refreshments.” 

Melissa gets more cheers in reply and the Pack starts to pack up and move off through the trees. She drags her brother and father out of their chairs and she and Raven starts to pull them towards the house. Derek helps John and Melissa out of their chairs and as soon as they are on the ground, Stiles pops all of them back to the yard behind the house.

Stiles is waiting when Brandon, Stiles, Raven, and Melissa arrive back at the house. “Go change out of those clothes. You smell like a wet dog.” He says to Brandon. 

“You dropped me in the water.” He replies, putting on a show of looking like a petulant child. He was never that way as a child, but the drama of it makes Stiles laugh. “The least you can do is use your mojo to dry me off.” 

“Nope. Go shower and change. I have another surprise for you.” 

“Fine.” He says again in the same petulant tone. Veton runs into him and wraps her arms around him. 

“Congratulations husband.” She says with a grin. 

“Come, Alpha of my Heart. Tell me about your day while I wash.” He says to Veton as they start to walk towards the house. 

“Don’t dawdle.” Stiles calls after them. 

“Sophia was telling me about something called Kitty Style.” Veton says as her voice trails off. 

Stiles gasps and he hears Brandon laughing as the door closes behind him. 

“You asked for that, Daddy.” Sophia says as she hands Claudia to him. “When do they arrive?” 

“Soon. Hopefully Brandon is ready on time.” 

“Don’t worry. Veton will hurry him up.” 

Stiles and Sophia walk to where Derek is sitting with John and Melissa. Scott and Raven are talking with Mateo and Liam. It looks like the whole Clearlake Pack has arrived. Danny is busy with Mario. They are bringing out trays of food from the kitchen of the far house. They’ve been cooking for days under the guise of teaching Mario some last minute things before they leave for New York. Brandon still lives in the main house so they were able to hide the ton of food that they had prepared. It only takes about 20 minutes before Brandon and Veton come back. 

Stiles looks down at his watch and signals for Derek’s attention. He gathers Scott, Raven, John, Melissa, and motions for Brandon to join them in the center of the yard. 

“Can I have your attention?” Stiles calls from across the yard. He really isn’t loud enough, so Scott prods Brandon, who lets loose a loud growl. Everyone turns their attention towards him. 

“Uncle Stiles has something to say.” He says, directing them all to look at him. 

“Thank you, Alpha McCall. We have other guests arriving.” Stiles says as he waves his arm and points to the far end of the yard where a shimmering portal appears. 

“Beacon Hills Pack. Clearlake Pack. Make welcome to the delegation from the Thousand Lakes Pack!”

Thunder steps through first, followed by his wife Amaya and his brother, Hark. Behind them are Veton’s sisters, Dima, and Eirlys, their husbands, and a hoard of children.

Veton runs to greet her sisters while Brandon waits for Thunder and Hawk to approach him and his father. 

“Alpha Lakota. Welcome to the territory of the Beacon Hills Pack.” Brandon says. 

“Well met, Alpha McCall. Congratulations to you.” He said in his deep booming voice. 

“Aren’t you ready to retire, Old Man?” Derek asks, holding out his hand to Thunder.

“We Lakota’s are long lived, courtesy of Ehawee. I’ve got a few more years left in me.” He says with a laugh. 

“Grandpa!” They hear from behind them as Kela and Benjamin come running towards Thunder. He reaches down and scoops them up into his arms. 

“How are my little cubs?” He asks snuggling them in close to his chest. Both of them start babbling non-stop about what had happened earlier that evening. 

“Come join us when these two wear you out.” Brandon says, clapping Thunder on his back. He walks away to where Veton is standing with her sisters and their families. Raven is there as well, catching up with Amaya. 

Later one, when everyone is stuffed and a few of the little ones are sound asleep on the grass, Brandon turns to Thunder and says, “Have I mentioned that you’re an evil old man?” 

Thunder starts to laugh and claps Brandon on the back. “Eh, I’ve been called worse. I was wondering if you were going to figure it out.”

“Rise to your dominance, you said. Why didn’t you just tell me to believe in myself?” 

“If I had told you to simply believe in yourself, would it have helped?” Thunder asks him. “Would you have believe my words and understood the simplicity of it, or would your self doubt have continued to stand in your way?”

“I get it. I really do, but I still think you’re evil.” Brandon says with a laugh. “It’s a toss up though. Uncle Stiles did drop me into the water.” 

“Consider it a cleansing experience.” Stiles replies from across the table when Brandon throws an ice cube at him. 

“Do you not know your children better than they know themselves at this moment? Do you not see their strengths and weaknesses? Do you not encourage where it is needed, and reign it back in other ways? Your mother and father saw your strength, but the one weakness they could not help you overcome was that small lingering self doubt in all that you do. You overthink things sometimes. How many times did you think of asking me for Veton’s hand in marriage? How many times did you put it off? We knew from before your birth that you were destined to be mates, yet your own self doubt held you back from taking that step. Would telling you to believe in yourself have made a difference then? Once you confronted your fears, and asked me, everything fell into place. I knew from birth that all three of my daughters would be Alphas in their own right. While Dima and Eirlys lead their own packs within the larger tribe, Veton did not have it within her to lead in the same way. Amaya and I saw this and encouraged her to be herself. She’s still an Alpha, but the pack she runs is your private household, not the larger territory pack. Her personality isn’t suited for that level of authority. Yours is. That’s why you are such a balance for each other.”

“Within our four walls, she is Alpha and her word is law. I’ll make no excuses for that.” Brandon says with a playful bump against Veton’s shoulder. 

“And here you both are, exactly where you are supposed to be.” He says. “Now what was decided about Alpha Felix?” 

“He and his brother are leaving for New York City tomorrow morning. He will be a representative of our pack within their territory. The Alpha there has agreed to train him and see what his abilities might best be suited for. It may be that like Veton he will be best suited for a family Alpha, or maybe he will rise into his own when he experiences a new environment. In either case, I think it’s a great opportunity for him. The Alpha was so impressed with the idea that she may send younger Alphas here for the same kind of experience. You should talk to her. It might benefit your pack as well.” Brandon says. 

“I may have Hawk open negotiations with her. We’ve clashed a few times in the past and frankly I think she’s just a crusty old bitch. If Hawk can work it out, I’ll agree to it. Did you negotiate this by yourself?”

“I did.” 

“Well done.”

The packs enjoy their time together and the family reunion lasts late into the evening. It’s midnight when John and Melissa call it a night. She tells everyone that John needs his beauty rest. He replies that some mornings he wakes up grumpy, and some mornings he lets her sleep. 

Thunder and his family leave about 2am. Brandon is having a hard time staying awake, but he refuses to go to sleep until he sees all of the guests off. Raven gives Scott a kiss and gets up from the table to leave. Brandon decides to go as well. Veton had put the kids to bed hours earlier and with everyone gone there is no need for him to stay up any longer. With a few hugs and congratulations he says goodnight and leaves. The only ones left there are Stiles, Scott, Derek and Felix. 

“Papi, can I talk to you?” Felix asks. 

“Sure. What’s up?” 

“Let’s walk.” He says as he stands. They both walk towards the woods at the edge of the grass yard. 

When Felix stops, they are facing away from the houses. “What’s up.” Derek asks again. 

“I’m leaving in the morning. This will be the first time we’ve been away on our own since we arrived.” 

“How are you feeling about that?” 

“I’m feeling a little anxious, honestly.” He replies, “But in a good way.”

“That’s normal. I wish I had encouraged everyone to travel more on their own, but considering what my teen years were, I just couldn't let any of my children out of my sight for that long. Now I see that we were overprotective.”

“It’s ok, and I wanted to thank you for what you’ve done. When my mother and father died, I only had Mario and Ana. I was six, and an Alpha. It’s not meant to happen that way. My instinct was to protect and provide for them, but I didn’t know how. You, Stiles, and this pack, gave us a home and a family when we needed it. You encouraged us to just be kids. I’m sorry I’ve never thanked you before. Me being an Alpha has made this experience different for me. Mario and Ana just fell right into the pack, while I remained isolated in some ways. I felt like I would be disrespecting my parents by calling either of you dad. What I’m trying to say is that they were my mother and father, but you and Stiles are my dads. You both protected us, sheltered us, and you were there to love us when they were gone. The two of you enriched our lives in ways we never imaged. I appreciate that more than I can explain.”

Derek is speechless. This is the first time that Felix has referred to him as anything but Papi. In his silence, Felix reached out and grabs his hand. He lifts it to his chest and places it over his heart. 

“This beats for the Beacon Hills Pack. This is my pack, and I pledge myself to it one hundred percent. I am proud to be a Hale Alpha in whatever capacity the Pack needs me to be.” 

“Felix, my son.” Derek says. “You honor me. Over the years, Stiles has accused me of being emotionally constipated. I’m really not and he knows that. I am proud of the family we’ve built and it’s simply difficult to find the words to convey the depths of those feelings. Moments like this make every minute of it worthwhile.”

“We are more alike than you know. It’s not easy to express what I feel, but I can at least say thank you, and that I’m grateful for all of it.” 

“Have you spoken to Stiles yet?” Derek asks, not wanting his husband to miss out on this. 

“Earlier this morning while Brandon was losing his mind in the kitchen. We took a walk and I talked to him.” 

“Are you all ready to go?” Derek asks, putting his arm around Felix’s shoulder as they head back towards the house. 

“I have all my clothes. Anything else I need I’ll get there, or just come back here for it. I’m glad I can just walk through the closet instead of having to fly cross country.” 

“There is some joy in taking the long way to get somewhere. When you’re ready to come home, buy yourself a car and drive cross country. Stop whenever you want, wherever you want, and just take it all in. Some thing in life are worth experiencing in person, not through a screen.” 

“I’ll do that.” 

“I think you’re going to do just fine. Oliver and Olivia won’t give you any problems. They are too busy and now too old to get into mischief, but encourage them to get out and live a little. Do the same for Mario.” 

“Oh I will. I’ve already got him to enroll in cooking school. I told him when we come back he needs to challenge Uncle Danny to a cook off. Between school, and cooking at home, he will be plenty busy, but I’m going to make sure he has some free time to get out once in a while. Maybe he’ll meet a nice wolf there and get laid or something.” 

“All work and no play…..” Derek replies with a laugh. “It sounds like you’ve got a good handle on everything.” 

“I learned from you, didn’t I?” 

When they get back to the table everyone else is ready for bed. It’s been a long day. Stiles and Derek lay in bed for a while talking about the events of that night. Derek in his new position as Pack Elder. Stiles threatens to refer to him as ‘Old Man Hale’ from now on. He is, after all the oldest Hale male now. Derek simply reminds him that he’s now a grandfather of four. Stiles pouts and then turns off the light in defeat. 

Late the next morning, Felix and Mario are quietly making their way through the house. They aren’t making a big deal of their departure because it’s not like they can’t be home in a flash if they need to. Ana grudgingly gives her brothers a hug and them goes off to her apartment in the third house. She’s recently single and not dealing with it well. Derek said he’s not going to let her get away with pretending to be Miss Havisham for too much longer. 

Scott, Raven, Brandon, Isaac, Clara, John, Melissa, Sophia, Stiles and Derek all gather in the hallway to say goodbye for a final time. With a final hug from everyone, they cross the threshold of the closet and they are gone. The rest of the group go back to whatever they were doing before. The house is pretty quiet considering everyone was up until the early hours of the morning. 

When Stiles and Derek get back to their room they realize that for the first time, ever, they are alone. All of the kids are out of the apartment. Sophia is still in the same house, just downstairs, but Ana is in a different house, and the other four are on the other side of the country. The feeling of an empty nest hits Derek hard and he drops down onto their bed. 

Stiles goes into the bathroom and when he comes back, Derek it looking at his phone. His face is bright red. He scoots up next to him to he can see the message. It’s from Olivia with a picture of her as a kid. Her face is all scrunched up and she’s got her hands in front of her face twisted up like claws.

“ggggggrrrrrrr ! Growl loud and proud daddy - you’ve earned it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm close to tying this up. I'm not sure how many more chapters I can squeeze out of it. I'm loosely following the epilogue chapters of Letting Go. I had planned for the next chapter to the epilogue for John and Melissa. I couldn't do it. I tried. My muse said absolutely not, and you can't make me. Their story speaks for itself, so I'm going to leave it as is. I'm intimidated by the thought of writing about the death of the other characters. I want to do them justice.


	15. Wife - Sister - Aunt - Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to miss you Lydia Whittemore Hale.” He says quietly. 
> 
> “I think I’ll miss you most of all, Scarecrow.” She replies leaning up against him. “Let’s go back to the house. Jackson will be sending out the search party any minute and I refuse to let him see me cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a break after this one.

“It’s cancer.” She said quietly. “and it’s spreading aggressively. I’ll start a chemo protocol in a few days, but it is not a cure. It will only extend the time I have.”

“Lydia.” Stiles starts, only to be immediately cut off. 

“No. Don’t even ask.” 

“But I can help you.” He says. “I can fix this.” 

“No, Stiles. I’m 72 years old. Both you and Derek look like you’re in your mid thirties. Your children look older than you do. That’s never been an option for me and you know it.” 

The conversation broke down from there. Eventually Stiles and Lydia were standing toe to toe screaming at each other. Children came running to see what was going on and left just as quick. The adults got up and left one by one. Even Derek walked away, knowing that nothing he said would change anything. Things finally came to a head when Jackson beta shifted and tackled Stiles to the floor. He held him down and stared right into his face. 

“Stiles, please.” Jackson whispered through fanged teeth. “Please stop.”

Stiles, shocked to find himself on the floor with Jackson wolfed out over him, was speechless for once.

“Please stop. I’m going to lose my wife. Please stop screaming at her.” 

Stiles pulled Jackson down to him and held him while they both cried. Eventually Lydia crawled between them and put her arms around them both. 

“I cannot alter my fate, Stiles.” She says. “I’ve been given one lifetime. Let me live it the way I want.” 

“And I cannot let you interfere.” Jackson adds. “Your long life is yours. Neither of us can stand the thought of watching these kids we love grow old and die before we do. It’s not in our nature. Please don’t force us to experience something neither of us wants.”

“How long?” Stiles asks, looking at Lydia. 

She lays her head on his shoulder and says, “With no treatment, four or five months. With treatment, maybe six or seven. It’s so far advanced that it’s beyond the point where it can be cured. The treatment will slow it down, nothing more. I’ll compromise. I won’t let you cure me, or give me long life, but can you make it as pain free as possible?” 

“Anything. Just tell me what you need.” 

“Right now, I just want to take a nap with my husband by my side.” 

“Done. I’m sorry. I was out of line. You know I love you, and I let my emotions get the best of me.” Stiles says, leaning into Lydia’s shoulder. 

“Stiles. Stop hitting on my wife.” Jackson says as he reaches behind and gives him a light slap on the back of his head. 

“Go on. Go take a nap. I’ll be here for anything you need.”

“Promise?” She asks. 

“Always.” He replies quietly. 

Jackson stands and helps Lydia to her feet. She runs her hand over Stiles head and then they walk away. Stiles sits there and sobs quietly until Derek comes back and sits beside him.

“Let’s go.” Derek says, holding his hand out for Stiles. 

“Go where? I can’t leave. I told her I would be here.” 

“Stiles. We can go anywhere in the world and be back home in the blink of an eye. There is no where we can go that is too far away. Get up, and let’s get out of here.” 

When he grabs Derek’s hand and finally stands up, both men disappear. A few hours later they come back home and Stiles is in a better mood. They find Jackson in the kitchen sitting at the island by himself. Derek motions Stiles to go to him and tells him that he will meet him upstairs later. 

Stiles reaches out and put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder. He flinches because he notice Stiles come up to him. Stiles wraps his around around him from behind. Jackson starts to quietly cry while Stiles holds him. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles says. “My apology to Lydia is also for you. I was out of line.” 

“I’m going to lose my wife, Stiles.” He says through his tears.

“I don’t know what to say or do to comfort you, Jackson. Tell me what you need.” 

“I don’t know what I need. I’m lost.”

“Whatever you need. Whenever you need it. Just ask.” 

Jackson nods his head and pats Stiles arm. “Thank you.”

Lydia started chemo a few days later. The first few rounds weren’t bad, but the next few left her nauseous. Danny cooked her light meals to help keep her as healthy as possible. One night Jackson knocked on Stiles and Derek’s door. Lydia wanted to see him. Stiles quickly followed Jackson down the stairs to their apartment. 

“What can I do for you goddess?” Stiles asks. 

Lydia lifts up her hand and there is a tangle of red hair in it. “Fix this.”

Stiles rushes to her side and places his hands on her head. There is a faint blue glow between his hands and her head. When he removes them, her hair has returned to its previous youthful state. Luxurious, flowing red locks. Jackson holds up a mirror for her and she sees what he’s done.

“Thank you.” She says. “I can deal with everything else, but not losing my hair. I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to my Dr, but I don’t care.” 

“Tell her your hairdresser works miracles and leave it at that.” 

“I haven’t forgotten what you did to my hair that night when you opened up the sky above the Hale house.” She says, giving him a glare that immediately softens.

“That was epic, wasn’t it?” He replies with a smile.

“I haven’t either. I laughed about it and I didn’t get sex for a week after.” Jackson says. 

“You should have known better, love of my life. Never laugh at a woman’s hair, and lie when she asks if her butt is too big.”

“How are you feeling otherwise?” Stiles asks.

“I’m tired, but nothing I didn’t expect.” 

Stiles is quiet for a few minutes while he looks at her intensely. “Have you thought about who will take over as emissary after you?”

“Of all the people who could do it, I think little Claudia is the best choice. She’s inquisitive, deeply reflective, and highly intelligent. She’s young, but I think she can do it. There just isn’t enough time for me to train her.”

“Does she want to?” 

“I’ve talked with Sophia. Claudia has expressed interest in being an emissary and I think it would be good for her. Eventually Sophia will move into an Elder position within the pack. It’s a good fit for both of them. Sophia isn’t afraid to speak her mind to Brandon, even though he’s the Alpha. Claudia is likewise fearless in speaking her mind. Training takes years, and there is still things I don’t know. I have Ehawee’s books that I can give her, and hopefully I can at least get her a good foundation.” 

“Logical and well thought as always.” Stiles replies to her. “Would you be opposed to me transferring your knowledge to her?”

“How?” 

“I could facilitate your knowledge being transferred to her to help shorten her training time. If I just dumped it into her brain it could be a mess of confusion for her. I was a mess for weeks after Ehawee dumped her life into my mind. I was older when it happened and I can’t do that to her. What I could do is put it there and lock it away so that parts of it get revealed as she matures and learns. I’m talking about just your knowledge as an emissary. Not your memories or personal experiences.” He says. 

“Let me think about it and get back to you in a few days.” She says, leaning back into her chair and then pushing herself up. “Jackson, can you bear to let me out of your sight for a bit? I want to walk with Stiles out to the grove. We have things to talk about.” 

“Of course. Stiles can send for me if he needs me. I’ll go tell Derek and then I’ll get you something to eat with your evening medication.”

Jackson sees them to the door and watches them walk off into the darkness. He knows that Stiles will protect Lydia with his very life if needed, but for the first time in a long time, Jackson is afraid. He’s afraid to lose her. He’s afraid to be alone. They’ve been together since high school. The thought of living his remaining life without her scares him. He waits for a few minutes and settles himself then tells Derek that Stiles and Lydia have gone for a walk. Derek joins him downstairs and together they prepare a light meal for Lydia to eat when she comes back. Danny shows up and pulls Jackson to one of the sofas in the family room. They talk quietly while Derek finishes the food and clean up. 

“Stiles. I need you to do something for me.” Lydia says as she sits down on the grass next to the pond.

“Anything.” 

“I need to talk to the kids and ask for their help. I need you to help get Jackson out of the house when I do it. I know that Danny will look out for Jackson and take care of him when I’m gone. He will be the physical presence that Jackson needs, but he won’t be able to provide him with all of the emotional support he doesn’t yet know he needs. I need the kids to smother him with their love and affection. The only time I want Jackson to be alone is if he’s going to the bathroom. I want them to take him out to the movies, lunch, walks, shopping, wherever. I want him to host movie nights, sleepovers, picnics. Whatever. I don’t want him to be alone so he can feel sorry for himself. I want him surrounded by life and love every minute of the day.” 

“You know Jackson can get surly if he feels smothered, but I see what you’re trying to do.” 

“He won’t be surly when I’m gone. In many ways, I know Jackson better than he knows himself. He will need this, he just doesn’t know it yet. Danny will see him through the worst of his grief, and he will find his capacity to be happy again.”

“Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful.” Stiles says. “In a few days, I’ll take him to Paris to get a special treat for you. That should give you a few hours to talk to everyone.”

“Perfect.” She says as she looks around the grove. “All things considered, we’ve all had a pretty amazing life. Who could have imagined back in high school that our lives would be like this?” 

“Who would have imagined in high school that we would survive high school?”

“There is that.” She answers in agreement. “I have one big unanswered question in my life.” 

“What’s that?” 

“We have a Claudia, a Talia, Melissa, Noah, and an Erica. Camden’s middle name is Vernon. We even have a Daniel, and Derek says he’s a lot like his father. Everyone else is accounted for, so why don’t we have an Allison? I miss her.”

“She was Scott’s first true love. He felt it would be disrespectful to his mate to name a child after her. Out of respect for him, no one else would do it either. Truly Raven wouldn’t have minded. She’s seen his memories of Allison, and she’s felt his grief over her death. She would not have taken it as a slight.” Stiles replies, taking Lydia’s hand in his. 

“Our little asthmatic Scotty grew up to be a noble and honorable Alpha. Will you make sure we have an Allison some day?”

“Did you forget that Camden named his daughter Allison?”

“No, and it was sweet, but it isn’t the same to me. They left this pack to follow Melissa when she left. We need an Allison of our own.” 

“How about I send you and Talia out to lunch, and you can tell her all about Allison. She’s going to be the next one to have a baby anyway.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. Now I have a question for you.” 

“Go ahead. After all these years I can’t imagine there are any secrets between us.” 

“I know you talk to Ehawee once in a while. Are you able to talk to John and Melissa the same way?” She asks while she pats his hand. 

“That was not the question I was expecting. Yes I can, but I don’t. They both asked Scott and I not to.” 

“Why?” 

“Dad said he wanted us to live our lives and not hold on to the past. Contacting them because we miss them or are lonely won’t allow us to move on from their deaths.”

“Your father was a wise man.” She says. “That’s exactly what I expected him to have said. What about you and Derek. Do you plan to live as long as Ehawee?” 

“Derek and I have talked about when we might move on from this life. We’re going to wait until all of you, meaning the original Pack members, have passed on. Then, when he’s sure the Pack is secure, has stable leadership, and no longer has a need for us, we’ll join everyone else. We’ll all be together again.” 

“I’ll plan the reunion party.” She says quietly which causes Stiles to burst into tears. 

“I’m going to miss you Lydia Whittemore Hale.” He says quietly. 

“I think I’ll miss you most of all, Scarecrow.” She replies leaning up against him. “Let’s go back to the house. Jackson will be sending out the search party any minute and I refuse to let him see me cry.” 

Stiles stands up and then helps Lydia to her feet. “You are the strongest person I know.” 

“Yeah, well at the moment it’s all a front to hide a terrified little girl inside.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Stiles says, offering her his arm. 

They walk back to the house in silence. Jackson meets them at the door and guides Lydia to the kitchen island where she starts her evening medication doses. Derek and Stiles linger for a bit then decide to go to bed. As he walks past, Lydia snags Stiles arm and pulls him down towards her. She gives him a tender kiss on the cheek and whispers a quiet ‘thank you’ and then lets him go. 

Not long afterwards, Stiles and Derek are curled up together in bed. Derek asks Stiles what their trip to the grove was about. 

“Words between old friends” is all he can say. 

A week passes before Stiles can convince Jackson to take a quick trip to Paris with him. Jackson knows something is up and when they sit down in a cafe for breakfast he finally blurts it out. 

“What the hell is going on, Stiles? Why are we here?” Jackson snaps at him. 

“We’re here to get Lydia some perfume, soap, and those pastries that she likes. We’re also here to give her time to speak to the kids. She wanted to do it in private, one on one or a few at a time, and she needed some space.”

“All she had to do was ask.” He replies. 

“Jackson, you’ve spent the last few weeks hovering over here, watching her every move. It’s okay to give her some space, and it’s okay for you to take some time for yourself. Care for the care giver, if you will, and if you won’t take the time yourself, she will make you. I’ve known Lydia as long as you have. This sucks for me, so I know i sucks even worse for you. If I can give you just one minute where you can put that aside and have peace, then it’s worth it. We didn’t plan this to piss you off, but you need the time away as much as she does.”

“I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget to be grateful for the people in my life who put up with me.” 

“Stop it.” Sties says. “You haven’t been ungrateful Jackson in decades. No one is going to fault you for how you feel. We may not always understand what you’re feeling from one moment to the next, but we’ll never hold it against you. Just remember that we’re here for anything you need.” 

“You may need to remind me once in a while.” Jackson replies. “Thank you. I feel like I can’t ever say that enough to you.” 

“We’re long past the need for that, but if it means that much to you, say it as often as you want.” 

They are both quiet while they eat and then make one more stop. Jackson goes into a jewelry shop not far from where they used to live. He tells Stiles that he promised Lydia that some day he would buy her the biggest diamonds he could afford. She had always told him not to bother because she didn’t need baubles from him to prove his love. Stiles reminds him that he can make a diamond any size he wants when they get home. They leave the shop without buying anything and walk further down the street and when the buildings start to get smaller and closer together, they duck into an alley and disappear.

When they get home, Jackson finds Lydia in a double sized chair in the family room surrounded by all the youngest pack members. There is popcorn all over the place, along with candy wrappers. They are watching an old comedy movie and the kids are all giggling. Lydia makes room on the chair for him and he wraps his arm around her. Her face is streaked a bit like she’s been crying, but she’s laughing along with the kids so he doesn’t ask. He knows the day hasn’t been easy for her so he decides not to ask. A few minutes after he gets settled next to her, one of the youngest crawls up into his lap and is soon asleep. Later that night when the parents start to collect them, all of the kids give their Uncle Jackson a hug before they leave. He feels the love and thinks that maybe, just may, he can survive Lydia’s passing.

Weeks pass. Lydia continues her treatment, but the tests only show a slowing of the growth, not a reduction. She starts to lose weight, and Danny begins to make her small, high calorie meals just to keep her from getting too thin. In spite of everything she always has a smile on her face. Danny has been crashing in their spare bedroom a lot these last two months. Meals have been a little more upscale recently and heady on some of Lydia’s favorites. With the additional prep time and cleanup it’s usually late by the time he’s done. 

Late one night, Lydia shakes Danny awake. “Get dressed. We’re busting out of this joint.” She says when he wakes up. While Danny gets dressed, she kisses Jackson and tell him that she’s going out with Danny for a bit and not to worry. He looks around and when Danny tells him everything will be okay, he rolls over with mumbled threats should anything happen while they are gone. 

Lydia meets Danny downstairs. She’s in sweatpants and what appears to be one of Stiles old red hoodies. “Let’s go.” She says as she motions him towards the garage. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Just drive. I’ll tell you where to go.” She says as he backs out of the garage. When he gets to the main road she starts giving him turn by turn directions until they end up at a 24 hour diner. 

“What fresh hell have you brought me to, Lydia?” Danny asks. 

“Danny, it’s not that I don’t love your cooking, and I really appreciate what you’re doing for me. Right now I want a big greasy cheese burger and I didn’t want to ask you to cook me one. Instead I thought you might like to join me for one.” 

“Oh hell yes! The food at home has been getting a little fussy, even for me.” He replies with a smile. He turns off the car and then goes around and opens her door for her. They find a quiet table inside and both order a double cheese burger with a large plate of fries to share.

“I need you to do something for me.” She says quietly. 

“Ask.” Danny replies. 

“When I’m gone, I want you to move in with Jackson.” 

“Lydia!” He replies in shock. “What are you implying?” 

“Not what you think, Danny. Jackson is going to need you, and I’m not talking about sexually. I am his human soul mate, you are his wolf’s mate. I’m sure you already know this. You are his rock, and forgive me for saying it, but you are also his emotional tampon. When Jackson is overflowing with anger, pain, sadness and all the other shit that he has dealt with in life he turns to you. We’ve been married for 50 years, and there are things I just can’t do for him. You have this magical ability to suck up all those bad emotions and put a smile on his face. He’s going to end up in a very dark place and I need you to be his light. You will be able to comfort him in ways that no other pack member can. If you aren’t there, he will struggle against emotions he doesn’t understand and the darkness will consume him. You are friends, but I know that is just what people see on the surface. Underneath I know the two of you share a deep love for one another. I’ve never made an issue of it because I know the purpose it serves in Jackson’s life. I also know that it’s never crossed the line into something sexual and that it never will. Jackson wouldn’t have ever done that to me, and neither would you. He is unique in the fact that he has two mates. One human, and one wolf. If there was just me, and I were a wolf as well, Jackson would most likely follow me not long after I die. I’m not a wolf, and Jackson has you to anchor him when I’m gone. When either of you die, the other will follow soon after. I want him to find happiness again, and you are the one to give him that.”

“I don’t know what to say, Lydia. I feel the truth in what you’re saying. All of it makes sense, but part of me feels that it’s wrong of me to do that. It feels disrespectful for me to take your place as his mate.” Danny says, looking down at his plate. 

“But you aren’t, Danny. You aren’t taking my place because you already occupy your own place in his life. You and I are opposite sides of the same coin. It doesn’t matter which side faces up or what pocket he carries it in, we are both there. This is as much for him as it is for you. I know you can’t stand to see him in pain, and even when he’s been a complete asshole to you, you forgive and forget. When he didn’t love himself, you loved him until he learned to love himself again. It’s not going to be easy for him. For either of you. You’ve been there for us both from the beginning, and believe me, I know what I’m asking you. It’s a heavy burden to carry. I have faith that together you can both weather the storm. Stiles and Derek will be there. So will Isaac and Clara, and all of the kids. You are the last piece of my master plan. The kids have agreed to make sure Jackson is never alone during the day. One of them will always be with him, doing something with him, distracting him, or making him laugh. I need you for those moments at night when the darkness closes in and he feels like he’s drowning. I need you to be the one that holds him while he cries in the darkness. Not only will you be the one that make sure his body is fed, but also his soul. In turn, when the darkness closes in on your, he will be the one to make sure you see the dawn.” 

“Fuck.” Danny says quietly as he wipes the tears from his face. “Reality sucks sometimes. Yes, Lydia. I will do this for you. Without reservation or regret. I hate you for using love to make me cry, but I will do this because I love you both.” 

She reaches out and takes Danny’s hand. With a squeeze, she whispers her quiet thanks and starts to pick at the plate of fries in front of her. To Danny’s surprise she finished the entire cheeseburger. The fries have cooled and neither of them seem interested in them. Eventually she says she tired and she’s ready to go home. Once they get there, Danny makes sure she gets back into bed with Jackson and then goes to the spare bedroom. He spends the rest of the night watching the stars twinkle, finally falling asleep as the sun starts to rise. 

Lydia knew the end was coming. She knew the day and hour when it would happen. Odd that she knew when others died, but only as it happened. For her own death, she felt the slow, steady march as it moved towards her. She hadn’t been sleeping well the last few weeks so she spent late nights talking with anyone who was there to listen. She spent a lot of time with Claudia showing her books and digital archives of things she needed to know. The girl took it all in like a dry sponge. Stiles had worked out a way where Lydia could talk to Claudia about things and associated knowledge would be implanted in her mind without her knowing it. At a later date when she gained maturity and had the necessary skills, new knowledge would become available to her.

Jackson lifts Lydia up and gently lays her in the bath tub. He crawls in behind her and gently begins to wash her back. She’s become very thin over the last few weeks. Jackson is the only one she lets see anything more than her hands and face. As she leans back into his embrace he places a gentle kiss on her neck. 

“How are you feeling today?” He asks. 

“I’m tired. I want to stop treatment. All it is doing is prolonging my discomfort.” When Jackson doesn’t say anything she slowly turns to him and asks, “Are you ok with that?”

“I don’t have an answer to that. I know the inevitable is coming, and I’ve made peace with it. Part of me wants to beg you not to stop so you can be here as long as possible, but I can’t stand the thought of you suffering.”

“I know my love. You have been brave enough for the both of us. I have something difficult to ask of you.”

“Watching you suffer has been difficult enough. I can’t imagine anything more so.” 

“When I’m gone, please don’t ask Stiles to contact me so you can see me.” 

“Ok.” 

“That’s it. Just ok? I thought you would argue over it.” She says, as she leans back against him again. 

“You caught me at the right moment. Right now I feel defeated by it and I don’t have it within me to argue. Will you tell me why so I know if my thoughts are the same as yours?” 

“I want you to live, Jackson. You of all people know that you cannot face the future if you’re stuck in the past. We’ll be together again, but in the meantime you need to continue living.”

“I hate this, Lydia. I can’t imagine my life without you, but I know the universe has other plans and I don’t have a choice. I’m not happy about it, but I’ll survive. Besides, Stiles won’t let me sit around and feel sorry for myself. He’ll give me time, and then he will force me to get my shit together.”

“So will Danny.”

“I know. Do you know how much I love you, Miss Lydia Whittemore Hale?”

“Jackson, your love has kept me sane over the years. I’m a wailing woman. A harbinger of death. I’m lucky to have lived this long because the feeling of death, always nearby, usually drives a banshee insane by middle age. Your love kept me grounded and gave me life. I know every minute of the day exactly how much you love me. Even at times when you didn’t love yourself, you loved me. I’ve never questioned your love for me, and I hope you feel the same.” 

Jackson doesn’t reply, he simply nods his head. He continues to bathe her slowly so she doesn’t have to use her own strength to do it. When he’s done he lifts her out of the tub and slowly dries her off. While she gets dressed for bed, he goes down to the kitchen and gets one of the snacks Danny has waiting for her. When he gets back upstairs he find her writing in her emissary journal. A lot of it is personal thoughts she’s leaving behind for the pack and Claudia. 

She picks at the food, but doesn’t really eat it. Eventually she puts it aside and closes her tablet. When she settles in bed she finds Jackson laying on his side facing her. He’s staring at her intently. 

“A few days.” She says. 

“What?” He asks in reply. 

“You want to know how long I have left, but you’re afraid to ask me.”

He nods in reply, but says nothing. A few tears slide down his cheek to the pillow. When he goes to wipe them away, Lydia grabs his hand and holds it to her own face. “I feel it coming. Just like I have felt other deaths in the past, I feel my own slowly marching towards me. I’m no longer afraid. My body is beaten down, used up, and worn out. I can’t fight this, but I’m going to scream my defiance in death’s face. Then I’m going to welcome the release with open arms.” 

Jackson has nothing more to say. He simply nods and closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him. He’s in complete awe of her determination and resolve. This is the final push he needed to make peace with it. 

Lydia spends the next day in bed. She mostly sleeps and between naps she calls different pack members in to talk with or just sit with her. 

Two days later Lydia is up with the sunrise. She asks Jackson to take her downstairs to the large recliner in the family room. She no longer has the strength to walk or stand on her own, so he picks her up into his arms. 

“Today” She whispers in his ear as he carries her down the steps. He nods, but doesn’t say anything. He gently places her in the chair and then slides the chair to the center of the room while he lets out a low growl. Within minutes everyone comes running. Melissa, the twins, Felix and Mario come tumbling out of the hallway closet. Derek and Stiles both kneel in front of Lydia’s chair and spend a few minutes speaking to her. With a tender kiss from each of them, she waves them on her way. Together they herd the youngest out the door and into the woods. They have all discussed this and everyone feels it would be in the best interest of the youngest ones not to be there to witness her passing. 

One by one everyone spends a few minutes with Lydia. Many don’t really say anything, they just hold her hand, stroke her hair, or kiss her cheek before they leave the room. When they have said their goodbyes they leave and go to the commons area between the houses. Some sit together on the grass, some sit by themselves. 

At the nematon grove, Stiles and Derek are entertaining the kids to keep them occupied. They’ve hidden different things from the house and are engaging them in searches to find them. Without warning, the water of the pond start to churn and froth. There is a bright flash of light, and when it fades, the spectral outlines of Ehawee, John, Melissa, Boyd, Erica, and Allison appear. The cubs are frightened by their appearance and gather behind Derek and Stiles. 

Ehawee steps forward and looks at Stiles. “A great soul passes and we come to bear witness.” She says, then turns to face the house. 

Derek and Stiles murmur assurances to the cubs, and stand with them. Little Claudia steps forward and pushes her way between Stiles and Derek. They each put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from going any further. 

Back at the house, Lydia is alone in the family room with Jackson and Danny. Everyone else has left the house. As time goes by, Lydia slips between moments of lucidity. She’s quiet one moment, looking between Jackson and Danny, then she’s speaking to people who aren’t there. Finally she motions for them both to lean down to her. She gives each of them a kiss and then says. “Tell Derek and Stiles I’m sorry for wrecking the house.” 

Both men look confused until Lydia sits straight up in the chair. She’s taking deep breaths and gritting her teeth as if she’s fighting something. “No. Dammit. I’m not ready.” She gasps out between breaths.

With one last deep breath, she tilts her head back and opens her mouth. It starts deep in her body as a low mourning sound, but quickly gains volume. In defiance of her own death, Lydia screams out her frustration with her failing body. Waves of emotion blast out of her along with the sound. Her love for life, her passion for knowledge, and her absolute joy for having been a part of the pack from the small troubled beginning to what it is today. The energy blasts out of her body, shattering the windows of the house, and knocking everything off the walls. The very foundation of the house shakes. Cabinets open, dishes fall out and break as they hit the floor. Closet doors fly open and then slam shut. 

Lydia draws in another breath, but then something inside of her snaps and she’s gone. Released from the torment the cancer had inflicted on her body, she relaxes back into the chair. Finally at peace, the house falls silent, only to be filled again with the roar of grief from Jackson. Danny joins him and one by one the entire pack raises their heads to howl for her passing. 

The howls echo through the grove, and then like a wave it passes and the woods fall silent except for a few sniffles from the children.

Jackson and Danny burst through the trees and come to a stop in front of the pond. Jackson’s face is streaked with tears and Danny is trying to hold him back. 

“Bring her back!” He screams at the spirit forms before him.

Ehawee looks down at Jackson and repeats something that Lydia had said many years before. “When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight.” As the words fade from her lips, they all fade away.

Jackson breaks and falls into Danny’s arms sobbing. Derek gathers the kids and ushers them away, back towards the house. Danny slowly lowers the both of them to the ground. He looks to Stiles as if unsure of what to do next. Stiles puts his hand on Danny’s head as he passes and nods to him in silent understanding. “Call me if you need me.” He says quietly then walks away. 

The house is a complete disaster when they get back. Raven and Scott have covered Lydia’s body, and closed off the family room. Isaac has a broom and is sweeping up shattered dishes in the kitchen. Clara is putting pictures back on walls. Derek gets Sophia to take the youngest ones upstairs and put them down for a nap. 

Stiles is the last one to enter the house. He sees the damage and says to no one in particular, “Gather around everyone. It’s going to take all of us to clean this up.” 

Derek Takes Stiles hand first, then he’s joined by Scott, Raven, Isaac, Clara, and the others. Seconds later Sophia arrives with her four and Daniel. One by one they all join hands with Daniel completing the circle by taking Stiles other hand.

“Think about love.” He says. “Never let anyone in this room forget how much you love them.” As they all close their eyes and concentrate, Stiles slowly puts the house back in order. Broken dishes end up in trash cans. Furniture slides back into place, cabinets close, and windows are made whole again.

As the final items are put back in place, Danny and Jackson come through the back door. Stiles breaks the circle of hands and opens his arms to Jackson. He holds the broken man for a few minutes and then together they go into the family room and close the door behind them.

She didn’t want a huge production made over her passing, nor did she want her body to contaminate the earth when she was gone. Jackson and Danny held vigil over Lydia’s body that night and Jackson dressed her in the plain white gown she had chosen a few days before. Stiles and Isaac prepared the grave site she had chosen and the next day at noon, Jackson gently lowers her body into the earth. 

When the grave was covered with dirt, a large black granite slab appeared over it with a blank headstone of the same color. Unsure of what to put on it, Stiles asked Jackson what he wanted. Unable to speak he places his hand on Stiles cheek and allows him to see his thoughts. With a wave of his hand, the stone is engraved to say simply.

 

Lydia Whittemore Hale  
Beloved  
Wife - Sister - Aunt - Goddess


	16. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if I wake up and I don’t think I have the strength to make it through the day?”
> 
> “You breathe, and you ask us for help. We all love you, but don’t let the fire replace the love, otherwise the darkness wins. Lydia didn’t want that for you, and you don’t want it for yourself. I’m here. Danny is here, your Alpha’s are here, and all the kids miss their Uncle Jackson.”
> 
> Jackson is silent for a while then gives a quiet, “Okay.”
> 
> “Good. Remember, a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. In this case it begins with you getting your funky ass in the shower. The grass outside is wilting because you smell so bad.”

Danny comes thundering down the stairs from the second floor. He runs into the kitchen and looks at Stiles. “He’s lost it. He’s upstairs smashing things. I can deal with the moping and the tears, but he’s shifting back and forth between wolf and lizard. I can’t help him when he’s like this.”

Stiles looks at Derek and Scott and says, “It was only a matter of time. I’ll take care of it. Let me go slap some sense into him. I think it’s a good day for a movie outside. What do you think Scott?” 

“Great. Raven and I will get all the kids together. Danny, can you take care of snacks?” 

“Yes. I need to shower first. The stench of the room is getting overwhelming. I don’t think he’s bathed in weeks.” He says as he heads for the stairs. “I need to grab some clothes. Can I use your bathroom, Derek?” 

“Whatever you need. Stiles, let me know if you need help.” Derek replies to both men. Stiles follows Danny up the stairs. When he enters the room, Danny darts into the guest room and grabs his bag. Jackson’s bedroom door is open, and Stiles can see him punching holes in the walls. His kanima tail is slamming into things as he moves around. He’s growling and hissing at the same time. Danny gives Stiles a pleading look and then scurries out the door. 

“Jackson!” Stiles yells out to him, only to get growl in reply. 

“Jackson!” He yells louder. When he gets no response, he walks into the bedroom. Jackson has clawed his way up the wall and is upside down on the ceiling.

“Go away” Jackson hisses at him. 

“Get down here and knock this shit off” He tells him. 

In response, Jackson lunges at him from his upside down position. Stiles side steps him, grabs an arm and flings Jackson into the wall. In a flash, Jackson is up and diving at him again. This time Stiles slams him back into the wall with a burst of white light. It leaves him dazed and shaking his head. 

Stiles crouches down in front of him and when Jackson’s head clears he looks up at Stiles. Before he can say anything, Stiles grabs both sides of his face and there is a flash of light. 

“What did you do to me?” He asks looking around as if he’s confused.

“I’ve locked your wolf and kanima away. Enough is enough, Jackson. You’ve let your grief turn to anger and take control. Look around you, Jackson. All the work that you and Lydia did to make this a home over the years and you’ve broken it all. Is this how you honor her memory? Smashing everything she loved?”

“That’s not fair Stiles! You haven’t lost your spouse. You don’t know what this feels like.” Jackson yells, pounding his chest right above his heart. “You don’t know what it feels like to have a hole here in your chest!”

“You’re right. I don’t know what it’s like to lose a spouse, but I do know loss. I know pain, and I know anger. I know all of mine, and I know all of yours. You aren’t the only one suffering here Jackson. We’ve all lost someone dear to us, but you’re the only one who has lost control of himself.” 

Jackson tries to stand but his legs give out and he collapses to the floor. Stiles sits down next to him and pulls the broken man towards him. 

“Let it out, Jackson.” Stiles says. “Let it out before it consumes you.” 

Jackson puts his head on Stiles lap and cries. Stiles just cards his hands through the man’s hair and says nothing. Eventually the tears stop and he lifts his head up to look at Stiles. 

“How do I do this without her?” He asks. 

“You breathe. In and out, from one moment to the next. I don’t have the power to make the pain go away. I can’t fix this, but I can be here for you. Together, Derek and I, and Danny, and everyone else in this pack will help you get through this. We’re hurting just like you are.” 

“What if I wake up and I don’t think I have the strength to make it through the day?” 

“You breathe, and you ask us for help. We all love you, but don’t let the fire replace the love, otherwise the darkness wins. Lydia didn’t want that for you, and you don’t want it for yourself. I’m here. Danny is here, your Alpha’s are here, and all the kids miss their Uncle Jackson.” 

Jackson is silent for a while then gives a quiet, “Okay.” 

“Good. Remember, a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. In this case it begins with you getting your funky ass in the shower. The grass outside is wilting because you smell so bad.”

To Stiles surprise Jackson gives a snort and then starts to get up. “And while you at it, brush your fucking teeth! The wallpaper that you haven’t managed to destroy is peeling off because of your breath.” Jackson actually giggles at that one.

“What about my wolf?” He asks quietly while he looks at the floor. 

“Go wash your ass, and then we’ll see about making it furry again.” Stiles say as he gets up. “I promise I’ll be here when you get back, and you’ll never be alone again.” 

Jackson gives a weak smile and goes to the bathroom where he closes the door behind him. Stiles hears the water running and then he hears Jackson start to wash himself. When he’s sure that’s all Jackson is doing he tunes him out and starts to make some sense of the room that has been totally destroyed. The furniture is smashed beyond repair, the pictures they had hanging on the wall are ripped to shreds, and so are the drapes. On a whim, Stiles opens all the windows and flushes the rank unwashed body smell out. He transports all of the broken furniture to their massive garage. Jackson can decide what to do with it later. The pictures of Jackson and Lydia as well as other pack pictures are repaired and stacked along the wall. The other art work, as well as the drapes are sent to the garage with the furniture. The room is bare except for the larger area rug. When Stiles starts to look at the damage done to the walls, Danny enters the room. 

“Is he okay now?” He asks. 

“Not really, but he will be. I told him to go wash his ass because the grass was starting to wilt. He snorted, so that’s one tiny step forward. From this point forward, the only time he’s alone is when he’s in the bathroom, and if need be, someone will follow him in there too.” 

“Understood. I need to get to go to the store to load up on popcorn and stuff for tonight. Can I help with anything in the meantime?”

“I’m good, but thanks. I need some time with him, so go do what you need to. I’ll make sure he’s ready for movie night.”

Danny nods and leaves the room. Stiles hears the shower turn off and Jackson comes out wrapped in a towel a few minutes later.

“I didn’t grab any clothes before I went in.” He says as he goes to the closet and pulls out some jeans and a shirt. He ducks back into the bathroom and comes out fully dressed a few minutes later. He stands looking at the almost bare room and then looks at Stiles.

“What do you want to do Jackson? Live or die?”

“Is it really that easy, Stiles?”

“Neither option is easy, Jackson. At this moment, right here, right now, in this place and time, you have to make a choice. Losing Lydia fucking sucks. Choosing life opens you to a future of unknown possibilities. Choosing death closes the door, leaving you stuck where you are now, buried in misery. You can take the chance and find peace and happiness again, or you can be consumed by your pain and know nothing but hurt and anger until you die. Choose. Live or die?” 

“Harsh, Stiles. Don’t I get some time to think about it?” Jackson replies with a voice full of sarcasm. 

Stiles turns and slams him up against the wall again. “No, you don’t get time to think about it. You’ve spent the last month hiding in here. You sneak down late at night to eat cold food, or you ask Danny to bring it to you. You aren’t taking care of yourself. You haven’t seen the sun since the day we buried Lydia. Today you lost your shit and wrecked your apartment. Danny’s been here for you, but today he reached his limit. We’ve all been patient and understanding with you Jackson, Life is moving on and we’re no longer willing to wait for you to get your shit together. Make your choice!” 

“Okay, okay, okay. I choose to live.” Jackson says, holding his hands up in surrender. Stiles back away and then looks around. 

“Good. Now, furniture shopping, or a movie?” 

“What?” 

“I said, furniture shopping, or you can join everyone outside after the sun sets for a movie. I moved all of your smashed belongings out to the garage so you can start fresh.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for new furniture, but…” 

“Movie it is.” Stiles interrupts. 

“What I was going to say is I think I want to go minimalistic. Just the big rug and maybe some really big pillows.”

“Perfect for a puppy pile after the movie.” Stiles says. He snaps his fingers and a bunch of really big, neutral colored pillows appear. They are all different shapes, but easy enough to move around.

“You win.” Jackson says. “Can I eat first?”

Stiles motions towards the door and as Jackson walks through it he says, “I knew you would see things my way eventually.” 

He stops and turns around, putting his hands on the door frame and blocking the way. “I appreciate what you’re doing Stiles. I know how much my happiness meant to Lydia, and I know that she put you up to this. That’s why I’m choosing to live.”

“Good. And another thing, you don’t get be sarcastic with me because you are out of your league and you know it. Now take your ass downstairs and let’s get you something to eat.” Stiles says as he turns Jackson around and pushes him forward. 

“Thanks” Jackson says quietly.

When they get downstairs Danny is unpacking bags of popcorn while Derek is grilling a sandwich. Stiles plants Jackson on a chair at the island and gets him a tall glass of milk. Derek pulls the sandwich off and puts it on a plate that he slides in front of Jackson. 

“Nice to see you back among the living.” Derek says with a smile. 

“Thanks. I’m here, showered, shaved, and breathing. Baby steps.” He replies. “Can I have a few minutes with Danny?” 

Derek and Stiles look at each other and Stiles motions him towards the back door. Scott and Raven are already outside with the kids. They are putting out blankets, pillows, and chairs.

“Danny.” Jackson says. 

Danny pauses what he’s doing and just looks at him. Waiting.

“I’ve been a completely miserable asshole the last few weeks and I’ve taken my misery out on you. It’s not fair, and I’m sorry. You’ve been my best friend almost all of my life and I don’t tell you often enough, but I appreciate you more than I can say. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” Danny says. “I always forgive you, because I know the real you inside.”

“Thank you for being my friend. Even when I haven’t deserved it.” 

“It’s not a matter of you deserving it, Jackson. Friends don’t leave when shit get tough. That doesn’t mean I don’t feel like bashing your face against the floor sometimes.” 

“After the way I acted today, you would have every reason to do just that. I’m sorry. I keep saying that, but it never seems enough.” 

“Stop saying it. We understand. Apologize for your actions, not your feelings. You don’t have to justify what you feel. Not to me, not to anyone.” 

“Okay.”

“Can I make a suggestion for you, Jackson?” 

He nods, waiting for Danny to continue. 

“Have a little gratitude. Many years ago when I took the Bite, you and I had a conversation. You mentioned a song your grandmother used to sing to you. I believe the line was, “Is it never worth the pain”. You told me about all the things in your life that you were grateful for, and that even with all the pain you’ve experience in life, every single moment of it was worth it. Please hold onto that gratitude.”

Jackson is quiet while he picks at his sandwich. After a few minutes he lifts his head and Danny see’s him smile for the first time in weeks. “Thanks for reminding me, and yes, it was worth every fucking bit of it.” 

“Good. Now eat your sandwich. We’re having movie night outside tonight, and the Alpha’s won’t take no for an answer.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Danny replies with a smile. 

“Smart ass.” Jackson says, throwing a piece of tomato from his sandwich at him. “Will you stay with me?”

“Stay with you? I’ve been spending most of my nights in your guest room.” 

“No. I mean will you move in with me. I haven’t been alone since before Lydia and I got married. The nights when you go home are horrible for me. Knowing that there is someone else there keeps the darkness at bay. Please move into the pack house and stay with me.” 

“Okay.” 

“Just like that?” 

“I’ve been expecting you to ask me for weeks. It just took a while for you to pull your head out of your ass.”

“Yeah, well, it took Stiles slamming me into the wall a few times to get it loose.”

“If I had known that’s what it would take, I would have done it myself.” 

“Sorry.” Jackson says quietly as he returns to eating his sandwich.

“Jackson, you know as well as I do what we are to each other. I’m not going to leave you, no matter how much you piss me off.” 

“Does it bother you that we are mates, but not sexually compatible?” Jackson asks as he finishes the last bite and starts on the cut up fruit that Derek had left for him. 

“No. I know you aren’t into men, and considering what you went through, I would never put any expectations of sex on you. In return, I hope you wouldn’t mind me getting it elsewhere.”

“Hell no. What did you tell Stiles all those years ago? No walk of shame, it’s the stride of pride.” 

“Yeah. I had some fun at that wedding. Lydia called me Turbo Slut the next day.” 

“Okay, let me cut that off before you go any farther. It was scandalous enough the first time around. So what’s going on tonight?” 

“Movie night outside. They are setting things up now. We’ll make a shit ton of popcorn and I bought a bunch of candy. There are some big tubs of ice-cream in the walk in as well. A movie or two and then a few hours of tag to wear the cubs out from their sugar rush. Think you can handle that?”

“I”ll put on my bravest face and do my best.” 

“Baby steps. One breath at a time if that’s what you need to make it from one minute to the next.”

“Okay.” 

Danny takes the plate from in front of Jackson and drops it into one of the many dishwashers there in the kitchen. Derek and Stiles come back in and let them know that everything is setup outside. Sunset is about two hours away. Danny starts to pull out various spices to use with the popcorn. He asks Jackson to help him. Over the hours, they make large batches of popcorn of various flavors. Aside from a few directions on how to mix things, there aren’t a lot of words between them.

Jackson and Danny sit side by side during the movie. He doesn’t say much. He’s not even really paying attention to what’s on the screen. Stiles and Derek are sitting not far away. Stiles turns around and catches Jackson’s eye. The movie ends a few minutes later. Brandon, Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Felix come walking over. 

“Jackson. We’re going running.” Brandon says. 

Jackson is quiet until Danny nudges him and says “That means you’re going with them.”

“Sorry. My head is somewhere else.” He replies

“We know. That’s why we’re going to run. You need a few hours to clear your head.” Derek says

“Go. I’ll be here when you get back.” Danny says, pushing him up. 

Scott holds out his hand to Jackson and pulls him up to his feet. Derek, and Felix strip and shift to their full wolf form. Scott and Brandon do the same. Danny starts to gather their clothes as Stiles takes Jackson a few feet away. 

“Are you ready for this?” He asks Jackson. 

“No, I want to go back to my room and curl up under my blanket, but I’m going to do it anyway.”

“Baby steps. Right?” Stiles says as he holds out his hands towards Jackson. The man leans forward and lets Stiles put his hands around his face. With a deep breath, Jackson feels the wolf return to his awareness. When Stiles steps back, Jackson strips and shifts to his wolf form.

Brandon gives a bark and takes off towards the woods. The other wolves fall in line behind him and they disappear into the darkness.

Stiles drops down on the ground next to Danny. “He’s going to be ok.” 

“He finally asked me to move in. Lydia told me he would.” 

“I know. It took him long enough, but everything happens when it is supposed to.”

“You’re being cryptic again.” 

“No. Just stating the facts. We know Lydia asked you to accept when he asked. He asked when he was ready, so things happened exactly when they were supposed to.”

“If you say so. You sound like Dr Deaton sometimes.” Danny says with a laugh. “So what’s next?” 

“The guys are going to run him until he’s exhausted, so don’t wait up for him tonight. If he gets a good eight or ten hours of solid sleep and a few good meals, he will feel better physically. If he feels good outside, he can start to feel better inside. I think he still needs a puppy pile, but we’ll see how the pups are. Isaac is going to run them for a bit to burn off the sugar. We’ll see how they are when they get back.” 

“Good idea. I’ll get the room straightened up a little and we can all be there for him when he gets back.”

“Way ahead of you. I filled his bedroom with pillows, but we should drag them all out into his living room so people aren’t in his bedroom.” 

“I noticed it smelled a lot better in there. Did you do something?” 

“I just flushed some fresh air through. It smelled like funky, unwashed, old dog in there. Why?” 

“He’s been holding on to things that smell like Lydia. Do you think it will be a problem?” Danny asks. 

“No. Everything is in storage. I know he hasn’t moved any of her stuff from the closet. I can make sure the scent on those never fades, but I don’t want him curled up in a corner sniffing her clothes either. Let’s let him decide what he wants to hold on to.”

“I’ll start moving stuff from my place sometime tomorrow. Any ideas what I should do with the house?”

“Nothing at the moment. I think you should move only what you need right now. I know you still see Ethan, so keep the house as personal space. Let Jackson know that you need time to yourself once in a while and use it as your personal den of iniquity.” Stiles tries to be serious about it, but can’t help chuckle when refers to Danny’s house as his private sex shack. 

“Pig.” Danny says in response. 

“Why didn’t the two of you ever become something more?” 

“After all was said and done, we didn’t have a lot in common. He’s still very handsome, and very sweet, but being the killer Alpha that he was left him a damaged beta. He has a pack in London, but he doesn’t live with them. He checks in with his Alpha once a week over the phone and once a month in person, but otherwise he’s free to roam the world as he pleases, as long as he behaves himself. We meet up once in a while, and have a nice dinner. I live vicariously through him when he tells me about his travels. Sometimes we spend the night fucking each other senseless, and then he goes on his way. It’s very casual, but it satisfies my needs. Something that Jackson can’t do, and he’s fine with it.”

They chat quietly for a few more minutes and the watch as Isaac gathers the pups up and herd them off into the woods. When they are gone, Danny and Stiles stand up and start gathering things to take into the house. They take some time to put things away and load what little dishes were used into the dishwashers. 

“What do you think about Jackson spending some time in Paris?” Danny asks as Stiles sits down on one of sofas in the family room. Raven is sitting there as well. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Raven says before Stiles can answer. “The distance will do him some good.”

Raven rarely involves speaks up in regards to the lives of other pack members, but she has a strong family instinct and has been invaluable in situations like this. 

“I know of Jackson’s past, and while all of us have experienced tragedies in our lives, Jackson has had difficulties integrating pain into his life. Hence his retention of the kanima aspect. While I understand the role Jackson’s kanima played when Derek and Sophia were kidnapped all those years ago, but that was close to 40 years ago. Since then, the supernatural world has been in relative peace due to your guidance, Stiles. It’s long past time that Jackson rid himself of that beast of pain. A trip to someplace full of fond memories, and maybe some new experiences will allow him to do just that. There is also the matter of his mate bond with you, Danny.”

“How so?” He asks.

“You and Jackson have a unique mate bond. His bond with Lydia still holds the primary place in his heart. Lydia is gone and he now he feels like there is a huge hole there.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. With all due respect, I can never replace Lydia in that manner.” Danny says, interrupting her.

“My apologies. Lydia spoke to me as well, but I’m having a hard time finding the right words to get my point across. You cannot fill Lydia’s spot in Jackson’s life because you have your own. I would never suggest that you try. Nor would Lydia. What I’m saying is that you need to redirect Jackson from the raw wound he continues to pick at so it has time to heal. You can do that by getting him to focus on you and putting that pain aside for a while. Over time that pain will get integrated into his life and no longer be his focus. To this day, Scott carries pain from the loss of Allison. I respect what they shared. Once in a while that pain rises to the surface, and I help him focus on the love they shared, not the pain her loss left behind. It lets him put it back in the place where it belongs. Does that make sense?”

“Lydia and I talked about this, but I guess I didn’t fully understand her meaning. Thank you for bringing me the clarity I needed. I can distract him and help him experience the world during the day. How do I offer him comfort at night? Sex isn’t something I can offer him.” 

“Sex is the last thing he needs right now, nor do I think the thought has crossed his mind. Touch is powerful, both for humans and wolves. You can hold him, you can caress him, you can comfort him and it doesn’t have to be sexual. Stop looking at this situation like a human and think like a wolf. We are pack. We touch each other all the time. It’s a matter of being connected. Taking him away from the pack will force him to rely on you for that physical comfort he gets from the pack. Take him to the crowded streets of Paris. Let him get bumped and jostled by a crowd of strangers. Let him drown in their scents, and when you get back to your private space, make him shower and then scent mark him to reinforce the role you now play. You are a strong Beta, Danny. Jackson needs that strong figure to guide him and keep him grounded. Put aside your human social constructs and let your wolf guide you.”

“Why haven’t you been elevated to the role of Pack Elder?” He asks. “You are wise far beyond your years.” 

“To me, the titles of mother and grandmother are the highest honor I’ve ever wished for.” She says with a shrug. “You and Jackson have a long future ahead of you. Different than what he shared with Lydia, but equally as loving and fulfilling to you both. With that, I’m going to go to bed. The pack will be back in a few hours, so I’m going to grab some sleep before the little ones come back.” Raven gives both him and Stiles a cheek rub and then she’s gone.

“So Paris?” Stiles asks. 

“Paris, Rome, London, Warsaw, New York.” 

“All around the world, people want to love and be loved” Stiles replies. 

“Huh?” Danny says, looking confused. 

“Sorry. My mind is a scary place sometimes. It’s from an old jazz song from 1989 called Copernicus. There’s a line in there about London, Warsaw, New York, and people all around the world wanting to love and be loved. Good album. The singer is from Poland and my mom used to listen to her a lot when I was a kid. You should check it out.” 

“Total Non Sequitur, but I will. Thanks for your help today. If I had known that slamming him into the wall few times was the trick, I would have done it days ago.”

“Lydia said that sometimes she had to beat him into submission.” Stiles says and then immediately chokes up.

“Fuck. This sucks.” Danny says as he pulls Stiles into a hug. “I miss her too.”

“If only we could see through other peoples eyes, we might understand each other’s hearts.” Stiles says, muffled against his chest. 

“Indeed.” Danny says, letting him go. 

“Sorry. Same artist, same album. Different song.” Stiles replies, wiping a sleeve over his eyes. “Thanks. For the hug, for understanding, and for taking care of Jackson. The pups will probably pile into his room tonight. Feel free to chase them out if he’s not up for it.” 

“Got it. Go get some rest. Derek will probably keep you up all night. I’ve heard how he can be after a long night of running.”

“With super healing, neither one of us is sore the next morning.” Stiles replies with a sly grin as he walks away. 

A few hours later, the pups come dragging into the house. Danny makes them all run through the shower before gathering them all in the family room of Jackson’s apartment to wait for him. As the sun starts to come up, he finally drags himself through the door. He’s got just enough strength left to shower and then shift before collapsing into a pile of pillows that Danny has dragged out of his room. The Alpha’s come in not long after and everyone falls asleep on the floor in wolf form. Jackson wakes up the next afternoon and for a while he just lays there, basking in the connection he has with the pack around him. Danny is right up against him. When he rolls over he sees Jackson looking at him. He arches an eyebrow in a silent question and Jackson just smiles. He takes an exaggerated deep breath so that Danny can see him do it, and then he smiles. Danny rolls over, and turns his back to him in silent invitation. Jackson curls up against his back and sleeps for a few more hours. 

When he finally wakes up it’s early evening. His mind is clear and his body feel relaxed. He’s also starving, so he gets dressed and goes downstairs. There is a huge spread of food and everyone is eating.

Danny is there with an empty chair next to him. When Jackson sits down, Danny gets up to fix him a plate of food. 

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” Jackson says when he returns. 

“I know, but I wanted to. I know what you like, so I grabbed some of your favorites.” 

“Thanks. Have you been up long?” He asks, attacking the plate in front of him. 

“A couple of hours. Eat, and come find me when you’re done.” He says, getting up from the table. One of the pups immediately slides into the now vacant chair and starts to tell Jackson about their run last night. Jackson stuffs himself and then makes his way back upstairs by following Danny’s scent through the house. 

“What’s this?” He asks when he sees Danny sitting there with two small suitcases.

“We’re taking a trip.” He replies. 

“Where?” 

“Paris. To start with, then wherever we decide to go next. The final destination is coming back here to Beacon Hills, but we have no set itinerary, and no schedule. We’re taking the bare necessities and getting everything else we need wherever we happen to be. Are you up for that?”

Jackson is quiet for a few minutes. He stares at Danny, then looks around the room. He sees the gouges he put in the bedroom walls, and the scratches on the floor. It reminds him of pain. Then he sees the suitcase on the floor in front of him. It’s small, but intimidating. He takes one breaths and one step forward, then stops, then again, and again, and again. Finally he’s standing in front of Danny.

“What was that about?” Danny asks. 

“Baby steps. Lydia asked you to take care of me, but she also told me to let you take care of me when I needed it. The thought of leaving terrifies me, but I took the advice I was given. One breath, and one step at a time, from one minute to the next. Right here, right now, in this place and time, I have to make a decision.”

“And what have you decided?” Danny asks after quietly looking at him. 

Jackson leans down to pick up one of the suitcases with the other. “That a long vacation is an opportunity to discover peace and happiness again. This is you trying to take care of me, and this is me letting you.”

Danny stands up and grabs the other suitcase in his hand. “Then let’s go.” 

"Who is going to cook?" Jackson asks. 

"Mario is. Don't worry about it." 

Both men quietly go back down the stairs and then to the end of the hall where the empty closet is. Jackson figures that Danny has already spoken to the Alphas and there is no need for them to say goodbye. He steps through and they are in the apartment in Paris. He was there with Stiles not all that long ago, but it feels like ages ago. It’s early morning in Paris and Danny figured they would use the apartment only as a way to get back and forth, not a place to stay, so he booked them a suite at a nearby hotel. 

They spend the next few weeks traveling around Europe. Twice they pop back home because Jackson misses his space, but they don’t stay for more than a few hours before he wants to leave again. The last time he asks Stiles to strip the living room and bedroom in his suite and leave it as a blank canvas that he can decorate when he decides to come home. From Europe they travel to Africa, Asia and South America before before he decides he’s ready to come home. Six months have passed since they left.

The Jackson that returns is much different from the one that left. He laughs easily, and he smiles more. He still smothers Stiles with a hug each day, but he’s never far away from Danny. When Stiles finally got a chance to talk to him he asked him what had changed. 

“Gratitude.” Jackson says. “I don’t want for more than I’ve got, and I’ve stopped tripping over the past, hoping things could be different. I’m present in the here and now and grateful for all that I have. I miss Lydia and that won’t ever change, but the pain isn’t so bad now. Danny is close to my heart and the pups are always nearby. I’m surrounded by people who love me. When Sophia took her place as the guardian of truth in the grove, I asked her to tell me about wealth. She said that riches can come and go with the rising and setting of the sun. Pack is our prosperity, and our true wealth is our love for one another. I took that to heart. Seeing the world reminded me how rich my life really is and to be grateful for it. I’m ashamed that I actually needed to be reminded of it.”

“Gratitude is the sign of a noble soul, my friend. It’s good to have you home.”


	17. Black Magic on Mulholland Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gentlemen. I’m here to save the day.” Danny says as he cracks the bottle open and start to fill glasses. “I found a club that’s having a vintage rock party tonight, and I’m talking vintage. Like from when we were in high school. So here you are… Champagne, cocaine, gasoline, and most things in between. I roam the city in a shopping cart, a pack of camels and a smoke alarm.”
> 
> Jackson picks up the next line. “This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up. If you go out, you might pass out in a drain pipe.” 
> 
> Stiles snatches up a glass and replies with a yell, “Oh yeah, don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“Jackson?” Stiles ask. “Do you have any plans for the next few days?” 

“Not really. What’s up?” He replies. 

“I’m calling in a favor. Derek needs to go to France for a few days to meet with the lawyers over the flight simulator company. I need to go to L.A. to deal with some old demons. Can you go with me?”

“Whatever you need. When do you want to leave?” 

“Tomorrow morning. Do you mind if we drive?” 

“Not at all. It will be good to have a little downtime.” Jackson replies. “Any specific time you want to leave?” 

“No rush. It will take about 5 hours to get there, so maybe after breakfast. We can stay at the condo in LA and then come back the day after. I don’t mind driving, but I don’t want to make it a day trip.” 

Derek has been hovering the last few days and Stiles finally snapped at him last night. He immediately apologized, but they never argue so it caused a ripple of concern through the rest of the pack. Jackson doesn’t want to ask, so he gives Stiles a hug and tell him he will see him at breakfast tomorrow morning.

Later that night, after Jackson and Danny have chased the cubs out of their room, they are laying on the floor together. They usually spend some time talking about the day before they shift to their wolf form and curl up around one another to sleep. 

“What’s going on with Stiles?” Jackson asks Danny.

“No idea. He’s been a bit quiet the last few days and I was really surprised when he snapped at Derek. Sarcasm, yes, but snapping at Derek is unusual for him.” 

“Stiles and I are taking a road trip to LA tomorrow. He said he has to deal with some old demons. Not sure exactly what he’s talking about. I love having the cubs all around me, but sometimes I need a little space to breathe.”

“It will be good for you. Whatever Stiles has to deal with, don’t let him rush back. He can probably use the space as well.” Danny says. “I’m going to take a shower, then I’m ready to sleep. You?”

“I’ll be here when you’re done.” Jackson says, his mind drifting off to other thoughts.

When Danny returns, Jackson has already shifted and is curled up in the middle of a pile of pillows. He shifts and settles himself next to Jackson, the ends of their tails curled together. 

Jackson is up before sunrise the next morning. He stays shifted and takes a quick run out to the nematon grove to see the sunrise. He spends a few minutes sitting at the base of Lydia’s tree, then he runs back to the house and takes a shower. By the time he’s done and dressed, Danny is downstairs cooking breakfast. He joins everyone downstairs and fixes himself a small plate of eggs and bacon. 

Derek and Stiles are standing in front of the closet door that they use as a conduit to get pretty much any place they need to go. Derek is speaking to Stiles is a low voice and then calls for Jackson to join them. 

“What’s going on guys?” He asks then both. 

“I’m going to France for a few days. Don’t let Stiles do anything stupid in L.A.” Derek says, flashing his red eyes at Jackson. 

“I won’t, but if I knew what we were going for, I would have a better idea of what qualifies as stupid.” He replies, turning his head to the side in a show of submission.

“We’re going to pick up some things that Dr Deaton left for us in his will.” 

“Nice. Unknown mystical object to cause mischief. Just what we need.” 

“Exactly.” Derek says. “Don’t let him do anything stupid.”

“Go pack what you need for 2 days. If we get done fast enough, we’ll go power shopping on Rodeo Drive. Meet me in the garage when you’re ready.” 

“Got it. Have a safe trip Derek.” Jackson says as he walks back to the kitchen. He hears Stiles and Derek talk for a few minutes, then Stiles makes a big production of shoving him through the closet door. He finishes his breakfast and then hurries upstairs to throw a few things into a bag. Twenty minutes later, he finds Stiles in the garage waiting by one of the SUV’s.

Stiles throws their bags into the back and they are off. Jackson doesn’t say much and Stiles seems to be concentrating on the road. They get to the edge of town and Stiles pulls off on a dead end side road. 

“What are we doing, Stiles.?” He asks when Stiles kills the engine.

“We’re going to L.A., but I changed my mind. I don’t feel like spending five hours in the car this morning. Be right back.” He says and then he disappears. Before Jackson can say anything he’s right back in the drivers seat. 

“Sorry. I had to check our destination first.” Then he snaps his fingers and for a split second everything goes black. When Jackson blinks again, they are in a parking space in an underground garage.

“That was a quick road trip.” Jackson says. 

“Welcome to L.A.” Stiles says, opening his door. Jackson jumps out and gets their bags from the back, then he follows Stiles over to the elevator. It takes them directly to the condo. 

“So you want to tell me the real reason we’re here?”

“We’re picking up some things that Deaton left the pack in his will.” 

“And what else?” Jackson asks, prodding him in the shoulder. 

“Huh?” 

“Don’t play me, Stiles. If that was all we were doing we could have be here and back in a few hours. What the hell aren’t you telling me?” 

Stiles is quiet for a minute and falls back to his very old habit of chewing on his fingernail. Jackson grabs his hand and holds in still. 

“What old demon are you facing? This isn’t like you at all. What the fuck is going on?” 

“Deaton had the box that the nogitsune was trapped in. It’s part of his estate and he willed it back to the pack. I don’t know how the hell Deaton ended up with it. I don’t know what the fuck to do with it, and the thought of facing it again has dragged up some shit that I thought was buried long ago.”

“Fuck me. I wasn’t there, but Lydia told me about it. You’ve got to be stronger than it is, right?” Jackson asks. 

“It won’t possess me again if that’s what you’re asking. I’m strong enough to deal with it. The issue is the memories that it brings back. Allison and Aiden died because of it. It wasn’t me, but it was me. I thought I had put all those feeling to rest decades ago, but here we are. This is what Derek is worried about. He wanted to be here, but can’t be. I’m sorry to drag you into this.” 

“Hey!” Jackson says as he grabs Stiles hands and pulls him towards him. He wraps his arms around Stiles and holds him close. “As you’ve told me so many times. Breathe. I’m here for you in whatever way you need. You’ll get through this and I’ll be here with you ever step of the way.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything, but nods his head. His phone starts to ring so he pulls himself loose from Jackson. He holds it out towards Jackson so he can see that Derek is calling. Jackson takes the phone from him and walks a few steps away before he answers it. He has a low conversation with Derek and then hangs up.

“Derek says he’s going to kill me if anything bad happens to you, he loves you, and that he plans to do unmentionable things to you when he gets home. I’ll be pouring bleach into my ears when I get home. I know this from experience. It’s okay to not be okay. You helped me slay my demons, I’ll help you slay yours. So, do you want to grab something to eat, and then go do this, or do you want to just jump right in?”

Stiles takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a few minutes. When he opens them he looks relaxed again and the traces of an impending panic attack are gone. “Let’s go do this.”

They go back down the elevator and into the garage. Stiles gets them out onto the road and they drive for a while. Jackson had no problem driving anywhere in Europe, but driving in L.A. has always unnerved him. He’s happy to let Stiles drive here. Eventually they take a turn and drive up a hill. 

“Mulholland Drive? Seriously? The all powerful druids have a place on Mulholland Drive ? How pretentious.” Jackson says with a laugh. 

“There is a large supernatural community in Hollywood, so they do their part to keep things in balance. A lot of them come here when they retire and keeping things in check gives them something to do. Deaton lived here the last fifteen years of his life. Get this. He did some consulting work for some of the magic shops in Hollywood. He said it wasn’t that he was providing them with knowledge, it was more keeping an eye on them so they didn’t accidentally get into deep shit that would cause problems.”

“At least he was doing something other than being vague. Do you know anyone on the current council?” Jackson asks, looking at the houses they are driving past. 

“Not personally. Florian retired a few years ago. He was the only Chancellor I got to know. He was a decent guy. He steered the Council to be more hands off, more observant, and advisory in nature. I know a few of them still tried to interfere in things. That Councillor from South America tried to summon me, even after Florian told him not to.”

“Didn’t work out well for him did it?”

“Imagine his surprise when I appeared in his bedroom in the middle of the night and before he could scream I had dropped his naked ass into the Trevi Fountain. It just happened to be the middle of the afternoon in Rome. He got arrested for public indecency, and then I snatched him out of the jail cell and dropped him on the floor in front of Florian. He was livid. If it had been the middle ages, he would have had him flogged for it. Florian and Deaton kept in touch, but I made Beacon Hills, and later Clear Lake, forbidden territory for the Druids. They’ve respected that ever since.” 

“No one fucks with the great and powerful Stiles Stilinski-Hale”

“Only my husband gets to do that.” 

“My ears!” Jackson screams. “My poor virginal ears!” 

“Laugh it up, Lizard Breath.” Stiles says as he makes a right turn onto a shaded driveway. They drive a hundred feet and then stop at a guarded gate.

A man in uniform steps up to the car and says “This is a closed estate. What is your business?” 

“I’m here to collect the belongings of Alan Deaton.” Stiles says with a smile. 

The guard pulls out a small phone and a few seconds later the gate opens and he is waved through. They drive slowly around a bend and stop in front of a large house. It sits on top of a hill overlooking a few houses below it. Another guard is waiting for them and direct Stiles to a parking spot to the side. 

“Good afternoon, Sir.” The guard says when they exit the car. “Please go through the front door. The receptionist will direct you from there.” 

Stiles murmurs his thanks and walks towards the door. He stops a few feet from it and looks around. 

“Are you alright?” Jackson asks. 

“Cautious. The house is heavily warded. I think it’s to keep the residents from wandering off. Nothing we have to worry about.” Stiles pauses for another few seconds, then squares his shoulders and open the door. He steps through and then motions for Jackson to close it behind him. There is a large desk in front of him where a receptionist is sitting. 

They approach the desk and the guy looks up. “Can I help you?” He asks. 

“Hi. I’m here to pick up the belongings of Alan Deaton.” He replies.

“You brought a werewolf into our facility?” The man asks, pointing at Jackson. 

Jackson steps back, but Stiles puts a hand on his arm. “He’s so much more than a werewolf, but right now, he’s here as my friend. Will that be a problem?” He asks with biggest yet obviously fake smile he can put on. 

“Keep your dog heeled, and it won’t be. Please sign in.” He says as he puts a large book on the top of the desk, and holds out a pen.

“There’s no need to be rude.” Stiles says. He waves his fingers over the book and his name appears in a neat script on the next available line. Stiles takes the offered pen and holds it out to Jackson. 

Jackson smiles widely as his lizard tail snakes out and takes the pen from his hand. With it, he writes his name in letters big enough to fill up the bottom of the page.

“Don’t be a show off, Jackson.” Stiles says, as Jackson reaches his clawed hand forward and takes the pen back from the prehensile tail and drops it on the book.

Jackson flashes his lizard eyes at the receptionist, and says, “I’m not, but I’m considering peeing on his leg.”

“Maybe on the way out.” Stiles says as he pats his arm. “Now is there someone we should speak to?”

“The Administrator is on his way.” The man says, taking the book back and sitting back down. He turns his attention to the monitors in front of him, effectively dismissing the two men standing on front of him.

Jackson just rolls his eyes and turns around to face the other direction. An older man comes through a door a few minutes later. 

“Mr. Stilinski-Hale?” He asks, holding his hand out as he looks both men up and down. Stiles shakes it and introduces Jackson. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” 

“Not at all. Your charming receptionist helped pass the time.” Jackson says before Stiles can answer. Stiles gives Jackson a look and then turns his smile back to the man in front of him. 

“Oh I doubt that. He’s well equipped to protect this facility. With that in mind, I’m sure you can understand when I say we don’t pay him to be nice. Please follow me.” He says, motioning them towards the door he came through. They go down a short hallway and into an office.

“I’m sorry it too so long to notify you about this. We didn’t have an easy way to contact you, and I understand from my superiors that your pack’s territory is off limits therefor delivery in person wasn’t an option. Considering the nature of the contents we didn’t want to ship it.” 

“Understandable. I’m not sure I want any of those things going through the post office.”

The administrator, who still hasn’t given Stiles his name, goes to a cabinet and enters a few numbers on a key pad. The door unlocks with a click and he opens it to reveal 3 banker size boxes. He pulls the first one out and places it on the desk.

“We give our residents a lot of leeway in regards to their activities. Alan was a friendly man, but he was very private.” 

“We’re used to it. He was a local pack Emissary when we were in high school. He was cryptic to say the least.” Jackson says. 

“Well, it appears that most of these are volumes of personal writings. The rest cannot be opened so we left them alone.” He says as he pulls the second box out and puts it on the table. “This appears to be some collection of magical objects. As we can’t tell what they are, we decided to leave them alone.”

“We have an Emissary in training. This will be a good learning opportunity.”

“This last one is a mystery to us, but Alan left explicit instructions that it is not to be opened. Do you know what this might be?” He asks as he opens the third box and pulls out the wooden container that had been carved all those years ago. 

“I know quite well what’s in there, and opening it would have been very bad.” Stiles says quietly. 

Jackson reaches out and takes the container from the administrator. He puts it back in the box. He closes it and pulls the box to his lap. “I’ll take that.” He says.

“Would the facility have been in danger if it had been opened?”

“Let me tell you a story first. When I was in high school, Alan performed a ritual where three of us acted as a surrogate sacrifice to save our friends. We brought a darkness back with us. When all was said and done, lots of people were injured and two of our dear friends were dead. The darkness was eventually trapped within that small carved container.” 

With a pandering tone, the Administrator replies, “Darkness can take many forms, and few children of that age are prepared, or even strong enough to deal with it.”

“I know this facility is well warded against mischief from the supernatural world. Your receptionist identified Jackson as a werewolf as soon as we arrived. Unfortunately he couldn’t tell that Jackson is also kanima until he signed the guest book with a pen being held by his tail. Our love for one another, and our strength as a pack got us through. So, you can sit there and tell us how children aren’t capable of dealing with darkness, but I sense no such bonds here. So tell me, are you capable of defending the facility from an army of Oni and a Nogitsune?” Stiles asks. 

The administrator pales and stumbles back into his chair. He looks at Stiles with his eyes wide. His color eventually returns but he still looks terrified.

“I know you’ve had many retired council members as residents here over the years, and that offers you some amount of personal and professional prestige. This is Hollywood after all and image is everything. What’s clear to me is that you are very far down the food chain from the Council of Elinar, and you really have no idea who or what you’re really dealing with.”

With that, Stiles turns to Jackson and asks him to get a tight hold of the box. He will take the other two boxes himself. When he picks up the other two, both men disappear from the Administrators office and reappear in the lobby, startling the receptionist. The desk phone immediately starts to ring. 

“Don’t bother answering that. We’re leaving and your minuscule security detail won’t stop us.” Stiles says. 

“One more thing.” Jackson says as he leans in to the receptionist taking a deep breath. “I smell your wife and child on you, but there is something else.” He sniffs again. “ You might want to shower after leaving your girlfriend’s place. You should tell her to wash her sheets. You aren’t the only one she’s fucking. I can smell them on you. Come to think of it, you might want to see a Doctor to make sure you don’t give that infection to anyone else.” 

The receptionist grabs Jacksons hand, but before he can blink Jackson has wrapped his tail around the box to hold it steady and scratched the man with the claws on his other hand. He starts to slide to the floor as the paralytic venom takes effect.

“That’s for calling me a dog. Be grateful I didn’t decide to make you my bitch.” Jackson says as he hits the floor behind the desk. He tosses the box up in the air and grabs it with his now human hands. “Ready?” 

Just as the front door opens, Stiles and Jackson disappear again, this time appearing in the vehicle. Stiles fires it up and they turn around to head back up the driveway to the gate. They are closed and the previous security guard is no where to be seen. 

“Really. They think this is going to stop me?” He mumbles. There is a small explosion and the gates go flying up and over the car, landing on the ground behind them. “Fucking amateurs.” Stiles pulls out onto the drive and they are gone. It’s a quiet drive back to the condo. 

“Put that fucking thing in the safe. I can’t deal with it right now.” Stiles says when they finally get back inside. While Jackson locks it up, he starts to pace the floor muttering to himself.

“Stiles?” Jackson starts. When he gets no answer he repeats himself a few times while Stiles continues to pace the floor. Eventually Jackson throws a pillow and hit him in the back of the head. 

“What the fuck?” 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention, but you’re apparently lost in your memory. Come back to reality.” 

“Sorry. That guy pissed me off.” 

“Did he really?” Jackson asks. “Or is the fact that the nogitsune is sitting in the safe in the next room and the memories are bubbling back to the surface after all these years?”

Stiles drops himself onto the sofa and presses his face into a pillow while he rocks back and forth, gasping for air. Jackson sits next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder. Stiles tries to shrug him off, but Jackson wraps both arms around him and pulls him back against him. It’s clear that Stiles is on the verge of a panic attack, something he hasn’t had in ages.

“Breathe.” Jackson says. “Nothing is going to happen. It’s safely locked away. It can’t hurt you, and it can’t hurt anyone else. Just breathe.” 

It takes Stiles a while to get it under control, but eventually his breathing starts to slow and he relaxes. Jackson continues to hold him until he relaxes against him. While Stiles lays there quietly, Jackson works his phone out of his pocket and calls Danny. 

“What’s up Jackson? Having a good time in Hollywood?” The voice answers from the other end. 

“Not yet, but it’s still early. Do you have any plans for tonight?” 

“No. Why?” Danny asks, leaving it open because he wants to know what Jackson is up to. 

“Well, our mission has been accomplished, but Stiles is stressed and needs to blow off some steam.” 

“How can I help?”

“Stiles promised me a shopping trip on Rodeo Drive. I think between the three of us, we could do some damage.” 

“Jackson, do you think three guys in their early 70’s aren’t going to be a strange sight doing power shopping among the snobby elite?”

“I don’t see what the problem is. We don’t actually look our age, and I’m sure Stiles can help with that. You know we’ve got more energy than people half our age. I’m sure we’ve got the stamina for an afternoon of power shopping and maybe a swanky dinner and a few drinks in Hollywood somewhere.”

“Alright, you’ve twisted my arm. You’re at the condo right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Let me finish up here and I’ll be there in a bit. Want some lunch?” 

“Yes!” Both Jackson and Stiles say. Jackson says goodbye to Danny, but Stiles yells “Wear something trashy!” before he hangs up. 

“Ok. Panic attack and pity party officials declared to be over. Let’s deal with this piece of shit.” Stiles says as he stands up. “Will you go get it?”

Stiles pulls out his phone and makes a quick call. Jackson comes back in the room with the entire box and puts it on the table. Just as he puts it down, Jack appears in the middle of the room. 

“Hello Mr Stiles. Mr. Jackson.” He says formally. Stiles no longer holds an anger towards Jack, but they have adopted an attitude of mutual respect. Stiles knows that none of this means anything to Jack, but for sake of convention they both hold to it. 

“Jack. I have a request to ask of you. Within that box is something that should never interact with humanity again. Can you put it someplace safe to make sure that happens?” 

Stiles motions to Jackson who opens the box and takes out the carved wooden container. He holds it up and Jack gets a curious look on his face. 

“Deaton’s box.”

“What do you know about this?” Stiles asks. 

“Deaton carved it from the remains of the nematon tree that once grew in Beacon Hills. You and I destroyed the remaining roots not long after you took on the mantle of Guardian. I assisted him with some of the power he wanted to infuse into it.” 

“What exactly did you do?” Jackson asks. 

“He wanted to use it to hold something that should never be found. It was beyond his power so I assisted him in creating an ‘un-seeing’ inside of it. Whatever is placed inside can never be found by magical means and if opened, whatever is inside cannot be physically seen. It would make a great container for a demon because anything inside of it can no longer see the container itself so it can never find a way out. It was carved with many runes to protect it from degradation. You could almost say it is indestructible. From looking at it, it appears that he has placed subtle, but powerful wards on it to prevent it from ever being opened. It really was his greatest work of magic as a druid.”

“Then we have nothing to worry about, regardless of what is trapped inside?” 

“No. You could say that whatever is inside no longer exists in this reality. It exists within itself, trapped forever in a small container of nothingness. If I may ask, what exactly did he put in there?” 

“A nogitsune.” Stiles says evenly with no hint of emotion. 

“The one that possessed you?” Jack asks, but it is more of a statement than a question. Stiles only nods in reply. “What would you like me to do with it?”

“Can you put it somewhere out of the reach of humanity? I understand the intent behind the construction, and now I understand the function. We humans are determined, and curious. Given enough time, someone, somewhere, someday, will find a way to open it. I don’t care if I’ve been dead for thousands of years, I don’t want another person to experience what I did. I want it gone from this reality.” 

“Easy enough.” Jack says. He reaches down and takes the container out of the box it was sitting it. He holds it before him, and with a squeeze of his hand, he crushes the box. It disintegrates to dust, leaving the small firefly buzzing within his hand. Again, he contracts his hand and there is a high pitched buzzing that fills the room. Yellow light starts to seep from between his black fingers. He squeezes again and there is a flash, then silence. When he opens his hand, it is empty. 

“What did you do?”

“I destroyed it.” 

“Just like that? You destroyed a demon?” Jackson asks.

“Demons truly have no power. Do you remember the conversation we had about demons on the plane to Minneapolis?”

“When I asked if you were a sex demon and them Scott tried to hump a chair? I’ve tried to forget, but it is burned into my brain.” 

“Demons are constructs, given form and function by belief. They exist only within the framework of whatever religious beliefs the person summoning them adheres to. The nogitsune exists within the Japanese pantheon. You may not have been aware of it, but others around you were and they gave it power. Human self doubt is powerful. It’s a seed that quietly grows and opens cracks in your psyche. These constructs, powered by belief can gain entry into your mind and create havoc, just as it did with you. If your power had been awakened, and you were aware of the world in the same manner you are now, it would have had no power over you. It is only your memory of it that prevented you from destroying it as I did.”

“I am both human, and mortal. It appears I still have much to learn.” Stiles says.

“So demons aren’t actually real?” Jackson asks. 

“They are only as real as the summoner wishes them to be. Within human history there are many stories of people summoning demons, only to eventually be destroyed by them before it disappears. Their belief is invariably based in their own anger. Anger is strong, but over time it fades. The person is angry, their own belief brings the demon into being. They send it off to do whatever deed they have imagined. When the task is done, the demon returns to person who created it. Their anger, having faded, gives way to doubt, or remorse. Their emotions are no longer strong enough to control their creation. It destroys them and then fades away because it cannot exist by itself. When it comes to other things like the Djinn, they are created by the masses and are written down in historical literature. They become part of the pantheon and exist until a religion fades from human knowledge.” 

“Are there other nogitsune’s?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes, but this particular one will never trouble you again. Deaton’s box served both to trap it and keep it alive. Now it is no more.”

“Well, that was a far easier solution than I thought it would be. Thank you for your assistance, Jack.” Stiles says.

“You’re welcome, Guardian. Is there anything else you require?” Jack asks. 

“No, not unless you want to paint the town with us tonight.”

“No. The are other commitments I need to attend to. Captain Hale needs my assistance completing some transactions for his trip to France.” 

“Oh, actually, there is one other thing I would ask. Are you familiar with the retirement center where some of the druids retire?”

“There are several, but yes, I am.” He replies.

“Could you, maybe, perhaps, give the one here in Los Angeles a visit some night? The staff needs a reminder of their place in the world.” Stiles says with a sly grin.

“Certainly. I could pay them a visit later this evening. Is there anything else?” 

“No, thank you.” Stiles says as Jack fades out of sight. 

“Are you okay?” Jackson asks. 

“I don’t know.” Stiles replies, dropping himself back down on to the sofa next to Jackson.

“That’s an acceptable answer.” Jackson says as he pulls Stiles back up against him. “You don’t have to explain or justify anything that you feel. After what you went through, no one will judge you for it.” 

“Thanks. It’s totally crazy that after all these years that fucking thing can still bother me.” 

“And now it’s gone. You no longer needs to carry that weight with you.” 

“I know. I need to work on that.” 

The men are quiet for a while and Stiles starts to drift off. He’s almost asleep when he feels a surge of power indicating that Danny is about to arrive. He sits up when he hears the closet door open and close. Danny walks into the room wearing a really tight shirt that shows off his chest and equally tight jeans that are ripped in several places, including the back pocket. He’s got a bag that he drops onto the coffee table. He opens it and pulls out a large glass bottle and some glasses.

“Gentlemen. I’m here to save the day.” Danny says as he cracks the bottle open and start to fill glasses. “I found a club that’s having a vintage rock party tonight, and I’m talking vintage. Like from when we were in high school. So here you are… Champagne, cocaine, gasoline, and most things in between. I roam the city in a shopping cart, a pack of camels and a smoke alarm.”

Jackson picks up the next line. “This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up. If you go out, you might pass out in a drain pipe.” 

Stiles snatches up a glass and replies with a yell, “Oh yeah, don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“Shall we go shopping?”

“Yes, but..” Danny replies. “You do realize that both Jackson and I are in our seventies and look early fifties. How exactly are we going to stroll into some swanky clothing store on Rodeo Drive without being laughed at?”

“Danny, Danny, Danny. Exactly how old would you like to look?” Stiles asks. 

“Twenty three. I’ll forgo all the muscles to have my early twenties twink body again, even if just for the night. Jackson?” He asks, turning to look at home. 

“Fuck yeah. Let’s all go out looking like we’re barely legal, and rich as hell!” Jackson says with a grin. 

That’s where the night went off the rails. The guys ended up on Rodeo Drive, pushing a shopping cart, looking like a pack of obscenely rich, yet homeless teens. They stopped at almost every store on those few short blocks, and they spend thousands of dollars in each one. Stiles argued with the sale people over the fact that they left a shopping cart on the sidewalk outside of the store. Jackson, falling back into his teenage snob persona laughed hysterically when Stiles pulled out his black credit card and the salespeople immediately changed their tune and started fawning over him. Shopping done, they ended up back at the condo where they dressed in the outfits they had chosen for themselves. The rest of the clothes are being donated to a homeless shelter in West Hollywood. 

Once dressed and looking sufficiently slutty, as Jackson put it, they make their way to the club Danny had told them about. They get stopped at the door. The doorman doesn’t want to let them in because they look so young. Danny whispers in the mans ear for a few minutes and they are quickly ushered inside and given an exclusive table in a corner. Stiles says something about knowing where Danny is spending the night, which earns him a swift kick in the shins and a high five from Jackson.

The classic rock party goes on for a few hours. Eventually Danny gets bored and tells them he has a conquest to make and he will see them at home when he gets there. He leans over and gives Jackson a nuzzle and then he disappears into the crowd. At midnight the classic rock turns into club music from the mid 90’s. They spend a few hours dancing and people are buying them drinks left and right. Neither of them gets drunk from it, but they have a good time dancing in the crowd. The rest of the night is a blur. They drag themselves home as the sun is rising and collapse together on the king size bed. 

Stiles hears a crack and then a crash. When he opens his eyes he sees Derek standing at the foot of the bed looking down at them, his eyes glowing red. 

Stiles starts to poke Jackson in his side. “Jackson. Wake up. The big bad wolf is here and he’s about to huff and puff and blow something down.”

“Shut up, Stiles. It’s too fucking early” Jackson mumbles into his pillow. When Derek gives a roar he sits straight up in bed and looks around.

“Oh. That big bad wolf. I think I’m going to go home and finish sleeping.” He says as he starts to get up. Derek roars again and he backs up against the headboard. “Or not.” He mumbles. 

“Love of my life. Jackson. I want answers to a few questions. First off, why is there a fucking shopping cart in the hallway? It was partially blocking the closet door and I had to break the door to get out.”

“Stiles took us shopping.” Jackson says, not looking directly at Derek. 

“That would explain the 63 thousand dollars in charges that appeared on our account this morning. Someone get rid of the shopping cart. Now.” Derek says. 

“I’ll do that.” Jackson says as he starts to scramble out of bed. Before he can get up Stiles snaps his fingers and says, “Never mind. It’s gone.”

“Where did it go?” Jackson asks.

“It just fell out of the sky and landed in the neighbor’s pool. He’s a dick anyway.” Stiles mumbles. “Jackson, be a dear and get us some coffee please.” 

Derek works hard to suppress the smile that comes with the thought of the neighbor finding a shopping cart in his swimming pool. “I brought some. It’s on the coffee table in the living room, but I’m not finished. Where is Danny? Where is that hell spawn demon you came here to get, and why do you both smell like you spent the night at an orgy?”

“Have a seat, big guy.” Stiles says, patting the bed next to him. “Get the coffee Jackson. I’ve got this.” Jackson scrambles out of the bed and out of the room.

Derek sits next to Stiles and says, “I’m waiting.” 

“Impatient aren’t we? Danny is off doing the nasty with someone he met in a club last night. I’m sure he will give you details if you ask. The nogitsune is no more. Jack destroyed it, but not before I had a panic attack. Don’t worry. Jackson took care of me. We smell like a thousand strangers because we spend the night drinking and dancing with a bunch of sweating people. It happens. Anything else, love of my life?”

“Yes, there is, but watch the sarcasm. Early this morning when I got home from Paris, I saw a news article about a mysterious attack on a nursing home here in California. It said the day began with two people who got in and took some boxes, assaulted the receptionist, caused an explosion at the gates, and then drove away. Another figure, dressed in black was seen roaming the halls after sunset. The security cameras are all scrambled so there isn’t any proof, but the residents say there were mysterious fires that didn’t really exist. Windows opening and closing by themselves. Trees growing in the hallways, and forest animals running through. The police are calling it a mass hallucination, but Claudia says the supernatural community thinks it looks like black magic. She’s pretty sure you had something to do with it.”

“Black Magic on Mulholland Drive. Sounds vaguely familiar. Did anyone get hurt?” Stiles asks as Jackson comes back with two large cups of coffee and sits down on the bed. 

“No, but I’m sure you didn’t want Jack to hurt anyone.” Derek says with a smile. “Let me guess. They pissed you off?”

“You could say that.” Jackson says, finally looking at Derek. “We took the boxes they gave us, but the administrator was arrogant and a bit condescending. The receptionist was rude. I put him in his place. When we left the gates were closed, so Stiles blew them off the hinges. After Jack destroyed the nogitsune, Stiles asked him to pay them a late night visit. We both think they needed a reminder of their place in this world. I wanted to pee on the receptionists leg. He called me a dog.”

“So what are you going to do with all the clothes?” Derek asks. 

“They are going to a homeless shelter in West Hollywood. I was planning on taking them there this afternoon before we go home.” 

“It’s noon already. The day is wasting away.” 

“Then I guess I should get on with it.”

“I have a better idea.” Derek says. “How about I spend the rest of the day rubbing the scent of strangers off of you and then we deliver the clothes tomorrow?”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time!” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“I’m outta here, with your permission, Alpha.” Jackson says as he stands up moving towards the door.

“Go. I have my work cut out for me.”

Jackson grabs a bag of his clothes and runs toward the closet door. Just as he opens it he hears Stiles yell, “No biting!”


	18. What a Blessed Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jackson?” Danny asks in his thin wispy voice. “Ask me the question again.”
> 
> Jackson crawls across the bed and leans up against the headboard. He gently slides Danny over towards him and asks. “Was it worth it?” 
> 
> “Every fucking minute of it.” He says as he leans back into Jackson’s arms. Within minutes he’s asleep.

“Dad?” Brandon starts with, looking down into his coffee. “Have you and Mom decided on a date to leave?” 

“In a hurry to get rid of us, son?” Scott replies. 

“No, but the pack is unsettled with Uncle Danny being ill. Felix and I think it could be damaging to the pack if we lose Danny too close to when you two leave.” 

“We won’t leave until afterwards. We care too much about this pack to let is collapse into turmoil.” 

“How long do you think he has, Dad?” 

“It’s hard to say, but a few months I think. Our human bodies aren’t meant to live to be over one hundred years old. The wolf is fighting to heal him, but realistically it can only sustain it.” Scott says quietly.

“And Uncle Jackson?”

“Do you even need to ask?” 

“No.” Brandon says quietly as he drinks his coffee. “We’re going to lose them both."

“That’s the way of the world. No one should live forever. Realistically you’ve known all of your life that eventually we will be gone. Unlike Lydia’s death, we’re trying to make our leaving as easy as possible on everyone. Stiles has given us the ability to move on, without it being a tragic death, so we’re choosing the time and place that works best for the pack. Let’s be honest, son. The time is coming for my generation to move on, and that time will eventually come for yours as well. The difference is that we get to chose the time and place. Your mother and I are going to live as wolves until the end comes for us. Isaac and Clara will go at the time of their choosing. Derek and Stiles will be the last to go. Even though you and I rose to be Alphas on our own, my wolf originated from the Hale pack. You, in turn, are part of the Hale legacy even though. You don’t carry the name. You know Uncle Derek’s story, and you know that this pack is secure and will continue to flourish when he’s gone, but it’s important to him to be at peace with what he leaves behind.”

“I know. We’ve always been proud of where we came from. The supernatural world is at peace. There hasn’t been a pack war in decades, and our own pack lands haven’t been encroached upon since I was an infant. With all the advances in technology, we still manage to stay under the radar of public notice.” 

“Yet still you have concerns.” Scott says.

“The youngest ones were born after Lydia died. My generation was really the only ones that remembered Satomi, and even then we didn’t know her like you did. Her death wasn’t the same for us as it was for you. Aunt Lydia died third years ago, so this will be the first one many of them have experienced. There is a current of uncertainty that I fear may lead to instability.”

Scott sits down across from his son and reaches out his hand to him. “I’m going to show you something. I should have shown you this years ago, but there seemed to be no need until now. Take my hand and close your eyes.” He says. Brandon does as his father suggests and takes his hands firmly in his own. “Look within at the pack bond. I know you feel it, but look at it from within. Do you see the threads connecting you with everyone else?” When Scott feels Brandon nod he continues. “That space where the threads connect to you and each other, sink into that and go within.” 

When Brandon reaches that place within, he finds himself surrounded by a bunch of puppies. He instinctively knows who is who. “This is the pack bond at the most elemental level. Everyone is here in their purest form.” Scott’s voice says to him as he watches the puppies bound around with each other. “Do you see and feel the love we have for one another? Don’t worry about what tension is on the surface. This is so strong, so pure, and so primal that not even death can truly disrupt it.” 

Brandon revels in what he sees for a few minutes, then slowly rises back out of it. He opens his eyes and pulls back from his father. “Amazing. I had no idea that was there.”

“When you were an infant, Uncle Stiles used it to help us find Derek and Sophia. I haven’t been back since, but it’s always there. Hold that purity in your heart, and no matter what happens with Danny and Jackson, the pack will see it through.”

“I have another concern, father. When you and Uncle Derek are gone, there will only be Felix and I as Alphas.” Brandon states. 

“Someone will rise, or one will be born. Don’t concern yourself with it. We are entities within the pack, but in many ways the pack is an entity itself. It will provide when the time is right.” 

“This is why you and Derek are now Pack Elders. I hope to be as wise as you are some day.” Brandon says, giving his father’s hand a squeeze. 

“You will make a fine Elder when the time comes. You and your siblings are my proudest accomplishments in life. Never forget that.” Scott says, rising from his seat. “I have some things to take care of. See you this evening for dinner?” 

“Always.” 

Scott leaves and Brandon eventually cleans up the coffee cups and heads up the stairs to see his mother. 

++++++

“Jackson, I’m old. Not an invalid.” Danny says in frustration. 

“I’m just trying to help, and I don’t want you falling down the stairs. This would be easier if we moved down to the ground floor.” Jackson replies softly, holding onto Danny’s arm. 

“There is a lifetime of love and memories in our apartment. You don’t want to leave it any more than I do. Sophia is on the way. She can stand in front of me and you can stand behind. We’ll take the stairs slow and if that’s too much, then you can carry me.” 

While Danny and Jackson are a few months apart in age, Danny has aged faster as they’ve gotten older. Stiles thinks it is because of when he took the bite. Jackson was bitten as a teen, but Danny didn’t take the bite until he was around forty. They both looked vibrant until their early 80’s, but then Danny started to age faster and experience more health problems. It was now clear that his time was limited and on good days, they tried to make the best of it. 

Sophia arrived and at Danny’s request, she stood in front of him and walked slowly backwards as they came down the stairs from the second floor. At the bottom she gave him a fond, yet gentle kiss on the cheek and then handed Jackson the basket that was sitting on the floor. He then lead Danny out the door and into the yard where they found a shady spot to sit. Jackson sits with his back against a tree and Danny sits between his legs, leaning back to his chest. Jackson wraps his arms around him.  
They sit in silence for a while and then Danny sits up and turns to Jackson. “Ask me the question.” He says. 

“Was it worth it?” Jackson says, reaching out to tuck in a strand of Danny’s now white hair. 

“Every fucking minute of it.” He says with a huge smile. Then he turns back around and settles into Jackson’s arms again. 

“Is it never worth the pain?” Danny asks, putting his hand on Jackson’s. 

“Every fucking minute of it.” 

“When the time comes, I will die a happy man.” Danny says after a few minutes of silence. 

“You and I both, but not today.”

“No, not today. Are you scared of it?” The frail man asks quietly. 

“I was terrified of Lydia’s death. I couldn’t imagine life without her, but even in death she looked out for me and made sure I would be ok. You put up with me, and Stiles slapped some sense into me when I needed it. It gave me perspective. When I look at my whole life, even the rough parts, I see how magical and rich it has been. Compared to that, death no longer scares me.”

“You’ll be ok when I’m gone, but you’re probably going to follow me.” Danny replies. “And if you do, it better be naturally. If I find that you’ve offed yourself I’m going to beat your ass on the other side.”

Jackson chuckles and nuzzles Danny’s head. “You know how this works. “He says. “We rarely survive the death of a mate. Somehow I was lucky enough to have two. If it wasn’t for you, I would have followed Lydia. I’ve made peace with whatever happens. No regrets, right?”

“Never!” 

They sit quietly for a few hours, just watching the world pass them by. Jackson dozes off with Danny in his arms. Eventually Danny gets hungry and nudges him awake. They both share a sandwich that he pulls from the basket. Just as they finish, a similar shimmer appears on the far side of the yard. Derek and Stiles step out of it and walk across the yard towards them.

“Hey guys!” Stiles says as he approaches. “Looks like a beautiful day.” 

“I felt good this morning, so I thought we could spend some time out here enjoying the sunshine.”

“He insisted on walking down the stairs by himself.” Jackson adds. 

“And here we are, safe and sound.” Danny says, lifting Jacksons hand to his face and pretending to bite it.

“Do you mind if we join you after we drop this stuff off?” Derek asks, motioning to the backpacks they both have. 

“Not at all. Can you bring some drinks out with you?” Jackson asks. 

“Sure. We’ll be back in a bit.”

Derek and Stiles return about 20 minutes later. Stiles has a plate of snacks and Derek has a few bottles of water and a small bucket of ice. They sit down together across from Jackson and Danny. Stiles manifests a large rock for Derek to lean against, and he takes a similar position to Danny, sitting between Derek’s legs, leaning back against his chest.

The conversation is light. They talk mostly about what Derek and Stiles have been doing the last few weeks while they’ve been traveling. Over time, the topic switches to memories. Danny starts to giggle and says, “Do you remember the time I caught Ana doing a line of coke on the kitchen counter?”

Derek growls and flashes his eyes at Danny. “That was not funny, Danny.”

“Hell yes it was.” Jackson replies. “Danny started yelling at her, and before we knew it, four Alphas come flying into the kitchen prepared for war.”

“Why does anyone think it’s funny that my daughter was doing drugs?” Derek asks.

“Because she was so flippant to you. The look on your face when she told you to blow it out your ass was totally worth it.” Danny says with a laugh.

“You ruined all my fun anyway. I had replaced the coke with baking soda, corn starch, and a little something to cause sneezing.” Stiles says, looking over at Danny.

“You did what?” Derek exclaims as he starts to tickle Stiles, who struggles for a few minutes and then crawls away from Derek. He collapses on the ground laughing hysterically.

“Come on! I was always a step ahead of the kids. So much shit went down that you don’t even know. I knew Ana was dabbling with drugs and I took to mentally snooping in her purse every night when she came home. I was constantly screwing with the stuff she had. Why do you think it was such a short experiment for her? What other werewolf do you know that experienced diarrhea, vomiting, and hives as a teenager?” Stiles asks with a grin.

“I wondered why Melissa never found anything when she examined her.” Derek says. 

“Are you kidding? It was her idea. I found ecstasy tablets, and Melissa suggested the diarrhea. There were small bottles of booze, so I added wolfsbane to hide the flavor of ipecac. She knew enough not to come home smelling like alcohol, but nothing she did prevented the horrible hangover and projectile vomiting. Ana thought she could outsmart her body so she mixed the coke with aloe and rubbed it on her skin. Poor girl looked terrible when she broke out in hives.” By the time Stiles is done explaining everything, Derek himself is roaring with laughter.

“Stiles, you’re a horrible person.” Danny says, giving him the same side eye he did years ago. 

“I know, but it no longer keeps me up at night.” Stiles replies with a laugh.

“Did she ever find out?” Jackson asks.

“It wasn’t until she broke out in hives that she figured it out and told me to stop.” He says. 

“She told you to stop? How did that work out for her?” Derek asks, finally pulling Stiles back into his arms. 

“Not like she hoped it would. The poor misguided girl thought I would be intimidated by her. I was in the garage and she came stomping in and beta shifted on me, demanding that I stop fucking with her drugs.” 

“Oh, here it comes.” Jackson says.

“She suddenly found herself high up in the air falling face first into the pool at the grove. When she dragged herself out of the water, spitting and hissing like a wet cat, I blocked her pack bond. She ran towards the house, but she always ended up back at the grove no matter which direction she took. I was sitting on the rock under Sophia’s tree. For the first time in her life, she was truly alone. It went on for about 20 minutes before she stopped running and came to where I was sitting.” 

“So that explains her abrupt change in attitude.” Jackson says.

“I told her that we were done indulging her angst and that I was declaring her phase of teenage rebellion to be officially over. She bared her teeth and growled at me so I threw her back into the water, and locked her wolf away. When she dragged herself out, she collapsed on the ground and cried. I let her know that we understood what she was going through. Teen years are hard, and ours were far harder than anything she had to deal with. It was time to suck it up, stop with the damn drugs, and deal with whatever she was angry about.”

“Well, it worked.” Danny says. “She went from entitled to grateful almost overnight, and afterwards she was a great help to Mario in the kitchen. So, what’s your favorite memory, Derek?” 

Derek is quiet for a few minutes, lost is his thoughts. “There are so many special moments, it’s hard to pick one as a favorite. Finding Cora again, meeting Sophia for the first time, and our wedding are the ones I hold dear to me. Scott and I merging our packs, and Stiles verbally assassinating someone at the hotel after we met on that flight home.” 

“What was that?” Jackson asks. 

“There was a flight attendant who had been after me for years. Test pilots and trainers had this mystique about them because they didn’t pilot commercial flights very often. For some flight attendants there was prestige in getting one of us into bed. This guy was always flirting, saying inappropriate things, and basically throwing myself at me every chance he got. You know that Stiles and I ran into each other on a flight home, and we ended up getting stuck in Minneapolis due to a snow storm. We stayed at my hotel. A lot of flight attendants stayed there on layovers. This guy had been on the flight and showed up at my room. Stiles came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel to find this guy asking me if Stiles was my new boy toy. Stiles tore into him and by the time he was done, the poor boy had wet himself.”

“And I made him buy us breakfast.” Stiles adds. 

“What I wouldn’t have given to see that in person.” Danny says while Jackson nods his head in agreement. “What about you Stiles? I know you’ve got some favorites to share.”

“I’ve got a lot.” Stiles says. “Dad and Melissa getting married. Running into Derek on a flight back home. Our wedding. Sophia falling asleep on my lap on our flight home from picking her up. One of my absolute favorites was seeing the sun rise over the amazon jungle when I was in Brazil.” 

“Tell us about it.” Derek says, putting his chin on Stiles shoulder as he pulls him closer. 

“You know how when I was younger, it was always noisy in my head? Lots of thoughts and tangents going in a million directions. I was taking pictures of flowers in the jungle and I has spent the night at a camp on the side of this mountain overlooking a valley. So one morning I was up with my coffee to see the sun rise. It was just cresting the horizon and for the few minutes it took to fully rise, the entire jungle went silent. No birds, no bugs, no wind. Nothing. Absolute silence. For those few minutes, not only was the world quiet, but my mind was as well. Now that I’m older, it’s a lot quiet inside, but back then it was rare.” 

“Sounds magical.” Danny says. “Jackson?”

“We all share a lot of the same ones. My wedding. Stiles and Derek’s wedding. The one Halloween night, right about here, where we met our departed family members, and then what Stiles did to Lydia’s hair afterwards.” He says with a laugh, then he goes quiet for a bit before he continues. “I don’t talk about it because I never wanted people to think I was vindictive, but the crash and burn of my rapist’s law firm. His fall into poverty and forcing his wife to provide for him financially because of her silence over the way he treated me.”

“Don’t feel bad.” Derek says. “A little schadenfreude is good for the soul. Besides, I would have eaten him if you’d asked me to.”

Danny and Stiles both gasp at the same time, while Derek looks at Jackson with a huge smile on his face. “You’re terrible.” Jackson says as everyone dissolves into laughter.

They spend the next few hours sharing memories and reliving adventures from the past. Eventually Sophia comes out and tells them it’s time for dinner. Danny is tired and cramped from sitting for so long. Sophia carries him into the house while Jackson cleans up and grabs the basket. Derek holds Stiles back for a moment and points out how the once teenage girl who could almost get Danny to sit and beg like a puppy when she had chocolate, is now carrying him in her arms like she did her own children.

Stiles calls out that they will be along in a few minutes and he wraps himself in Derek’s arms. “Our time is coming to an end isn’t it? Danny and Jackson will soon be gone. Scott and Raven will leave, then Isaac and Clara. In a few short years, it will be just us.”

“I know. You and I know we can see them any time we want.” Derek replies, nuzzling his cheek.

“I know that, but just because I can speak to them once they’ve crossed over, doesn’t mean I should. I miss my father terribly, but I don’t go to the grove to speak to him every time I get lonely. I don’t see how Ehawee did it. Living for hundreds of years while everyone she loved moved on. It seems terribly lonely.” 

“Eh. We know she was waiting for you, but it was her path to follow. Not yours, or ours.” Derek says with a shrug. “When I was younger I had so many regrets. Now that I look back over the years, there isn’t a single thing I would change. What an amazing life we’ve had together, and all of those horrible things that happened guided us to who we were supposed to be, and where we are now. Now let’s go before the pups eat everything.” Derek says, pushing Stiles forward towards the house. 

++++++

As the following days stretch into weeks and months, Danny grows weaker. The issue is age, not a specific illness. His body is just wearing out and is now beyond the ability of the wolf to heal. It can only maintain. He and Jackson no longer sleep on the floor together as wolves. Danny hasn’t shifted in weeks, preferring to conserve his energy. In light of this, Scott and Derek went out and bought a massive king sized bed for them. Sophia made sure it was as comfortable as possible and she picked only the best sheets and pillows for it. In their living room, she brought in the biggest sectional sofa she could get and an equally large television that takes up an entire wall. Many nights the entire pack crams in and they watch movies or tv shows. Some nights they go down to the family room and Derek plays the piano and sings. When Danny has a lot of energy, and the weather is good, they go outside for movies. One night during a movie, Danny nudges Jackson and tells him that he’s tired and wants to go back upstairs to bed. He doesn’t leave the room again. One by one, pack members come through the room and spend their last bit of time with their beloved Uncle Danny. 

 

It’s early morning and Danny is laying in bed. The curtains are open and the sun is streaming through. The room looks vastly different from what it did when it was Lydia and Jackson’s bedroom. Simple, functional, but cozy. There are a lot of pictures on the wall of Danny, Jackson, and Lydia over the years. 

“Jackson?” Danny asks in his wispy voice. “Ask me the question again.”

Jackson crawls across the bed and leans up against the headboard. He gently slides Danny over towards him and asks. “Was it worth it?” 

“Every fucking minute of it.” He says as he leans back into Jackson’s arms. Within minutes he’s asleep.

Jackson sits there and holds him for a while and then gives a low growl. A few minutes later Derek, Stiles, Sophia, Isaac, Clara, Raven and Scott quietly enter the room.

“It’s almost time.” Jackson says as he rubs the top of Danny’s head with his chin. 

Raven and Scott spend a few minutes talking quietly to Jackson, and holding Danny’s hand. They leave to collect the rest of the pack and take them outside. Isaac and Clara do the same and then leave to join the others. Sophia stays for a while and then her emotions get to her. She gives Danny a tender kiss on the head and then leaves sobbing.

Derek and Stiles take a place on either side of the bed. Stiles with Jackson, and Derek with Danny. Neither says anything. They know that once Danny is gone, Jackson won’t be far behind.

At noon, Mario brings something for them to eat. Derek and Stiles nibble at the plate, but neither are particularly hungry. Stiles offers some to Jackson, but he shakes his head no. They stretch out at the foot of the bed to give Jackson some small privacy while he whispers and sings in Danny’s ear.

They both sit up when Jackson goes quiet. Stiles knows without asking that Danny is gone. Through the window he hears Scott’s howl and then the rest of the pack joins in. Derek and Stiles leave quietly to give Jackson some space. When they return an hour later Jackson has changed his own clothes and is sitting on the bed again. They tell him it’s time to take Danny to his rest. 

“Not yet.” He says as he motions for Stiles to sit next to him. “Stay with me for a while.”

“What were you singing?” 

“It’s a song about birth. Here at the end, it seemed appropriate.” He says quietly. When he doesn’t say anything else, Stiles looks over and realizes that he’s dozed off. He’s only asleep for a few minutes before he wakes up again and slides back down onto the bed next to Danny. When he’s settled he reaches out to Stiles and tugs him to come closer so he's right by his ear. He starts to sing again, but it’s very faint. When Stiles can make out the words he hears… 

“Lest we forget.  
How fortunate.  
I was born into a world of freedom and light.  
And at the road's end.  
I look back on you my friends.  
And think about what a blessed life.  
Cause you were there to hold my hand  
You were there to sing me grace  
You were there to see me crying  
You were there to wipe the tears away

So who blessed me with time  
To have you in my life  
I opened my eyes for the very first time  
And you were there.”

As the words fade from his lips, he falls asleep. Still holding his hand, Stiles relaxes next to him. Derek is sitting on the small sofa at the end of the bed, watching over them. He gives Stiles a quiet nod, and then watches as he dozes off next to his dear friend.

Stiles jolts awake to Scott and the pack howling again. When he looks over he realizes that Jackson is gone as well. The sun is just setting so they wait until darkness arrives, then they seal the apartment behind them. 

The house is quiet that night, and everyone avoids the kitchen. Mario offers to grill something outside, but no one seems hungry anyway.

At sunrise the next morning, the Beacon Hills pack arrives at the cemetery to find the Clear Lake Pack waiting for them. Jackson is laid to rest next to Lydia. Danny is placed on the other side of him. It was Jackson’s idea that he be put between the two people he loved the most. Two large black slabs of granite appear in the air over the graves. They slowly settle to the earth and seal the graves. Both packs howl in unison. When silence settles over them again, Stiles reaches out and grabs Scott and Derek’s hand. A silent thought passes between them and they nod in agreement. He waves his hand over the stones and they are engraved to say…

Danny Mahealani McCall-Hale  
Beloved  
Mate - Brother - Uncle - Friend

Jackson Whittemore Hale  
Beloved  
Husband - Brother - Uncle - Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end of this, and I'm pretty sure I have just two chapters left. Don't hate me. If you read "Letting Go" then you knew this was coming.


	19. Caught between what I think and what I feel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Raven make plans to leave, and Melissa has issues with it. 
> 
> “Enough!” He yells. “You’re an Alpha of a Scion Pack and you come to your ancestral home and act this way in front of your parents and enders. Our patience with this behavior is over. Never again will you enter this house and act disrespectful. When you feel you’re worthy of your wolf again, you can come back and retrieve it. Now get out!” Stiles shoves her backwards and she disappears in a flash of white.

Each year there is a conclave between the various shifter communities within the United States. There has been peace for decades, mostly due to Stiles working behind the scenes with various leaders. It took a while, but eventually there was a worldwide agreement on a structure and format of gatherings where everyone can air their grievances and discuss solutions. Each country has a yearly meeting. Every five years, someone is chosen by majority secret ballot to represent their country at a global meeting. No one can attend more than one global meeting in their lifetime. This prevents anyone from feeling that one group is more represented than any other.

Scott and Raven were nominated to be guest speakers at the global meeting that year. Scott spoke at a forum where they discussed leadership roles and how to manage a pack with multiple Alphas. The last forum of the day was a question and answer discussion led by Scott and Raven. Scott decided to defer many of the answers to his wife as a way to reinforce the fact that she is an Alpha, even if she doesn’t lead the pack. 

“Alpha McCall?” The questioner called out. When Raven acknowledged the speaker he continued with his question. “Can you tell me how gender roles have worked within the Beacon Hills Pack. Specifically how you, as an Alpha have chose to take no leadership role.” 

Raven smiled at her husband, then turns to answer the question. “With all due respect, I thought we were long beyond the concept of gender roles in society at large, let alone within packs. Gender roles are nothing more than social constructs. The role someone takes with a pack works because they are the best person for that role and it fits their skills. It has nothing to do with their gender. Our dearly departed Beta, Danny, is a good example. In high school he was an athlete, and went to college for technology. He was a coach and teacher at a local high school. He was also an amazing cook. For his own reasons, he took the bite at a later age than other pack members. He chose to be bitten by both Alpha Hale and my husband and it made him a powerful Beta. He could have easily been a second for either of the Alphas, but that role would not have suited him. His passion was cooking. He took joy in feeding his pack. Large holiday meals, or late night snacks, it didn’t matter. He loved it. He trained others and Alpha Hale’s son Mario took over the kitchen when Danny’s age caught up with him. He was best suited for that role, and he loved it. Both of my sisters were Alphas, but they were pack leaders where I am not. When we were young our parents trained us all the same. My mother had a keen eye for details that many people would miss. She informed my father that I was not suited for the kind of role my sisters and I were being trained for. At first he didn’t understand. He had three daughters, all born Alphas. Why should their training be different. She sat down with him and went over our personalities and then she pointed out what made me different. All of us learned hand to hand combat. My sisters excelled at self defense and offensive strategy. Self defense was a breeze for me, but battle strategy made no sense to me. My sisters failed at logistics, where I excelled at it. My skills are in organization. When my father understood the difference, he tailored training just for me. Within our home and to my children, I am the Alpha. I managed the pack finances and our business interests. When it came to negotiations or disputes with other packs, Scott, Derek, or Brandon took care of it. For short periods of time when the other Alphas were absent, I stood in for them, but overall, that kind of leadership doesn’t work for me. A good example is our daughter Melissa. Her brother Brandon was born a Beta, but we always knew he would rise to be an Alpha one day. He rose as a True Alpha but really had to work on his leadership skills. Melissa was a born Alpha. For her it came naturally. We took this into account and tailored her training with that in mind. When she decided to leave and form her own pack, it happened in a fairly peaceful manner. By identifying the strengths and weakness of those in your pack, you can raise them for a position that suits them best.” 

“Make no mistake.” Scott says when she finishes. “While I’m one of several Alphas of our pack. Raven is MY Alpha. She has a power all her own and it can be terrifying when she brings it to bear.”

“I understand that you had a very young adopted Alpha in your pack. How did this happen, and how did you integrate him into the pack?” Was the next question that came from the crowd. 

“Felix came to the Beacon Hills Pack through tragic circumstances. He was the oldest son of a very small pack. When he was six years old, his family was in a horrific car accident. Somehow the three children survived, but the parents were killed instantly. Felix inherited his father’s Alpha spark right there at the scene. For those of you that have risen, you know how traumatic it can be. Somehow he kept his wits about him and got his brother and infant sister out of the car and to safety. With no other family available, a local emissary got in touch with ours and asked if our pack would adopt them. I’ll never forget the day they arrived. Felix presented himself to Derek and I with all seriousness and asked for an alliance of protection and sanctuary for his small, defenseless pack. Derek and Stiles welcomed them with open arms. A little while later Derek and Felix had a very serious discussion about his place in the pack and what was expected of him. Derek told him that for the time being, he was expected to put aside the burden of being an Alpha and just be a kid. In exchange for that, Derek and I would take care of his pack until he grew up a little and was ready for it. There were rough spots, but it worked out. Taking away the responsibility and expectation of leadership allowed Felix to grieve and heal from the loss of his parents. We felt that no six year old should be expected to take on that kind of role, so we encouraged him to just be a kid. Have fun. Get into trouble once in a while, and then step into his role as an Alpha when he was ready for it. When Alpha Hale stepped back into his role as Pack Elder, Brandon was tasked with finding a way for Felix to take on a more active role within the pack leadership, or prepare to become leader of his own pack. He negotiated a cross training alliance with the New York City Pack and this was the origin of the inter-pack training program that exists today. One of the things that helped was Derek and Stiles insistence on honoring their parents. Mario and Ana took to calling them daddy almost right away, but they were much younger than Felix at the time and didn’t fully understand what had happened. Felix chose to maintain a bit of formality. It wasn’t until right before Felix left for his training in New York that he expressed his love for Derek and Stiles as his dads, while maintaining the connection to his long deceased father. When he came back he was settled, grounded, and focused. He easily stepped into place and immediately had the respect of the pack as another leader. However, his sister Ana was the one we really had the integration problem with. Mario accepted us as Alphas almost immediately after he arrived. He felt safe and protected, so his transition was easy. He was still very much attached to his brother as an Alpha, and that was fine. Ana, however, really only recognized Felix as her Alpha. She just didn’t realize it. Her teen years were difficult to say the least. She experimented with drugs and drinking. She was defiant, but swore that her allegiance was to the larger pack. She felt the pack bond, but it was second hand. She was well bonded to her brother, and through him she felt the larger pack, but she didn’t understand the difference. It took Felix dropping her bond for her to fully understand. Once she got past that, things got much better, and she’s a productive member of our pack.” 

Scott conveniently leaves out what Stiles really did with Ana. The legend of the Guardian is still alive, but very few people actually know that Stiles is it.

Another question was called out from the crowd. “How do you deal with so many Alphas? Isn’t there friction between you?” 

“The only real friction we had between Alphas was from my daughter Melissa.” Raven says as she slowly paces the stage. “She was headstrong and willful. This most likely came from her being born an Alpha. While Felix received the Alpha spark and the associated instinct to protect his pack at a young age, Melissa was born with it. Felix was able to let go of it and enjoy being a child again. Melissa had no knowledge of a life without it, so she could be difficult at times. My niece had a magical touch with children and there were times when she was the only one who could reign Melissa in. As she got older she was able to control her aggression more, but things came to a head one day when she was arguing with her brother. She raised her hand in anger to her grandmother who was trying to defuse the situation. Scott took her to the floor and held her there until she was calm and submitted to his authority. It was then that she finally decided that it was time for her to leave. We had many discussions about how she would form her own pack when the time was right. We gave her all the support we could to make it as peaceful a transition as possible. She successfully founded the Clear Lake Pack and they have flourished under her leadership.”

Raven pauses and motions for Scott to continue. “As a Pack, we set aside time to discuss daily events and Pack business. Our children were a constant topic that came up. We spoke of strengths and weaknesses, and offered suggestions as to what future positions might fit them best. We encouraged them to overcome their failings, and in some instances we leave them be to deal with it themselves. As for dealing with multiple Alphas at once, well, it really wasn’t that difficult. Years ago when Derek and I had first merged the Hale and McCall packs into the Beacon Hills Pack, we struggled. We were still fragmented and in many ways we only looked out for ourselves. A very old relative gave us some guidance. She said the Pack is primary. No one person is above any other. The Pack itself is what’s important. At any time, any of us could rise or fall between Alpha, Beta, or Omega. When we put the Pack itself above everything else, it will take care of us. It is something we all believe. Each person has their own job within the Pack, and that job is tailored to fit their skills. Everything they do is for the Pack. Everything we do is with that in mind. We are all part of the same pack, so by taking care of the pack, our individual needs are met. No one feels left out or less than anyone else. Within each rank, there is an identified leader, but this is really an administrative function. Let’s say an Omega has an issue. They can take it to the designated Omega leader. If they can’t resolve it, then they will direct them the individual who has the most experience with whatever the problem is. That person may be another Omega, a Beta, an Alpha, or even a Pack Elder. Individuals are encouraged to resolve personal issues themselves. If they can’t, then the nearest wolf of higher rank will work with them to resolve it. This has worked very well over the years, and rarely has an Alpha had to give orders to resolve some kind of personal issue. When it comes to us as Alphas, we’ve already covered some of that. Brandon and Felix are the Pack Alphas. Derek is the Pack Elder. The Alphas handle the daily leadership of the Pack. Derek gives advice, and when someone gets too full of themselves, he kicks us in the ass.” 

There are some chuckles and congratulations from the crowd. Someone else says. “You didn’t say what you do, Alpha McCall. If your son and Alpha Hale are leading the pack, the other Alpha Hale is the pack Elder, what role within the pack do you have now?” 

“I’ve stepped back to give Brandon and Felix some space. I have been given the title of Elder, but it’s more of an honorific title than that of a true Elder. It’s not that I’m really needed in that position, but they enjoy having me around to bounce ideas off of. They are doing a fine job on their own, I think they keep me around so I can feel useful. Both Raven and I advise them, and try to make ourselves look wise. In all honesty, we’re busy being grandparents to a hoard of cubs, and they keep us running enough to still feel useful in our old age. Derek’s daughter Sophia will be taking a position as Pack Elder soon. It’s a role she’s been playing for years and she’s always been wise beyond her years. When I was human, I never expected to live this long. As a wolf, I know full well that I have just a few short years ahead of me, and I’m ok with that. There has been peace within the shifter community for decades now, and I don’t expect anyone would want to disrupt that peace by starting a pack war over our territory when we die.” 

There is a murmur of agreement through the crowd and then Scott and Raven are given a standing ovation. They quickly shift to their full wolf form and leave the state. There are a few more days left to the gathering and then they head home.

When they get home Stiles and Derek are gone with Sophia. They have taken to traveling to avoid suspicion in town. They look like they did when they got married, but are over 100 years old. They go for weeks at a time, usually pretending to be Sophia’s grandchildren. They both know that Scott and Raven will be leaving soon, so this will be a short trip. In the meantime, Scott and Raven take the opportunity to talk to their children about it. Brandon, Caleb, Noah, and Erica are there. Melissa shows up a few minutes later. 

“Why not just stay here until you both die? I don’t understand why you feel like you have to leave.” Melissa says, sounding upset. It’s rare for her to be emotional over much these days. She’s been a successful Alpha of her own pack, but always enjoys spending time with her parents and brother. 

Brandon says nothing, but turns to his parents for an explanation. Both Scott and Raven look back and forth between them and finally Scott says, “It’s because we’re selfish.” 

Melissa gives a snort and looks indignant at both of them. “Don’t even try to be sarcastic over this, Dad. It isn’t funny.” 

“We’re serious.” Raven replies. “We have spent the last seventy years or so dedicating our lives to this pack, and to the five of you. We both know we have a small number of years left to live and we want to spend that time doing what we want for a change. It is as selfish as it sounds. Aside from some short vacations that your father and I have taken alone, we’ve done very little for ourselves. Everything is for the pack. I think we deserve to do what we want for a bit, while we still have the time.”

Melissa is quiet for a while and then she looks at Brandon and replies. “I guess I hadn’t thought of it that way and now I feel like I’m the one being selfish.” 

“I get it, Mel, and I feel the same.” Brandon says. “I want my parents to live forever. We’re social creatures and having our family close gives us comfort. You’ve all been quiet.” He says, looking at his siblings. “What do you think?”

“Melissa is right. It’s not mom and dad that are being selfish. It’s the both of you.” Caleb says which earns a growl from Melissa. He looks at her with an arched eyebrow as if to say, ‘bring it on’. “Mom and dad have given us amazing lives. I’m almost 70. I fully understand why they feel the way they do. Do I want to see them go? Of course not, but it isn’t about what I want. They have certainly earned it.”

Erica, sassy and just like her namesake, jumps in before Melissa can start again. “Yeah. What he said. You both sound like a bunch of delicate flowers. Two Alphas who want to hold on to their mommy and daddy forever. Give me a break. You better make peace with it.”

“Come on Noah, I know you’re just waiting to give us your two cents.” Melissa asks. 

“I think you’re both being ridiculous. You know the history just as well as I do. Look what dad has done in his life. Survived being bitten as a teenager. He and his friends, our aunts and uncles, formed a little pack that somehow survived horrors we have never known. Rising on his own to be an Alpha. They merged with another pack to become what we are today. If it wasn’t for that, your pack wouldn’t exist, Melissa, and here you are sounding ungrateful over it. I think you’ve both let your Alpha privilege go to your head. All that we have, all that we are, all that we will be, and the two of you will begrudge our parents their choice to spend their last few years doing what they want. I am immensely proud of both my mother, and father. I’m grateful for the life they’ve worked so hard to give us. If this is what they choose to do, then I will not stand in their way. The Pack is primary, and shame on you both for putting your needs above that.” 

Noah has always been brutally honest with his siblings, and this isn’t the first time he has shamed them with it. Brandon bows his head, knowing that Noah is right. After a few minutes he looks up at Melissa and says, “He is right. It isn’t about me, or you, or what any of us want. It’s about what’s best for the Pack. I’m sorry. Thank you, Noah, for reminding me.” When he’s done he turns to Melissa to see what she has to say. Her eyes are red and he can tell she’s on the verge of snapping. 

“I have to go. I’ll be back in the morning.” She says and them storms out of the kitchen. They hear the hallway closet door slam behind her as she jumps back to the Clear Lake Pack house.

“Give her time to cool down.” Raven says. “She masks her pain with anger still. Her emissary will set her right. She always does.” 

“So, does anyone else have something to say?” Scott asks. 

Erica shakes her head and then hugs her father. Before too long, Scott is wrapped up in Caleb, Noah, and Raven as well. Brandon joins last, putting his arms around as many of them as he can reach. “I’m going to miss this.” He says. 

“We all will.” Noah replies. “The five of us still have each other. We can even go visit her high and mightiness once in a while.” 

“Behave.” Raven says and she pokes him in the side.

“So you’re committed to this?” Brandon asks as he finally pulls away.

Raven gently pushes a strand of hair off of his face. “You’ve known this was going to happen since Aunt Lydia died. I know you worry that it will affect the pack, and that is admirable, but it won’t. You know deep within that if we had any doubts, we wouldn’t do it.” 

“Our generation is coming to an end.” Scott says. “This is the natural progression of life. Not even Uncle Stiles can stop it. He can only delay it, and we’ve refused to let him do that for us.” 

Caleb looks at all of them and says, “We will be just fine. Besides, Aunt Sophia will give us a piece of her mind if we sit around a mope for days on end.” 

“I would hope that none of you actually need that.” Raven says.

“Melissa might.” Erica says sarcastically. “and Sophia will take it to her doorstep if she has too.” 

“Well, with that in mind, I’m going to bed. Are you coming love?” Raven asks, looking at Scott. 

“I”ll be up shortly, and I’ll bring a treat for you.” He says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

When he’s sure Raven has retreated to their space upstairs he turns to his children and asks, “Can you all make peace with our decision?”s

The four of them nod silently, then Caleb speaks. “We are no longer children, father. However, If it makes you feel better, we give you both our blessings and permission to live your final years as you wish.” 

“Smart ass. You always know the exact words to say at the exact moment people need to hear them.” Scott says as he goes to the walking and grabs a bowl of strawberries and some chocolate bonbons that Mario makes. “I’m going to bed. We’ll speak again in the morning.” 

Scott leaves with his goodies for Raven and the kitchen is quiet for a while. Eventually Caleb looks at Erica and says. “I think a run is in order. Want to join me?” 

Erica and Noah agree. Brandon says he’s going back to his apartment to talk with Veton about this. He tells them to have a good time and he will see them in the morning as well. 

The next morning, Stiles and Derek are back. Scott comes downstairs to find them in the kitchen with Sophia, and Melissa.

“Good Morning, Alpha McCall. Are you in a better frame of mind today.” Scott asks, looking at his daughter with an arched eyebrow. 

“Don’t even try me, old man.” She says as she gets up and hugs him. “I’m sorry for yesterday. You know how I am.” 

“I raised you. How could I possibly forget.” He replies as he holds her close. Raven comes down a few minutes later and pours herself a cup of coffee. She doesn’t say anything, but gives Melissa a nuzzle as she walks past.

“Okay. I’m trying to make peace with it. Aunt Sophia told me that I’m being a selfish bitch and she was right. About the bitch part at least. It’s not selfish to want my parents around for as long as possible and I refuse to change my mind about that. However, I’m trying.” Melissa says when Raven sits down.

“Should I get Claudia to record this in the Pack history? The very first time all of the McCall children are in agreement is surely something worth notating.” Stiles says as he puts his own coffee cup down and moves to refill it.

Melissa quickly flashes her red eyes at him and then gives him a big smile. “You hush.” She says as she lets go of her father and grabs the coffee pot for him.

“So how are you going to do this?” Sophia asks. “There is a lot to take into consideration.”

“Well, we’re not planning on leaving tomorrow. There are some legalities to deal with. Some of it we did years ago as some regular estate planning. Transferring our ownership shares of the property and pack businesses only require a few signatures. There will need to be a legal audit to make sure nothing falls through the cracks. We need a few weeks at least. That will give us time to deal with the pack and say our goodbyes.” Scott says as he holds Raven’s hand. 

“Where will you go?” Derek asks. 

“North. We don’t have an exact destination in mind, but somewhere north. I think we’ll know when we get there.” Raven says as she looks over at Melissa. “What?” She asks. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I was radiating. I’m still a little burned by how Liam and Lilly left. At least you’ve giving us notice and not just walking off into the sunset, never to be seen again.” Melissa says. 

“Is it too late to say I knew about it?” Stiles asks looking around.

“Of course you did.” Melissa grumbles. “You know a lot of shit and don’t tell us anything.” 

Liam, Lilly, Isaac and Clara had left in much the same way. About a year after Jackson and Danny died, Isaac told Stiles, and the Alphas, that he and Clara were going to leave. They told their children, and then one morning they were just gone. Liam and Lilly had done the same thing. They spoke to their children, but never told Melissa. She had been deeply offended by it until her Emissary sat down and spoke with her about it. The only difference is that Liam had told Melissa they were going for a walk into the hills to watch the sunset, and they never came back.

“If it’s any comfort, they are still alive.” Stiles says, which results in everyone turning their head to him. Melissa stalks towards him, eyes turning red, and her face slowly shifting into her hybrid form. 

“You didn’t fucking tell me?” 

“It’s really not my place to give you a play by play narrative on the life of your pack members. They had their own reasons for leaving. Maybe they are planning on coming back before the end. It’s not my place to say. After all this time, I would think you’ve learned to communicate better. Now curb your attitude before it gets you into trouble.” Stiles replies to her dismissively. 

In reply, Melissa roars in his face. He gives Scott a quick glance and when he sees Scott shrug, he reaches out and flicks her nose. In response, she raises a clawed hand at him, and then freeze in place as if she’s realized what she was about to do. Stiles eyes flash white and she immediately shifts back to her human form. 

“Uncle Stiles, I’m sorry.” She says, looking panicked.

“Enough!” He yells. “You’re an Alpha of a Scion Pack and you come to your ancestral home and act this way in front of your parents and enders. Our patience with this behavior is over. Never again will you enter this house and act disrespectful. When you feel you’re worthy of your wolf again, you can come back and retrieve it. Now get out!” Stiles shoves her backwards and she disappears in a flash of white.

“Did you take her wolf from her?” Scott asks. 

“No. The only person I’ve ever done that to is Jackson. I locked hers away. She’s been a great Alpha to her pack, but at some level she still rules by power instead of love. Liam and Lilly left without talking to her because they didn’t want this kind of reaction. She sometimes lets her passion rule her instead of her head. When she’s truly contrite, the conduit to this house will let her come back, and I’ll let the wolf loose again.” 

“Harsh but necessary.” Raven says. “There were times when she drove me to my wits end. We should have done this when she was younger, not now when we’re planning to leave all of this behind.” 

“It is what it is my love” Scott replies, leaning over to nuzzle her neck. “She never holds on to her anger for very long. She will be back in a day or two, hopefully having learned her lesson.”

The next few days were filled with conversations between Scott, Raven, and other members of the pack. There were a lot of hugs and tears.Saturday morning Melissa shows up in her car, and politely knocks on the front door. 

Joshua, Sophia’s youngest grandchild answers the door. “Hi Aunt Melissa.” He says, not offering her entrance to the house. 

“Hi sweetie. Is Uncle Stiles home?” She asks, looking down at the ground and making no movement to enter on her own. 

Joshua gets a brief, but far off look to his face, and then says, “He says he will meet you at the grove.”

“Thank you.” She says as she starts across the lawn towards the preserve. 

She takes the long way to the grove, stopping briefly at the cemetery. When she arrives, Scott, Raven, Brandon, Felix, Derek, Stiles, and Melissa are waiting for her.

She stops few feet away and then goes to her knees with her throat exposed to them. “I offer my apologies to the Beacon Hills Pack. My behavior lately has been out of line. Once again, I’ve let my personal feelings override my common sense. I’ve offended my siblings, my parents, Uncle Stiles, and members of my own pack. I have failed, and I am unworthy of my Alpha status.”

 

Brandon steps forward with his father, Felix, and Derek. All of them are showing their red eyes. “Alpha McCall, sister. Apology accepted. As we all learned from an early age, the Pack is primary. As an Alpha of this pack, I will no longer tolerate your poor behavior in our home, or our territory. As your brother, I love you unconditionally, but you have disrespected our family for the last time. The new time you step foot on our land, do so with peace in your heart, or never come here again.” No one else speaks, but they turn together and walk back to the rock they were standing against.

Sophia steps forward next. She flashes her purple eyes at her and places her claws at her throat. “Your apology was truly spoken, cousin. You are not unworthy. You have simply lost your way. To the supernatural world, you have been successful as an Alpha. Within your pack and ours, you have a sour reputation.” She then turns Melissa’s face towards her and says, “Find yourself.”

“Stand, daughter.” Raven says as she approaches the kneeling woman. “You are a born Alpha, not a frightened child to kneel before others. Let go of your shame, and stand before your family and peers.” She offers her hand to Melissa and helps her stand, then she pulls her into tight embrace. “The Alpha’s have spoken and made their feelings known. Walk with me and let me speak to you as a parent.” Together they walk a short distance away and stand beneath Jackson’s red ash tree.

“Daughter. You have been a source of such pride for me over the years, and an equal source of disappointment. Your brother speaks the truth. The Beacon Hills Pack will no longer welcome you here if this does not stop. As an Alpha you are tasked with the sacred responsibility of guiding and providing for your pack. You have done an admirable job of that. You separated from us cleanly with no strife. You guided your small pack through the first year of existence by managing your finances properly. You helped them get established in their own careers and in turn they helped give the pack a good foundation. Now, decades later, you are well respected in the shifter community as a model of how to form a scion pack. Thus my source of pride. As a human, you are controlling and unpleasant. Over the years you have let your controlling nature get out of hand. You were very nasty to your brother’s children when they were younger. Now as adults they speak to you only to appear civil when in reality they dislike you. You have raised your hand in anger to your dearly departed grandmother, me, your brother, and Uncle Stiles. Members of your own pack left without telling you, and it sounds like your own behavior is to blame for it. Thus my disappointment. Your father and I are planning to depart soon. We will spend the years we have remaining in the manner that we choose, and we will do it regardless of how you feel. Brandon has come to terms with it. For your own peace of mind, I hope you can as well.” 

Melissa is quietly sobbing as her mother speaks. “I’m sorry.” She says. “I’m a bitch sometimes and a selfish one too, it seems.”

“Years ago, on the night you left us to start your own pack I said to you, ‘the only thing my soul can do is lift my hands and let go of you.’ We stepped back and let you go into the world. Now it’s time for you to do the same for us.”

“Sometimes I felt like I was standing still, caught between what I think and what I feel, Is what I replied with. It’s hard to separate the two sometimes. Mother, I’m sorry. You’ve been a constant source of wisdom in my life. How will I live without it?”

“You have the experience to handle anything that life throws at you. You have a fine emissary who is knowledgable and fits well with your pack. You will do just fine without my guidance because you no longer need it.” Raven says as she wipes the tears from her daughters face. “Now, pull yourself together and go face your Uncle Stiles.” 

“Saving the best, or worst for last?” Melissa says with a laugh as she pulls her hair back from her face and looks over to where Stiles is standing. She embraces her mother one last time and then walks towards her Uncle. As she approaches him, two large grey wolves pad out of the trees and stand next to him. 

“Niece.” He says simply when she stops. She bows her head and like the others, she bares her neck to him. “There is no need for that display of submission with me. Speak truthfully with the understanding that this is the last time you receive such lenience from me.” 

“I’m a bitch.” She states plainly. 

“And your namesake would be terribly disappointed in you, but please, do continue.” He says sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry. I cannot defend, or justify my actions. I’ve allowed my controlling nature to be in control for far too long and now I understand the damage I’ve caused with it. I see the truth of it now. I am respected, but not liked and it pains me to finally realize that. I can only promise to learn from my mistakes, not make them again, and try to make amends along the way.”

“I accept your apology, but you have more apologies to make.” Stiles says. “I leave the return of your wolf to their acceptance of your apology.” He then motions to the wolves standing next to him. When he does, they shift and Melissa realizes that they are Liam and Lilly. She burst into tears at the sight of them. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She cries as she reaches out to them. They take her into their embrace and hold her for a while, then the three of them sink to the ground and talk quietly among themselves. There are a lot of tears and apologies from Melissa, but it seems that they eventually come to an understanding and forgiveness. When they stand again, Liam reaches out his hand to Stiles who hurries over to take it. 

“Apology accepted. She has earned the return of her wolf.” Liam says as Stiles steadies him on his two feet.

“Done and done.” He says as his eyes flash white. Melissa flashes her red eyes at him and gives a piercing howl that rings her apology across the land. He then takes Liam, who is now unsteady on two feet over to Scott so they can have a small reunion before they leave again. Lilly joins Sophia and Raven and they talk for a while. Eventually everyone drifts off, leaving Stiles and Melissa alone.

“Uncle Stiles, what can I do to make up for all that I’ve done.” She says. 

He sits down and puts his arm around her. “Just be the best version of yourself that you can be. I know that sweet little girl, at least the one who didn’t try to pull rank on her father, is still in there. Let her out sometimes. You can’t be serious and rough all the time. Your father, for all that he’s been through, has never lost his ability to laugh and be funny. Even now in the golden years of his life, he still manages to crack us up. This house is filled with laughter. Is yours?”

“No, not really. I guess I lost that part of myself somewhere along the way.” She replies quietly, looking down at the ground.

“Then change it. Change yourself. Whatever your doing isn't working, so the answer is to do something else. Your pack is fine because you have always put them first. The change you make will only make things better.”

“Why didn’t you make my father stay young like you and Uncle Derek?” She asks.

“I asked and he said no. It was clear that neither of them were interested, so I never brought it up again. Consider this. I’ve known him since we were little kids. In the past century, Derek, and I have seen every child, grandchild, and great grandchild be born. I’ve also watched my mother, father, Melissa, Lydia, Jackson, Danny and my son in law die. If we live forever, eventually I’ll see you die too. Can you imagine what that feels like? Parents aren’t supposed to outlive their children. Do you think they want to live in a world without you? Do you think Derek and I want to see our children die? The thought is too much to bear. Expecting them to stay is selfish, and cruel. I was there when you entered this world, and I’ve watched you grow and become who you are today. You may be a bitch, but you’ve never been cruel. When you were born your father gave all the energy he had left to help your mother give birth to you, but it just wasn’t enough. We almost lost you both. I held your mother in my arms and gave her the strength she needed to get through it. Now I’m asking you to give a little in return.” 

“What do I have to give?” 

“Give up this battle that you know you cannot win, and let them go.”

Melissa takes a long shuddering breath and then nods her head. As she stands up she mutters, “As you command, oh great and powerful Uncle Stiles.”

“Don’t even. You know better than to be sarcastic with me.” Stiles says with a laugh. “Now, go back to the house and spend time with your parents, then go home. Reconnect with yourself and your pack. Apologize, and make amends. Cry it out. Forgive yourself, and be forgiven. There is still some time before they leave, so use it wisely. You’ll know when the time is right to return and say goodbye.” 

Melissa takes Stiles arm in her and they slowly walk back to the house. As they pass the cemetery she asks him, “What about you and Uncle Derek?” 

“That’s some years away still.” He says, knowing what she’s asking. “There are things that need to happen first, and it’s just not time yet. You’ll get plenty of notice.”

“Cryptic as always.” Melissa says as she leans into his shoulder. “I’ll miss you too.”

“You too.” 

When they get back to the house, Melissa hugs her parents and shares a light lunch with them before getting into her car and heading back home. When she arrives home late that night, she sees two life sized stone wolves have appeared in the Pack cemetery. Liam and Lilly have made their peace with Melissa and passed from the world.


	20. The White Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles. I know we said we weren’t in a hurry, but at some point we do actually have to leave.” Scott says from the back seat. 
> 
> He glances up to see the face of his lifelong friend in the rear-view mirror. “Don’t ruin my delusion. If I don’t start the car, eventually you’ll get bored and go back in the house.”
> 
> “Brother.” Raven says from the backseat as she reaches up to gently place her hand on his shoulder. “It’s time.”

Stiles is the last one to get in the car. He closes the drivers door, puts his hands on the steering wheel and just sits there. No one says anything as he leans forward to put his head against the steering wheel. Minutes go by. The only sound is the breathing of the three other passengers. 

“Stiles. I know we said we weren’t in a hurry, but at some point we do actually have to leave.” Scott says from the back seat. 

He glances up to see the face of his lifelong friend in the rear-view mirror. “Don’t ruin my delusion. If I don’t start the car, eventually you’ll get bored and go back in the house.”

“Brother.” Raven says from the backseat as she reaches up to gently place her hand on his shoulder. “It’s time.”

Stiles nods, then wipes the wetness from his eyes and pushes the start button on the car. As it roars to life the garage door goes up. Lining the driveway is every member of both the Beacon Hills and the Clear Lake Packs. He puts the car in gear and it slowly moves forward onto the driveway and away from the house. As it enters the trees and leave the house behind, the forest around them is filled with howls and yips.

There is no hurry, so they drive vaguely north. Raven said she will tell them where they need to go when the time comes. No one speaks for the first hour or so and then the conversation starts.

Stiles starts to speak, but then chokes a little. He clears his throat, composes himself a little and then says, “Scotty. I believe this is the first time in my life that you’ve made me cry.”

“We’ve been friends for over a century. It’s a little late to complain about that now.” He says with a snort, reaching up to flick Stiles on one of his ears. 

“Sorry. The silence was killing me and I didn’t know what else to say.”

“Then let me speak.” Derek says, turning in his seat to face the back seat. “We had a rough start, Scott. My uncle, in his selfish quest for power, changed your life in ways you couldn’t imagine. We were raised to believe that our lands would be Hale territory forever. Then life happened and everything changed. Merging our packs allowed us both to survive. Even though it no longer carries my family name, both Hale’s and McCall’s will serve as stewards of this land far into the future. Together, we forged something that will last for generations. I’m proud of what we’ve accomplished together, and I thank you for your leadership and friendship.”

Scott is quiet while his eyes get wet and small tears roll down his wrinkled cheek. “Aren’t you going to say something?” Raven asks him. 

Scott reaches out and pats Derek’s hand. “He knows my gratitude. To put my thanks into words would cheapen the meaning behind it.” With that, Derek nods and turns to look forward again.

“Stiles?” Raven starts with. “Will you tell me a story of my husband when you were children?”

“Careful Stiles.” Scott says. “You took a sacred oath of brotherhood on some things” 

“Don’t worry Scott. I won’t tell her about the infamous pressure cooker incident.” Stiles replies with a laugh. 

“Oh, I already know that one. John told me about it decades ago.” 

“I doubt you know the whole story.” Scott says, giving Stiles a look he can see in the rearview mirror.

“I heard a nasty rumor that Scott once spent the night at the station with my father after mouthing off to his mother.” Stiles says. 

Raven turns to Scott with a shocked look on her face. “Really? My kind, considerate husband? How can that be?”

“My dad had left and mom had filed for divorce. Dad kept calling me and dumping loads of his shit on me, as if it was my fault. Kids don’t know how to deal with that, so I started unloading it on my mother. I pushed her too far one night and she snapped. John showed up at the house in uniform and put me in the back of his squad car. He sat me on a bench right outside of the jail cells where a few of the town drunks frequently spent the night. I got the lecture of all lectures. I heard about the choices the men had made in their lives, and the damage they had done to their families. I was threatened to within an inch of my life if I didn’t get my shit together and make better choices. He made me stay awake all night listening to those men complain about how unfair their lives were, and listening to him remind them that they were their by their own choice. The next morning he dragged me home and said that he had better not get another phone call from my mother about my behavior. He also told me that I should have some gratitude because even though my parents were separated, they were both still alive.” 

“I can’t imagine John tolerating that.” Raven says. 

“It was a lesson I needed to learn only once. It restored my respect for my mother, and gave me a ton of respect for John. He was a good man.” Scott says.

“Sorry Scotty. I didn’t mean to bust on you. I didn’t find out about it until I was in my late 20’s. Dad kept your secret.” Stiles says, giving a quick glance at his lifelong friend. 

“It’s okay. I promised him that it would never happen again, and I kept that promise. In return he taught me more about being a good man than my father ever could. Hell, he was a far better father than my own was.” 

“He was a good man.” Derek says. “Reminded me a lot of my own father as well.”

“Except your own father never arrested you.” Stiles says.

“John arrested you?” Raven asks looking over at Derek.

“We had a rough start. It all goes back to Peter killing my sister. This one.” He says as he points a finger at Stiles, “Accused me of murder and John arrested me for it. John waited until Peter was dead before he closed Laura’s case file. He knew it was Peter, but you can’t exactly put that it was a werewolf pack killing on a police report. When Peter died, he connected the dots and named him as her murderer.”

“One mistake in life and I never hear the end of is.” Stiles says dramatically. 

“Just one mistake, Stiles?” Scott asks.

“You know how it is with me, Scott. Go big, or go home. If it wasn’t for me dragging you out into the woods one night, we wouldn’t be here today.” 

“What an amazing life I’ve had because of it.”

“Just think. All that the four of us share is due to my uncle being a psychotic lunatic.” Derek says, turning in his seat to face Scott and Raven again.

“Was he really as bad as I’ve heard?” Raven asks. 

“Worse in some ways, better in others. When I was a kid he was my best friend. We were only 6 years or so apart in age. He taught me a lot, but he also had a darker side that he kept well hidden. My mother knew it was there and she kept him in check. We had great times together, and before the fire, he was a lot of fun to be around. The fire burned those good parts away and left nothing but the darkness.” 

“Tell us of the good times.” She prompts him. 

“Well, my grand parents insisted that their children learn one musical instrument. My parents did the same with us. If we decided we didn’t like it, then we didn’t have to pursue it, but we had to master one. I took piano, and learned to sing. Peter always insisted he was the best singer out of all of us. My mother would just roll her eyes at him. He was decent at the guitar but it wasn’t something he did very often. Anyway, there was a play in 9th grade, and the music teacher asked me to play the piano for one of the musical numbers. Peter’s class had done the same play a few years earlier and one night he wanted to sing along while I practiced. Despite all of his boasting, we kids had never heard him sing. Laura thought it was a great idea, so she got everyone to come in the room and watch.”

Stiles starts to snicker and Scott asks, “So was he any good?” 

“He was horrible. He opened his mouth and this terrible screeching sound came out. Cora had her hands over her ears. Laura was rolling on the floor crying, and my mother had this huge smile on her face. Imagine a room full of angry cats and they are all in heat. There was no way in hell I was going to let his horrible voice ruin what I had practiced so hard to learn, so I sat there and played the hell out of that song. By the time I was done, everyone in the room was either crying or clapping.”

“Never a dull moment with the Hale’s” Stiles says with a laugh. “I can totally imagine Uncle Crazy giving the performance of his life and being absolutely tone deaf.

“Sounds like good, family fun.” Raven says. 

“It was. Until the fire took it away.” Derek says. “It’s one of the reasons I wanted all of our kids to participate in something creative. Art, music. Whatever. As long as it challenged them to learn and master something.”

“Did your mother play anything, Derek?” Raven asks. 

“She played the cello. It wasn’t something she did often, but once in a while when she needed time to herself she would take her cello down into the basement and play for hours. The basement and tunnels echoed and amplified the sound. All she had to do was turn one way or the other and it would either muffle or amplify the sound. She would pour her passion, anger, or joy into that instrument and you could feel it in your soul.”

“That sounds lovely. What about you, Stiles? Did your family have anything like that?”

“We weren’t nearly as exciting. It was just me and my mom most days when I was little. She sang to me and sometimes at night she would sing before I went to sleep. My dad loved to hear her sing. Dad never really talked about his early years as a police officer, but he saw some rough shit. Once in a while he had nightmares about it, and she would sing him back to sleep.”

“Wow. I never knew that.” Scott says. 

“He learned to disconnect from things after a while and not let it bother him. When she was gone, we only had each other, so we learned to enjoy the simple things together. Breakfast on the weekends was one of them. Even if he worked late, we always had breakfast on Saturdays. Sometimes that meant bacon and eggs late at night, but it was the ritual of it, and the time spent together. He came to my lacrosse games, and always took Scott and I out to celebrate, even if we didn’t win.”

“He took us out even if we didn’t play.” Scott reminds him. “But it wasn’t about the game, or sportsmanship. It was about the pizza.”

“You know it. Between my dad, and your mom, we turned out ok, didn’t we?” Stiles asks.

“Hell yes. I think one of the reasons I respected John so much after that night at the jail was because of my own fathers drinking problem. I saw the lives those men had and how easily my father’s choices could have led us down the same road. I’m glad my mother left him when she did, because I could see myself as one of those raving, angry drunks that I listened to that night.”

“I’m glad I never met him.” Raven says. “Well, at least while he was alive.” 

“You didn’t miss anything.” Stiles adds. “He’s the reason my sarcasm was so strong. I knew I couldn’t just mouth off to him when I stayed with Scott, but I could get back at him in other ways. I hated the way he treated you, Scott, but what could I do at that age.”

“I have always believed that, in the end, people get what they deserve out of life.” Raven says from behind Stiles. “He was empty. Instead of filling his life with the love of his wife and child, he filled it with alcohol. When he died, no one cared enough to be there to hold his hand as he exited this life.”

“Did you hate him, Scott?” Derek asks. 

“Hate? When I was a kid, maybe. By the time he died, I had no feelings for him one way or the other. Mom cried a little, but they had a different relationship. He was the father of her child. Together they made me, so I can see the loss that leaves, even when the relationship ends. He never remarried. His parents were gone, and his siblings wanted nothing to do with him, so we bought a grave and buried him. It was the only kindness I felt I could spare for him.” Scott says. 

“Far more than he deserved.” Stiles snaps.

“Like I said, Brother. He got out of life what he deserved. How about a change of subject?” Raven asks. 

“Six years.” Stiles says. 

“What?” She asks. 

“You were going to ask when Derek and I will join you.” He says. “There are things that need to happen first, and it will take about six years for those things to fall into place. When it does, there will be no need for us to remain, and then we can leave.” 

“So you’ve decided this all on your own, husband of mine.” Derek asks, looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

“No, and we’ve talked about this before. Some things we have control over, some things we do not. Joshua needs to grow up. He’s not ready yet, and his power is still dampened. That will change over the next few years as I continue to train him and start to remove the limitations I put on him as a baby. I’ve worked out a test for him to see if he is ready. If he is successful, then when we’re ready, he can rise as Guardian and take my place. Unfortunately I have to give up this body when that happens, but I’m not leaving without you, Derek. If you want more time, I can stretch out his training for a few more years and give us another decade, but do we really need those four extra years? The four of us sitting in this car are the only ones left of the original pack. Everyone else is gone, and in a few years there will be just the two of us. The pack is stable. Our territory is secure. The supernatural world is at peace. Our children are middle aged, with their own children and grandchildren. Does the pack need us, or do we need them?” By the time Stiles finishes, he’s sniffling and wiping his face.

“No. I get what you mean.” Derek says. “I didn’t mean it like that, and I didn’t mean to upset you. I don’t want to live forever, and I don’t want to live without you. If you have to give up your physical body in order for Joshua to become the next Guardian, then we will go together.”

“We’ll be there waiting for you when the time comes.” Scott says as he takes Raven’s hand in his own.

The rest of the day is pretty quiet. Both Scott and Raven doze off until one of them decides they are hungry and they stop for lunch. Stiles suggest they stop for dinner and find a local hotel to spend the night. He’s bored with driving, but doesn’t like to be a passenger with someone else driving his car. 

The next morning they have a leisurely breakfast and don’t get started until mid-morning. Stiles makes a quiet phone call home from the parking lot before the others get to the car. Sophia says Mario has been in the kitchen cooking almost non stop and the pack has been in and out all day. Everyone is either running or eating, but everyone is doing well. He hangs up as Scott and Raven make their way across the parking lot with Derek. Stiles sees his handsome husband walking with two elderly people and can’t help but think it looks like a young man walking with his grandparents.

When they are back on the road, Stiles tries to stir up conversation a few times, but can’t seem to find the right words. Derek, sensing his frustration lays a hand on his lap and says, “So what exactly will happen when Joshua becomes Guardian. Do we die, or what?” 

Stiles doesn’t say anything right away, but now that Derek has given him something to think about his mind moves away from the sad thoughts and he has something else to focus on. “I don’t know exactly. When Ehawee passed the power of the Guardian to me, she disappeared. When I spoke to her next it was Halloween night I think. I presumed she was a ghost then. The next time I talked to her, I thought it might be something like Superman in his fortress of solitude. Like I was talking to an echo of the past. She had dumped all of her life memories into my head. When I finally made sense of them, I realized that I was actually speaking to her and not some visualized memory I had constructed from what she had left behind. So I don’t really know. I think we’ll become something more than we are now, but we won’t really experience death the same way the others did.” 

“Well, hell. Why can’t we all just do that?” Scott asks. 

“I don’t think it works that way for you. Even though I’m still the same Stiles you’ve known all of your life, I’m different in ways I can’t explain. Where mom and dad died when their bodies gave out, Ehawee evolved. I think they occupy the same plane of existence, but the way they got there is much different. I feel that Derek can go the same way I do, but you and Raven can’t. It seems like one of those things that’s so simple to see, but impossible to understand or explain. I’m not sure even Jack could explain it because he exists in a completely different way than we do. All I can tell for sure is that we will all be together. The four of us, the one’s we’ve lost, our parents. Everyone.”

“That sounds like a happy reunion waiting to happen.” Raven replies.

“You better have a hell of a party waiting for us.” Stiles says with a stifled laugh. “Fuck. I hate this. Six years is a long time to wait to be without my best friend.” 

“Dude” Scott says. “How about all those months when we didn’t see each other because you were traveling the world?” 

“We never went long without talking. If we didn’t text every day, we spoke at least once a week as long as I was in an area that had service. Six years. How am I gonna manage that?” 

“The same way you’ve managed not to pester the shit out of your father these 30 plus years that he’s been gone. You’ll survive. Besides, it’s not like you can’t pester me if you really want to. We’ll all be together again in time.” 

“Fuck!” Stiles yells, his voice cracking with emotion.

“Pull over.” Derek says.

“What?”

“Pull this car over. Now!” 

Just as they come around a curve on the highway, there is an exit to a rest area. Stiles pulls into it and parks at the far end away from other cars. As soon as the car is off, Derek is out of the door and at Stiles door, pulling it open. He pulls him out and wraps his arms around him. Stiles starts to cry and Derek just holds him. A few minutes pass and both Raven and Scott join them. When Stiles is settled, Derek takes the car keys from him and makes him get in the back with Scott. Raven joins him in front. Scott pulls Stiles to him and holds him close as Derek gets back on the road. At Raven’s direction, he heads off the highway at the next exit. 

They drive is slower now with the roads turning to hills. Things are quiet behind them and Derek takes a quick peak at the back seat. Both Scott and Stiles are asleep, curled up together.

Raven turns towards Derek and says lowly, “They’ve had an amazing friendship. They were brothers long before they were brothers.” 

“They have looked out for each other, helped each other, and loved each other in ways I can’t begin to understand. As his mate, I’ve never been threatened by it or jealous of it. Have you?” Derek asks. 

“Not in the slightest.” She replies. “It is a pure and true love that goes beyond friendship and brotherhood.”

“Will you guys be okay?” Derek asks. 

“We’ll be fine. You know as well as I do that Scott has faced this far worse than a harsh winter outdoors. We’re not staying where you leave us. We will slowly make our way back towards home. It’s difficult for our family to let go, and this was necessary to facilitate that. You’ll know when we’ve returned, and when the time comes, we will be waiting for you both on the other side.”

“It’s necessary for us as well. I can’t imagine how our kids will feel when the time comes for us.” Derek says and then gives a chuckle. “Look at me. Referring to my adult children as kids when they are parents and grandparents in their own right. It’s going to be equally hard for us.” 

“Them think of this as a trial run.” Raven says, as she pats Derek on the arm. 

“Are we close?” He asks. 

“We’re not far, but let’s stop one more night. There is no hurry. We can enjoy at least another dinner, breakfast, and lunch together before we arrive.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” He says as he pulls up local information on the cars navigation system. They drive for another few hours and then arrive at a nice hotel just outside of the Willamette National Forest. That night, they find a nice restaurant and they each order the biggest steak on the menu. To the amazement of their waiter, Scott and Raven both finish every bit of it. 

Later that night when they are settled into their room, Stiles is sitting up against the headboard watching Scott and Raven. They have both shifted into their wolf form and between the two of them, they take up almost all of the king sized bed. 

Derek reaches out and puts his hand on Stiles’ face. This let’s him talk to Stiles directly without anyone else hearing. “What are you thinking?”

“I’ve made my peace with it, but I’m going to miss my brother.”

“I know. He's my brother too. Six years really isn’t that long, my love. We have a ton of places we can go. You have a lot to do with Joshua. You’ll be busy, and the time will pass quickly.”

Stiles leans down to kiss Derek and whispers quietly, “Practical as always.” Then he slides down and snuggles up next to him to sleep. 

The next morning, Raven and Scott both eat a huge breakfast while Stiles barely picks at his food. Eventually he gives up and has his plate taken away. They order wrapped sandwiches for the road. Derek gets them loaded into the car, but makes Stiles sit in the back with Scott again. Raven directs them up into the mountains. Stiles is animated and energetic. He and Scott talk about the past and laugh until they pull over for lunch. Derek finds a scenic look out and they eat their sandwiches at picnic tables under snow covered pavilions. When they get back in the car, Stiles joins Scott in the back again.

Raven looks up ahead and directs Derek to a spot on the side of the road. With the snow, the road is barely clear and has had little traffic in the last few days. They are deep in the forest on the side of a hill. There are mountains behind them, and large hills to the west of them. The valley below is dotted with pine trees and covered in snow. 

“This is the place.” She says as the car comes to a stop. Everyone is quiet for a few minutes and then Scott opens the door and gets out. Stiles sit there for a bit, then slides over and gets out with him. Derek and Raven get out and the doors quietly close behind them. 

Raven walks around the car and takes Stiles’ arm and they walk a little away from the car to give Derek and Scott a change to say goodbye to each other. Stiles goes to speak but she quickly put a finger to his lips. “I know” She says. “You are my husband’s brother, and my brother, and dear friend in turn. There is a lifetime of love between us. Words are no longer necessary.”

Derek pulls Scott to him and nuzzles his face in a show of affection. Neither of them say anything. They can feel the love between them and there is no need to put it to words. When Scott pulls back, he grabs Derek's right arm with his own, wrist to wrist. The band on his wrist, previously only visible to him and Stiles flares to life and he is able to see the matching one on Scott’s wrist. 

“Brothers. Always.” Scott says as he pulls away. 

Raven and Stiles come back towards the car, and then Scott drags Stiles a few feet away. Before Scott can say anything, Stiles is wrapped around him like an octopus. Minutes go by while the two men just hold each other. Derek can see Scott whispering in Stiles ear, but he can’t hear it. Eventually Scott peels himself off, gives him a tender kiss on the head, and says it is time for them to go. Stiles reluctantly lets go and watches as Scott wins Raven and they start to strip and place their clothes on the back of the car. Once they are naked they both shift to their wolf form. Raven waits patiently near Derek as Scott walks back towards Stiles. When he leans down Scott jumps forward a licks him right across the face. Before Stiles can say anything, he and Raven dart across the road and into the forest. 

Stiles and Derek lean against the back of the car, watching the sunset, hoping to catch another glimpse of Scott and Raven as they embark on their new journey. With the forest and the floor of the valley being covered with snow, they don’t see anything, but they watch anyway. Time passes and the sun starts to set between the hills in front of them. When it finally dips below the horizon in front of them two loud howls echo across the valley, and then there is silence.

Stiles leans against Derek and starts to cry softly. Derek just holds him while tears of his own roll down his face. 

“Can we go home now?” Stiles asks as he pulls himself away from Derek.

“Yes, please. I need hugs from my family.” Derek replies as he reaches out to wipe the tears from his mate’s face. 

“Then let’s go.” He says as he gets into the drivers side of the car.

Derek gets in the passengers side and closes the door. He turns and looks at Stiles, waiting for him to say something when suddenly, the car shifts and they are in the garage at home. 

“You didn’t really want to drive back did you?” Stiles asks with a bit of a smirk while Derek shakes his head.

When they get out, they both see the pile of clothes sitting on the back of the car. Scott takes them and folds them up before going through the garage into the kitchen. Sophia is standing there waiting. 

She walks over to her father and hugs him. She doesn’t say anything, but she nuzzles his face with her own to comfort him. Not long after, Brandon comes into the kitchen. Stiles hands him the folded clothes and pats him on the shoulder. He disappears with them and comes back a few minutes later with the entire family behind him. Sophia gives a low growl and within minutes the house is packed full of people. Mario appears and starts pulling snacks out for everyone. It doesn’t take long before everyone has a snack of some kind and Brandon and Sophia are shuffling them out the door into the yard between the houses. 

Stiles hears a door open and Melissa comes around the corner with her own pack behind her. She smiles and nods her head at him as she passes, then walks right into her brother’s arms.

Eventually everyone is outside under the stars. Stiles has put a shield above the yard to protect them from any weather that might come up. There are hushed conversations going on around the yard, but everything is subdued. As it approaches midnight, Brandon stands and asks for everyone's attention. He asks for the all of the Alphas and Elders to join him.

“We are here tonight to celebrate the lives of my parents, Scott and Raven McCall. Our Elder Sophia would like to offer a blessing in their honor.” 

Sophia turns to Brandon and says. “When I was a little girl living in Mexico with my mother, I had a poster of this on my bedroom wall. It has always meant a lot to me.”

She turns to face the crowd with his eyes glowing purple and says. “Spirit of the Wolf. You who wanders the wild lands. You who stalks the shadows. You who runs and leaps between the moss covered trees. Lend me your primal strength and the wisdom of your glowing eyes. Teach me to relentlessly track my desires, and stand in defense of those I love. Show me the hidden paths and the moonlit fields. Fierce Spirit, walk with me in my solitude. Howl with me in my joy, and guard me as I move through this world.” When she finishes Brandon and the rest of the packs turns their heads towards the sky and roar to the heavens. The sound echos between the houses and shakes the forest around them. As it fades wolves start to shift and lay down in groups. The humans pulls out sleeping bags and start to settle in for the night. 

Stiles cuddles with Derek for a while, but around 2am, he and Sophia go into the house and lay down on the sectional sofa not far from one another. He gets a blanket for her and makes sure she’s comfortable. As she drifts off to sleep, Derek quietly sneaks in the door and sits down next to him. 

“What did Scott say to you?” He asks. 

“Parts of an old poem we learned in school. It’s got to be two hundred years old now. He said this…”

Though rising suns their radiance throw  
On summer’s green and winter’s snow,  
In such rare splendor that my heart  
Would ache from scenes like these to part;  
Though beauties heighten,  
And life-lights brighten,  
And joys proceed from every pain,  
I shall not pass this way again.

As if I might, sometime, return  
To bless the weary ones that yearn  
For help and comfort every day,—  
For there be such along the way.  
So please forgive what I have seen  
The beauty only, have not been  
Awake to sorrow such as this;  
That I have drunk the cup of bliss

Derek nodded, but didn’t say anything. Instead he pulled Stiles down onto the sofa with him, wrapped him in his arms, and together they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard. It came in a few sentences at a time over the last few weeks. My muse wants a vacation, or she's pissed at me. I can't tell. Maybe I need a vacation. One or maybe two chapters left and I can put this to rest.
> 
> The poem at the end is "I Shall Not Pass This Way Again" 1900 by Eva Rose York
> 
> http://sharpgiving.com/101famouspoems/poems/original/107York.html?visited=1


	21. The Joshua Tree

Six years later - Midnight. The beginning of the last day of the year, Stiles knocks and then enters Joshua’s room without waiting for a response. He finds him fully dressed, standing in the center of the room. 

“Hi Papa.” He says with a smile. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Good. Then you know what’s coming.”

“Not yet, but I knew you would be coming tonight.”

“Now is the hour of making.” Stiles says as he motions for Joshua to follow him out the door. 

“My test. Does this mean you and Papa Derek are leaving us?”

“That very much depends on you. If you pass, then you will rise as Guardian in short order. If you fail, then your training will continue. If you fail on purpose, your training will be brutal.” He says as he closes the bedroom door behind him. 

“Your first task is to remove the shield I placed on your room. You may replace it or not at your discretion.” Stiles says, standing back and crossing his arms. 

Joshua smiles and reaches up to the top of the door frame and presses his fingers into the wood. A small piece of wood comes out and he hands it to Stiles. “Hold this please.” He says as he hands the pieces to Stiles.

“This is part of the protection ward for the house. Not the shield on your room.” Stiles says as he tosses the piece into the air. 

“I know. This is the original house. You protected it with fragments of trees from the grove. The other houses were built with wood from trees that were grown from seeds of trees in the grove. You put the room shield underneath the house ward. If anything happened in the room, it was drained through the house ward into the ley lines in the grove.” Joshua says as he places his hand on the door frame and starts to pull gossamer threads of silver light from it. When he pulls the rest of it out, he has a ball of glowing threads in his hands. He holds it out to Stiles. 

“Dispose of it.” Stiles says. 

Joshua takes the small piece of wood from Stiles and swirls it around the bundle of threads in his hand. It absorbs them and when the last of it disappears he looks at it closely and then presses it back into the top of the door frame where it disappears into the wood.

“Well done. Follow me.” Stiles says as he heads down the hallways to the stairs. As they exit the house, Derek, Sophia, Brandon, and Felix silently join them. Derek and Sophia fall behind. Due to her age she isn’t as fast as she used to be.

When everyone arrives and Sophia is situated on a small chair, Stiles begins. “On the first of the year, almost a century ago, this was a simple clearing where the previous nematon had been. The original members of the Beacon Hills Pack gathered here before dawn and together we helped form what has become this place of power. Over the years this nematon has protected us and helped provide the resources we need to flourish. Not only is this our sacred gathering place, it has been a sanctuary for others. Children were conceived, and born here. Others visit here before they leave this world. This place signifies our prosperity, protection, knowledge, and our connection to the land. It speaks to us with its own voice. In turn, we hold stewardship over the land for the future generations. This is our beginning and our end. Therefore, your task is to replace me as the nucleus of the spell. Do you have any questions before I remove the last of the bindings on your power?”

“Only about what part Gramma Sophie plays in this. I thought you and Papa Derek were the only Nematon Guardians left alive.” The young man replies, giving Stiles a studious look.

“Your grandmother is a Guardian in her own right.”

Stiles motions Joshua to stand before him. He places his hands on the sides of Joshua’s head and replays the original scene from when the Nematon came into being. When it ends, all of his power is made available to him.

“Are you okay?” He asks. 

Joshua stands quietly with his eyes closed and then he nods his head. “I thought I was powerful before. This is far more than what I expected.”

“That’s why I put the shield around your rooms when you were born.” He says with a laugh. 

“I know. I was prone to dramatics as a child.” Joshua replies with a smile. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Stiles nods his head and then hands him a small stick. “Plant this in the location of your choice, and then you may begin.” 

He looks over the small stick and tosses it a few feet to his side. It lands on a patch of dry soil, and sinks into the ground. As he turns to walk east, Stiles says, “The others have passed, and yet they remain.”

He stops and bows in front of the red ash tree and says, “Hail Jackson. Guardian of the East.” Then he walks north to the towering white oak. Again he bows in front of the tree. “Hail Isaac. Guardian of the North.” Next he turns to the south, and when he stops in front of the trident maple he says “Hail Liam. Guardian of the South.” His next turn takes him to the west where he stops in front of the blue pine. “Hail Lydia. Guardian of the West.” 

He returns to the center of the grove and he stops. “Hail Alphas. Hail Den Mother and Father.” He says as he lifts his hands into the air. Streaks of color flow from each of the guardian trees and collect around his hands. He sinks into the power and relives the lives of each of the guardians. The thoughts flow faster and faster becoming a jumble of noise in his head.

“I greet the New Year with the fire of the rising sun. May all who seek shelter find the strength to endure the battle. May they find the knowledge they need on their journey forward. May they be comforted but he music of the earth. We stand in sovereignty over the land. Let this pack and all of it descendants be fruitful and long lived.”

Each voice has a thread to it, tied to a life lived. As he follows the thread he understands more and more about the person who lived it. He knows them in ways he could never have understood before. What they believed and what made them who they were on a very fundamental level. Scott’s loyalty, and joy for life. Derek’s pain, the love for his children that is only matched by his love for Stiles. Lydia’s snobbery, eventual humility, and her intelligence. Jackson’s false arrogance to cover his shame, but also his love for Lydia and Danny. Isaac’s calm demeanor, and fierce loyalty to the pack. Liam’s fire, anger, tempered with patience. Danny’s passion for food, and his devotion to Jackson. John’s love for his family, his honor and pride at being a protector of the community. His joy being a father and grandfather. Melissa’s love for Scott, John, and Stiles. Her passion and caring as a nurse. Every single thread intertwined with each other to weave a tapestry that made the foundation of the pack. As he followed them to the end he finds just a few threads left. His grandmother, Stiles, and Derek. The grandmother he has known all his life as a peaceful, reflective person. She is wrapped around Stiles and Derek’s thread like a warm blanket. He follows the thread for Stiles back to the creation of the Nematon. There are places where it is so tightly tangled with Derek’s that they appear to be one single thread. He pulls a thread of his own existence and begins to weave it into place along side of Stiles. It intertwines with each thread Stiles has touched along the way. Some of these people he barely remembers. Some died long before he was born, but by connecting to them this way he feels he has known them all of his life. As the energy spools out into the ether he feels the original spell flare with renewed power. His own. The threads of those lives wrap around him like a cocoon and the one for Stiles moves to take a new place among the rest. 

“Well done!” He hears Stiles whisper. When he opens his eyes he sees Derek helping his grandmother to her feet.

When Sophia finally stands in front of him, she brushes Derek off. “Well done, indeed. You have seen the connection that we all share, and now you know what they gave to bring this place into being. You have passed Stiles’ test in an admirable fashion. It is clear that you have a practical and intuitive command of your power, but that is not enough. With great power, comes great responsibility. You must prove that you are worthy of it.”

She looks down at the ground and then grab his hands. She lifts her head and the full might of her power crashes into him. As his direct ancestor, she can still affect him even though he’s not a wolf. “I am the Awen. The Guardian of Truth. There is one truth that rises above all others. What is it?”

Reality shatters and falls away from him. He falls in darkness surrounded by flashing images and voices. He tries to grab one of them but the images dissolve at his touch. Instead of flailing he reaches into the anchor to the nematon he just created. It gives him a second of quiet in the chaos. Taking the opportunity, he dives into the thread of his grandmother and away from the noise. He sees that she is not at all what he thought. As he dives deeper into that connection he feels the loss and confusion over the sudden death of her mother when she was a child. She has a wicked sense of humor, but it has depths he’s never seen. Sarcasm to match Stiles, and a love of just hard core filthy jokes is a surprise to him. Then he finds a single memory that burns brighter than the others. Meeting her father for the first time, and finally knowing what unconditional love feels like. Giving that same love without reservation to Stiles and receiving it back in turn. Her first child, Talia. He discovers that his grandfather is not Talia’s father, but Daniel loved her just as much as he loved Mia, Emily, and his own mother, Claudia. Then there is a memory of her feeding Uncle Danny chocolate in the kitchen and feeling how much he adored her. Shopping with her Aunt Lydia and the honest conversations they had. Uncle Jackson taking her out driving as a teenager and letting her speed even though her fathers didn’t approve. Being cuddled by her father while Danny takes care of a newborn Talia. That memory shifts to her father and Joshua feels all of the love that Derek has for Stiles, and the rest of his family. To survive such loss early in life, and yet have the capacity to continue loving, and with such abandon is amazing to him. He sees Stiles, and the same bottomless well of love he has for Derek, their children, and the pack. The focus jumps from person to person. His endless hoard of cousins, both here and in other packs. People he’s never met and knows only through pictures and stories. Everyone. It isn’t just the pack bond that brings them all together. He finally understands what his grandmother is asking, and he lets it push him back up through the chaos she had plunged him into. 

He opens his eyes to find her still standing there holding his hands. “Love” he whispers. “The truth above all others is love.”

“Congratulations, Guardian of the Nematon. You are worthy and you are loved.” Sophia says as she pulls him into an embrace. When she lets him go, she points to where he had dropped the stick Stiles had given him. Standing tall and reaching for the sky is a full grown Joshua Tree. 

“Good choice.” Stiles says as he walks towards it. “There is a lot of symbolism in the Joshua Tree. It leans into the wind for strength instead of standing upright and taking the chance of the wind breaking it. Historically it provided raw materials for the tribes that lived nearby.”

Joshua takes Sophia hand and ask “Will you walk with me, Grandmother?”

“Of course. Lead the way. Daddy? We’ll meet everyone back at the house.” She calls to the four men standing behind them. “Now that you are ready to take Daddy’s place, they probably have plans of their own to make.” 

“I’ll never get over you calling him Daddy when he doesn’t look that much older than I am.” He says. 

“It is what it is. I love them both fiercely and I’ll always be their little girl, no matter how old I am.” 

“From what I saw, there is a lot about your life that I don’t know. Will you share it with me?” He asks. 

“You know some of it, but now that I’m in my golden years, it will be good for you to know more. My father lost almost his entire family when he was very young. My mother didn’t love him. She found out she was pregnant after they separated, and she never told him about me. I knew of him only through pictures and stories, but never anything tangible. You’ve known the comfort of your mother and father’s arms all of your life. My mother was cold, and not affectionate. When she was gone there was only more emptiness. I was given a guardian until they could figure out what my nationality was, and for the first time someone just held me. The first time I saw my father outside of a picture was in a live video call before they came to get me. I burst into tears because for the first time I had proof that he was a real, living person. When they came to get me, he burst into tears when he walked into the room and saw me for the first time. It was the same for him. I was a real, live person. A part of him, and he had no idea I existed. For a long time after I hated my mother for doing that to him.” 

“Did you make peace with it?”

“Eventually. I felt unloved by her. When I came here I finally understood what true love was. Love without depth, without reservation, and absolutely unconditional. I never felt that from my mother. Somewhere in her life she experienced some horror that left her deeply damaged. I think maybe she loved me the best way she knew how, but it wasn’t enough. I found the true expression of love here.”

They make their way to the cemetery where Sophia motions for them to sit on one of the many benches there. “I know you find this to be creepy, but much like the nematon, this is a place of joy, yet in a singular fashion.” She says as she motions to the graves behind them. 

“There is a lot of history here, and I feel like I need to know more of it.” He says. 

“Then let’s use the time I have left to learn their histories. Much of the lives of those interred here are written down in our archives. When you become Guardian, you will help shape the future, but you should also know our past. Some of the finest people I’ve known in my life are here. Their stories are each different. Each rich and tragic in their own way. That’s why I enjoy sitting here during the day. It isn’t to remind me of the sorrow of their passing, but to remind me of the joy in their lives. I will be here with them some day in the not too distant future.” 

“Well, Grandma, I hope you stay here for a very long time.” He says then pauses for a minute before he continues. “So, I understand that you have a dirty sense of humor.”

“Filthy as charged.” She replies with a twinkle in her eye. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that my fathers cannot keep their hands off of each other.” 

“Yes. It was traumatic to my young ears. I’m not sure Papa Stiles knows, but I tampered with the shields on my room to filter it out.”

“Don’t kid yourself. Nothing goes on in this house that he doesn’t know. And soon it will be the same for you. I learned at a young age to ignore their sexcapades. When Felix, Mario, and Ana came to live with us, Daddy had the nerve to tell me not to make him grandfather before he was fifty. I told him that if men could get pregnant, the two of the alone would have doubled the number of people living in the house. I tried to shock him by suggesting he liked it doggy style, but daddy said he liked it kitty style.” When Joshua gives her a confused look she continues, “He said it’s like doggy style, but with scratching and biting.”

“Ugh.” Joshua exclaims. “I’m going to have to pour bleach in my eyes when we get home.”

“We got a lot of mileage out of that one, and it was totally worth it. So let’s change the subject and speak of your future.”

“Ok.” 

“Are you going to take the Bite?” She asks her grandson. 

“Yes. I’ve spent my life thinking about it. I wanted to ask for it earlier, but it seemed right to wait until after Papa Stiles tested me.”

“You should talk to your mother about it.” She says. “There are things at play that you have not grasped yet. As the Pack Emissary, she can explain it to you so that you know exactly what you’re asking for.”

“I’ve seen people take the Bite before. I know how it works.” He replies, looking at her. 

“For others, yes, but you aren’t like the others. There are profound consequences to what you are asking. Speak to your mother, and then think about it. Now, help me back to the house. My daddies and I are going to Paris for a few days and I need to pack a few things.” 

Joshua helps her up and they make their way back to the house. They don’t say much as they walk back to the house. Dawn is nearing and the forest around them is just starting to wake up. 

When they arrive back in the house, Joshua directs her to the kitchen where his mother, Claudia is waiting. She hugs them both and congratulates him on what he’s achieved. As she pours coffee for herself and Sophia, she motions to Joshua to see if he wants a cup. He shakes his head and says he’s going back to bed, but wants to speak to her later that afternoon before they start their New Year celebrations.

“This will be my last trip to Paris. Would you like me to bring you something back?” She asks him. He leans down and whispers something in her ear. Sophia starts cracking up and swats him away. “You rotten boy. You’re the son I never had, because that apple must have fallen from my tree, not your mother’s.” Joshua laughs and gives her a kiss on the cheek before he leaves the room. They can hear his laughter as he goes up the steps. 

“Do you know what he asked for?” Sophia asks her daughter. 

“When he was 15 he asked me for a girlfriend or a boyfriend for Christmas. If it’s from Paris, I’m sure it’s something scandalous, or inappropriate to ask his elderly grandmother for.”

“Don’t be a prude dear.” She says. “He asked me for a nice French girl, or a dirty French boy. Maybe I’ll bring him one of each.”

“Don’t encourage him. He needs to get married, or something.”

“Relax, Claudia. Children will come along in time. You will have your Emissary to train, and another Awen in time.” 

“Have you taken over for Papa Stiles, and started predicting the future now?” Claudia asks. 

“No. I’m telling you the truth as I know it. Now, I need you to talk with him later. He wants to ask Papa Derek for the Bite, and as Emissary, you have to tell him exactly what he’s asking for.” Sophia says, just as Derek, Stiles, Brandon, and Felix come in the back door.

“Who is asking for what?” Felix asks. 

“Joshua is going to ask for the Bite.” 

“And so it begins.” Stiles says as he turns to look at Derek. “Are you ready for this?”

“Life is a circle. The end of my journey, is the beginning of his.” he says. “I have been the Alpha, the Omega, The first, and the last. The beginning, and now the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one last chapter for this and then it's done. I have plans for one more work in this series. I'm thinking a collection of short stories.


	22. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t be a prude dear.” Sophia says as she comes through the door. “We all know what you do with those dirty French boys you’re so fond of.” 
> 
> Joshua turns bright red and hides his head in a pillow while his grandmother laughs. “Forget it. I’m just going to drown myself in the toilet. Call the whole thing off!” He mumbles.
> 
> “I see why the two of you tormented me so much when I was a teen. This is fun!” Sophia says with glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. Both Letting Go and this one end at the same place in time. The last few paragraphs are the same. 
> 
> It's taken me far longer than I wanted to write it, but sometimes life has other plans for how I spend my time. There was no big bad in this story. Just regular life. I still plan on rewriting both of these. This second one is dry and rambling in parts and I know it needs polishing.
> 
> There will be one more story to this work. It's going to be single chapter short stories from events that happened in these first two stories. I have a few in mind so far - Scott and the Pressure Cooker Incident, and the night Scott spent at the jail with John. I also found I loved writing Sophia as a teenager and an old woman. I'm open to suggestions, but no promises I'll tackle them. I don't want to write about any more deaths. Lydia, Danny, and Jackson exhausted me.

A week later, Sophia, Derek, and Stiles return from Paris just after breakfast. Joshua greets them with a somber look on his face. 

“Hello, my sweet grandson.” Sophia says, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I couldn’t find a single nice French girl for you. There were plenty of dirty ones. I couldn’t find a dirty French boy either. They were all very nice.” 

Joshua laughs. “That’s ok. I haven’t had much time for either, but I appreciate you looking out for me. Maybe I can take you to Paris and we’ll find you a dirty French boy.”

“Now isn’t that a thought? Your mother would be scandalized, and I would never hear the end of it. Sounds like a fabulous idea.” She says. 

“Well, my young protege, I take it you’ve had some time to talk to your mother and make some decisions?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes I have Papa. Can we speak after you’ve rested?”

“No need. We’re fine. Sophia? Do you wish to talk, or do you need to rest?” Derek asks.

“There is no time like the present. I had coffee with my dinner, so I’ll be awake for a while still. Shall we go somewhere private?”

“Let’s go upstairs. We’re the only ones up there now. No one will disturb us. Go on ahead, I’ll bring Sophia up myself after I put these things away for her.” Stiles says as he picks up a few bags they brought with them.

Derek and Joshua head upstairs while Stiles and Sophia take the bags to her apartment. She stayed on the first floor even through the children. She thought about moving into Scott and Raven’s apartment just for the peace and quiet, but decided she didn’t want to go up and down the stairs all day long. As it got closer to when her fathers would no longer be with them, she appreciated the distance it gave her. When they were finished, Stiles popped them upstairs to the living room.

Joshua is on the sofa. Derek is sitting in an oversized chair. Stiles helps Sophia into a recliner that she likes, and then plops himself down next to Derek. 

“So what’s on your mind, Grandson?” Sophia starts with. 

“First off, I feel like I should apologize. As Gramma Sophia suggested, I spoke to my mother. I had no idea what I was really asking for when I said I wanted the Bite prior to taking Papa Stiles’ place as Guardian. It seems very selfish of me to ask for such a thing. If I could undo all of this I would.”

“Nonsense. You will be Guardian regardless. Taking the Bite is absolutely your choice, but you needed to understand the difference between what you’ve witnessed, and what your own experience will be.” Stiles says. “My predecessor was bitten when she was a young child, but before she became Guardian. Becoming a shifter before she rose to be Guardian gave her the long life she had. Eventually she rose to be a True Alpha. I never wanted the Bite, and while I could have extended my life to be much longer than normal, I refused to do it without Derek by my side. Aside from Sophia, everyone else from the original Beacon Hills Pack is gone. We’ve lived long enough. Don’t apologize for what you don’t have control over. If you want the Bite from someone else, I’m sure Brandon or Felix will be happy to accommodate you. We just wanted you to understand that this is a different circumstance. You are the grandchild of a Delta wolf, and you know how strange shifter genetics can be. Delta’s don’t give birth to born wolves, even if the father is one. You were born with the spark of a wolf within you, but it is dormant. If you take the Bite from another Alpha, the wolf will appear in due course like any other person who is bitten. You have that option. If you take it from Derek, you will receive his Alpha Spark, whole and intact. Your wolf will appear fully formed, and an Alpha, as if you had been born with it.” 

“And in return, Papa Derek has to die.” Joshua says, sounding distraught.

“It’s not death, my dear sweet boy.” Sophia says. 

“She’s right.” Derek says. “Do you remember the story of how Ehawee passed her power to Stiles? She disappeared in a flash of light. When we saw her again, she just appeared out of thin air. She didn’t die. She transformed, and transcended. She evolved.”

“What do you think will happen to me when you become the Guardian?” Stiles asks. “Derek will give his Alpha Spark to you, and then I will pass the power of the Guardian to you. You are evolving, Joshua, just like we are. When you become the Guardian, you will still be you, but you will be more. The same will happen to Derek and I. We will still be who we are, but we will exist differently. Some day, you may do the same thing to your successor, or maybe you won’t. The Guardians have existed for eons, but we don’t always get to know our successor. Luckily the last generations have been able to identify their replacement. Maybe it will be your own child. Maybe you will live for hundreds of years until that next Guardian comes alone. It could be that you will pass from this world and a Guardian will rise elsewhere without your knowledge. The universe will provide what is needed, when the need arises. Just don’t think you’re being selfish by wanting this, and don’t think of it as death. Yes, we’re giving up our physical bodies, but we are becoming something more, and you can call on us anytime you need to.”

“Think on it.” Sophia says as she stifles a yawn. “Ok, I guess I was a little more tired than I thought. Daddy, can you take me back downstairs?” She asks Stiles. 

“Of course.” He says as he comes to sit next to her. When he does, he reaches out and takes her hand and they disappear.

“Wow. I felt them move this time.” Joshua says to Derek.

"See. You are becoming more than you were.” 

“What if I want to wait another twenty years?” 

“That is your choice, but remember the price both Stiles and I will pay if you do. Your grandmother isn’t going to live forever. You know that. As her father, I know that she will join us wherever we’re going. Parents aren’t supposed to outlive their children. I would rather welcome her with open arms on the other side, than watch her die and live in this world without her.”

“Stiles is coming back.” Joshua says suddenly. 

“Felt that did you?” Stiles says as he appears sitting on the sofa in front of him. “Further proof that you are evolving yourself. A few days ago you wouldn’t have even sensed me coming or going. So, young man. Any other questions? Comments? Complaints?” 

“Stiles. This isn’t easy on any of us.” Derek says.

“It’s not supposed to be easy, but perhaps we can make it simple. There is someone you should meet.” Stiles says as he stands up. 

“What are you up to?” Derek asks, wondering what kind of prank Stiles may have up his sleeve.

“We’re going to pay a visit to Florian.” He replies as he holds out his hands to both men. 

“I thought he was dead?” Derek says. 

Stiles shrugs. “He retired decades ago, but he’s still alive. I think he’s holding on by sheer will and hoping to live long enough to see me pass this on to the next generation. The Council was historically a massive pain in the ass for the Guardian. Florian and I came to an understanding after I put that failsafe on his life.”

“What do you mean?” Joshua asks him, giving him a sideways glance. 

“Derek and Sophia were kidnapped by a rogue druid, who had been a member of the Council of Elinar. Florian, as one of the members, and eventually Chancellor, he should have been better informed. To make sure he wasn’t part of it, I put a failsafe on him. If he betrayed us, or made any move against us with malicious intent, his heart would explode in his chest. I never removed the failsafe, and he’s obviously never broken his promise to obey my edict.”

“Isn’t that a little harsh?” 

“No.” Stiles says flatly. “My mate, and his, our, daughter had been taken from me. We’ve all learned that the Pack is primary. Every single one of us would have given everything we had to protect Derek and Sophia, thus ensuring the safety of the Pack as a whole, but this was personal. When it comes to those I love, all bets are all off. I would have laid waste to anything, and anyone that stood in my way. Florian knew I would have killed him if he moved against us. He has since proven himself to be an honorable man.” 

“You would have killed him so easily?” 

“Without hesitation.” Stiles says. “Now, shall we go see my old friend?”

Both Derek and Joshua take Stiles’ hand and in a flash they are standing before a wooden desk where an old nurse is sitting reading a book. She looks up and them and smiles. 

“Hello Mr Stiles. I was wondering if you were coming to visit. Florian was asking about you today. You always seem to know when he misses you.” 

Stiles returns a bright smile to the woman. “I’m going on a long journey soon. I wanted to see him one last time before I left.”

“How lovely. I don’t believe he has much time left. He’s told me several times over the last few weeks that he’s tired and he’s ready to go, but he’ll be thrilled to see.”

“Good. I’ve brought my husband, and my young assistant with me, He’s about to embark on a journey of his own, and I was hoping Florian could give him some words of wisdom while he still has the chance.”

“Wonderful. He always loves the company. Go right in. He’s resting, but I don’t believe he’s asleep.” She says as she nods towards the door. 

“Thank you. Let us know if you think he needs to rest. We might be here a while.” Stiles says as he motions them towards the door. When they enter, it looks very much like the room Florian had at the Council headquarters all those years ago. Rich fabrics on the walls and bed, with a lot of dark highly polished wood. Thick pile carpeting covered the floor. There is a large bed in the middle of the room with some monitors on either side. Florian is laying in the middle of it, propped up on a bunch of pillows. He has a small book in his hands. 

“Are we disturbing you?” Stiles asks as he approaches the bed.

“Like you were ever concerned about disturbing someone.” The man replies in a thing raspy voice as he puts his worn book down. He’s no longer the man he once was. Age has taken its toll on him and now he’s very thin with white hair.

“You know him so well.” Derek replies.

“How are you my old friend?” Florian asks. “and I see you’ve brought some friends”

“Indeed. You remember my husband, Derek, and this is our great grandson, Joshua.” 

“Derek. It’s been ages. Still trying to keep this one in line?” He asks.

“It’s been a lifelong chore.” Derek replies while he pats Stiles on the back. “It’s good to see you again.”

Florian laughs in agreement. “Now young man, come closer so I can see you better.” Joshua steps closer and offers his hand. “Brave aren’t you?” He says as he quickly reaches out and grabs the offered hand.

Immediately Joshua feels Florian’s presence in his mind. He forces him out and takes his hand back. 

“Well done. Next time someone offers you a hand, make sure they can’t get in at all.” He says. “So the time has finally come has it?” 

“Soon.” Stiles says. “He has lingering doubts. I was hoping you could give him some words of wisdom.”

“Pull up a chair, gentlemen.” Florian says as he waves his hand. Two chairs slide up to the bed next to Stiles and Derek. “Take a seat here, young man.” He says as he pats on the bed next to him.

Florian chuckles softly and looks at Stiles. “Sorry. I’m sitting here with the two most powerful humans in the world, and I’m being asked for advice. Given the history of druids, we told people what to think. No one ever asked us what we think.”

“I like to think we accomplished this together.” Stiles replies.

“In our own way, I guess we did, all thanks to Charles Holden. Who could have imagined his selfish quest for power would have brought peace to the supernatural world?”

Turning his attention back to Joshua, he says, “So, young man, promise me you will answer honestly, and I’ll give you an honest answer.” When the younger man nods, he continues. “Now tell me, what troubles you?”

“My power manifested shortly after I was born. Stiles bound it and slowly gave me more and more of it as I grew older. Now that I have access to all of it, I see the full depth of it. When I become Guardian that will increase in ways I can’t understand. That amount of power scares me and I’m afraid it will drive me to a dark place.”

“Is that it?”

“Mostly” Joshua says with a nod. 

“Stiles? Have you not even taught him the basics of this?” 

“Oh, I’ve taught him plenty. He has a brilliant command of his power, but I cannot teach him confidence.” 

“Ah. I see the dilemma now.” He says as he turns back to the men sitting next to him. “Are you a good person?” He asks. 

“I like to think I am.” 

“Do you intentionally hurt people out of turn, for no reason?” 

He shakes his head no.

“Do you take pleasure inflicting pain on others? Do you use your power against people, or abuse them with it? Do you use it to force people to do what you want without their consent?” 

Joshua violently shakes his head. “No. That would be horrible.” 

“Then I don’t see what the problem is. You will soon be the single most powerful human being on the planet. You apparently hold many good vales and care about others. Magic or whatever it is we possess is in and of itself neither good or bad. There is no light or dark where it is concerned. It simply is. What you do with it is what matters.”

“Guardian. Have you ever taken a life?” He asks, turning to Stiles.

“Only one by my own hand.” Stiles says, not looking at Joshua.

“Did you do it in cold blood?”

“No. It was self defense, and mostly accidental.”

“Did it change you?”

“It haunted me.”

“Alpha Hale. What about you?” 

“Yes, I have.” 

“Was it in cold blood?”

“I tore my Uncle Peter’s throat out, but he resurrected himself, and died again many years later. I killed one of my first Beta’s, but I was held still while others impaled him on my claws, and my first girlfriend, Paige. Peter’s death was necessary. The others bothered me deeply, but they were not in cold blood.”

“How do you feel about it today?” 

“I’ve made peace with all three of them.” Derek replies.

“So, young Guardian to be. You know your great grandfathers to be good and honorable men, yet they have killed in the past. Does that change your perception of them?”

Joshua is quiet for a minute and then shakes his head no. “I didn’t know.”

“Taking a life changes people in fundamental ways and it is a weight you will carry with you throughout your life. As Derek said. Sometimes a death is necessary. I believe that’s where the Shadow Walker comes in.” Florian says, looking at Stiles. 

“Joshua. I have taught you so much, and there is still much for you to learn. I cannot teach you your morals. I can teach you what society believes to be right or wrong, but you must decide for yourself where those limits are for you. Like my predecessor, I chose to never take another life by my own hands. However, like Derek said, sometimes a death is necessary. In those cases, I turn to Jack. If he agrees, he takes care of it. If he disagrees, we find another way to deal with the issue.”

“So you are judge, jury, and Jack is the executioner?” He asks. 

“Basically. The universe has an amazing capability to balance itself out over the long haul. Even with our possibly long lives, we exist in the blink of an eye by comparison. What we do is bring balance to our small scale of time. When Jack says no, it is because he can see a longer view of things.” Stiles says, pausing to look at Derek. When he turns back to Joshua he continues. “When I was a teenager, Derek’s Uncle Peter had gone insane and was turning people to build his own pack. My predecessor decided that he needed to be removed to provide stability. She was wrong, and Jack refused to take Peter’s life. Peter’s continued life, even with the temporary death given to him by Derek was fundamental to us being right here and now, at this exact moment in time. If Peter had died when Ehawee wanted him to, we would not be here.”

“Well that’s not fucking overwhelming in the slightest. Thank’s for dropping that on me at the 11th hour.” Joshua says as he gets up from the bed. “I need to go sit on this for a while.” He waves his hand at Stiles and he gets up out of his chair. Joshua takes it and drag it across the room to a corner where he sits and closes his eyes.

Stiles waves his arm and puts up a shield of privacy around them. “He won’t hear us, unless he really wants to. He can break the barrier if he wants to, but the one thing I’ve tried to impress on him is a respect for privacy.” 

“He seems a lot like you.” Florian comments. 

“A bit.” Stiles replies. “He’s an only child and he lost his father at a young age. His mother is our current Emissary. She’s brilliant, much like her mother, but the loss of her husband really affected her. I think in some ways she fears losing him as well. She’s become pretty isolated over the years and she’s tried to shelter him from pretty much everything. It’s to the point where even Sophia calls her a prude. I’ve gone round and round with her over it, but really, she doesn’t have a choice. He will be Guardian regardless of what she wants. I think that’s the core of the problem. She has undermined his self confidence in her attempts to prevent the inevitable. He also wants the Bite from Derek, but didn’t realize that it would be Derek giving up his Alpha spark.” 

“Well, that makes a difference. To become a full formed shifter, and inherit a singular title that has the power to shape the supernatural world is a heavy burden to pick up all at once. I’ll tell you what the boy needs. He needs a Derek of his own.” 

“What?” Derek asks. 

“You provided a stabilizing influence on Stiles when all of this came upon him. Young Joshua doesn’t have that right now. He needs an anchor to keep him grounded while he goes through this transformation.”

“Well, color me stupid. In all of the conversations we’ve had, all of the training I’ve given him since he was a young child, I’ve considered the obvious.” Stiles says. 

“We can’t see the forest for the trees.” Derek adds. “Stiles and I had been friends for years. We had a foundation to build upon. Joshua doesn’t have that, nor do we have the time to wait.”

“Release the hound, my friend.” Florian says. 

“Wait. That makes perfect sense.” Stiles says. “As a human member of the pack, his pack bond is a shadow of what ours is. Even unmated wolves rely on the pack bond when they don’t have another anchor. It’s subtle, but it provides them the stability they need until they find a mate, or develop another anchor. When he takes your Alpha spark, he will connect fully to the entire pack, and immediately get the stability he needs.”

“His mother has done enough to undermine his self confidence. I’ll talk to Sophia and she will take care of it. We should have stopped her years ago but we didn’t want to interfere.” Derek says. “His morals and value are in the right place, he just needs to be in the right headspace.”

“Ok. One problem attended to. Now what about you, my old friend?” Stiles says. Derek excuses himself and takes his chair to go to sit with Joshua for a while so Stiles and Florian can chat in peace. 

“I’m tired. I’ve had a long, long life. My body hurts everywhere, all of my friends are gone. I’m ready to leave this life behind me.”

“Same here. We’ve become relics and we don’t belong to this world any more. I’m at peace with it, and I think the pack is too.” 

“I think I owe my long life to you. You never removed the failsafe you put on me all those decades ago. I think it’s keeping me alive.”

“Are you serious?” Stiles says as he places his hand over the old man’s chest. “I see some logic to it. An unintended side effect, for which you have my deepest apology.”

“It’s ok. It served as a reminder of my true path. We became knowledge seekers, not the rulers and power seekers we were. Over the years I watched the council finally mature into what it should have been all along. I’m content because when you leave this world, so will I. Would your young man be offended if I offered him gift?” 

“That would very much depend on what it is.” Stiles says. 

“Ever cautious, as I expected you to be.” Florian says with a low laugh. “I was a powerful druid, Stiles. I rose to the Council of Elinar and then to Chancellor before my mid-thirties. Never in our history has a Chancellor been appointed prior to the age of sixty. I know I became Chancellor by default, but I would have replaced Charles Holden long before I turned sixty. Alan Deaton worked hard to catalogue our knowledge, but I in an act of self preservation, I didn’t share with him everything I know. I have knowledge of the supernatural, spells and arcane lore that will disappear when I die. It would be a shame to let that knowledge fade from the world. I think deep beneath your mistrust of druids, you have always believed me to be an honorable man. I would like the opportunity to finally prove that to you and young Joshua. By giving him my knowledge and memories he will know intimately what kind of man I am. Hopefully it will ease his self doubt.”

“Fair enough, but I’ll leave that decision to him. You do know that with what he gets from me, and Derek will make him far more powerful than I ever was? Adding your knowledge to the mix will bring about something this world has never seen.”

“Our very own Kwisatz Haderach?”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but I see the potential need. You helped steer the Council to a better place, and I’ve brokered a peace in the supernatural world that’s lasted for decades. When they find a new Guardian has risen, there is bound to be a few trouble makers that need dealt with.” 

“Less so than the last time I think.” Florian says. “Prior to you, people knew that the Guardian was female, but very few knew her true identity. Now that your successor is male, and you’ve been hiding your identity, I think there will be less disruption than you expect.”

“It never hurts to be prepared.” Stiles replies.

Derek and Joshua get up and come back to where Stiles is sitting next to the bed. “So I’ve made a decision.” He says. 

“Go on.” Stiles says, motioning for him to continue. 

“This is my destiny, as hokey as that sounds. I’ve been raised for this. It’s been my whole life, and I’ve decided to make peace with it.” 

“Well, that wasn’t as difficult as I expected it to be.” Stiles says. “There are many things in play, and while some are inevitable, the Guardian being one of them, there are plenty of others that are entirely within your control.” 

“Well, it doesn’t feel like it, but I’m going to roll with it. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I feel like a pawn in a game I can’t win. As much as I want you to stay, when you are both gone, I’ll have more control over what’s going on.” Joshua says. 

“Well, that’s one way to look at it.” Stiles says. “I’m sorry. I’ve always been a control freak, but I promise I’ll be done soon. You’ve seen how I talk with Ehawee sometimes when I need advice. I’ll do the same for you, but I can only give you advice. What you do with it will be entirely your choice.”

“Well, he’s right about the control freak thing.” Derek says, which earns him a poke in the side.

“Stop. You know I’m delightful in practically every way.” Stiles replies with a huge fake smile.

“No. Gramma Sophia was right. You’re difficult, and you know it.” Joshua says in a more relaxed tone.

“Only to those he loves. For everyone else, he’s downright impossible.” Derek says. 

“I imagine Alpha Hale would be correct.” Florian says. “Now you Joshua. I have a proposal for you.” 

“Something else I don’t get a choice in?” He replies sarcastically. 

“Nothing of the sort. It’s a gift really.” Florian says. 

“Okay. I’m listening.”

“I have a collection of knowledge within me that no longer exists in a recorded form. I’ve traveled extensively in my long years, and I’ve observed much. I learned magic lore from other cultures, or sources that don’t exist now. I selfishly chose to not let it be recorded in our archives. I don’t have much time left and when I leave this world, that knowledge will cease to exist. I’m offering it to you so that it doesn’t die with me.”

“What will I do with it?” 

“That will be entirely up to you. If you choose not to write it down, and it disappears from the world in time, then so be it. Our world of magic rich in ways you are just beginning to experience. It would be a shame to have this hidden treasure disappear without being explored.”

“Okay.” He says. 

“Very good. I’m going to transfer it to you. Your grandfathers will observe to satisfy their lingering distrust of druids, and then I’m afraid I must rest.” Florian says we he holds out his hand to Joshua. 

Tentatively he accepts the older mans hand. It starts as a trickle of images. A flash of a jungle clearing with a shaman dancing around a fire. Chanting. Spells in languages he doesn’t know. Then it becomes a flood. He sees other things besides acts of magic. Florian as a young man, helping a crippled women find shelter from a storm. Feeding a young child in a shelter. Giving his coat to a homeless man after enchanting it so that the man is always warm wherever he sleeps. Many acts of kindness and selfless acts of charity. He also sees mistakes along the way, helping him understand that they are all human and not everything goes as planned. Faster and faster the information comes until it’s all a blur. He catches bits and pieces here and there, but somehow he innately understands that this will all be waiting for him when he’s ready to look at it. When the stream stops, he realizes that Florian has fallen asleep.

“That’s our cue to leave.” Stiles says. Derek and Joshua put their chairs back while Stiles makes the older man comfortable and covers him up. 

“Farewell old friend. I’ll see you on the flip side.” He says as he places a tender kiss on the man’s head before he joins Derek and Joshua in the hallway by the desk where the nurse is sitting.

“He’s resting now.” Stiles tells the nurse. “We won’t be back, and I’ve said my goodbyes. Thank you for taking such good care of him. If you ever need anything, please let the Beacon Hills Pack know.” 

The nurse gives them her thanks and then makes a few notes in Florian’s chart. Once out of her sight, they return to their rooms at the main pack house in Beacon Hills.

“So…” Derek starts with, leaving it open for Joshua to answer. 

“I need some alone time and a good night’s sleep. Then we can talk about our next steps. I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed, but I’m still committed to this.” He says. 

“Good. Come find us when you’re ready. We have much to plan and the sequence of events will determine several things for your future. I’ll explain them when you’re rested.” Stiles says. 

There is a round of hugs and Joshua is off, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. “Okay. What are you planning?” Derek asks him.

“Things have to happen in a set order, close together. He has about 10 days before my power passes to him by itself. I feel it building and I cannot delay it. He needs to pick a date, and then we have to start saying goodbye to people. When you pass your spark to him, you will transition. I have to pass my power to him shortly afterwards, so I can pull you back, otherwise we will be separated until I transition. It’s important that the pack see us leave together. I think we can do what we need with him and then leave for good the next day. He doesn’t need an audience. Only his mother, grandmother, and the Alphas need to be there for his rise. If we just disappear it will leave the pack without the closure it needs.” 

“Ok. I’m going to go talk to Sophia about Claudia and make sure she gets her in line. I’ve stayed hands off for far too long. When I get back, let’s go get something to eat. I’m getting hungry and I may bite you before too long.” 

“Like you need to be hungry to bite me.” Stiles says as he kisses Derek. He watches him disappear out the door and then takes a look around their place. He’s made a long list of things that will be given to different pack members once they’re gone. Just so he can have the last laugh, he’s been moving things around the house so they have to go looking for them later. It only takes him a few minutes, but another group of things are scattered into different closets and storage cabinets throughout the three houses. When he’s done, he goes downstairs to find Mario in the kitchen directing his chefs in training in their preparation for tonight’s dinner.

He sneaks up behind the man and hugs him from the back. “How is my favorite chef tonight?” Stiles asks. 

“Don’t even pops. I’m just your son, and a poor imitation of the legend that was Uncle Danny.” Mario says, pulling Stiles arm close and pretending to gnaw on it. 

“I know Danny left really big shoes to fill, but you’ve done a great job. However, you are one of my favorite sons.” He says. 

“I can say without a doubt that I am the best cook of the three.” 

“Well, Felix burns water, and Oliver would prefer to starve than cook. It’s not a hard decision. So what’s on the menu tonight?”

“You can’t tell? It’s been months since we’ve had a Thai night and these pups are lacking in their international training. We’re going to have curry tonight that will melt faces off, and they will master noodles if I have to beat it into them.” Mario says as he snaps his fingers at one of the chefs that’s standing there staring at a book of recipe’s.

“Perfect. Dad and I are going to pop out for a late lunch, but we’ll be home in time for dinner.” Stiles says before he gets a far off look on his face. 

“Everything ok, Pop?” Mario asks. When Stiles doesn’t respond, Mario pokes him and it gets his attention. “Pop? Everything ok?” 

“Sorry.” He says, shaking his head. “The Clearlake Pack will be joining us in 8 days. Can you plan for that?”

“Alpha McCall?” Mario asks. 

“No. The entire pack is coming. There may be others. Plan on food for 200. Clearlake will share the food costs with you.”

Mario grabs his father and smothers him in a hug. The entire kitchen staff goes quiet and freezes where they are standing. The only motion is the stirring of pots with food already in them. “Understood.” He says as he lets go. “We’ll make you proud.”

“You already do. In more ways than I can possibly count. Gather your siblings and bring dinner to us upstairs tonight.” Stiles says as he runs his hand through his son’s greying hair.

Mario turns to the kitchen staff. “You heard that. Finish up dinner tonight, then we have planning to do. A feast to celebrate with our brothers and sisters from Clearlake!”

Stiles watches as the kitchen explodes into motion then he quietly slips back up the stairs to the apartment. Derek is waiting for him with Joshua.

“I thought you were going to sleep on it?” Stiles says. 

“Who can sleep when I have this lifetime of someone else's memories unfolding in my head?” He replies.

“Wait until you get my memories.” Stiles says with a laugh. 

“Can you please keep your sexcapades to yourself? Florian dumped his whole life in my head. I really didn’t need to see his love affairs in graphic detail.”

“Filter them out. It’s not difficult. You think I enjoyed seeing a 450 year old woman getting it on with Jack?”

‘LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA” Joshua says loudly putting his fingers in his ears.

“Don’t be a prude dear.” Sophia says as she comes through the door. “We all know what you do with those dirty French boys you’re so fond of.” 

Joshua turns bright red and hides his head in a pillow while his grandmother laughs. “Forget it. I’m just going to drown myself in the toilet. Call the whole thing off!” He mumbles.

“I see why the two of you tormented me so much when I was a teen. This is fun!” Sophia says with glee. “Well, since we’re all here. I just had a brief conversation with your mother. There will be no more of her nonsense coddling and undermining your self confidence. I’ve made it my personal policy to never interfere with the parenting styles of my children, but this required a little more than a vague suggestion. I’ve put a stop to it.”

“What did you do Gran?”

“I made it clear to her that you will be Guardian and there is nothing she can do about it. You can and will make whatever choices you feel are best for your life, even if she doesn’t agree. You’re 32 years old. It’s long past time she stop trying to run your life. It’s also long past time you establish boundaries with her. Draw the line, and when she crosses it, let her know. She will never treat you as an adult if you don’t start pushing back when she gets to be too much. That’s all I’m going to do. Keeping her in her place is up to you from this point forward. Now.” Sophia says while giving him a very direct look. “What’s your plan?”

Joshua gives her a startled look as if he’s never seen this side of her. “Um..” He says before he takes a deep breath and steadies himself. “In 8 days, at sunrise I will accept Papa Derek’s Alpha Spark, and right after, if Papa Stiles is agreeable, I’ll take his place as Guardian.” 

“Done.” Derek says, followed by Stiles saying “and done.”

“So what changed your mind?” Sophia asks. 

“Florian did.” He replies. “When he gave me his memories I saw so much of not only what he learned over the course of his life, but I got to see the kind of man he was. You may have held him at arms distance, and never fully trusted him because he was a druid, but Papa he was a good and kind man. He had immense power at his commend and if he chose to live an honorable life without allowing the darkness to influence him, then so can I.” 

Derek and Stiles share a look and smile at the same time. Joshua narrow his eyes and says, “You planned this didn’t you?”

“No. It was Florian’s suggestion.” Stiles answers. “My only stipulation was that you have the option to refuse his knowledge if you wanted to. I’m glad you did. I know he was a good man, but I was never able to put my distrust aside. When you have my memories you will understand why.” 

“Your siblings are going to join us for a private dinner tonight, Sophia. Would you like to join us? We have a lot to discuss.” Stiles says as he turns to Sophia.

“Yes. I’m just going to stay here. I’m not going back down those steps again unless someone carries me or pops me down.” She says. 

“Don’t worry, daughter dearest, one of us will take care of you.” Stiles says.

“Good, then I’m going to put my feet up for a while. Now grandson of mine, tell me all about Florian.” 

Sophia and Joshua talk together for a while with Stiles and Derek asking questions along the way. Eventually Mario bring up dinner for them and the rest of the family arrives not long after. While Stiles had expected only their six children to come, the grandchildren and great grandchildren arrive carrying trays of food. With the exception of a chair for Sophia, Stiles clears out the furniture to make space for everyone and before too long, every bit of floor is covered with bodies and plates of food. They are there long into the night. There are a lot of hugs and some tears. Come morning the floor is covered with sleeping bodies. 

Derek and Stiles stand in the door to their bedroom looking over their sleeping family. “I’m going to miss this.” Derek says. 

“Just as much as they will.” Stiles replies.

The next week passes quickly. There are lots of pack meetings. Stiles and Derek had arranged their legalities years before. It was just a matter of signing the documents and getting them off to the lawyers. Our of respect for Ehawee, Stiles had put her ancestral land into a trust and created a Native American education center on it. Joshua would become the trustee of it, in addition to other land holdings that had come from her. Stiles had kept some of her assets separate from the pack just on principle. There were times when his duties required some funding, or a fledgling pack needed some financial support. He didn’t want to tap pack funds for those instances, so those funds came from the holding corporation and could remain anonymous if needed.

On the 8th day, At 5AM, Stiles knocks on Joshua’s door. It opens by itself to reveal the young man standing there, full dressed and ready.

“It feels like we’ve done this before.” Stiles says.

“Our time, and hour of making.” 

“Indeed. Are you ready?” When Joshua nods in agreement, Stiles takes his hand and they find themselves at the pack cemetery.

“Why are we here?” He asks. 

“There is something I need to do first. Obviously we aren’t going to be buried, so I’m leaving behind reminders that we were here. Derek couldn’t bear to do it, so I’m doing it for the both of us. He’ll probably kill me for this, but it will be totally worth it.” 

Stiles waves his hand and a large stone wolf carved in black granite appears. Another pass and the following words appear on the bottom. 

Derek Sourwolf Hale  
Alpha  
Father - Husband - Friend

Next to it a slab of black granite appears. When he waves his hand, another string of letters appears. 

Stiles Stilinski-Hale  
Pack Brother  
147 lbs of pale skin and fragile bones  
Sarcasm was his superpower

Joshua starts to laugh so hard he ends up crying. “You’re right. He’s going to kill you.” He says as Stiles guides him away towards the nematon grove.

When they arrive, Sophia, Derek, Felix, Brandon and Claudia are waiting for him. Sophia and Claudia both embrace him and then shoo him off towards the Alphas.

Brandon steps forward and hugs Joshua. “You are about to receive a gift unlike any other. Within you lies the seeds of a dormant wolf spirit. When this is finished, you will be something that this world hasn’t seen in centuries. In deference to your rise, Felix and I offer to step aside and give you leadership of the Beacon Hills Pack. Will you accept?” 

Joshua looks between Felix and Brandon and says. “I respectfully decline. I will not usurp your place.”

“Well done.” Derek says. “The pack will know you are now an Alpha wolf, but only those here will know the truth of your Rise to Alpha status. Now, walk with us to the center of the grove.” As they start to walk, Sophia has a moment of energy and climbs up into her jacaranda tree. Claudia fussing over her elderly mother climbs up with her to protect her. 

When they arrive at the center, Stiles stands behind Joshua. Derek in front, flanked by Brandon and Felix off to the sides. There is a vibration in the air that everyone can feel.

Derek takes both of Joshua’s hands and says to him. “This is going to hurt. Forgive me.” Joshua gives a quick nod of his head.

Derek shifts to his hybrid form and snaps his teeth a few times. He growls as the sun crests the horizon and starts to fill the grove with light. “This is the truth of the ouroboros. What is the ending of one thing, if not the beginning of another. It all begins, right here, at the end.” Lines start to flow down Derek’s arms. Joshua squirms and tries to pull away, but Derek holds him firm. His eyes turn Alpha red and he pulls Joshua towards him. More and more lines flow from Derek’s hands to Joshua’s arms, and over the course of a few minutes, both of their arms turn completely black. Joshua struggles in his grip, but he cannot break Derek’s grasp. The lines turn from black to red and their arms start to glow. Derek tilts his head back and roars to the sky. The red glow gets brighter and brighter and start to reflect from the younger man’s eyes. Eventually it washes them out in a ball of red light. When it fades, Derek is standing next to Stiles, and a large black wolf is laying on the ground where Joshua was standing. It struggles to stand, but can’t quite figure out how to work with four feet instead of two. Brandon and Felix quickly strip and shift to their wolf forms. They sniff and nudge the black wolf until he manages to stand. With one on each side, they lean up against him and slowly start to move forward. As they do, he gets the hang of walking and is soon standing on his own. He stumbles around for a few minutes and then without warning takes off into the trees. Brandon and Felix run after him. 

Stiles turns to Derek and as he opens his mouth to speak, Derek places a finger to his lips. “I’m here” He says. “I refuse to be without you. Nothing else matters now.” When Stiles goes to hug him, his arms pass right through Derek’s body. 

“Rude.” He mumbles as the three wolves come running back into the grove.

Joshua stands panting, flanked by Brandon and Felix. Brandon is nearly as large as his father was and is almost pure white. Felix is a red brown wolf of similar size.

“Are you ready?” Stiles asks, looking down at the large black wolf in front of him.

There is a shimmer that surrounds him and he slowly returns to his human form. He looks at Derek and gives him a gracious nod, but doesn’t say anything. 

“You might want to put some clothes on.” Derek says to him. 

“I’ll take care of that.” Stiles says as he snaps his fingers. Joshua is immediately dressed as he was before. 

“Thanks Papa.” Joshua says. “Let’s do this. I have another being in my body with me. I just had 4 feet and a tail. I’m a bit freaked out, so let’s get it over with before I lose my nerve.” 

“Any last questions?”

“How was it for you?” He asks. 

“I felt like I had been raped by a nuclear reactor.” Stiles says with a grin, “but in a feel good, just ran a marathon, whole body tingly, best orgasm ever sort of way.”

“Daddy. That’s not funny” Sophia calls from the tree.

“Sorry. It hurt like hell, and felt wonderful at the same time.” Stiles says. 

“Ok. Let’s do this.”

Stiles leans down and pick up a small wad of dirt. He motions for Joshua toggle him his hand. As before with Ehawee he pricks the man’s finger and squeezes a few drops of blood into the dirt. He then pricks his own finger and adds a single drop of his own blood to the mix. He rolls it up into a small ball and scoops is up with his finger.

When he taps Joshua on the chin and the man opens his mouth. Before he places the dirt on his tongue, Stiles says. “Dream Guardian. Dream, of hopes, of haves, of how, of where, of when, of loves, of who. Of course!”

He drops the ball onto Joshua’s tongue and pushes his chin closed. Then he wraps his arms around him and the world explodes in a ball of white light.

When it clears, both Derek and Stiles are gone. Joshua is slowly sitting up from where he came to on the ground. Felix and Brandon are similarly stunned and trying to get up. The only ones standing upright are Sophia and Claudia who have made their way down from the jacaranda tree. When the three men are finally on their feet looking around. Stiles and Derek reappear right next to them.

“Welcome back, Guardian.” Joshua says to him.

“Welcome, Guardian.” Stiles says in return. “How are you?” 

“Centered, and fully connected to the pack. For the first time I feel truly grounded and ready to face the future.”

“Then I could ask for nothing more. Come. There is a feast awaiting you at the house. The Clearlake Pack has arrived to celebrate. We will meet here again in the morning at sunrise.” Then both he and Derek disappear. 

The five of them make their way back to the pack house that is now full of people. There are tables being setup outside and platters of food are being set out. Breakfast is served for both packs. Derek and Stiles appear on the edge of the forest and walk into the crowd of people. They stop to speak to a few along the way and then go into the house where they take up seats at the kitchen island. 

The day passes and the house is bustling with activity. The two men sit and observe. Some people don’t even notice them as they go about whatever task is at hand. A few stop to talk with them for a few minutes before going on their way. The only one who stays nearby is Sophia as she doesn’t want to be out in the sun all day. 

As evening arrives they stop to see their own kids and tell them to meet them at the grove the next morning. Then they go back up to their own apartment for the night. 

Morning comes and they gathered at the nematon grove with their children to watch the sunrise. As soon as the sun fully crested the horizon, two large white wolves appeared next to them. Stiles didn’t have to say anything, he just reaches down and ruffled the fur on Scott’s head. Raven nudged Derek’s hand and he does the same for her. 

Derek and Stiles took turns hugging each of their children. It was a strange sight. Two young men, looking no older than their mid 30’s, saying goodbye to their children who all looked like they were in their late 50’s. They were actually in their late 70’s and older, but being a werewolf gave them a younger appearance. They would each live another 30 years or more. 

Derek whispers goodbye to them all and then backs away. He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and said, “Many years ago, when Stiles and I were married, Sophia, who was 9 years old at the time, read us a short poem during the reception. It was a sweet declaration of her love for us, our love for each other, and a bit of prophesy for the future. Last night Stiles helped me write a little bit to help us say goodbye.”

How long did my broken heart yearn to be  
Away from the darkness and finally set free  
Entangled and distant, forever to wander  
The depth of the pain they buried it under

The need to move on is exciting, indeed  
The time has arrived to fulfill the need  
Enticed and excited when facing forever  
The strength of these ties, so reluctant to sever

How much did we risk to be other than lonely?  
The wolf, the pack, the den, and the only.  
The love of my family brought me to my best  
This lifetime of love has filled the space in my chest

As the last of his words fade away, Sophia and her siblings lift their heads and howl in unison. Derek place his hands over his heart then both he and Stiles turn and walk away, Scott and Raven padding along behind them. Their forms fade as they get towards the edge and just before they disappear completely, Scott jumps up and nips Stiles on his backside. 

“Hey!” They hear his voice in the distance. “How many times do I have to tell you wolves? No Biting!”


End file.
